A ameaça de Pyron
by Utsugi
Summary: O mundo humano é um gigantesco campo de batalha. Os darkstalkers seres monstruosos e extremamente poderosos que vieram do makai o mundo dos demonios, convivem com os humanos em um festim grotesco, as duas especies estão em constantes guerras. É neste ambiente caotico e em ruinas que conhecemos a historia de alguns darkstaers, cada qual com historias e objetivos distintos.
1. A garota sem sentimentos

O chão estava coberto de sangue e corpos, o que antes era uma vila calma e pacifica agora não passava de um lugar em ruínas, o cheiro de morte pairava no ar, todos os habitantes daquela pacata vila estavam mortos, o cenário era como de um festim macabro, ate mesmo mulheres e crianças foram assassinadas com brutalidade, no céu a lua pairava, como uma testemunha daquele massacre horrendo.

E onde havia morte e sangue eles estavam la, reunidos como formigas, eram monstros, das mais variadas formas e tamanhos, a maioria possuía a pele negra, acinzentada ou de um tom de barro, possuíam garras afiadas e dentes pontiagudos, alguns possuíam longas asas, outros tentáculos longos e pegajosos, eles se alimentavam dos corpos das pessoas mortas, se deleitando com seu sangue e sua carne, essas criaturas monstruosas eram conhecidas como darkstalkers por uns ou apenas de seres da escuridão por outros.

A denominação na importava, eles eram monstros que viviam na terra, predadores naturais dos humanos, seres abomináveis e temidos.

De repente uma garotinha entrou na cidade, todos os darkstalkers a olharam com olhos maliciosos, alguns gritaram de alegria ao ver a comida se apresentar de tão boa vontade ate eles.

Os darkstalkers deixaram de comer os cadáveres e voltaram suas atenções a menina, eles a rodearam famintos, a menina não correu como normalmente faziam as pessoas quando estavam em uma situação dessas, na verdade ela nem aparentava medo... nem raiva... seus olhos eram frios e sem vida, como se não pudessem demonstrar emoção alguma. Um dos darkstalkers o líder de todos a olhou fixamente.

- Não gosto do seu olhar garotinha... – disse o monstro, ele possuía quase três metros de altura, seus olhos eram rubros como sangue e suas mãos possuíam duas laminas que saiam da pele, acopladas aos braços, seu corpo era magro, cor de barro, e em sua boca uma fileira de dentes pontiagudos estavam a mostra.

A menina nada respondeu, apenas continuou a fita-lo com aqueles olhos frios, ela vestia uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, por cima da blusa usava um vestido azul escuro simples, tinha sapatos também azuis combinando com o vestido, os cabelos eram cor de mel penteados em duas tranças, a menina carregava também uma boneca, era uma boneca simples e parecia bem velha feita de pano, o darkstalker não gostava daquele olhar que a garota lhe lançava, ela voltou seu olhar para as pessoas mortas do vilarejo porem não pareceu se importar com a matança, para ela aquilo tudo parecia algo muito natural, algo cotidiano.

O darkstalker com laminas nos braços não gostava daquela garota, como era abusada, como era metida! Porque ela não corria como todos os outros? Bom isso não importava com certeza deveria ter uma vida tão infeliz que a morte não lhe provocava medo algum, a estúpida ainda carregava uma boneca velha que patético! Entediado com aquela garota o darkstalker ergueu sua mão laminada.

Ele baixou a lamina com toda força e sangue jorrou no ar e manchou o solo.

Eles haviam feito uma parada, já estavam viajando a quase um mês naquele maldito deserto, era uma viajem tortuosa de dia o sol queimavam-lhes as peles e as noites eram frias e mortais, como se isso não bastasse ainda tinham que se preocupar com os camelos que estava morrendo, com a falta de água e com os discretos e mortais escorpiões do deserto que apareciam sorrateiros e ceifavam a vida dos viajantes com seus ferrões mortais carregados de veneno.

Busher era um mercenário, viajando naquele grande grupo de ladrões, vagabundos e pessoas sem rumo que haviam se juntado ao grupo simplesmente porque não tinha nada melhor para fazer, o grupo que originalmente era de aproximadamente cinqüenta pessoas no começo da viagem, agora se resumia a pouco mais de vinte. Busher se sentou na areia junto a todos, eles haviam acendido uma fogueira e todos do grupo conversavam em voz baixa, um homem encapuzado, vestindo um longo manto negro contava historias sobre suas viagens pelo mundo e seus diversos encontros com vários darkstalkers.

- Eles estão por todo o mundo, monstros poderosos com sede de sangue fresco, possuem varias formas e tamanhos e acreditem no que eu digo os mais perigosos são aqueles com a forma mais semelhante a humana, eles são os mais fortes e os mais inteligentes.

O velho falava com uma voz alta, quer dizer, Busher achava que aquele cara era um velho, pelo menos parecia, mas não dava para saber, pois o homem estava todo encapuzado.

Busher já estava gostando do cara encapuzado, o nome do sujeito era Ijim, e ele era um mago, bruxo ou alguma coisa assim, pelo menos era o que ele dizia, Busher não acreditava em magia porem, se existiam darkstalkers rondando pelo mundo porque não haveriam bruxos também? A idéia não parecia tão absurda assim, mas isso não significava que ele acreditasse que o cara era um bruxo, ele apenas considerava a idéia como sendo possível.

- Você parece saber muito sobre eles Ijim... – disse Busher sorrindo, o mercenário era careca e sua pele era queimada e coberta de inúmeras cicatrizes que ele adquirira durante sua vida, carregava-as como troféus, e cada cicatriz tinha a sua historia.

- Sei mais do que eu gostaria sobre eles senhor Busher. – disse Ijim fazendo um discreto aceno com a cabeça.

Busher analisou sua espada, a arma era longa e pesada porem o mercenário a manejava com facilidade, estava ávido por uma oportunidade de usá-la, fazê-la beber o sangue de um darkstalker.

- Então me diga bruxo – disse Busher com um sorriso malicioso no rosto – como eles nasceram? De onde vieram?

O bruxo analisou o fogo em silencio, depois olhou para Busher, os olhos do bruxo eram negros e penetrantes, Busher gostava daqueles olhos, porem também se sentia incomodado com o olhar do bruxo.

- Os darkstalkers vieram de outro mundo...

Mal o bruxo falou essas palavras todos do grupo desataram a rir, menos Busher, ele estava curioso para ouvir o que o bruxo ia dizer, depois que as risadas cessaram ele perguntou.

- Outro mundo? Explique.

O bruxo pegou um saquinho a qual levava na cintura, de la tirou uma espécie de pó e jogou na fogueira, o efeito foi assustador, as chamas cresceram como se explodissem e depois voltaram a seu tamanho normal, a maioria das pessoas do bando se intimidou, mas Busher não estava entre eles, era preciso muito mais do que um truque legal com uma fogueira para assusta-lo.

- Os darkstalkers vieram de outro mundo – continuou o bruxo – a quem confunde esse outro mundo com o inferno, mas estão enganados, eles vêem do Makai, o mundo dos demônios.

- Que bom que não é o inferno – disse Busher rindo – já tenho que aturar os malditos em vida, seria horrível ter que conviver com eles depois da morte!

Novamente todos riram, Ijim porem continuava inalterado, fitando o mercenário com seu olhar penetrante, quando as risadas cessaram o mercenário voltou a falar.

- E como eles vieram parar no nosso mundo...? – indagou Busher.

Agora todos estavam em silencio, a atenção do grupo voltada para o dialogo do mercenário e do bruxo.

- Haviam os portais – disse Ijim – que ligam os dois mundos, os darkstalkers brigavam pelo controle dos portais, muitos deles morreram nessas guerras.

- Eu não me importaria se morressem mais! – disse um dos homens arrancando risos do grupo.

Ate mesmo Busher e Ijim riram com o comentário.

- E porque eles começaram a invadir o nosso mundo? Ficaram ambiciosos demais e quiseram dominar o nosso mundo também? – perguntou Busher.

- Ah não... os darkstalkers não vieram aqui para dominar, eles vieram aqui fugindo.

- Fugindo?! – indagou Busher surpreso – fugindo de que?

- Das guerras, como eu disse eles brigavam entre si, e por isso o makai era um mundo aonde apenas os fortes sobreviviam, os que não eram fortes, se mudavam para um local aonde fossem considerados fortes, ou seja nosso mundo.

- Então – disse Busher em uma gargalhada – os darkstalkers que atacam nossas cidades, e aniquilam a todos nos são apenas os fracos?

- Sim – disse Ijim com uma voz calma – mas também existem os exilados, darkstalkers poderosos que são derrotados e jogados no nosso mundo, como uma forma de humilhá-los, deixando-os longe do Makai.

Busher ficou em silencio, depois de um tempo voltou a perguntar.

- E o darkstalkers que iremos enfrentar? O que ele é? Um fraco qualquer, ou um exilado poderoso?

- Não sabemos se iremos enfrentar um darkstalker, estamos atrás do tesouro Busher, não é isso? Mercenários como você não se preocupam apenas com tesouros? A historia de que existe um darkstalker naquelas pirâmides é apenas uma lenda.

Busher sorriu e retrucou.

- Você parece do tipo de pessoa que acredita em lendas Ijim.

O bruxo nada disse, se levantou em silencio e foi em direção a sua tenda, antes de entrar na tenda porem ele disse.

- É melhor ir dormir Busher, amanha será um dia longo e estamos chegando perto do nosso destino.

Dito isso o bruxo entrou na sua tenda, Busher ficou sentado em silencio observando as estrelas, estava pensando na historia que o bruxo lhe contara, será que era verdade? Ele não sabia e provavelmente nunca saberia, de qualquer forma era uma boa historia e era melhor pensar nela do que ficar na duvida de como os malditos darkstalkers surgiram.

Busher ficou horas pensando antes de se recolher a sua tenda e ir dormir.

Ele gritou de dor, o que fora _aquilo_?

A lamina do seu braço se rompera e caiu no chão como se fosse uma daquelas espadas quaisquer que os idiotas dos humanos fabricam, em um segundo ele estava atacando a garotinha e depois uma barreira a protegeu, uma luz forte e azulada, quem era aquela menina?

Os darkstalkers ao seu redor riam, que humilhação! Ser ferido por uma humana! Ainda mais uma garotinha! A fedelha por sinal continuava com aquele olhar frio e inquietante que ódio da garota!

- Do que estão rindo monstros estúpidos!? – berrou o darkstalker ferido – Se acham tão bons porque não pegam ela vocês mesmos?!

Mais darkstalkers se aproximaram, eles fizeram um circulo ao redor da garota, o darkstalker ferido fez o mesmo, se adiantou e se preparou para atacar com a lamina contida na sua outra mão pois essa estava intacta, não sabia o que a garota fizera para se defender mas sabia que ela não poderia se defender de todos ao mesmo tempo, era uma menina morta.

- Será que os darkstalkers se rebaixaram tanto que agora estão atacando meninas?

Todos se viraram para a direção de onde vinha a voz, eles avistaram um monge, forte e musculoso, ele possuía um gigantesco colar de contas preso ao corpo e em suas costas uma grande espada, a lamina da arma era reta porem a sua ponta tinha um formato de C.

Os darkstalkers se animaram, mais alimento que ótimo, a menina era pequena demais e embora fosse mais saborosa tinha pouca carne, esse estranho porem era alto e musculoso e daria um banquete bem melhor, poderiam come-lo primeiro e deixar a menina para a sobremesa.

Eles pularam na direção do monge, todos sedentos por sangue, e o sangue jorrou, por ironia porem foi o sangue deles que jorrou.

O monge sacou a espada com extrema habilidade, seus golpes cortaram os darkstalkers com facilidade como se seus corpos fosse feitos de papel, a cada movimento o monge decepava um braço uma perna ou uma cabeça, enfurecidos mais e mais darkstalkers avançavam contra o monge porem nenhum deles conseguia tocá-lo, pois a espada do monge sempre os encontrava primeiro.

O darkstalker com braços laminados recuou, aquele monge não era humano, era um monstro pior ate mesmo que os próprios darkstalkers, ele não iria lutar com ele, não queria morrer!

Ele olhou novamente para a garotinha, ela continuava la no mesmo lugar, em pe, segurando a boneca, seus olhos com a mesma expressão fria de antes.

Ele não pensou duas vezes, correu em direção da garota, ergueu o braço com a lamina e se preparou para desferir o golpe, dessa vez a vadia não iria escapar!

Novamente o sangue do darkstalker jorrou, ele sentiu uma dor insuportável em seu braço, mas não havia sido a garota, ela não havia feito nada, a barreira de luz azul não havia surgido. Ele olhou atônito para seu braço.

Onde estava o seu braço?!

O darkstalker viu a espada do monge voar, ele havia a jogado a distancia e assim cortado o braço dele, que agora jazia no chão.

O darkstalker deixou de lado a garota e se virou para o monge, ele estava desarmado, estúpido jogara fora sua arma para proteger a menina, isso iria lhe custar a sua vida.

Porem ele também não tinha muitas armas... O braço direito fora arrancado pelo monge e o esquerdo, a lamina do braço esquerdo estava partida, graças a menina, mesmo assim não iria recuar, a lamina estava partida mais ainda podia cortar perfeitamente, ele se preparou para atacar o monge.

Os outros darkstalkers que cercavam o monge ficaram mais seguros, ele estava sem a arma, não haviam mais porque temê-lo, os monstros atacaram ao mesmo tempo.

A espada voltou como um bumerangue, decepando a cabeça do darkstalker que possuía laminas nos braços, ela voou direto para a mão do monge, o poderoso guerreiro a segurou com firmeza e fazendo um giro de trezentos e oitenta graus, golpeou a todos os darkstalkers de uma vez, matando-os.

O monge guardou a espada, no chão repousava os corpos de seus adversários, ele caminhou devagar ate a menina.

- Você esta bem garota? – a voz do monge era madura e grave.

A menina o fitou com seus olhos frios mas não respondeu.

- Eu me chamo Danovan – disse o monge – sou um caçador de darkstalkers, como você se chama?

A menina continuou em silencio sem nada dizer, ele ia recomeçar a falar porem a garota falou pela primeira vez, sua voz era calma e fria como os ventos do inverno.

- Anita.

- Anita – disse o monge – uma garota como você não deveria andar sozinha, principalmente nessa área aonde os ataques dos darkstalkers são muito comuns, onde estão seus pais? Estão mortos?

Anita fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça confirmando.

- Porque você caça os darkstalkers? Você é um darkstalker.

Aquilo deixou Danovan surpreso, como aquela menina sabia disso? Quem ela era? Bem no momento isso não importava, mas aquela garota não poderia ser ignorada, ele sentia que havia algo de estranho nela.

- Caço darkstalkers porque é meu destino, eu fui amaldiçoado tenho o sangue humano correndo nas veias mas também tenho o sangue negro dos darkstalkers, porem eu não sou humano nem sou um darkstalker.

Anita nada disse, apenas o fitava em silencio com seus olhos glaciais, enfim ela falou novamente.

- Você tenta ser humano, tenta agir como humano, mas você esta errado, humanos são fracos, darkstalkers são fortes, o sangue negro dos darkstalkers ira prevalece e você se tornara um deles, isso ira acontecer cedo ou tarde, você não pode evitar... o sangue humano... não pode subjugar o sangue dos darkstalkers.

Danovan olhou demoradamente para aquela menina, podia parecer apenas uma criança, mas falava como uma sabia, era como se ela naquela curta vida já tivesse sofrido e vivido por varias vidas, ele deu as costas a menina e começou a andar.

- Se você acha isso Anita, mas digo que esta errada, eu duelo com meu lado negro, mas no final ele ira ser subjugado, se duvida de mim venha comigo e ira ver com seus próprios olhos que o sangue humano pode sim subjugar o sangue dos darkstalkers.

Ele andou, e Anita o seguiu, ela não tinha nada nem ninguém, o que iria perder seguindo aquele monge? Alem do mais, ela iria provar que ele estava errado, os humanos são fracos, a vontade humana nunca pode subjugar a sede de sangue de um darkstalker _nunca_.


	2. O mais poderoso darkstalker

Danovan percebeu que havia algo de estranho em Anita no momento em que pois os olhos nela, porem as esquisitices não paravam de acontecer, ela era fria, gélida como se não tivesse sentimentos, Danovan se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido com Anita para transformá-la naquela pessoa sem emoções, alem disso a garota tinha poderes, Danovan não sabia ao certo a natureza ou a extensão dos poderes dela mas sabia que seus poderes eram misteriosos e nada fracos, era um poder grande ele sabia disso, a questão era: qual poderosa a garotinha era?

Ele já estava andando com a pequena Anita fazia uma semana, e logo descobriu que ela era um ima para darkstalkers, nessa curta semana ele já havia encontrado mais darkstalkers do que teria encontrado em um mês caso estivesse andando sozinho.

No momento Danovan acabava de guardar sua espada, havia derrotado um bando de darlstalkers, seus corpos jaziam no chão, membros decepados, e olhos sem vida, Anita como de costume ficou apenas sentada em silencio observando a luta se desenrolar sem nada fazer para ajudar o monge, não que ele precisasse de ajuda, ele porem se perguntava se caso ele estivesse em perigo ela iria ajudá-lo, desejava que sim, mas sabia que isso não aconteceria.

- Vamos Anita – disse o monge – precisamos ir para o sul, ouvi falar de que existe um darkstalker poderoso por la.

Anita o acompanhou, seus passos eram lentos e ela segurava com firmeza sua boneca.

- Um darkstalker poderoso...? – perguntou a garota sem emoção e nem muito interesse no assunto.

- Sim, as pessoas dizem que ele é... o mais poderoso dos darkstalkers.

E dito isso ele continuou a andar preocupado, aquela seria uma batalha dura, que talvez ele não saísse com vida, Anita caminhava a seu lado, o rosto passivo e sem emoção, Danovan percebeu que temia pela vida da garota.

Demitri Maximoff fora um dia um dos mais poderosos darkstalkers de todo o Makai, forte e temido, ele era um vampiro, mas não um vampiro qualquer, era o mais poderoso dos vampiros.

Demitri observava nostálgico um imenso quadro que estava na parede de sua sala dentro do seu imenso castelo, era uma obra linda e retrava um campo de batalha aonde darkstalkers lutavam ferrenhamente em busca de sangue. A obra o fazia lembrar da época em que ele vivia no Makai, lembrava-se da disputa dos três grandes darkstalkers pelo poder, Osho, Belial e Jedah, a guerra entre esses três darkstalkers durou séculos e séculos no fim porem Belial Aensland venceu a guerra e se proclamou imperador do Makai.

Sim, lembrava-se Demitri foi nessa época em que ele desafiou Belial, se derrota-se o darkstalker ele poderia governar o mundo dos demônios.

Belial e Demitri lutaram, uma luta intensa que ficou conhecida em todo o makai, porem no fim Belial saiu vitorioso, ele poderia ter matado Demitri, mas não, queria humilhá-lo, jogou-o junto com seu castelo para o mundo humano, e era lá aonde ele estava preso já fazia um século.

- Tolo, deveria ter me matado quando teve a chance Belial. – disse Demitri encarando o quadro.

- Senhor Demitri os preparativos estão prontos.

Demitri se virou e viu Vincent, este era o nome de seu fiel servo um vampiro antigo e leal que o obedecerá durante décadas, a aparência do servo era de um homem idoso, ele se vestia como um mordomo o que de um certo modo era o que ele era. Vincent era um vampiro de poder mediano, não tinha ambições de poder, pois sabia que nunca conseguiria governar, por isso seguia Demitri sempre, como sua sombra.

Demitri saiu da sala, deixando para trás o imenso quadro e as lembranças que ele trazia, ele seguiu Vincent ate a sala de festas, ao abrir a porta se deparou com uma imagem linda e... imensamente saborosa.

O salão de festas era belo, as paredes eram de mármore, e nelas varias tochas iluminavam o lugar com chamas bruxuleantes, haviam varias mesas dispostas pelo salão e em todo o ambiente se encontravam varias mulheres, humanas jovens e belas vestindo roupas caras e adornadas de belas jóias _lindas humanas_ pensou Demitri, ele podia sentir o sangue quente correndo pelas veias daquelas moças, sangue quente e de boa qualidade, um alimento digno de um vampiro de classe como ele, as jovens e belas moças haviam sido escolhidas pelo próprio Vincent o servo fiel conhecia as preferências do seu mestre e selecionara mulheres de todo o mundo, o vampiro se colocou ao lado de seu mestre e falou em tom formal e submisso.

- Elas são do seu agrado lorde Demitri?

O poderoso vampiro analisou as moças com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Sim Vincent, fez um belo trabalho.

O servo bajulador fez uma reverencia.

- É uma honra servi-lo lorde.

Demitri olhou mais uma vez para suas servas, belas mulheres, tão belas, e tão apetitosas, ele se virou para Vincent e ordenou que ele desse chamasse as moças.

- Atenção todas! – disse Vincent em voz alta conseguindo assim a atenção de todas na sala – Lorde Demitri esta aqui, saúdem o mais poderoso dos vampiros, o mais poderoso dos darkstalkers, rei do mundo dos humanos e futuro rei do makai!

Demitri não era, realmente o rei do mundo dos humanos, ele se auto intitulava assim porem essa não era a verdade, ele porem não ligava para o que os outros achavam disso, e as mulheres ali presentes também não pareciam ligar, elas observaram fascinadas o poderoso vampiro como se ele fosse um deus das trevas, um ser absoluto e perfeito.

Demitri não era perfeito, ele era belo de um certo modo, era uma beleza mais grotesca mas mesmo assim havia beleza nele, Demitri era um vampiro alto e musculoso, suas feições eram duras e seus dentes eram pontiagudos como estacas, vestia uma roupa azul escura muito bela e cara, em suas costas uma capa azul pelo lado de fora e vermelha pelo lado de dentro balançava delicadamente movida pelo vento.

- Minhas damas – disse Demitri em um tom educado enquanto observava com malicia uma a uma daquelas belas mulheres a sua frente – a hora esta chegando, eu irei deixar esse mundo patético, irei voltar ao makai e reclamarei meu titulo como rei dos darkstalkers!

As mulheres olharam fascinados para o vampiro, entusiasmadas com seu discurso, todas eram humanas que haviam sido seduzidas a servir ao vampiro em troca de serem transformadas em vampiras e adquirirem a vida eterna, seriam presenteadas com a eternidade e passariam essa mesma eternidade servindo a Demitri como guerreiras, servas e amantes.

- Belial me expulsou do makai, mas eu voltarei! Voltarei mais forte que antes! A um século estou aprisionado nesse mundo nojento, infestado de humanos fracos que para nada servem alem de serem alimento para mim! Porem esse século me deu poder! Vocês humanos me deram poder, dividindo comigo o seu precioso sangue – ele olhou novamente para as belas moças e lambeu os lábios, elas eram muito apetitosas, Vincent havia feito um excelente trabalho reunindo-as – vocês que estão aqui hoje, se desejarem serão minhas servas e eu lhes darei vida eterna, e quando eu subir para meu trono no makai vocês estarão ao meu lado! E serão como rainhas!

As mulheres aplaudiram felizes, enfim receberiam o que tanto desejavam a vida eterna, e em troca disso jurariam lealdade eterna ao seu lorde o mais poderoso dos darkstalkers, Demitri Maxiwolf. Era uma troca vantajosa para ambos os lados.

_So mais um_ _pouco_ pensou Demitri, ele só precisaria aguardar mais um pouco, em breve estaria poderoso o suficiente para retornar ao makai, ele já estava esperando a um século, não tinha pressa, só precisava esperar mais um pouco _e em breve o makai será meu_ pensou o vampiro com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios.

O mordomo Vincent se adiantou e disse em voz alta.

- Que se inicie a festa! Hoje festejaremos o reino do lorde Demitri!

Nesse instante surgiram vários garçons vestidos com ternos caros e carregando bandejas com bebidas caras e comidas exóticas, eles eram humanos que Demitri havia capturado e transformado em seus escravos, alem de claro serem também sua fonte de alimento, a qual ele se sugava seu sangue sem matá-los.

As mulheres conversavam animadas, enquanto se serviam de um bom vinho e de comidas extremamente caras, Vincent comandava com elegância os garçons mandando-os servir as comidas e organizando toda a festa, fora o vampiro quem organizara tudo minuciosamente para aquela noite, ele escolhera e treinara os escravos para serem garçons, selecionara as mulheres, também havia sido ele que havia feito toda a decoração do castelo naquela noite e que selecionara um conjunto musical que ele pretendia mandá-los entrar em breve para animar a festa.

Enquanto isso Demitri caminhava entre as mesas admirando as mulheres, estava procurando uma parceira, alguém para ser sua rainha quando ele conquistasse o poder, todas as moças ali eram belas, finas e sedutoras porem ele procurava uma que fosse alem de tudo isso, procurava uma mulher _especial_.

Então o vampiro a viu, uma mulher linda, a moça estava sentada em pé bebendo um taça de vinho, seu vestido era de um vermelho sangue, possuía um generoso decote em forma de V, e uma abertura lateral revelando as pernas da mulher, ela tinha um corpo simplesmente perfeito, os cabelos loiros desciam como uma cascata de ouro indo ate a altura do umbigo, eram lisos e sedosos, a mulher usava um batom roxo, os olhos dela eram de um azul profundo e o cheiro... ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, um perfume que exalava uma luxuria sombria e tentadora.

Demitri então sabia _aquela_ era a sua rainha, ela era perfeita, e comparadas a ela as outras mulheres pareciam insignificantes. O vampiro se aproximou da moça, ela o olhava nos olhos de forma provocante, o vampiro fez uma reverencia e falou de forma educada porem com um toque de malicia e luxuria implícita que ele sabia que ela havia percebido e correspondido.

- Boa noite, milady, sua beleza é encantadora e eu não poderia ignorar tamanha elegância, qual o seu nome?

Os lábios roxos da mulher formaram um sorriso insinuante.

- Diana meu senhor Demitri.

Demitri pegou a mão da mulher com delicadeza e cavalheirismo e a beijou.

- Me daria a honra de uma dança milady Diana? – Disse ele com um sorriso cordial.

- Claro meu lorde. – disse ela devolvendo a mesma cordialidade.

No resto do salão todos os olhares se voltaram para o casal, as outras mulheres olhavam com ódio e inveja para Diana, a mulher notou os olhares ácidos sobre ela e apenas sorriu, isso deixou a todas ainda mais iradas.

- Lorde Demitri deseja uma dança, músicos! – bradou Vincent.

Rapidamente um grupo de quase vinte músicos apareceu, todos eles vestindo terno, e portando instrumentos variados, eles começaram a tocar uma musica bela que ecoou por todo o salão, a musica era como o canto de uma sereia negra, atraente como a noite, doce e sedutoramente mortal.

Logo Vincent ordenou que mais dos escravos entrassem, estes estavam vestidos de forma elegante como os garçons, mas suas funções eram outras, deveriam acompanhar as demais damas nas danças, eles se aproximaram das moças que os escolhiam como se fossem animais em uma vitrine, elas sabiam que quando se tornassem vampiras eles seriam seus brinquedinhos sexuais e já estavam analisando a qualidade do material.

A festa decorreu naturalemnte, todas as mulheres dançando com seus pares, Demitri e Diana emanavam uma aura que convergia toda a atenção para eles, o vampiro se deleitava com cada segundo daquela dança com aquela mulher fascinante, ah como ela era perfeita! Se era assim como humana, depois quando se transformasse em vampira seria uma parceira ainda mais fenomenal se é que isso era possível.

A musica terminou a meia-noite, Demitri levou Diana ate o centro do salão, a moça se comportava como uma rainha, tão educada e tão sedutora, Demitri esteve se segurando todo o tempo para não beber o sangue da mortal, estava esperando, admirando ela ainda mais, saboreando-a lentamente pois sim, não se saboreava uma presa apenas quando tomava o seu sangue, todo o ato da caçada da sedução tudo isso deveria ser saboreado e feito com paciência para que quando se bebesse o sangue, ele tivesse o melhor sabor possível.

- Atenção! – disse Demitri em tom imperativo – hoje escolhi minha rainha, ela governara a meu lado e a ela será dada a honra de ser a primeira vampira que eu transformarei.

Diana apenas sorria de forma sedutora para Demitri.

O vampiro tocou no vestido vermelho dela e o retirou, a mulher estava completamente nua por baixo do vestido e sua beleza era tal que fez o vampiro se excitar como não se excitava a muitos anos.

Diana tinha um corpo belo, a pele era branca e pálida, os cabelos caiam pelas costas de forma atraente e natural, os seios eram firmes e os mamilos rosados estavam duros de excitação, as coxas eram macias e a bunda empinada

Diana sorriu exalando todo erotismo e sexualidade naquele ato, não era só a beleza física que a tornava bela, na verdade haviam ali mulheres mais belas do que ela, o que tornava Diana tão especial ao ponto de atrair o poderoso vampiro era a sua sensualidade, era ela como uma mulher nascida para o sexo e para prazer, era como se tivesse nascido para ser uma vampira e agora finalmente o seria.

Demitri abraçou-a e a beijou, os lábios roxos de Diana eram como um veneno doce, a língua da mulher dançava em movimentos experientes e sinuosos dentro da boca do vampiro, então ele a cessou o beijo e com um movimento selvagem e instintivo próprio dos vampiros e a mordeu no pescoço.

Ela gemeu, de dor e prazer, um filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu pescoço, todos observavam a cena admirados, mesmo as mulheres que sentiam uma enorme inveja de Diana não conseguiam parar de olhar para aquela cena, e admirar toda a beleza contida nela, ate mesmo Vincent o servo fiel que parecia sempre tão correto sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer de prazer ao ver aquilo, o mordomo era sempre muito reservado e fazia quase cinqüenta anos que não possuía uma mulher nos braços, ele mesmo se vangloriava dizendo que estava acima dessas emoções fúteis, porem percebeu que estava enganado.

Demitri sugou demoradamente o sangue da mortal, saboreando cada gora, o gosto era magnífico, se o vampiro não tivesse anos de vida e de controle teria bebido todo sangue dela de uma só vez de tão bom que ele era.

Diana estava gostando, não apenas gostando, ela estava apaixonada pelo vampiro. Aquela sensação de prazer que percorria seu corpo era tão forte e intensa que ela não se importaria se ele sugasse todo o seu sangue e a matasse, ela morreria feliz.

Demitri parou de sorver o sangue de Diana, ele observou o aspecto da amante, parecia cansada, mas a mulher estava ainda mais bonita, a expressão no rosto de Diana era de um prazer inegável, o vampiro mordeu seu próprio pulso e o ofereceu a mortal.

Diana bebeu o liquido rubro com determinação, ela sorvia cada gota daquele precioso elixir que a tornaria imortal, Demitri a observava beber, como ela era bela, era ela luz e ela era as trevas, sim ela era perfeita.

Diana acabou de beber o sangue e agora lambia de forma provocante as ultimas gotas do liquido no pulso do vampiro.

Demitri sabia que Diana agora passaria o tortuoso e inesquecível momento da transformação vampirica, ele queria estar ao lado de sua nova rainha e acompanhar cada segundo daquele momento.

- Vincent, cuide da festa, eu irei me retirar para os meus aposentos junto com a lady Diana.

- Sim lorde Demitri, vá tranqüilo eu cuidarei para que a festa continue em perfeitas condições, desejo felicidades para você e para sua nova rainha.

Diana apenas sorriu e se dirigiu ao seu novo amante, abraçando com carinho, ela sentia uma mistura de paixão e admiração pelo seu criador.

- Vamos senhor Demitri?

- Sim lady Diana.

O vampiro e sua nova cria se foram, deixando as demais convidadas curtindo a festa, enquanto isso eles iriam ter sua própria festa particular.

- Finalmente chegamos! – disse Busher animado.

O grupo de mercenários havia chegado ao seu destino, a pirâmide aonde descansava o antigo farão Anakaris, bem descansar não era bem o que ele fazia porque conforme a lenda o farão continuava a proteger sua tumba, matando a todos que se aproximavam dela para tentar roubar os seus tesouros, o que por sinal era o que Busher e seu grupo de mercenários pretendiam fazer.

- É enorme... – disse Ijim admirando o enorme monumento construído de pedra, possuía mais de cinqüenta metros de altura, e ele não fazia a menor idéia do tamanho do interior da piramide.

- Sim – disse Busher com um movimento positivo com a cabeça – e esta cheio de tesouros, tanto ouro que nos nunca mais precisaremos trabalhar na vida.

- E alguma vez você trabalhou Busher? – disse o bruxo com sarcasmo – pensei que você sempre roubava o que queria, como agora.

O mercenário riu, mas nada respondeu, também o que ele iria responder? Era a pura verdade, ele era apenas um mercenário, um ladrão e trabalho nunca foi o modo que ele escolher viver sua vida.

O grupo de aproximadamente vinte membros estava animado, finalmente depois de um mês de viajem haviam chegado a pirâmide, eles adentraram nela sem medo.

Eles percorram corredores escuros, a pirâmide era um labirinto por dentro, os caminhos se dividiam em varias ramificações, confundindo assim a todos que entravam, havia quem dizia que ladrões que entravam ali morriam por não conseguir encontrar a saída.

Por causa dos inúmeros caminhos diferentes os membros do grupo discutiam muitas vezes, pois não concordavam com o caminho a seguir, isso resultou na decisão dos membros de se dividirem, então o grupo de vinte membros foi reduzido a pequenos grupos de três ou quatro componentes, Busher ficou junto de Ijim o tempo todo, o bruxo parecia muito confiante ao escolher os caminhos para seguir e por algum motivo Busher desconfiava que ele _realmente_ sabia qual era o caminho certo, alem do bruxo e do mercenário, mais dois ladrões estavam com eles, ambos pareciam confiar na capacidade do bruxo em seguir por aquelas trilhas, ou então simplesmente não queria se afastar de Busher pois conheciam a força do mercenário e preferiam ficar perto dele.

Busher caminhava em passos silenciosos, atento a tudo ao seu redor, o lugar tinha um cheiro desagradável, as paredes da pirâmide estavam gravadas com inúmeros símbolos ao quais ele desconhecia, eles andaram por muito tempo sem nada dizer, apenas seguindo o bruxo que caminhava em silencio com passos confiantes, Busher já estava cansado de tanto andar, parecia que estava andando em círculos, aquele lugar era sempre igual!

- Ei bruxo! - berrou o mercenário já sem paciência – estamos andando a muito tempo e me sinto como se não tivesse saído do lugar, sabe mesmo aonde esta nos levando?

O bruxo o olhou de forma despreocupada e respondeu.

- Sim mercenário, mas estamos vivos não estamos? Não nos deparamos com nenhuma armadilha também.

O mercenário concordou ainda se sentindo irritado, era verdade, mas aquilo não o deixava satisfeito, ele sabia que eram comuns armadilhas nas pirâmides, eram feitas pelos arquitetos que construíram a pirâmide com o intuito de protegê-las contra roubos.

- Mas se não encontramos nenhuma armadilha quer dizer que devemos estar no caminho errado, afinal as armadilhas são colocadas nos caminhos que levam a sala do farão, aonde estão os seus tesouros.

- Existe sempre um caminho seguro. – disso o bruxo de forma lacônica. – os arquitetos sempre fazem um caminho seguro pois podem precisar ir a sala do farão.

O mercenário resmungou mas pareceu satisfeito com a explicação, ele continuaria seguindo o bruxo, não achava que eles os estava enganando, não porque confiava nele, Busher só confiava em si próprio, mas acreditava que o bruxo não tinha porque enganá-los, ele queria o tesouro tanto quanto eles e, caso estivesse tentando enganá-los para morrerem em armadilhas não estaria ele andando na frente do grupo se expondo ao perigo.

Então eles finalmente se depararam com uma enorme câmara, era a sala aonde os tesouros estavam guardados, havia ouro contemplou Busher, muito ouro, mais do que ele e o grupo poderiam carregar, toda a sala estava adornada com inúmeros tesouros, estatuas de ouro, modas, armas como lanças e espadas e ate mesmo escudos, alem disse eram haviam muitas jóias como colares e brincos objetos femininos provavelmente pertencentes as ricas mulheres egípcias.

- Estamos ricos! – gritou um dos ladrões eufórico, correndo para uma pilha de ouro e guardando as moedas em uma sacola.

O outro ladrão foi ate uma enorme espada dourada e levantou-a com um visível satisfação e um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Então, acho que aquela historia de que havia um darkstalker aqui era pura invenção, com certeza algum rumor para assustar os ladrões que vinham para ca. – disse Busher sorrindo olhando para Ijim.

O bruxo olhava fixamente para o sarcófago aonde dentro dele jazia o corpo mumificado do antigo farão Anakaris.

- Ele esta morto Ijim, deveria se preocupar com os vivos, os mortos não podem nos machucar. – disse Busher enquanto observava seus dois companheiros pilharem os tesouros do farão.

Ijim seguiu o olhar do mercenário e perguntou intrigado.

- Não vai pegar sua parte também? Se ficar apenas olhando eles irão levar todo o ouro para si.

O mercenário riu.

- Eu sou um mercenário não uma mula de carga, deixe que esses idiotas carregam todo o meu ouro, depois eu os mato. – disse ele em voz baixa.

Ijim riu, porem seu riso foi interrompido por barulho forte de algo sendo chutado.

De repente a tampa do sarcófago foi aberta com uma enorme força, aberta pelo lado de dentro, os dois ladrões, Busher e Ijim olharam de imediato para o sarcófago, a visão que tiveram foi assustadora.

_Então isso que é um darkstalker?_ Pensou Busher enquanto analisava com um misto de medo e admiração a enorme figura a sua frente, possuía a forma humana e deveria ter uns dois metros e meios de altura, o corpo era musculoso e todo coberto por ataduras brancas sem que um pedaço de pele ficasse visível, no lugar da cabeça estava uma cabeça de pedra em forma de esfinge e pintada com alguns detalhes em azul, braceletes de pedra também eram visíveis e o darkstalker usava uma túnica dourada que lhe cobria as coxas, alem de adornos nas pernas.

Era uma visão assustadora, completamente diferente das múmias que Busher imaginava esqueléticas e com ataduras sujas e velhas, aquele ser a sua frente parecia bem conservado e intimidador, mas pensando bem fazia sentido afinal de contas ele era um darkstalker não era?

A criatura estava de pé, olhava para eles como se fosse formigas, não, como se fossem ate mesmo menos do que isso, um olhar de desprezo e desdém, surgiu no rosto de esfinge do darkstalker.

- Parece que não eram apenas historias para assustar ladrões... – disse Ijim rindo, observando o poderoso darkstalker.

A criatura falou, sua cabeça de pedra não se moveu, mas mesmo assim ela emitiu um som estranho e imperativo em uma língua que Busher desconhecia.

- O que ele disse?! Eu não entendo essa língua estranha! – bufou Busher irritado, os outros dois companheiros sacaram suas armas assustados, um deles carregava uma espada curta na cintura e o outro sacou um machado de lamina dupla.

- Não é preciso entender as palavras do darkstalker para entender o que ele disse. – falou Ijim com ironia.

Refletindo Busher concordou, era verdade, o monstro podia ate não ter dito palavra alguma que sua intenção era clara, iria matar todos ali, iria matar os ladrões que ousaram roubar seus tesouros, bom ele que tentasse, se aquela múmia estúpida achava que podia matá-lo estava muito enganada.

Os dois ladrões partiram para cima da múmia de Anakaris, correram com ódio brandindo suas armas e balançando-as no ar, prontos para cortar aquele darkstalker em pedaços.

Porem não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

As ataduras de Anakaris saíram de seu corpo como se tivessem vida própria, elas avançaram como serpentes assassinas na direção dos seus atacantes, os dois mercenários foram amordaçados pelas ataduras e erguidos no ar com extrema facilidade, era o fim deles Busher sabia disso.

O darkstalker falou algo porem as palavras soaram indiferentes aos ouvidos de Busher, o mercenário observava admirado a cena, as ataduras se enrolaram sobre o rosto dos dois mercenários, tampando-lhes o nariz e a boca, os dois gritaram desesperados em busca de ar, seus corpos se sacudiram freneticamente tentando em vão se libertar das ataduras, passado alguns segundos os corpos não mais se debatiam, Anakaris usou suas ataduras que eram como outros braços para ele e arremessou os dois mercenários, os corpos se chocaram contra as paredes da tumba e tombaram no chão, estavam mortos.

Busher sacou sua espada, a arma era longa e muito mais afiada do que aquelas porcarias que seus companheiros usavam, ele sabia que seria o próximo, e estranhamente não estava com medo disso, muito pelo contrario, estava excitado, o mercenário estava descobrindo novas emoções, a idéia de lutar contra um darkstalker o excitava, o mercenário sorriu e ergueu a enorme arma.

- Então Anakaris venha lutar comigo sua múmia decrépita! – berrou o mercenário sorridente.

A múmia avançou, Anakaris se movia de forma lenta com passos pesados e firmes, Busher era o oposto, rápido e com movimentos imprevisíveis o mercenário se movia com extrema agilidade, Anakaris lançou varias ataduras para prende-lo porem o mercenário se esquivava e as cortava com sua longa espada, a destreza dele com a arma era impressionante, Ijim observou a laminar dançando no ar, cortando todas as ataduras que vinham na direção de Busher.

O mercenário se aproximou de Anakaris atacou o corpo do darlstalker com rapidez, porem as ataduras do seu corpo se moviam como se tivessem vida e se desviavam dos golpes, o mercenário percebeu abismado que o darkstalker era oco por dentro, não possuía corpo, apenas as ataduras eram o seu corpo, isso o assustou, um pouco.

Anakaris desferiu um poderoso soco no mercenário, Busher foi projetado com força e se chocou contra a parede, sangue escorreu de sua boca e ele ficou tonto por alguns segundos, porem o mercenário não se intimidou segurou a espada com firmeza e avançou novamente contra seu oponente.

O darkstalker disse algo na língua a qual Busher não entedia e voltou a atacar com as ataduras, aquilo não intimidou o mercenário que cortou todas as ataduras, desferindo rápidos golpes com sua espada, aquilo não poderia feri-lo, se era isso tudo que o darkstalker poderia fazer a luta já estava ganha.

Busher se aproximou novamente do darkstalker, ele atacou colocando toda sua força no golpe da espada, desta vez porem não visou o corpo de Anakaris, ele visou a cabeça do antigo farão, darkstalker ou não a cabeça dele era feita de pedra, e era talvez o único ponto vulnerável do maldito.

A espada se chocou contra a cabeça de Anakaris, o som de metal contra pedra ecoou por toda a sala, o darkstalker recuou com o golpe, Busher sorriu satisfeito, o maldito tinha sentido o golpe!

O mercenário continuou avançando, desferindo golpes rápidos e furiosos contra a cabeça de pedra do darkstalker, Anakaris recuava a cada golpe, e mesmo que ele não gritasse ou mostrasse qualquer sinal de dor naquela cara enigmática de esfinge ele sabia que o darkstalker estava se machucando, era só questão de tempo ate aquela múmia maldita tombar.

Anakaris recuou alguns passos e perdeu o equilíbrio _é agora!_ pensou Busher, o mercenário avançou e desferiu o golpe de misericórdia e... o que era aquilo!?

O darkstalker pulou! Se ergueu quase três metros no ar, porem o mais incrível não foi isso as ataduras que formavam a parte da cintura para baixo da múmia se desfizeram, no lugar de suas pernas havia agora uma pirâmide invertida de pedra, o darkstalker desceu com tudo com a ponta da pirâmide apontada para baixo aonde o mercenário estava.

Busher pulou para trás evitando o golpe, e por um triz não morreu perfurado pela pirâmide porem as ataduras o atacaram novamente, dessa vez ele não conseguiu se livrar delas, o mercenário sentiu com terror ter o corpo completamente enrolado pelas ataduras, era uma sensação sufocante, como se seu corpo fosse enrolado em um casulo, tudo ficou escuro e ele mergulhou nas trevas.

Busher sentiu o "casulo" de ataduras se balançado com violência, ele foi arremessado para a direita e depois para a esquerda e para a direita de novo, isso deixou o mercenário tonto e enjoado, por fim ele foi arremessado com força e livre das ataduras, seu corpo voou e se chocou com violência contra a parede de pedra e ele teve certeza que havia quebrando um osso, ou mais de um no processo.

Busher gemeu de dor, seu corpo todo doía, ele viu com terror Anakaris se aproximar andando lentamente com as mãos estendidas para a frente como se fosse um zumbi. Busher tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas doíam demais e não lhe obedeciam, aterrorizado o mercenário se arrastou pelo chão de forma humilhante tentando fugir daquele monstro terrível, daquele darkstalker maldito.

- Você parece esta com alguns problemas Busher – disse o bruxo Ijim.

Então Busher finalmente se deu conta da presença do bruxo, Ijim ficara imóvel observando toda a luta desde o começo sem nada fazer, por isso ele havia esquecido completamente do bruxo, mas la estava ele, com sua expressão fria e calma, olhando para o poderoso darkstalker Anakaris sem mostrar o menor sinal de medo.

O bruxo sorriu e ergueu as mãos, ele gritou alguma coisa em uma língua que Busher não entendia, e então o impossível aconteceu.

Chamas brotaram da mão do bruxo, o fogo iluminou toda a sala e avançou contra Anakaris como uma serpente de fogo, o golpe acertou o darkstalker no meio do peito, Busher viu o dakrstalker recuar, e notou com um sorriso no rosto o fogo se espalhar através das ataduras ate cobrir todo o corpo de Anakaris em chamas, então o corpo do darkstalker se desfez, era como se a mágica que unia aquelas ataduras tivesse perdido seu poder, as ataduras caíram no chão como simples pedaços de pano e continuaram a queimar.

- Acredita agora que eu sou um bruxo mercenário? – disse Ijim com um sorriso debaixo do capuz.

- Acredito sim seu bruxo maldito! – respondeu Busher se pondo em pe com dificuldade, o corpo ainda doía mas ele conseguiu se erguer.

Busher olhou uma ultima vez para o que restou de Anakaris, o maldito estava morto, finalmente morto, e ele queria ver o desgraçado voltar a se erguer agora.

- Agora vamos pegar os tesouros, não acho que ele ira se incomodar. – disse Ijim irônico, olhando para os restos do darkstalker.

- Sim – disse o mercenário rindo – vamos pegar logo o maldito tesouro!

Os dois começaram a realizar o seu trabalho sem pressa, pegaram as peças de ouro e colocaram em sacos, Busher deixou a espada descansando em um canto da sala e se ocupou em pegar com as duas mãos varias moedas de ouro enquanto Ijim apanhava pequenas estatuas de gatos dourados.

- Vamos ficar ricos! – disse Busher animado.

Busher viu o bruxo sorrir discretamente por baixo do capuz, depois de uma hora para a outra a face do bruxo ficou aterrorizada, transformada em uma mascara de horror, Busher não entendeu, olhou para a direção aonde o bruxo olhava e... ele viu novamente o impossível acontecer.

As ataduras do corpo de Anakaris voltaram a se juntar, elas se aglomeraram e rapidamente refizeram o corpo do darkstalker, a cabeça de pedra em forma de esfinge fitava-os de forma fria porem Busher sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha quando fitou os olhos do darkstalker.

Anakaris atacou novamente com as ataduras, Busher procurou a espada porem ela não estava mais com ele, o mercenário a havia posto de lado quando foi recolher os tesouros.

As ataduras se enrolaram no pescoço e no rosto de Busher, tampando-lhe a boca e o nariz, ruídos abafados de desespero saíram da boca de Busher, o mercenário se debateu assustado lutando por um pouco de ar, porem aos poucos foi perdendo a força, e quando o brilho sumiu de seus olhos, Anakaris o soltou e seu corpo caiu no chão, o mercenário estava morto.

Ijim novamente criou as chamas em suas mãos, estava determinado a queimar o darkstalker maldito ate que não sobrasse uma atadura para contar a historia.

Ele lançou uma forte rajada de fogo, ainda maior que a anterior, desta vez porem Anakaris estava preparado, a barriga do darkstalker se abriu formando uma espécie de boca de um monstro que engoliu toda a potencia das chamas do bruxo.

Ijim não acreditava no que via, o que era aquilo? Como um ser poderia ter tanto poder?! Ele era poderoso demais ate mesmo se comparado aos darkstalkers que o bruxo encontrara em seus anos de peregrinação.

A boca monstruosa surgiu novamente na barriga de Anakaris mas dessa vez não para absorver algo e sim para expelir, a voz do darkstalker soou sombria como um grito dos mortos quando ele pronunciou.

- _Pharaoh curse!_

Uma espécie de energia branca fantasmagórica saiu da barriga do darkstalker, o golpe atingiu o bruxo, então o corpo do bruxo começou a encolher e a ficar mais rígido, Ijim sentiu as forças esvaindo do seu corpo e no final, ele havia se transformado em uma miniatura de barro dele mesmo, uma figura frágil e indefesa, o bruxo porem ainda estava vivo, ele observou com terror o darkstalker se aproximar dele de forma lenta e assustadora, sabia o que viria a seguir, o monstro iria pisar nele como se fosse um inseto pondo assim fim a sua existência, que forma humilhante de morrer!

Porem não foi isso que aconteceu, Ijim sentiu com alivio Anakaris passar por ele sem o pisar, o darkstalker simplesmente o ignorou e saiu da sala, entrando pelos caminhos tortuosos da pirâmide.

Ijim estava salvo, era como um milagre o darkstalker havia simplesmente o ignorado! O bruxo não podia acreditar na sua sorte ele tentou se mover para sair dali porem não conseguiu lembrou-se que seu corpo não passava de uma escultura de barro, então Ijim percebeu a verdade, e a sensação de alivio deu lugar ao desespero, Anakaris não havia esquecido dele, o que ele reservara para o bruxo fora algo bem pior que a morte, ele havia lhe sentenciado a vida como um objeto inanimado, estático, o bruxo se desesperou, tentou se mover porem suas pernas de barro não se moviam, tentou gritar porem nenhum som saiu da boca do boneco, e ele ficou preso naquele objeto inerte em um lugar desolado, solitário.

Anakaris estava irritado, o que era aquilo? Míseros humanos atacando sua tumba, como aqueles seres patéticos ousaram adentrar em sua tumba e perturbar o seu sono?! Afinal quanto tempo ele estivera dormindo? Ele não se lembrava, o poderoso darkstalker pensava nisso enquanto andava pelos corredores da pirâmide.

Porem para Anakaris algo lhe irritava mais do que o fato de ter seu sono perturbado, o que mais enfurecia o darkstalker era como seus servos deixaram isso acontecer? Se lembrava perfeitamente que havia ordenado aos seus servos que vigiassem suma tumba e o deixassem dormindo ate se passarem trezentos anos, porem não fizeram o trabalho direito e ele fora acordado por um bando de ladrões imprestáveis, humanos fracos e tolos, por causa disso Anakaris havia acordado de mal humor, decidiu que iria punir severamente seus servos pelo erro grave que cometeram.

Anakaris era um poderoso darkstalker, a muito tempo atrás ele vivia no makai, porem a guerra interminável entre os três lordes do makai o irritava, o mundo estava sempre em caos queimando com o fogo da guerra. Anakaris se cansou disso, daquele mundo, por isso usou um dos portais e chegou ate o mundo dos humanos, lembrava desse dia como se fosse ontem.

Ele havia chegado em uma região desértica chamada de Egito, la haviam vários humanos vivendo em pequenas tribos, como eram fracos, Anakaris poderia ter matado a todos sem problema porem pensou melhor, o que ganharia com isso? Aqueles humanos não eram dignos de serem mortos por ele.

Anakaris então fundou seu reino ali se proclamando o rei daquele povo, as pessoas claro não aceitaram a idéia com muito agrado e se revoltaram contra ele, e a todos que o enfrentaram encontraram uma morte fria e cheia de sofrimento, Anakaris subjugou todos os seus inimigos e uma a uma as tribos daquele lugar se submeteram a ele, o temiam claro, mas também o idolatravam, foi graças a seu poder e a sua autoridade que ele conseguiu unificar todas as tribos do Egito, e se proclamar rei desse povo, o darkstalker era considerado um deus para eles.

Algumas vezes porem Anakaris se cansava de governar, nessas épocas ele ia ao sua pirâmide e dormia por alguns séculos, antes disso porem ele nomeava um farão para reinar, e governar o Egito em seu lugar ate o momento acordasse novamente dois ou três séculos depois.

O farão atual deveria ser um incompetente pensou Anakaris enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da pirâmide, o darkstalker então se deparou com humanos mortos em um dos corredores, haviam sido atacados por flechas, deveriam serem mais ladrões pensou Anakaris, haviam perecido com as armadilhas colocadas na tumba, bom pelo menos as armadilhas funcionavam.

Anakaris finalmente saiu da pirâmide, ele se deparou com a luz forte do sol da manha e sentiu a areia bater contra o seu corpo, porem... havia algo errado, o que havia acontecido ali?

O Egito não era o mesmo, a sua grande cidade estava destruída, ele não viu mais seus servos, então Anakaris percebeu, haviam se passado muito mais que alguns séculos, quanto tempo ele teria dormido?! E enquanto dormia seu reino fora destruído e reduzido a nada, apagado da historia e enterrado pelas areias do deserto!

Anakaris sentiu ódio, como haviam ousado destruir seu império! Quem havia feito isso iria pagar! Ele iria caçar todos que ousaram enfrentá-lo, todos que destruíram seu reino, ele Anakaris iria destruir a todos, e depois que todo o mundo estivesse em cinzas ele reconstruiria seu reino, mas dessa vez não seria apenas o rei do Egito, seria o rei de todo o mundo dos humanos.


	3. Lei-lei e Lin-lin

A vida já havia abandonado aqueles corpos a muito tempo, mesmo assim os darkstalkers ainda continuavam a cortar os membros daqueles cadáveres e a esmagar seus ossos entre as suas poderosas mandíbulas.

Era uma floresta, ou pelo menos um dia aquilo tinha sido uma floresta, as arvores eram altas e se estendiam ate o céu, enormes como gigantes de madeira, ali era impossível distinguir a noite do dia pois as folhas das arvores se estendiam como um teto natural impedindo assim a passagem de qualquer raio de luz solar, por isso aquela floresta era conhecida como a _floresta negra_, pois la a escuridão sempre reinava absoluta.

Era por isso que eles adoravam aquele lugar, os darkstalkers se aglomeravam naquela floresta e a usavam como seu ninho e também como seu território de caça, por décadas e décadas aquela floresta havia sido um lugar de grande importância para os darkstlkers, eles brigaram entre si, para conseguir a pose daquele valioso terreno, muitos darkstalkers morreram nessas guerras, no final a irmandade dos aracnídeos tomou a posse da floresta negra, a irmandade como era chamada entre os membros, era composta por darkstalkers-aranhas, eram semelhantes a aranhas normais porem com um tamanho muito maior, esses monstros possuíam dezesseis olhos de uma coloração dourada ou vermelha sangue, diferente das aranhas normais que possuem no maximo oito olhos, suas bocas possuem poderosas presas capaz de rasgar carne humana e esmagar ossos com extrema facilidade.

A irmandade dos aracnídeos saiam para caçar nas cidades grandes e nas estradas distantes, de la traziam suas presas ainda vivas para a floresta e comiam calmamente, as presas em geral eram humanos, qualquer tipo de humano servia embora elas preferissem crianças, o sangue infantil tinha um gosto extremamente saboroso, infelizmente era mais difícil de achar os filhotes de humanos.

Neste momento a irmandade realizava mais uma de suas atividades cotidianas, as aranhas maiores e mais fortes haviam comido um grande rebanho humano, depois que se satisfizeram jogaram os restos na floresta, e eram estes restos, pedaços disformes de carne, que as aranhas menores e mais fracas comiam no momento.

De repente um som atraiu a atenção das aranhas, elas deixaram de lado a comida já estrada de tanto ser mastigada de boca em boca e se concentraram em observar na direção do som, alguém estava se aproximando, e pelo cheiro parecia ser bem apetitoso.

Apesar da escuridão completa que reinava na floresta negra as aranhas não tinham problemas em visualizar as suas presas, seus vários olhos alem de poderem enxergar com perfeição no escuro também podiam cobrir um espaço muito maior e mais amplo de visão, esta era uma das maiores vantagens daqueles darkstalkers, eles podiam ver tudo ao seu redor e por isso era quase impossível atacá-los de surpresa.

As aranhas reconheceram quem se aproximava, era uma mulher, possuía cabelos castanhos curtos cortados de forma retilínea, ela estava cavalgando um cavalo branco havia outro cavalo do lado do primeiro, preso aos animais estava uma carroça simples, deveria ser a casa da infeliz, aonde ela guardava seus pertences inúteis, a moça trajava vestes amarelas, eram roupas estranhas para as aranhas, a mulher deveria ser uma viajante de uma terra distante, coitada, a infeliz não deveria era dali, por isso não deveria saber sobre a floresta negra, a moça pegou o pior caminho possível só um louco entraria no ninho da irmandade por livre e espontânea vontade.

As aranhas se aproximaram famintas, eram oito delas, todos os vários olhos das aranhas estavam grudados na estranha, das bocas dos monstros escorria uma baba nojenta. A moça parou a carroça ao se ver cercada pelas aranhas.

- Ora, ora... esta perdida mocinha? – disse uma das aranhas com um riso macabro, expondo suas perigosas presas.

A moça não demonstrou medo ao ver as aranhas, ela dirigiu o olhar para a aranha que falara com ela e respondeu em um tom tão educado e formal que o darkstalker estranhou, ela devia ser _mesmo_ louca.

- Talvez, eu não conheço bem essas terras... poderiam me dizer por favor aonde eu estou?

As aranhas riram, a inocência da humana era hilariante, uma delas disse quase se engasgando em sua risada monstruosa.

- Você esta na floresta negra mulher, o ninho da irmandade dos aracnídeos!

Um discreto sorriso surgiu nos lábios da mulher.

- O mesmo? Então acho que eu estou no lugar certo.

O movimento da moça foi rápido, inesperado, sutil e acima de tudo mortal.

Ela moveu uma das mãos com tanta velocidade e destreza que nenhum dos dezesseis olhos do darkstalker aracnídeo viu a lamina em forma de estrela voar de sua mão, cortar o ar e se fincar no meio da testa do darkstalker, o monstro morreu instantaneamente.

- Malditaaaa! - Berrou uma das aranhas

- Vamos decepar seus membros e comer suas vísceras! – gritou outra das aranhas consumida de raiva.

Os darkstalkers pularam todos ao mesmo tempo, eram sete contra um porem eram as aranhas que estavam em desvantagem, a moça sacou uma espada chinesa de uma das mãos, na outra mão carregava laminas em forma de estrela e pequenas facas, as armas estavam no espaço entre os dedos da moça.

Os movimentos da moça eram rápidos, mas acima de tudo eles eram precisos, ela não desperdiçou mais de um golpe para matar cada um dos darkstalkers ao seu redor, em menos de um minuto oito cadáveres de aranhas estavam no chão, alguns possuíam um profundo corte feito por uma espada, outros tinham uma lamina cravejada em suas cabeças, e todas haviam morrido sem conseguir sequer tocar a moça

Um barulho se fez ouvir vindo de dentro da carroça da moça misteriosa, uma moça deu um salto de dentro dela irritada, ela era uma darkstalker, sua pele era azul e seus cabelos negros, curtos e irregulares com algumas mechas pontudas, a moça era mais musculosa que a outra, ela se vestia com trajes semelhantes a da primeira porem suas calças e a manga de sua roupa eram de um azul escuro, ela possuía um traje roxo por cima, uma roupa oriental semelhante a da outra moça, a grande diferença porem era que a as mangas de sua roupa eram extremamente grandes, muito maior do que o tamanho de seus braços, no final de cada manga haviam três laminas acopladas, como se fossem dedos de metal.

- Droga, onee-chan você matou todos sozinha! Devia ter esperado por mim!

A moça de amarelo se virou para a irmã e disse com sua voz educada e calma.

- Desculpe Lei-lei, pensei que você estava dormindo.

Lei-lei olhou ao redor irritada as aranhas estavam todas mortas algumas haviam sido abatidas com kunais uma arma orientou semelhante a uma pequena faca, outras tinham uma estrela de metal fincada em suas cabeças, essa arma se chamava shuriken. Lei-lei queria um pouco de ação, mas Lin-lin havia feito tudo sozinha, ela chão achava isso justo, tudo bem que ela realmente estava dormindo, mas a irmã bem que poderia acordá-la para elas acabarem juntas com aqueles darkstalkers...

- Você foi muito piedosa com eles irmã, matando-os em apenas um golpe... seres como esses, darkstalkers que se alimentam de humanos, mereciam sofrer um pouco mais.

- Não gosto de prolongar lutas desnecessárias irmã, matei eles, afinal é esse o nosso trabalho.

Lei-lei desviou o olhar para os corpos massacrados e disse baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para a irmã.

- Mas poderia ter deixado um ou dois para eu matar...

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso irmã, tem muito mais que uma ou duas aranhas para você matar. – disse Lin-lin olhando para a escuridão.

Então eles começaram a aparecer, varias e varias darkstalker-aranhas, dezenas delas, Lei-lei contou elas mentalmente e percebeu animada que havia mais de uma centena delas ali.

- Ohhh... parece que vou te muita diversão hoje. – disse Lei-lei animada com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Essas aranhas são de diferentes tamanhos, aquelas que enfrentei eram pequenas se comparado a maioria aqui, deviam ser filhotes. – disse Lin-lin calmamente enquanto observava as dezenas de aranhas se aproximarem famintas.

E era verdade, as primeiras aranhas que jaziam mortas no chão tinham o tamanho de um cachorro adulto, agora porem a floresta estava cercada por aranhas de todos os tamanhos, haviam aquelas com o tamanho de cachorros mas essas eram as menores, aranhas com o tamanho de leões ou maiores surgiam das sombras.

Os darkstalkers atacaram, Lin-lin jogou uma rajada de laminas, vinte laminas voaram pelo ar acertando em cheio os seus alvos, porem ainda haviam muitas aranhas que pulavam com as bocas abertas mostrando seus dentes pontiagudos.

Lei-lei e Lin-lin pularam para os lados desviando do ataque dos darkstalkers, Lin-lin pulou para a esquerda e continuou a lançar varias laminas, quando os inimigos chegaram muito próximos a mulher sacou sua espada e começou a cortar os oponentes com extrema facilidade.

Lei-lei havia pulado para a direita, as suas mãos se enterraram nas grossas mangas, era como se as mangas com as poderosas garras de aço fossem agora suas mãos, Lei-lei avançou, pulando com extrema agilidade e desferindo poderosos golpes com suas garras, os darkstalkers eram esmagados e morriam na hora, os que conseguiam sobreviver ao primeiro golpe ficavam muito feridos e logo eram acertados uma segunda vez e este golpe era sempre fatal.

As duas irmãs lutavam com uma destreza impar, as aranhas mesmo numerosas estavam tendo uma enorme baixa em seus números, os darkstalkers se acovardaram e se prenderam a teias que estavam fixadas nos altos galhos das arvores, elas assim ficaram suspensas no ar a tantos metros de altura que as irmãs não poderiam velas.

- Estão fugindo!? Malditas! – gritou Lei-lei animada enquanto enfrentava algumas das aranhas corajosas que continuavam em terra firme tentando deter o ataque das irmãs.

Então uma chuva de rajadas de um muco grudento começou a cair do céu em direção as irmãs, as duas desviaram rapidamente dos golpes, porem os ataques a estavam atrapalhando muito, elas estavam focadas apenas em desviar dos ataque que caiam do céu e não conseguiam se concentrar em enfrentar as aranhas que estavam lutando contra elas em terra.

Foi por Lei-lei esta prestando tanta atenção nos ataques que vinham do ar que ela não percebeu quando uma das aranhas se aproximou demais dela, o darkstalker a abocanhou com seus longos dentes, Lei-lei gemeu de dor ao ter o braço mordido, em um movimento rápido ela cortou a aranha com suas poderosas garras.

- Temos que dar um jeito nas que estão la em cima! – gritou Lei-lei para a irmã que pulava para trás desviando de uma teia pegajosa.

Lin-lin olhou para o céu, os ataques não paravam, era como uma chuva de teia, ela então flexionou os joelhos tomando impulso para saltar.

- Por favor, cuide das coisas por aqui irmã.

Lin-lin não esperou pela resposta da irmã, ela pulou seus pés encontraram um dos grossos troncos das arvores e ela pegou impulso para um novo pulo, dessa maneira dançando entre as arvores, as folhas e ainda assim desviando com graça e beleza das teias que choviam do céu Lin-lin foi subindo rapidamente.

Ela então parou em pé, em um dos galhos da arvore, estava a uma altura tão grande que era impossível ver o chão la embaixo, tudo que podia ouvir era os gritos empolgados da irmã, e os gemidos de dor das aranhas.

Lin-lin olhou para sua frente, la estavam as aranhas que cuspiam teias, la de baixo ela não teria como feri-las porem agora, estavam na sua frente, suas kunais poderiam feri-las e a lamina de sua espada poderia provar o sangue delas.

- Estamos tão alto... eu não consigo ver nada la embaixo, mas vocês porem conseguem ver Lei-lei, minha irmã caçula com clareza – disse a voz calma e educada de Lin-lin – parece que seus olhos não são apenas numerosos e podem ver no escuro mas também podem ver coisas a grande distancia como o olhar de um falcão, estou certa?

As aranhas praguejaram de ódio e pararam de cuspir teias na direção de Lei-lei, todas suas atenções se voltaram para Lin-lin, elas avançaram contra a moça com uma ferocidade assustadora, ela porem não se intimidou.

Lin-lin se moveu com seus movimentos graciosos, ela dançava no ar e sua espada também, a arma cortava os darkstalkers que tentavam inutilmente combatê-la, Lin-lin lançou uma kunai no olho de uma das aranhas acertando o golpe me cheio.

- Meu olhooo! Maldita! Maldita seja você humana! – praguejou a aranha enlouquecida de ódio.

Lin-lin se aproximou da aranha com agilidade e disse com sua voz gentil.

- Não deveria se preocupar com a perda de um olho afinal você tem tanto deles, deveria estar mais preocupada com a sua cabeça pois essa você tem apenas uma. - e com um movimento com a espada ela decepou a cabeça da aranham que caiu na imensidão escura.

Lei-lei estava lutando mais a vontade, a incomoda chuva de teias havia cessado e agora ela poderia dar toda a atenção aos inimigos a sua frente, inúmeras aranhas a atacavam, Lei-lei há estava se cansando daquilo, aquelas aranhas não tinham fim? Já devia ter matado uma centena delas!

Então algo bizarro teve inicio, um corpo de aranha decepado caiu no chão, a pancada foi tão forte que espirrou muito sangue do corpo do bicho, Lei-lei se perguntou onde estava a cabeça do bicho, a resposta veio logo em seguida.

Uma cabeça de aranha caiu no chão, em um dos vários olhos do monstro estava cravado uma kunai de ferro ah isso é coisa da Lin-lin pensou a irmã mais nova, logo vários e vários corpos de aranha continuaram a cair la de cima, era uma chuva de cadáveres.

- Lin-lin esta fazendo as coisas bem rápido ali em cima! – disse Lei-lei animada enquanto continuava a lutar, estraçalhando os inimigos com suas poderosas garras ou com kunais e shurikens porem ela usava essas armas menos que a irmã.

O numero de inimigos começou a reduzir e então, dentro de poucos minutos nem mesmo mais uma aranha surgiu, Lei-lei esticou seus braços com garras em um gesto de quem se espreguiça.

Então Lin-lin desceu, pulando de forma leve e sutil, ela pousou do lado da irmã, ao redor das duas centenas de cadáveres de darkstalkers se espalhavam pela floresta negra que parecia ainda mais negra depois daquela carnificina.

- Acho que acabamos com todos. – disse a irmã mais velha.

- É... acho que sim – falou Lei-lei coçando a cabeça com seus longos dedos de metal – eles eram tantos.

Lin-lin deu as costas a irmã, estava disposta a sair dali logo.

- Não importa se eram muitos, eram fracos, melhor seria se fosse apenas uma aranha poderosa.

Um forte estrondo ecoou por toda floresta, as irmãs olharam na direção do som, parecia algo grande, algo pesado que estava se arrastando na direção delas, então uma aranha surgiu, mas não era como as outras, esta era gigante, possuía aproximadamente cinco metros de altura, sua largura era de nove metros isso claro se ela mantivesse as imensas pernas abertas, o corpo da aranha estava coberto de cicatrizes e cinco dos dezesseis olhos do monstros estavam furados ou cortados.

- Vocês mataram os meus filhos e filhas... – disse a aranha gigante, sua voz era como um trovão.

- Sim, e o que você pretende fazer? Vingar elas? – disse Lei-lei em um tom de provocação.

A aranha gruniu, os dentes enormes do monstro ficaram a mostra, cada dente tinha o tamanho da espada a qual Lin-lin carregava, e ela possuía _muitos_ dentes.

- Isso não me interessa, já estou cansada dessas lutas... Lei-lei vou deixar isso por sua conta.

Ao dizer isso o corpo de Lin-lin brilhou, todo o corpo da moça foi coberto por uma luz dourada, então a luz se reduziu, assumiu um tamanho pequeno e se transformou em um ofuda, um papel amarelo de tamanho retangular, o papel tinha um tamanho semelhante ao de uma palma de mão aberta e nele estavam escritos símbolos mágicos, feitos com tinta preta.

O ofuda voou em direção a irmã e se grudou a sua testa.

- Ahh... ela sempre age assim... luta quanto tempo vontade e quando se cansa joga todo o trabalho duro para cima de mim. – disse lei-lei, ela olhou para a aranha com uma expressão de desafio e continuou – bom, mas é melhor assim não é? Agora poderemos ter uma luta de um contra um.

A aranha gigante gruniu e Lei-lei teve certeza que viu um sorriso no rosto monstruoso do darkstalker, ela lançou varias kunais e shurikens contra a aranha, o darkstalker poderia ser poderoso e grande mas todo aquele tamanho o tornava lento, ele não conseguiria se desviar das shurikens e das kunais, Lei-lei preferia ter que se aproximar dele e cortá-lo com suas garras podem era perigoso demais se aproximar do darkstalker, um ataque apenas da aranha poderia ser fatal para ela.

Lei-lei estava certa, o darkstalker não conseguiu se esquivar do golpe, mas isso não queria dizer que ele não conseguiu evitá-lo. A aranha gigante lançou vários jatos de teia, o muco grudento atingiu cada kunai e cada shirikens com precisão, as armas ficaram grudadas no chão ou nos grossos troncos das arvores, inutilizadas, envoltas pelo muco grudento da teia da aranha.

- Esse vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensei irmã! – disse Lei-lei sorrindo, o prazer por ter encontrado um darkstalker forte era algo que não tinha preço para Lei-lei, ao contrario da irmã, ela adorava lutar.

- _Por isso mesmo você deve ser cuidadosa irmã, não baixe a guarda, não ataque ele por impulso._ – disse a voz de Lin-lin dentro da cabeça da irmã, enquanto ela estava naquela forma de ofuda ela poderia falar diretamente na mente da irmã e vê pelos olhos dela também.

- Sim senhora, onee-chan! – disse Lei-lei, ela ouviu mas não escutou o que a irmã disse pois o que fez foi justamente atacar o darkstalker por impulso.

Ela correu na direção da aranha gigante, esta por sua vez lançava rápidas rajadas de teia, Lei-lei desviada dos golpes enquanto avançava em direção do monstro, os golpes que ela não conseguia desvia ela defendia, rasgando os jatos de teia com suas poderosas garras.

Lei-lei conseguiu se aproximar da aranha, ela pulou e girou o corpo, ao fazer isso as garras atacaram o inimigo varias vezes, os ataques atingiram o monstro em cheio, por mais que aquela aranha fosse poderosa ela não poderia resistir a tantos golpes na sua cabeça.

Enquanto recebia os vários golpes a aranha moveu uma das suas enormes patas e tentou esmagar Lei-lei, o darkstalker quase conseguiu porem ela desviou a tempo, pulando para trás, fazendo piruetas no ar e pousando no chão com as laminas fincadas na terra.

- Maldito você vai... – Lei-lei não conseguiu terminar a frase, ela olhava perplexa para o darlstalker, o que era _aquilo_? Ela tinha certeza que havia cortado o rosto da aranha inúmeras vezes mas o rosto do monstro estava apenas com leves arranhões.

A aranha gigante riu com prazer, ela olhou para Lei-lei e falou com desde na voz.

- Você é muito tola garota! Não pode mais me cortar com suas garras, elas são completamente inúteis agora!

Lei-lei olhou confusa para suas garras, então compreendeu o porque de seus golpes não terem surtido efeito. As laminas das garras estavam cobertas com o muco das teias, o muco servia como uma casca que amortecia os golpes da lamina e grudada as garras inibiam sua ação cortante, isso havia acontecido quando ela bloqueou as rajadas de teia usando as garras, _droga darkstalker maldito!_ pensou Lei-lei.

_- Isso aconteceu porque você a atacou de forma imprudente, eu a avisei para não agir por impulso irmã._ – disse a voz de Lin-lin na sua cabeça, quando estava naquela forma de ofuda ela podia ouvir os pensamentos dela também, Lei-lei odiava isso.

Lei-lei odiava quando a irmã lhe dava uma bronca, aquela voz calma de Lin-lin, parecia a de uma professora que diz ao aluno que ele cometeu um erro estúpido, porem Lei-lei tinha que admitir ela _realmente_ tinha cometido um erro estúpido.

- _Ainda podemos vencer, apenas se concentre e fique calma_. – soou a voz da irmã na sua cabeça.

- Sim, onee-chan.

A aranha gigante riu novamente, a vitoria já era dela, aquelas garras eram a única arma que ela realmente temia, e elas estavam inutilizadas, ela não tinha medo das laminas que ela jogava, destas ela podia se defender e mesmo que por uma eventualidade uma das laminas a acertasse... ela não causaria um ferimento profundo, não seria um dano mortal, seria apenas, incomodo.

- Ao se ver diante da morte você ficou louca? – disse o darkstalker aracnídeo – esta falando sozinha!

- Cale-se! – disse Lei-lei estendendo um dos braços e apontando para o monstro com um de seus dedos de metal – eu vou acabar logo com você sua aranha estúpida!

Lei-lei pulou, no ar ela lançou varias bolas de ferro, as esferas eram grandes de aproximadamente meio metro de raio, alem disse as esferas estavam cravejadas com vários espinhos, afiados espinhos de metal que tornavam a arma muito mais perigosa que as shurikens e as kunais.

A aranha contra-atacou, lançou rajadas de teia para interceptar o golpe, porem as teias se mostraram inúteis, as esferas de ferro se chocavam contra elas e continuavam sua trajetória sem nem sequer reduzir a velocidade, elas vieram rápidas como flechas e acertaram todo o corpo do darkstalker.

- Isso! – gritou Lei-lei animada enquanto pousava no chão.

O monstro recuou alguns passos porem não aparentava ter se ferido muito, as laminas das esferas foram cobertas com o maldito muco, e por isso não penetraram na pele do darksalker, a aranha porem sentiu o impacto das pesadas bolas de ferro contra o seu corpo, isso a machucou, mas estava longe de ser um ataque letal.

A aranha riu, o corpo doía um pouco mais isso não era nada letal, ela estava surpresa por descobrir que a maldita ainda tinha aquele truque na manga, porem ate mesmo as esferas com espinhos eram inúteis contra ela, os golpes não poderiam matá-la.

A aranha ergueu a cabeça e emitiu um barulho estranho, Lei-lei conhecia aquele movimento, ela iria cuspir mais daquele muco nojento, mas pelo que podia ver parecia que dessa vez seria um golpe em grande escala, ela já ia pular para longe quando a voz de sua irmã soou na sua cabeça.

- _Espere Lei-lei! Fique aonde esta, não desvie do ataque._

- _Não desviar?! Mas esse ataque parece ser dos grandes! _– disse Lei-lei em pensamento.

- _Eu sei, mas parece perfeito para nos, o que acha de usarmos aquela técnica?_ – rebatei a irmã mais velha.

Um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Lei-lei, sim essa seria uma ótima idéia, a aranha maldita não ia nem acreditar no que aconteceria.

O darkstalker aranha cuspiu uma enorme quantidade de muco, a teia se projetava como uma grande e pegajosa rede que ia em direção de Lei-lei, se aquilo a acertasse ela não poderia mais se mover, o muco da aranha era extremamente resistente e poderia se esticar ar quatro vezes o seu tamanho original, não importava o quanto aquela mulher se debatesse, se fosse atingida pelo muco seria o fim.

Lei-lei viu com satisfação a enorme quantidade de muco vir em sua direção, com um movimento rápido ela sacou um enorme escudo, o objeto era feito de um metal negro, e nele haviam varias inscrições feitas em tinta braça.

Lei-lei fincou o escudo no chão com uma das mãos e esperou ate o muco da areia chegar bem perto dela, quando isso aconteceu ela sacou uma espécie de bastão de ferro com uma bola também de ferro na ponta, ela usou o bastão pra bater com força no escudo, o contato de metal com metal produziu um som alto e insuportável, Lei-lei batei com o bastão varias vezes, as ondas sonoras produzidas pelo golpe foram tão potentes que pararam a trajetória da teia, mas não fez apenas isso, o poder sonoro foi tão forte que arremessou a teia contra fazendo-a ir na direção contraria, contra a aranha.

O monstro não acreditou no que viu, sua teia voltou com uma velocidade maior, ela acertou o rosto da aranha, a enorme teia de muco grudou nos seus olhos impossibilitando-a de ver e em sua boca impossibilitando-a de gritar, a aranha soltou gemidos abafados, tentando se desvincular da teia.

- _Agora!_ – disse a voz de Lin-lin.

- Não precisa nem avisar! – gritou Lei-lei animada fincando as suas garras no chão com força.

Um rastro de espadas surgiu de onde Lei-lei fincara as garras, eram laminas enormes do tamanho de uma pessoa, as espadas também era muito grossas e nelas estavam desenhados vários símbolos mágicos, não eram apenas meros detalhes ornamentais, aqueles símbolos tinham um grande poder mágico que tornavam as laminas muito mais poderosas, os símbolos no escudo tinham a mesma finalidade, era por isso que o poder sonoro produzido pelo escudo era tão devastador.

As laminas brotavam do chão fazendo assim uma trilha de espadas, elas acertaram a aranha em cheio, perfuraram sua carne com tanta força e brutalidade que a aranha soltou um grito de dor, depois tombou no chão, os vários olhos da aranha se fecharam aos pouco e o enorme darkstalker morreu.

- Ah! Você não poderia conosco, somos caçadoras de darkstalker passamos nossas vidas destruindo criaturas como você!

O ofuda se desprendeu da testa de Lei-lei, ele brilhou e assumiu a forma de Lin-lin.

- Porque você esta falando isso irmã? Ele já esta morto. – disse a irmã mais velha.

- Eu sei... mas eu queria que ele soubesse. – retrucou Lei-lei com um sorriso animado no rosto, ela havia tido uma boa luta e estava satisfeita com isso.

- Nosso trabalho aqui esta terminado, nos pagaram para exterminamos os darkstalker da floresta negra, e eles já estão mortos, vamos Lei-lei irei cortar a cabeça da aranha gigante para apresentarmos como prova do sucesso de nosso trabalho para o homem que nos contratou.

Lin-lin usou sua espada para cortar a cabeça da aranha, ela e a irmã carregaram a cabeça do monstro ate a carroça, era muito pesada, porem o ouro que ganhariam por aquele trabalho seria ainda mais pesado, o cliente delas era um rico comerciante que precisava usar a floresta negra como rota para suas caravanas, ele oferecera uma fortuna para que as irmãs matassem a irmandade dos aracnídeos, ela fizeram o trabalho e agora iriam cobrar o seu preço.

Lei-lei se deitou em sua cama, uma espécie de cachão que ficava no interior da carroça, o local ficou mais apertado pois a cabeça da aranha ocupava quase todo espaço interior da carroça mas Lei-lei não se incomodou.

Lin-lin foi ate os cavalos e fez um sinal para os animais partirem.

Danovan repousava em uma pequena taverna, ele estava sentado em uma mesa de madeira, o taverneiro lhe oferecerá cerveja porem Danovan não gostava de bebidas alcoólicas, Anita estava sentada ao seu lado, a garota estava inexpressiva como sempre, seu rosto era se emoção e seu coração um completo mistério, Danovan se perguntava se um dia conseguiria desvendar esse mistério.

Os dois estavam em uma cidade grande, ali não eram comuns ataques de darkstalker, os seres da escuridão ainda não haviam conseguido adentrar na cidade graças a suas fortes muralhas e aos vários soldados que protegiam a cidade dia e noite, equipados com arcos e flechas de madeira e longas lanças.

- Iremos chegar em nosso destino logo Anita, hoje ficaremos em um quarto em uma pensão e você poderá dormir um sono tranqüilo, não é saudável para uma garota de sua idade dormir sempre na floresta comigo, você precisa de conforto também, e precisa se alimentar direito, quando passarmos na pousada irei pedir uma sopa para você.

A garota nada disse, fez apenas um discreto aceno positivo com a cabeça, a menina ainda carregava nos braços a pequena boneca de pano, o objeto parecia ser a única coisa com o que ela realmente se preocupava.

Uma conversa em uma mesa vizinha despertou a atenção do monge, em uma mesa a direita dele, quatro homens conversavam, eles pareciam bêbados porem a historia que eles contavam despertou o interesse de Danovan.

- É o que dizem – disse um dos homens, uma figura esquelética de cabelos pretos curtos – ao leste daqui, não muito longe, em uma terra isolada dizem que vivem um samurai cruel, as pessoas dizem que ele é muito mais cruel e mais poderoso que os darkstalkers.

- Eu conheço essa lenda – disse outro homem da mesa, ele parecia o mais bêbado do grupo, o homem era gordo e possuía cabelos e barba ruivos. – não é sobre um samurai idiota! É a armadura! A armadura, dizem que ela tem vida própria.

- sim, sim – comentou outro dos homens – dizem que a armadura amaldiçoada assombra as terras ao leste daqui, parece que no passado houve uma grande guerra entre samurais naquela terra, dizem que um dos samurais se apossou da armadura amaldiçoada para conseguir poder e se tornar o mais poderoso guerreiro.

- Mas a armadura dominou o samurai e dizem que ela controla o corpo do guerreiro. Bishamon como é chamada a armadura assassina desafia a todos que percorrem aquelas terras, ela procura um guerreiro que possa vencê-la, dizem que se alguém conseguir derrotar Bishamon a armadura ira abandonar o corpo do samurai e deixara que o vencedor a vista. – disse o homem gordo.

- Mas é tolice! Só um idiota desafiaria aquela armadura assassina, dizem que ela é pior que o próprio diabo!

Danovan se levantou de sua mesa, ele foi ate a direção da mesa dos homens que falavam sobre a armadura.

- Me digam, é mesmo verdade a historia a qual vocês falaram? – perguntou o monge.

Os homens estudaram o monge, era um homem forte e carregava uma espada estranhas nas costas, parecia um guerreiro forte.

- Sim é verdade, é pura verdade – disse o homem de cabelo curto – mas esqueça monge, por mais que você seja forte não poderá derrotar Bishamon, se enfrentá-lo ira morrer com certeza.

Danovan ignorou o aviso do homem, olhou para o gordo e perguntou.

- Aonde exatamente fica o lugar aonde essa armadura vive?

O homem soluçou, a mente raciocinou de forma lenta pois havia muito bebido muito álcool.

- Uns dois quilômetros ao leste, tem uma estrada que leva ate la, quando você vir um terreno com varias espadas cravadas no chão estará no lugar aonde Bihsamon vive.

- As espadas pertenceram aos samurais que morreram na guerra que ocorreu naquele lugar – explicou outro dos homens – cada espada marca o tumulo de um guerreiro caído, dizem que tem mais de mil espadas la.

- Entendo, obrigado. – disse Danovan se afastando.

Ele saiu da taverna, Anita o seguiu o silencio, enquanto caminhavam na rua em silencio o monge falou.

- Anita irei deixá-la na pousada, quero que fique la, se eu não voltar dentro de dois dias deve me considerar morto.

A menina ouviu tudo em silencio sem olhar para o monge, depois que ele acabou de falar ela perguntou.

- Ira enfrentar Bishamon?

- Sim – disse o monge.

- Porque? Você disse que iríamos para o sul, enfrentar aquele darkstalker que você diz ser o mais poderoso de todos, porque iremos para o leste? Isso iria apenas nos atrasar.

A voz da menina era fria como sempre, ela não entendia pensou Danovan ou simplesmente não se importava.

- Anita, nosso objetivo é destruir todos os darkstalkers, eu irei para o sul para enfrentar o mais poderoso deles pois soube que ele causa muita dor e sofrimento para todos, porem esse Bishamon a qual falaram também causa muita dor e sofrimento, as pessoas são ambiciosas Anita, guerreiros irão desafiá-lo, virão de toda a parte do mundo para desafiar a armadura amaldiçoada pois desejam tela em suas mãos, não podemos deixar que isso continue a acontecer, um desvio em nosso caminho é necessário, irei para o leste desafiar Bishamon, depois caso eu sobreviva voltarei para esta cidade e irei com você para o sul, para desafiar o darkstalker a qual lhe falei.

- É uma perda de tempo... se essas pessoas são fracas e ambiciosas ao ponto de quererem a armadura deveriam morrer mesmo, pessoas assim não são necessárias... elas... só causam sofrimento para outras pessoas.

Danovan percebeu pela primeira vez um semblante de tristeza no rosto da garota, porem ele sumiu tão rápido quanto apareceu e logo a pequena Anita estava com seu olhar frio como sempre, isso deixou o monge imensamente feliz, Anita tinha sentimentos, ele tivera a prova disso, a garota demonstrou sofrimento, se ela pode demonstrar essa emoção porque não poderia demonstrar outras? Como compaixão, caridade, gentileza e amor?

Sim ela poderia demonstrar essas emoções, e ele ficaria ao seu lado ate o dia que aquela mascara de gelo caísse do rosto de Anita, e ela demonstrasse seus sentimentos para os outros.

Demetri estava no seu castelo, sentado em seu trono, Diana estava sentada atrás dele o abraçando, a sua nova rainha vestia um vestido negro como a noite que se estendia ate o chão, os seus lábios agora dispensavam o batom roxo, e estavam em vermelho sangue.

- Seu poder esta crescendo a cada dia meu amado. – disse a vampira recém-criada fazendo carinho nos peitos de Demitri, eram movimentos simples, porem a vampira era tão provocante e sensual que ate aquele simples gesto era extremamente excitante.

- Sim – disse Demitri olhando satisfeito ao redor.

No salão do imenso castelo varias moças desfilavam, eram mesmas moças que Vincent havia reunido porem elas estavam mais belas do que antes, foram transformadas em vampiras, Demitri se encarregou de transformar todas as moças tornando-as assim suas novas filhas, junto com a transformação ele as possuía, dava a cada moça uma noite de amor, e depois dessa noite elas morriam, para assim poderem renascer em uma nova vida como vampiras.

- Em breve você ira invadir o makai, então conquistara seu novo reino. – disse Dalia.

Demitri sorriu, ele acariciou o rosto de sua nova rainha, filha, amante e parceira, pois Dalia era tudo isso e muito mais.

- Sim Dalia, em breve, muito em breve e como eu lhe prometi minha rainha quando este dia chegar, você estará ao meu lado.

Dalia abraçou Demitri por trás, um gesto carinhoso e meigo, sensual e devasso, ah como aquela mulher era incrível, ela era a personificação da luz e das trevas, uma mulher perfeita, digna de ser a sua rainha no novo mundo que ele criaria.

Demitri se levantou de seu trono, Dalia fez o mesmo permanecendo abraçada ao seu amante.

- Vão minhas filhas, a noite já cobriu o céu, a lia brilha cheia em toda sua intensidade! – disse ele apontando para a lua – esta é nossa lua, a lua dos vampiros, a noite é a nossa hora, hoje eu quero que vocês saiam, vão as cidades, cacem! Quero que saboreiem o sabor do sangue humano, desfrutem do medo nos rostos de suas vitimas, pois essa é uma sensação maravilhosa, este é um prazer único que continua belo a qual nunca nos cansamos, mesmo após séculos de vida!

As vampiras riram, os olhos das moças se tornaram rubros como sangue e suas presas se mostraram afiadas como espadas.

- Quero que cacem, quero que tragam humanos para o meu castelo, vivos! E aqui quero que vocês os transformem! Pois irei formar um exercito, hoje somos algumas dezenas, mas em breve seremos milhões! Vão minhas filhas saiam a noite sempre nos pertenceu!

As vampiras saíram do castelo, se moviam com agilidade graças ao dom vampirico elas sumiram e desapareceram na noite, apenas Demitri,Vincent e Dalia permaneceram no salão que agora estava vazio.

- Eu também irei – disse Dalia passando a língua entre os dentes, estava ávida por sangue como todas as suas irmãs.

- Va minha amante. – Disse o vampiro.

Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto da vampira recém-criada, ela se afastou e como suas irmãs, sumiu na noite.

Demitri fez um gesto com a mão chamando Vincent, o fiel servo se aproximou de seu amo.

- O que deseja lorde Demitri?

- Quero que siga Dalia, acompanhe-a e certifique-se de que tudo ocorrera bem com ela.

- O lorde não acha que as habilidades de sua rainha sejam suficientes para realizar uma caçada?

- Não é isso... ela é uma predadora implacável – disse o vampiro com um sorriso no rosto – sei disso pois ela encantou ate mesmo a mim, tenho certeza que Dalia não terá problemas em seduzir qualquer mortal seja ele homem ou mulher, e depois sugar o seu sangue.

- Então o que o preocupa meu lorde? – perguntou Vincent – não acho que Dalia ira gostar de saber que esta sendo vigiada.

- Eu sei disso Vincent, por isso estou pedindo isso a você em particular, com certeza ela se sentira muito ofendida se souber que eu o mando para vigiá-la... –ele fez uma pausa – porem, Dalia é extremamente importante para mim, é uma vampira recém-criada ainda, e pode ocorrer alguma fatalidade com ela, por isso desejo que você a vigie em segredo para evitar que algo de mal aconteça a minha criança.

O servo fez uma longa reverencia.

- Sua bondade e gentileza com sua amada é comovente meu lorde – disse o servo bajulador – deseja que eu também vigie as outras vampiras?

Demitri deu uma risada sarcástica e respondeu com desdém.

- Isso é desnecessário Vincent, se algo acontecer a elas e elas chegarem a morrer não faz diferença são apenas vampiras comuns, posso substituí-las por novas, Dalia porem é insubstituível e sua perda é inadmissível.

- Compreendo meu lorde, irei fazer o seu desejo – disse o servo fazendo mais uma reverencia e depois sumindo com uma velocidade muito maior do que a das outras vampiras, Vincent era um vampiro velho e experiente e seu poder em muito superava o das recém-criadas.

Demitri então ficou só no imenso salão, seria esta uma noite solitária, porem ele sabia que antes do sol raiar suas filhas voltariam e trariam consigo muitos humanos que em breve se tornariam novos vampiros.

Porem ainda faltava muito tempo para o sol raiar, o lorde dos vampiros se levantou de sua poltrona, iria ate a sua biblioteca, um bom livro seria sua melhor companhia naquela noite, ele era um vampiro culto, com o passar das décadas a leitura era um dos poucos prazeres, alem da caçada, que ainda o fascinavam, Demitri se sentiu inspirado, decidiu que iria ler um livro de terror a qual ele sentia um grande apreço, ele não se identificava com os personagens principais, mas sim com o vilão, um vampiro antigo e poderoso que em muito se parecia com ele, o vampiro da literatura possuía apenas três amantes vampiras, nada comparado a suas dezenas de amantes, Demitri sorriu, fazia mais de uma década que não lia aquele livro, era um livro antigo a qual ele já lera muitas vezes, um livro que falava sobre um certo conde Drácula.


	4. O samurai e a armadura maldita

Bishamon estava sentado no chão, ele estava em uma planície deserta, no chão uma infinidade de espadas estavam fincadas no chão, elas eram as lapides de guerreiros caídos, eram também as únicas companheiras de Bihsamon, o demônio podia ver com freqüência os espíritos dos samurais caídos, os espíritos lutavam eternamente, repetindo a guerra a qual morreram em um ciclo sem fim, Bishamon adorava assistir ao show brutal que se repetia com freqüência naquelas terras, os gritos das almas atormentadas eram como musica para seus ouvidos e o desespero e dor contidos naquele lugar só fortalecia o demônio.

O demônio esperava, era isso que ele sempre fazia, ele esperava por seus inimigos, pois ele sabia que eles viriam, eles sempre vinham, homens de todo o pais, não, de todo o mundo vinham ate aquele terreno desolado para desafiarem Bishamon o demônio da espada.

E ele aceitava os desafios, aceitava não importava quem fosse o inimigo, e ele os enfrentava, muitas vezes os oponentes o atacavam em grupo, ele não se importava, na verdade preferia assim, que atacassem todos de uma vez ele matava a todos, matava com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso do mais puro prazer.

Porem era um pouco decepcionante, sempre eram pessoas fracas que o desafiavam, as lutas não tinha muito emoção e em pouco tempo a cabeça de seus inimigos rolava no chão. As vezes ele enfrentava inimigos poderosos, homens e mulheres com habilidades consideráveis, nestes casos as lutas eram mais demoradas e o prazer pela luta mais intenso.

Porem mesmo esses oponentes mais poderosos não eram páreo para ele, e no final ele os derrotava sem precisar usar todo o seu poder, isso era decepcionante, Bishamon sentia falta de uma boa luta, um bom desafio, uma luta em que ele pudesse _perder_!

O samurai analisou a lamina de sua espada, estava polida e bem afiada como sempre, uma arma letal, Bishamon carregava uma katana, era uma espada própria dos samurais possuía setenta centímetros de tamanho, a lamina era levemente curvada o que facilitava o corte, a espada cortava em apenas um dos lados o outro lado era cego e podia ser usado para atacar o inimigo quando não se tinha o desejo de matar, Bishamon nunca usou esse lado da espada, seu desejo sempre era o de matar.

O demônio observou o reflexo dos seus olhos na espada, eram olhos de um assassino frio e sem coração, era isso que ele era, Bishamon não lembrava muito do seu passado, para ele parecia que ele sempre estivera ali, sentado no chão frio da planície, esperando os seus desafiantes, sem nenhum objetivo em especial na vida, apenas de matar e matar, ele se deliciava com o sangue de seus adversários, com seus gritos de dor, com sua agonia e principalmente com o seu medo.

Havia vezes porem que ele se lembrava de algo distante, eram lembranças nebulosas, como se fossem apenas partes de um sonho ou de uma vida passada, essas lembranças eram sempre confusas e desconexas, elas se passavam em um tempo perdido, ao qual ele não conseguia definir, a quanto tempo haviam ocorrido? Quantos anos? Décadas? Séculos?

O demônio não sabia a resposta.

Nessas lembranças o demônio via a si mesmo como ele era no passado, antes de vestir a armadura amaldiçoada. Ele era um samurai, um homem integro, um samurai, famoso, temido e admirado.

Ele lembrava de viver em uma vila simples, não lembrava nada sobre seus pais, amigos ou parentes, havia uma pessoa porem que estava sempre presente em suas lembranças, era uma mulher, não era extremamente bela, na verdade ele já havia visto mulheres mais belas que aquelas, mas aquela mulher despertava nele emoções estranhas, um sentimento quente no seu peito, um sentimento de paz e de felicidade.

As lembranças dessa misteriosa mulher porem eram, como todas as suas lembranças daquele passado distante, nebulosas e confusas. Ele sabia que ela fora alguém importante no seu passado, alguém que marcou profundamente a sua vida, porem ele não se lembrava do nome dela, e sempre que ele tentava se agarrar aquelas lembranças, a memória daquela estranha mulher, as lembranças ficavam menos nítidas, se prender aquelas memórias era como tentar segurar a água entre as mãos, por mais que ele tentasse ela escorria e sumia, não deixando nada mais do que meros rastros, sombras indistintas em sua mente.

Das lembranças daquele tempo havia uma que era mais forte e vivida que as outras, era a lembrança das lutas, ele se lembrava das inúmeras guerras as quais participava, lembrava que guerreiros, outros samurais atacavam constantemente sua pequena vila, lembrava que ele e outros como ele protegiam a vila, eles conseguiam expulsar os invasores, mas a cada batalha que venciam, os inimigos retornavam mais números, e então se travava uma nova batalha, sempre mais difícil do que a anterior, ele e seus companheiros conseguiam vencer a batalha e expulsar novamente os invasores, mas a cada nova luta eles iam perdendo as forças, a cada nova batalha mais de seus companheiros caiam, e ele sabia que a derrota deles era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ele lembrava que naquela época sentia medo, não pela sua morte, mas sim pela morte da mulher misteriosa, ela deveria ser sua amante, era isso que ele pensava.

Ele lembrava do momento em que deixara a vila, lembrava da mulher suplicando para ele não ir, para ele não fazer aquilo, para ele não ir atrás da armadura amaldiçoada, ele não seguiu os conselhos da mulher.

Viajou quilômetros sozinho, em sua companhia apenas a sua katana, ele se lembrou de ir ate terras desoladas e la ele encontrou o demônio pela primeira vez.

Ele vira Bishamon, um samurai com olhos de ogro, o demônio parecia ser a reencarnação do próprio mal, então ele lutou contra o demônio, a luta se prolongou, intensa, sangrenta, no final, ele decepou a cabeça do demônio, o corpo de Bishamon se desfez como se nunca tivesse existido, no chão tudo que sobrou fora sua armadura, e a espada a qual o demônio carregava

Ele então vestiu a armadura e brandiu a espada, uma sensação de poder contaminou sua mente, ele sentiu fome, fome de sangue e de carne humana, ele pode ouvir a sua espada gritar com uma excitação macabra, pedindo para ser brandida em batalha.

Então ele voltou a sua vila, ela estava sendo atacada de novo pelos invasores, uma guerra ferrenha era travada pelos samurais que protegiam a vila e os invasores. Foi nesse instante que ele percebeu, como era bela aquela cena, o som de metal colidindo com metal, o sangue jorrando no ar, os gritos de dores dos derrotados, o brilho sumindo nos olhos dos guerreiros.

Ele pode ver o anjo negro da morte dançar por aquele campo sangrento de batalha, o anjo estava feliz, e ele também, então ele partiu para o campo de batalha, brandiu a espada e cortou quem estava a sua frente, ele pode sentir sua espada vibrar de prazer quando foi banhada com sangue humano.

E ele lutou, contra todos ao seu redor, não distinguia amigos de inimigos, na verdade não existiam mais amigos, todos ali eram inimigos, todos ali deveriam ser mortos, _todos_ sem exceção.

Foi então que ele percebeu que ele não era mais o mesmo, não era mais o samurai integro e honrado, não era mais aquele guerreiro que seguia o código do bushido o código de ética dos samurais, ele não tinha mais ética, ele não era mais um samurai, ele era Bishamon, o demônio Bishamon, havia se tornado nele, no momento em que vestirá aquela armadura amaldiçoada.

Bishamon lutou, matou todos os inimigos ao seu redor, aquela guerra se estendeu ate a noite e quando ela acabou apenas Bihsamon estava de pé, ao seu redor inúmeras cadáveres se estendiam pelo chão.

Mas aquilo não era suficiente, não para ele, Bishamon queria mais, queria mais sangue, queria mais dor, queria mais sofrimento, então ele se dirigiu a vila, ao lugar aonde ele antes vivera, o demônio sorriu, ele brandiu a sua espada já tingida de vermelho graças ao sangue de seus inimigos, então ele lutou, matou cada homem e cada mulher daquela vila, para ele não havia diferença se a vitima era homem, mulher, criança ou idoso, Bishamon matava e matava com gosto, e saboreava cada morte, pois aquilo, aquele simples gesto de matar era o que dava prazer ao demônio, chegava a ser irônico, era a morte de seus adversários que fazia Bishamon se sentir tão vivo!

A mulher, ele viu a mulher misteriosa aparecer novamente em suas lembranças, a ela implorar por sua vida, chorando desesperada, e viu também o seu rosto se contorcendo de dor quando ele fincou a espada no seu coração, ouviu o grito da mulher, e o corpo dela caiu no chão, inerte, seja la quem ela fosse, ela havia morrido, tudo o que restava da mulher era uma vaga lembrança, confusa e nebulosa, na mente do demonio.

Algo despertou a atenção de Bishamon para o presente, as lembranças daquele passado sumiram rapidamente, o demônio se viu novamente sentado no chão, naquela planície, rodeada por centenas de espadas que se estendiam, túmulos de guerreiros esquecidos, que tiveram seus nomes esquecidos pelas areias do tempo.

O demônio viu um home se aproximar, alto, forte, carregava um enorme colar de contas pré ao corpo, era um monge, os cabelos do homem desciam em uma longa trança cor de mel, nas suas costas pendia uma estranha espada, aquela arma chamou a atenção de Bishamon, o demônio se interessou mais pela arma do que pelo seu portador, era uma bela arma, normalmente Bishamon nunca se interessava pelas espadas dos outros, mas aquela ali em sua frente era especial, o demônio decidiu que iria matar o monge e ficar com a espada para si, não saberia se iria usá-la, para ele uma espada era algo muito especial e ele estava satisfeito com a sua, porem iria carregar a arma do monge consigo, mesmo que fosse apenas para olhá-la, como se fosse um troféu.

Danovan se aproximou, então aquele era Bishamon? Ele parecia mais um demônio, não sabia dizer ao certo se ele era um darkstalker, mas isso não fazia diferença, era um ser maligno, era possível perceber isso só de olhar para ele, Danovan sacou sua espada, o demônio sorriu e desembainhou sua espada também, a espada de Bishamon era uma katana de cabo vermelho, Danovan analisou a arma com um rápido olhar, parecia uma espada de qualidade, com certeza fora forjada por um mestre ferreiro de grande habilidade, a arma porem não era algo que Danovan deveria temer, ele pensou nisso enquanto segurava com firmeza a sua espada, a arma dele era mais poderosa que a do demônio, era uma espada superior.

- Bishamon – disse o monge apontando para o seu adversário com a espada – seus dias espalhando dor e sofrimento entre os humanos acabaram, eu irei enviá-lo de volta a escuridão eterna!

O demônio riu, a armadura de Bishamon possuía uma grande boca com olhos assustadores e uma grande boca com dentes afiados como espadas. A boca da armadura parecia acompanhar o riso sinistro do demônio, ele ergueu sua katana e lambeu a lamina com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

- Então você também veio ate mim monge – ele riu com prazer – também deseja me derrotar para poder vestir a minha armadura? Se você for capaz de me derrotar eu lhe darei a honra de me vestir, e assim juntos iremos cortar a cabeça de muitos adversários, espalhando a dor e o sofrimento por essas terras!

Danovan ouviu aquelas palavras com indiferença, nunca desejou aquela armadura, tinha desprezo por ela, para ele já não bastava o farde de carregar no seu corpo o sangue negro dos darkstalkers, ele não iria macular mais sua existência vestindo aquela armadura demoníaca, por mais poder que ela pudesse lhe conceber.

- Não tenho interesse pela armadura demônio, vim aqui apenas para lhe destruir e é isso que farei.

O demônio deu uma longa e sinistra gargalhada, novamente a boca da armadura parecia acompanhar o riso do seu portador, Bishamon apontou a sua katana para ele e falou.

- Que coincidência monge! Pois eu também desejo apenas a sua destruição! Irei rasgar sua pele e me deleitar com o vermelho rubro do seu sangue!

Danovan ficou em guarda, preparado para um ataque do demônio, Bishamon porem não se moveu, era estranho, pelo que ele havia falado Danovan pensou que ele lhe atacaria com tudo logo de inicio, Bishamon porem apenas o observava com seu sorriso diabólico no rosto.

- O que foi demônio? Pensei que iria rasgar minha pele e se deleitar com meu sangue.

- E farei isso se você for digno de morrer pela minha espada monge, mas primeiro irei deixar meus amigos enfrentarem você eles estão ansiosos por uma boa luta a século e parece que não gostaram de você, ou será que o certo é dizer que gostaram? Talvez por isso querem te matar. – disse o demônio rindo de forma sádica e cruel.

Quando o demônio terminou de dizer estas palavras Danovan percebeu as varias katanas que estava no chão se ergueram, elas levitaram como se estivessem sendo erguidas por guerreiros invisíveis, eram tantas, Danovan sabia que deveria haver pelo menos umas quatrocentos laminas ali. A visão das espadas levitando era macabra, Danovan porem não recuou, o monge se manteve em guarda esperando que elas atacassem.

Uma das katanas voou em direção do monge, sua lamina foi em direção ao seu coração, ele podia sentir, todo o ódio e toda a energia maligna que estava impregnada naquela espada, com um movimento rápido ele atacou a katana com sua própria espada, a katana quebrou com facilidade, como se fosse feita de madeira, a lamina se partiu em vários fragmentos e o que restou da espada caiu no chão e não mais voltou a se mover.

- _Tsukumogamis_, espadas que absorveram todo o ódio de seus antigos portadores, armas que se transformaram em espadas assassinas, vocês são muito menos que um darkstalker, como esperam me vencer? – perguntou o monge.

Um som estridente e metálico saiu das espadas macabras.

- Somos muitos monge, você pode ser forte mas ira sucumbir a nossa força!

Danovan ficou em guarda, Bishamon olhou atento para a cena, ansioso para o inicio do combate.

Um grito metálico soou das espadas.

Logo em seguida, uma chuva de laminas mortais voou na direção do monge.

Lei-lei descansava deitada na cama, estava dentro da carroça, o lugar servia como casa, biblioteca e armazém de armas e suprimentos, tudo ao mesmo tempo, só mesmo a irmã para conseguir colocar uma cama de casal as estantes com os livros os armários com os mantimentos e armas, alem de uma mesinha de madeira com duas cadeiras, tudo isso naquele cubículo, pois a carroça não era muito grande, Lin-lin porem organizara todos os moveis de tal forma que tudo se encaixou perfeitamente, alem de ficar uma organização bonita o lugar ainda parecia espaçoso, Lei-lei nunca ia entender como a irmã conseguia fazer essas coisas.

E por falar na irmã la estava ela, sentada em uma das cadeiras, com um livro sobre a mesinha de madeira Lin-lin lia a luz bruxeleante de uma vela, Lin-lin adorava ler, Lei-lei tinha que admitir que sentia inveja da irmã nesse ponto, pois a irmã mais velha, era extremamente inteligente, com os livros ela havia aprendido sobre astronomia, matemática, historia, arquitetura, geografia e mais um monte de coisas a qual Lei-lei não entendia direito e talvez nunca fosse entender.

Tudo que Lei-lei sabia era a arte da luta, conseguia manusear qualquer arma branca que lhe caísse em mãos, ate mesmo um simples garfo se tornava uma arma mortífera em suas mãos.

Ela também conhecia a magia, afinal ela e a irmã foram treinadas como sarcedotisas e guerreiras em uma terra distante, as terras do oriente, e pronto seu conhecimento se resumia a isso, sabia falar chinês a língua de sua terra natal e também o inglês a língua daquela nova terra aonde elas estavam agora, a irmã alem dessas línguas também dominava com fluência o francs, o espanhol e o latim, esta ultima Lei-lei achava uma língua completamente inútil, porque a irmã se dera a horas de estudo para aprende-la? Ninguém mais que caminhava pela terra falava aquela língua esquecida!

Lei-lei então era completamente diferente da irmã, as duas eram excelentes lutadoras e dominavam como ninguém qualquer tipo de arma, porem ela era. Lei-lei a mais resistente fisicamente e a que possuía a maior força física, Lin-lin era a mais rápida e também de longe a mais inteligente, então para Lei-lei ela era os músculos e a irmã o cérebro da dupla.

- O que esta lendo irmã? – perguntou Lei-lei se levantando na cama e se sentando nela.

A irmã desviou seu olhar do livro e sorriu com gentileza para Lei-lei respondendo.

- Teogonia do poeta grego Hesíodo.

- hmmm... quem é esse cara? O livro é bom? – perguntou Lei-lei embora ela realmente não tivesse o menor interesse em saber quem era aquele tal de Hesíodo.

- Hesíodo foi um dos principais poetas gregos, ele escreveu importantes obras como "Teogonia" e "Trabalho e dias", viveu no século VIII antes de cristo, na povoação de Ascra que ficava na região da Beócia.

- Deve ser um livro muito bom.

- Sim – disse Lin-lin marcando a pagina com um marca-texto e depois fechando o livro com cuidado – estou muito envolvida com a leitura, é uma narrativa fascinante que conta a historia e a linhagem dos deuses gregos A mitologia grega sempre me fascinou, embora eu ache a mitologia chinesa mais interessante.

Lei-lei olhou demoradamente para a irma, depois se levantou da cama com um salto.

- Bom, acho que chega de cansarmos, quanto falta para chegarmos ao nosso destino? Quero logo enfrentar aquele darkstalker que ouvimos falar! Disseram que ele era um mestre com a espada, quero ver se ele é tão bom assim!

Lin-lin se levantou também, foi ate a estante de livros e guardou o livro do poeta grego, depois ela dirigiu um de seus olhares calmos e gentis para a irmã.

- Não é um darkstker Lei-lei, quando ouvimos os boatos sobre Bishamon eu resolvi pesquisar sobre ele.

- Serio? Então o que descobriu irmã? – perguntou Lei-lei empolgada, desta vez o assunto a interessava.

- Descobri que ele não passa de uma armadura amaldiçoada, a armadura tem um grande poder e concede este imenso poder a quem a veste porem...

- Porem? – indagou Lei-lei curiosa.

Lin-lin não respondeu de imediato, um longo e sinistro silencio se seguiu, o único som que se ouvia era o sopro suave do vento.

- Porem a armadura domina quem a veste, ela carrega um grande poder e um grande rancor e ódio, estes sentimentos negros são tão fortes que subjugam quem veste a armadura, a pessoa perde sua consciência e mergulha em uma completa escuridão, então a armadura controla o corpo.

- Então a pessoa tenta usar a armadura e acaba sendo usada por ela? – disse Lei-lei com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim – respondei Lin-lin – mas a armadura por mais poderosa que seja não pode fazer nada sozinha, ela precisa que alguém a vista, precisa de um humano para poder lutar ela precisa de um corpo... ela não é um darkstalker é apenas um parasita.

Lei-lei pensou um pouco no que a irmã havia dito, sim fazia tudo sentido, ela era apenas uma parasita, mas era muito poderosa.

- Mas, pelos boatos que ouvimos, as pessoas vão ate Bishamon, pois esperam derrotá-la e assim poderem elas mesmas vestirem a armadura, então pudemos julgar que ninguém a derrotou, ela então deve ser muito forte.

- Não – disse Lin-lin – a armadura Bishamon já foi derrotada, mais de uma vez, no decorrer da historia, porem quem a derrotava vestia a armadura e acabava sendo controlada por ela e se tornando o novo Bishamon.

- É irônico, a pessoa derrota a armadura, mas quando a veste é derrotada por ela. – comentou Lei-lei.

- Sim... – disse Lin-lin observando o céu – e é triste também, é um ciclo, não importa quantas vezes ela seja derrotada, Bishamon sempre volta... alguém tem que... quebrar esse ciclo.

- Sim, e esse alguém seremos nos! – disse Lei-lei entusiasmada estalando os dedos com ambas as mãos.

- Sim, e chega de descansarmos irmã, a planície aonde Bishamon vive não esta longe, precisamos nos apressar, em algumas horas iremos chegar la, eu irei sair e comandar os cavalos.

Dito isso Lin-lin saiu de dentro da carroça, Lei-lei sentiu a carroça tremer, ela estava novamente em movimento, ela se deitou na cama e descansou, estava empolgada para encontrar Bishamon, não importa quão habilidoso ele fosse com a espada, em todos esses anos, Lei-lei nunca encontrara alguém que a superasse com a espada, ela poderia vencer o demônio estava certa disso, e talvez sem nem precisar da ajuda da irmã, faria tudo sozinha.

Danovan lutava contra as Tsukumogamis incansavelmente, elas não eram poderosas, apenas velhas espadas que se moviam graças ao ódio de seus antigos donos, as armas porem eram tantas, Danovan sabia que já havia derrotado mais de duas centenas delas porem as espadas malditas pareciam não ter fim.

Bishamon observava em pé a luta, o monge era muito bom, e sabia manusear uma espada com uma incrível destreza, talvez o monge fosse tão bom quanto ele com uma espada, talvez ate melhor, porem o monge estava começando a demonstrar sinais de cansaço, por mais poderoso que ele fosse não conseguiria lutar por tanto tempo.

O monge sentiu um leve corte na coxa direita, uma das Tsukumogamis o acertará, isso era ruim, ele havia baixado a guarda. O cansaço estava fazendo ele cometer erros básicos.

O monge continuou a lutar, por mais uma hora ele lutou contra as Tsukumogamis destruindo as espadas malditas, porem mais e mais ele cometia erros, baixando sua guarda, e nesses momentos as espadas conseguiam feri-lo, não eram ferimentos graves, porem eram tantos, aqueles cortes mesmo sendo superficiais estavam começando a se tornar um problema ao qual ele não poderia ignorar.

- Me desculpem mas infelizmente para vocês irei começar a levar essa luta mais a serio, a batalha ira terminar aqui. – sentenciou o monge.

Neste instante o colar de contas gigante que o monge carregava no corpo se desfez, as esferas do colar se separaram e flutuaram ao redor do monge, era como se estivessem sendo mantidas no ar por alguma força misteriosa. Então Danovan invocou um espírito, uma bela mulher, a moça estava nua, seu corpo era de um azul claro e sutil, os cabelos eram longos e da mesma cor do seu corpo, as esferas se transformaram em cristais de gelo e então a moa estendeu a mão para frente lançando uma forte rajada de vento gelado.

Era belo e ao mesmo tempo assustador, o vento glacial que a mulher lançou atingiu todas as Tsukumogamis, logo uma fina camada de gelo cobriu as espadas, o vento soprou mais intenso e as espadas foram cobertas por grosas e resistentes camadas de gelo, elas caíram inertes no chão, tendo sido destruídas pelo gelo mortal produzido pela mulher.

Porem não foram todas as Tsukumogamis que congelaram, as espadas voaram furiosas na direção do monge e da mulher espírito, ela continuou a lançar o seu vento gelado, cada vez com mais intensidade, as espadas congelaram uma a uma porem eram tantas, Bishamon percebeu que para o monge invocar e manter aquele espírito atacando constantemente ele precisava usar uma grande quantidade de energia.

O vento gélido continuou a soprar e finalmente a ultima Tsukumogami congelou, logo o chão estava coberto de espadas congeladas, o monge desfez a sua invocação, o espírito da mulher se desfez como areia levada pelo vento, os cristais de gelo voltaram a sua forma original, as esferas do colar de contas, elas se reagruparam formando novamente o gigante colar que ficou preso ao corpo do monge.

Danovan havia decidido a luta em apenas um único golpe, porem a vitoria teve seu preço, o monge havia usado muita energia, estava respirando ofegante, alem do mais seu corpo estava coberto de ferimentos que apesar de leves eram tantos que causavam uma dor considerável ao monge, os ferimentos cobriam todo o corpo de Danovan, de forma que a cada movimento que ele fazia, uma das feridas ardia com o simples movimento.

- Que grande poder, você derrotou todas as Tsukumogamis, é um guerreiro impressionante... porem, a origem de todo esse poder, é o seu sangue darkstalker não é? – perguntou o demônio com um sorriso diabólico, ele finalmente havia se colocado em guarda, estava pronto para lutar.

- Então você percebeu minha natureza darkstalker... como? – perguntou o monge também ficando em guarda.

- Como? – o demônio sorriu – Foi pelos seus olhos, aquele desejo assassino que você demonstrou quando lutava contra as Tsukumogamis, só um darkstalker sente tanto prazer ao matar, esta na natureza deles, e esta no _seu_ sangue!

Aquilo feriu Danovan mais fundo do que a espada de Bishamon poderia ferir, o monge sempre se esforçara ao maximo para esconder seu lado darkstalker, para negá-lo, e agora o demônio jogara toda a verdade na sua cara, ele não conseguiu negar o seu sangue, era um assassino, alguém que sentia prazer em derramar sangue, talvez alguém tão cruel quanto o próprio Bishamon.

Danovan lançou sua espada no ar, a arma se movia sozinha como se ela também fosse uma Tsukumogami, o demônio usou sua katana para bloquear os poderosos golpes da espada do monge que dançava no ar. Uma luta ferrenha se travou entre as duas espadas, Bishamon recuava enquanto se defendia.

Cansado daquele tipo de luta Bishamon desferiu um poderosíssimo golpe contra a espada do monge, o golpe possuía tal força que empurrou a espada do monge na direção do seu dono, Danovan segurou sua espada com uma das mãos, parando assim o golpe.

Bishamon aproveitou a chance e impulsionou seu corpo com toda a velocidade para atacar o monge, Danovan não teve tempo de desviar, começou a defender os golpes de Bishamon, o demônio atacava com ódio e um prazer insano por sangue.

Os dois inimigos tinham forças equivalentes, porem era o demônio Bishamon quem tinha a vantagem na luta, um dos motivos era que Danovan estava ferido por causa da luta contra as Tsukumogamis, alem disse o monge havia gastado uma grande quantidade de energia ao invocar o espírito do gelo, porem o principal motivo para Bishamon estar vencendo a luta era outrom Danovan estava fragilizado psicologicamente, o que o demônio dissera sobre o seu lado darkstalker estava o desconcentrando e ele não conseguia lutar como normalmente lutava.

A lamina de Bishamon encontrou uma abertura na defesa de Danovan, o demônio atacou o pescoço do monge pretendendo cortar a cabeça dele, terminando assim de vez com a luta, foi por um triz, mas Danovan conseguiu recuar a tempo de escapar do golpe letal porem ele perdeu o equilíbrio deixando assim toda a sua guarda aberta.

- _Death dance!_ – gritou o demônio com uma voz infernal, parecendo mais do que nunca um demônio.

O movimento do demônio foi imprevisível, ele se moveu com uma velocidade incrível, aonde ele passava um rastro surgia, e esse rastro era um samurai decrépito como um zumbi, o demônio circulou o monge fazendo assim um circulo de samurais do alem, então o demônio baixou sua espada com toda a força, os samurais fizeram o mesmo.

Danovan não teve como se defender, ele foi atingido por uma dúzia de espadas, as laminas penetraram profundamente na pele do monge fazendo sangue fresco jorrar.

- ahuahauah! Acabou para você monge!

Danovan caiu no chão de joelhos, o corpo cheio de feridas, os samurais que Bishamon havia criado sumiram rapidamente, eram apenas sombras, guerreiros sem mente ou vontade, trazidos de volta a vida pelo demônio, este era o golpe mais poderoso de Bishamon, ele havia capturado as almas de vários guerreiros, usando seus poderes o demônio podia trazê-los de volta a vida, mesmo que só por alguns instantes, porem ao fazer isso, Bishamon teria um grande poder em mãos, e a essa técnica o demônio dera o nome de _death dance_, a dança da

Bishamon olhou para o inimigo aos seus pés, tão fraco, tão patético, ele havia sido um oponente poderosisimo ate alguns instantes atrás, agora não passava de mais um ser patético, porem mesmo achando-o patético, Bishamon sentia um prazer enorme em matá-lo.

O demonio levantou a espada para o céu, era a hora de dar o golpe de misericórdia no monge.

- Ultimas palavras monge? – perguntou Bishamon com um sorriso sádico no rosto.

Danovan encarou o demônio com um olhar profundo e respondeu.

- Você não passa de uma existência digna de pena Bishamon, é um demônio patético que encontra prazer apenas em derramar o sangue dos outros, sua felicidade é tão trivial que se resume a poder sentir a dor e o sofrimento alheio.

- Diga o que quiser monge! Na minha opinião essas foram palavras bem tolas! O maior prazer que se pode encontrar na vida esta na morte, sempre foi assim e assim sempre será!

Bishamon se preparou para dar o golpe final.

Porem algo o parou.

Bishamon teve que se defender, laminas voaram em sua direção, o demonio usou a espada para bloqueá-las, as laminas foram detidas e caíram no chão, ele olhou com estranheza para elas, eram laminas em forma de estrelas, nunca tinha visto algo assim.

- Então é você a armadura amaldiçoada conhecida como Bishamon? – perguntou uma moça de cabelos castanhos curtos, era Lin-lin.

Bishamon olhou para a moça, havia outra mulher do lado dela, uma garota com pele azul e vestindo roupas semelhantes a da primeira, diferente apenas nas coras.

- Sim, sou eu! – respondeu o demônio.

Lin-lin olhou para Bishamon e depois para o homem no chão, ele estava gravemente ferido, provavelmente morreria se ela e a rmã não fizessem algo.

- Lei-lei, porque você não luta contra ele? eu irei ver como esta aquele homem.

- não precisa nem pedir irmã!

Lei-lei avançou na direção do demônio, com suas poderosas garras ela atacou-o, com golpes rápidos e eficientes, Bishamon se defendeu com sua katana, ele estava feliz a mulher era forte, muito forte! Tivera a chance de encontrar dois inimigos poderosos no mesmo dia.

Enquanto Lei-lei e Bishamon lutavam, Lin-lin se aproximou de Danovan, o homem havia desmaiado, ela analisou os ferimentos do monge, o corpo dele estava coberto de ferimentos porem a maioria deles era superficiais, esses não seria problema curá-los, o problema eram os cortes profundos, haviam mais ou menos dez deles, alguns atingiram órgãos vitais e isso tornava a situação ainda mais critica, Lin-lin segurou o homem e tentou carregá-lo ate a carroça.

Enquanto isso Lei-lei lutava contra o demônio Bishamon, era uma luta disputada, as garras dela cortavam o ar em busca da carne do demônio, ele se esquivava e aplicava golpes rápidos com a espada, era uma luta impressionante de ser vem, e ate o momento os dois lutadores pareciam estar empatados, trocando golpes poderosos, ambos sorriam com satisfação pelo duelo.

- Ate que você é bom para uma armadura velha!

- Lei-lei deixe a luta de lado, a nossa prioridade é salvar a vida deste homem!

Lin-lin estava na carroça, já havia colocado Danovan na cama e estava em cima de um dos cavalos, pronta para partir.

Lei-lei resmungou irritada, não queria parar a luta agora, fazia tempo que ela não enfrentava um inimigo tão poderoso, aquele samurai maldito era mais forte que a aranha ao qual ela e a irmã enfrentara a aproximadamente um dia atrás, Lin-lin gritou novamente dizendo para a irmã abandonar a luta, ela se conformou, pulou para trás recuando e se distanciando do alcance da espada do demônio.

- Não vai escapar maldita! Essa luta só ira terminar quando um de nos estiver morto! – gritou Bishamon enquanto avançava com toda sua ira contra Lei-lei.

- Eu também penso assim mas, desculpe infelizmente terei que ir, continuaremos nossa luta depois demônio!

Dito isso Lei-lei retirou o escudo de ferro negro, Bishamon não se intimidou, iria cortar aquele escudo junto com a pele da mulher.

Lei-lei usou o seu bastão com uma esfera de ferro na ponta para bater no escudo, ela havia esperado o demônio se aproximar ao Maximo, por isso quando ela bateu no escudo, o som foi tão forte que empurrou o samurai para trás, fazendo-o ser arremessado alguns metros no ar e então cair no chão.

Lei-lei ainda deu um ultimo olhar para o demônio, era uma pena, queria mesmo terminar aquela batalha, mas infelizmente a luta teria que esperar para outro dia, ela pulou em cima do segundo cavalo e a carroça deixou a planície e o demônio para trás.

Bishamon se levantou, as duas já estavam longe e ele não poderia segui-las, malditas haviam escapado, a mulher-macaco era muito boa, e ele desconfiava que a outra também fosse uma excelente guerreira, alem delas o monge havia escapado, ele teve sorte, bem não importava, eles voltariam eles _sempre voltam_ pensou o demônio com um sorriso sádico no rosto.


	5. A froça que dissipa a escuridão

Lei-lei e Lin-lin já estavam longe da planície aonde ocorrera a luta contra Bishamon, Lin-lin estava comandando os cavalos dirigindo veiculo, Lei-lei havia ficado no interior da carroça cuidando do homem, ele estava deitado na cama desacordado, ele passava o tempo todo gemendo, falando coisas desconexas ou se debatendo na cama, provavelmente tendo um pesadelo.

Lei-lei não se sentia muito confortável ali, ela não era uma medica, não podia fazer nada pelo sujeito, na sua opinião era a irmã que deveria estar ali, ela era medica também, mas sabia enrolar ataduras de uma forma melhor que ela, Lin-lin fechara as feridas do corpo do homem com ataduras mas em compensação ele ficou parecendo uma múmia.

- Não... não... preciso voltar... Anita... ela precisa de mim...

Então o cara voltou a falar as coisas sem sentido, mas quem era essa tal Anita? Provavelmente deveria ser a namorada ou amante dele, embora fosse estranho pensar em um monge com uma namorada, muito menos com uma amante,

- Preciso voltar... pousada... ela espera...

Danovan estava queimando de febre, ele suava muito, Lei-lei já estava desesperada, o que ela ia fazer? Se o cara morresse ia se sentir culpada pelo resto da vida, alem do mais teria que agüentar as lagrimas dessa tal de Anita chorando a morte do seu amado.

Lin-lin pareceu sentir o desespero da irmã, pois nesse momento ela falou do lado de fora da carroça, ainda comandando os cavalos.

- Algum problema irmã? Como esta nosso paciente?

- Ele esta queimando de febre! E ele não para de dizer umas coisas sem sentido! – gritou Lei-lei do lado de dentro, esperava que a irmã trouxesse uma solução para aquele problema.

Por um momento Lei-lei não ouviu resposta, ela pensou que a irmã estava tão perdida quanto ela naquela situação, mas para sua salvação Lin-lin respondeu, com sua calma habitual.

- O que ele falou irmã? Me diga exatamente o que ele disse.

Lei-lei pensou um pouco, estava tentando reunir todas as palavras que o cara havia dito, não poderia esquecer nada, qualquer palavra poderia ser um dado importante.

- Ele disse que precisava voltar, que uma tal de Anita esperava por ele em uma pousada!

Mais um momento de silencio se seguiu, Lin-lin pensou cautelosamente para poder decidir o que fazer.

- Ele deve ter vindo de uma cidade – anunciou a irmã mais velha – deixou essa moça, Anita, esperando por ele. – ela fez uma pausa e então continuou - A uma cidade aqui perto, vamos ate la, eu irei com o monge ate um medico e ficarei com ele, você irmã ira procurar nas pousadas sobre duas pessoas que se hospedaram la recentemente, fale que uma delas era uma mulher chamada Anita e o outro um monge, descreva a aparência dele... esse cara tem uma aparência bem marcante, com certeza as pessoas lembraram dele.

- Não, não levaremos o cara para um medico – disse Lei-lei de forma sombria.

- O que? O que você esta dizendo irmã? Se não fizemos nada logo ele ira...

- Ele tem sangue Darkstalker irmã. – disse Lei-lei interrompendo Lin-lin.

- O que!?

- Ele é um meio darkstalker irmã, se levarmos ele para um medico, ele não saberá como cuidar dele... não... pode ser pior, ele pode tentar matar esse homem, as pessoas temem os darkstalkers... mesmo esse cara tendo apenas metade do sangue de um darkstalker isso não fará diferença nos olhos das pessoas.

Um longo silencio se seguiu, nenhuma das duas disse nada por quase dez minutos, Lin-lin dirigia a carroça em silencio, por fim ela falou quebrando o silencio.

- Vamos para a pousada então, iremos nos encontrar essa mulher chamada Anita.

_Sim, esta era uma boa idéia_ pensou Lei-lei, esta era a melhor coisa que elas poderiam fazer, a questão era, seria o suficiente?

Lei-lei não precisou se preocupar com as lagrimas de Anita, mas sendo sincera ela bem preferiria algumas delas como recepção, elas eram bem mais bem vindas do que o olhar frio de Anita.

Elas acharam a pensão aonde Anita estava, não fora difícil, um monge com um metro e oitenta de altura, um colar de contas gigante no corpo e uma estranha espada nas costas dificilmente se passaria desapercebido.

Anita não era a amante do tal monge, era apenas uma garotinha, ela havia aberto a porta para Lei-lei e para a irmã, ela não demonstrou qualquer reação ao ver o monge quase morto e não falou nem perguntou nada.

No momento Lin-lin cuidava dos ferimentos de Danovan como podia, ela não era uma medica, mas tinha um pouco de conhecimento na área medica, alem do mais, ela era uma sarcedotisa e conhecia feitiços que podiam aliviar a dor e acelerar o processo de recuperação.

Enquanto Lin-lin cuidava do enfermo, sentada ao seu lado na cama, Lei-lei estava sentada em uma cadeira observando a garotinha, Anita estava sentada em uma cadeira a sua frente e dava mais atenção a uma boneca velha que carregava consigo do que para o monge.

- Ei garotinha quantos anos você tem? – perguntou Lei-lei impaciente, por algum motivo não gostava da garota.

Anita olhou para ela, e depois tornou a olhar para baixo sem responder.

- Ei menina, estou falando com você!

A garota continuou em silencio.

- Responda quando alguém fala com você sua pestinha! Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é feio ignorar os outros?! – perguntou Lei-lei se levantando de forma brusca da cadeira.

- Calma irmã – disse Lin-lin sem olhar para ela – Anita você poderia responder a pergunta por favor? – perguntou Lin-lin olhando para Anita e dando-lhe um sorriso meigo.

A menina não demonstrou reação, mas pelo menos respondeu a pergunta.

- Tenho doze anos – disse ela olhando para Lin-lin, depois ela dirigiu seu olhar para Lei-lei – porque quer saber disso?

Lei-lei resmungou algo para si mesma e se sentou na sua cadeira irritada.

- Nada! – respondeu ela impaciente.

Lin-lin voltou a cuidar de Danovan, enquanto isso Lei-lei tinha que ficar olhando para aquela menina, o rosto da garota mais parecia uma mascara, pois tinha sempre a mesma expressão, era deprimente olhar para ele.

- Nos caçamos darkstalkers Anita, pode ficar tranqüila que quando sairmos daqui iremos atrás de Bishamon, faremos aquele maldito pagar pelo que fez ao monge e a tantos outros! – disse Lei-lei animada, depois de um longo tempo de silencio.

- Faça como quiser, eu não me importo. – respondeu a menina com nem mesmo um décimo do animo de Lei-lei.

- Pronto – anunciou Lin-lin se levantando devagar da cama – a situação do monge melhorou, ele não corre mais risco de morte.

- Você conseguiu irmã! Salvou a vida dele! – disse Lei-lei animada se levantando e se aproximando da irmã.

- Foi bem difícil, mas felizmente acabou tudo bem. – ela olhou para Anita – Anita, agora precisaremos ir, seu amigo vai se recuperar logo, por favor quando isto acontecer avise que nos o ajudamos e diga a ele que fomos atrás de Bishamon e que ele não se incomode mas porque nos destruiremos a armadura amaldiçoada.

Anita não disse nada, apenas olhou para Lin-lin com seus olhos frios e fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza que devemos ir irmã? – perguntou Lei-lei ainda preocupada com o monge.

- Sim – disse a irmã mais velha em tom calmo – ele ficara bem, precisamos nos preocupar com Bishamon.

- Sim, dessa vez eu vou continuar a luta que começamos ontem! – respondeu Lei-lei animada.

As duas se despediram de Anita e saíram da pensão, Lin-lin montou em um dos cavalos e deu partida a carroça, Lei-lei montou no outro cavalo.

E elas saíram para caçar Bishamon.

Demitri estava orgulhoso, suas filhas haviam voltado da caçada e trouxeram consigo muitos reféns, futuras crias, o vampiro olhou para todos os novos "convidados", nem todos serviriam para serem novos vampiros, a resposta disso era simples, suas filhas haviam saído no intuito de se alimentar e levaram o alimento para casa, a fim de transformar os produtos da caça em novos vampiros. Isso estava errado, havia uma grande diferença entre sair a procura de alimento e sair a procura de uma nova cria, mas tudo bem, elas eram todas vampiras jovens, era compreensível que cometessem um erro desses.

- Vejo que nem todas minhas amantes trouxeram um humano para cá... – disse Demitri observando todas suas vampiras, elas carregavam as pessoas desacordadas nos braços ou simplesmente a jogavam no chão como se fossem uma bagagem incomoda.

As moças que não estavam com um humano ficaram de cabeça baixa sem saber o que dizer, e com medo de alguma punição que Demitri pudesse vir a impor.

- Tudo bem, como esta foi a primeira caçada de vocês irei perdoá-las. – Ele olhou para os humanos que haviam sido levados ao seu castelo, eles refletiam bem o gosto das vampiros que o capturaram, em sua maioria eram homens belos e fortes, era natural para vampiras sentirem um desejo especial por presas do sexo oposto para se alimentarem, pois o ato de beber o sangue de uma vitima era não só uma questão de alimento, era uma questão de prazer, quase sempre havia um prazer sexual nesse ato.

Demitri percorreu os olhos pelos humanos, haviam algumas pessoas ali interessantes, uma de suas amantes uma moça de cabelos castanhos encaracolados que ele lembrava se chamar Alice, havia trazido consigo uma criança, um garotinho de aproximadamente dez anos que estava desacordado, ele era lindo, fora uma ótima escolha e Demitri iria parabenizá-la pessoalmente por isso, alem de lhe dar uma posição de destaque entre os vampiros.

Outra moça, Rebecca que possuía olhos azuis e cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo havia trazido uma freira, era divertido olhar para a moça, ela chorava o tempo todo enquanto rezava baixo com um crucifixo em mãos, aquela havia sido uma péssima escolha para uma nova vampira, porem seria divertido tela como escrava, por isso Demitri resolveu que também iria parabenizar Rebecca da mesma forma que Alice.

Porem a melhor surpresa da noite fora a humana que Diana trouxera, a sua esposa havia escolhida uma bela jovem de aproximadamente vinte anos, a moça possuía cabelos pretos bem curtos e ate poderia ser confundida com uma irmã mais nova de Diana.

Vincent que havia seguido Diana enquanto ela caçava havia contado a Demitri como a sua esposa havia sido esplendida na caçada, ela havia escolhido uma vitima perfeita alem de sua atuação ser surpreendente para uma recém-criada.

- Qual seu nome? – Perguntou Demitri se aproximando da moça que Diana havia trazido.

- Clarissa – respondeu a moça – Clarissa Harker.

- É um belo nome milady, minha Diana explicou o porque de você esta aqui?

A jovem fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça antes de responder.

- Diana me disse que eu seria transformada em vampira, e me explicou um pouco sobre minha nova vida.

_Perfeita_ pensou Demitri, sua esposa havia sido perfeita, ela superara as suas expectativas.

- E o que você acha disso? Deseja essa nova vida? – perguntou Demitri de forma neutra para Clarissa.

- Sim – respondeu a moça demonstrando segurança.

- Perfeito! Então esteja pronta esta noite você ganhara uma nova vida.

- Estou pronta. – disse Clarissa dando um discreto olhar para Diana.

- E você minha amada – disse Demitri se aproximando de Diana – será você quem ira transformá-la.

Diana apenas sorriu brevemente.

Demitri olhou para Rebecca e Alice e se aproximou delas.

- E vocês duas se saíram muito bem hoje, melhor do que todas as outras, por isso serão minhas esposas também como Diana.

As duas sorriram extremamente felizes e agradeceram de forma cordial.

- Obrigada – disse Rebecca.

- Obrigada – repetiu Alice.

- Venham comigo minhas damas, e tragam seus humanos, hoje comemoraremos suas coroações como minhas rainhas e também a criação dos novos vampiros.

Elas concordaram e todos foram, Demitri na frente e logo atrás dele, Clarissa que caminhava ao lado de Diana, a esquerda da dupla vinham Alice carregando a criança desacordada nos braços, e a direita Rebecca arrastava com apenas uma das mãos a freira que chorava freneticamente segurando com firmeza o seu crucifixo.

- Vincent – disse o vampiro antes de sair do salão principal e entrar nos seus aposentos – quero que olhe os humanos e selecione os que podem servir como novas crias, os demais podem servir de alimento para minhas amantes.

- Como desejar meu senhor.

E então Demitri e suas esposas acompanhadas de seus humanos sumiram da vista dos outros.

O sol estava quase se pondo, Lei-lei e Lin-lin estavam na planície, esperando o demônio Bishamon, as duas aguardavam em pé, Lin-lin calma e paciente, Lei-lei animada e ansiosa.

Quando o ultimo raio de sol sumiu no horizonte a armadura apareceu, as partes dela flutuaram no ar como se levitando, elas se posicionaram na ordem certa como se estivessem vestindo um ser invisível, então os olhos rubros que ficavam no peitoral da armadura brilharam e com isso o corpo de Bishamon surgiu, como uma aparição completando as lacunas invisíveis que existiam entre as peças da armadura.

- Ora, então vocês voltaram! Eu sabia que voltariam! – disse a armadura com sua voz espectral.

- Claro que voltamos sua maldita! E iremos acabar com você! – respondeu Lei-lei animada.

O demônio riu.

- O monge disse a mesma coisa que vocês, e agora deve estar provavelmente morto! – retrucou a armadura.

- Não esta – falou Lin-lin pela primeira vez – nos cuidamos dele e ele não corre mais perigo, ira se recuperar em breve, talvez já tenha ate acordado.

- Ele teve sorte, apareceram vocês para salva-lo – o demônio desembainhou a katana e a apontou para as irmãs – agora me digam, quem ira aparecer para salvar vocês?

- ah... será você que precisara ser salvo Bishamon – disse Lei-lei com um sorriso confiante.

Bishamon partiu para o ataque, ele pulou e atacou com sua katana, Lin-lin sacou duas espadas gêmeas e Lin-lin ficou em guarda, com suas poderosas garras prontas para atacar.

Eles começaram a lutar, Bishamon tentava atacar as irmãs mas isso era quase impossível, as duas tinham uma sincronia perfeitas como se ambas fossem controladas pela mesma mente, alem disso cada uma individualmente já era uma oponente poderosíssima.

A luta se seguiu com golpes rápidos e mortais, porem nenhum dos lados havia conseguido ferir o oponente, Lin-lin avançou realizando um ataque majestoso com as espadas gêmeas porem Bishamon conseguiu prever o ataque a tempo e se defender, o próximo ataque porem o demônio não conseguiu evitar.

Lei-lei avançara com um salto feroz, seus movimentos perfeitamente combinados com a técnica das espadas gêmeas da irmã, fora tão bem realizado que Bishamon não teve como evitar quando ela acertou um golpe no peitoral de sua armadura, rachando o olho esquerdo e um segundo golpe em que as garras profundas dela fizeram um grave ferimento em seu braço direito.

Bishamon foi forçado a recuar, estava furioso, como aquelas duas malditas o estavam vencendo?! Ele era Bihsamon! Não poderia se deixar ser humilhado por duas mulheres!

- Vocês estão começando a me irritar malditas! – Ao dizer isso o demônio lançou uma chama azul que na verdade era um espírito que pairava sobre ele de encontro a Lin-lin.

A chama entrou no corpo de Lin-lin e ela sentiu seu corpo paralisar, o espírito havia entrado no seu corpo e estava paralisando-a.

O demônio aproveitou, sabia que aquela magia só funcionaria por alguns segundos, porem ela exatamente desse pequeno espaço de tempo que ele precisava para poder atacá-la com a guarda baixa.

Bishamon avançou com fúria contra Lin-lin, porem antes que sua lamina conseguisse tocá-la a irmã mais nova entrou no meio dos dois e bloqueou o golpe.

- Não vou deixar que machuque minha onee-chan! – disse Lei-lei com fúria, Bishamon não entendeu como mas ela conseguiu acertá-lo com uma das garras e ele recuou.

- Você esta bem irmã?! – perguntou Lei-lei sem tirar os olhos de Bihsamon.

- Sim... Obrigada Lei-lei. – respondeu Lin-lin que havia acabado e se libertar do poder paralisante de Bishamon.

_Malditas_ pensou o demônio, _eu cheguei tão perto_.

- Lei-lei, acho que é melhor nos unirmos nessa luta. – disse Lin-lin calmamente enquanto observava o demônio.

- O que foi irmã? Ficou com medo dele te machucar? – perguntou Lei-lei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não mesmo – respondeu Lin-lin devolvendo o sorriso – é só que eu tenho uma teoria e queria colocá-la em pratica.

Lei-lei não entendeu o que a irmã quis dizer, mas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Então Lin-lin se concentrou, seu corpo brilhou e então ela se transformou no ofuda que se grudou na testa da irmã.

- Bem... agora somos só eu e você demônio. – disse Lei-lei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Em breve – disse o demônio ficando em guarda – será só eu!

Bishamon avançou para mais um ataque porem Lei-lei bloqueou o seu golpe com a espada, ele atacou uma segunda, terceira e quarta vez, porem todos seus ataques eram bloqueados, e o pior não era isso, eles estavam sendo contidos com muita facilidade.

Lei-lei deixou de apenas se defender e começou a atacar, Bishamon recuava, bloqueando cada ataque com mais dificuldade que o anterior, ele não sabia como mas desde que a outra havia se tornado aquele pedaço de papel que estava grudado na testa da demonia de cor azul, ela ficara muito mais forte!

- Malditas! Não importa o que façam não podem derrotar a mim Bishamon!

- Será mesmo? – perguntou Lei-lei com um sorriso sutil de desafio – pelo que sei você já foi derrotado um monte de vezes.

O demonio grunhiu de ódio, e mais uma vez ele lançou uma das almas que levitavam como aparições em forma de chama azul, o espírito correu como uma flecha e acertou Lei-lei imobilizando-a.

- Se unirem não foi uma boa idéia no final das contas! – gritou o demonio avançando, a demonia podia ate esta mais forte e rápida, mas agora era apenas uma, se ele a atacasse agora enquanto ela estava imobilizada pelo poder do espírito, ela não teria como se defender.

_- Death dance!_ – gritou Bishamon.

O demônio se moveu com velocidade ao redor de Lei-lei, aonde ele passava deixava como rastros seus samurais, almas atormentadas que haviam sido subjugadas pelo poder da armadura maldita.

Todos os samurais levantaram a espada ao mesmo tempo, iriam desferir o golpe final na maldita, porem antes de suas laminas baixarem sobre o corpo de Lei-lei esta girou bem rápida, as garras descreveram um circulo perfeita ao redor da demonia, cortando assim todos os espíritos e também Bishamon que foi arremessado longe, ele havia baixado a guarda para atacar pois acreditava que não precisaria se preocupar com a defesa, afinal ela estava imobilizada pelo poder do espírito, mas se era assim, como ela conseguiu se mover?!

Bishamon caiu no chão da planície, ele se levantou depressa, seu rosto marcado pelo ódio, antes porem que ele pudesse pensar em um contra-ataque o demônio viu uma bola de ferro com espinhos se aproximar velozmente na sua direção, ele não teve tempo de se defender e recebeu o ataque em cheio recuando alguns passos.

Um segundo ataque igual ao primeiro se seguiu e depois outro e outro, Bishamon foi atingido por varias das esferas de ferro com espinhos, a cada golpe ele recuava alguns passos, por fim os ataques cessaram, o demônio se mantinha em pé com dificuldade, as marcas da dor começavam a enfraquecê-lo bastante, pela primeira vez em muitos séculos Bishamon sentiu o medo da derrota.

- Malditas! Malditas! MALDITAS!

Bishamon estava possuído pelo ódio, ele balançou sua espada no ar, cortando o vento com golpes cheios de cólera, ele ficou com mais ódio quando olhou para a sua inimiga e viu que ela estava com aquele sorriso confiante como sempre.

- Como?! Como você conseguiu se mover?! Eu havia aprisionado você com minha possessão espiritual!

Lei-lei apenas sorriu sutilmente e disse.

- Idiota, isso aqui não é só de enfeite – disse ela tocando no ofuda em sua testa – ele me protege.

Lei-lei avançou, ela sabia que o demonio estava enfraquecido, seus movimentos não estavam mais tão rápidos, ele tentou atacá-la com as garras, mas ela foi mais rápida, com seus braços longos ela segurou o braço direito do demônio com a sua mão esquerda, era com a mão direita que ele manejava a espada, ela sabia que aquele movimento lhe daria o tempo suficiente para fazer o que ela planejara junto da irmã.

Com a outra mão Lei-lei removeu o ofuda de sua testa e o grudou na testa de Bishamon, o demônio soltou um grito espectral quando o ofuda tocou nele, uma dor incrível se espalhou por todo seu corpo, e agora era _ele_ que não conseguia se mover, tudo que conseguia fazer era gritar, e berrar injurias contra Lei-lei.

_Lin-lin se sentiu mergulhando em escuridão, então era assim que era o interior de Bishamon?_

_Ela teve que sentir pena dele, tudo dentro do monstro era ódio, rancor e sede de sangue, uma existência patética. _

_Ali era tudo escuro, um lugar triste, porem ela sabia que havia luz ali, não que Bishamon tivesse alguma luz, mas ela sabia que a armadura amaldiçoada não era a única a residir ali, ela sabia que ela precisava de um paradeiro, uma alma para dar vida a armadura e era essa alma que ela procurava._

_Então ela o achou, era um brilho fraco, como uma vela prestes a se apagar, porem la estava ele, um samurai, um homem de cabelos pretos longos, sua expressão era dura porem Lin-lin podia sentir toda a tristeza que emanava daquela alma, pobre alma, a quantos séculos devia estar presa a armadura Bishamon? Amaldiçoado a ficar preso eternamente aquela existência cruel, jogado naquela escuridão profunda._

_Lin-lin se aproximou dele, ela estava nua tal como ele, naquele lugar eles eram apenas almas por isso estavam em sua forma pura. Esse era um dos poderes de Lin-lin quando estava na forma de ofuda, ela se fundia a pessoa e com isso conseguia adentrar na sua mente e na sua alma, ela se aproximou do samurai._

_- Samurei, é você a pobre alma que esta presa a Bishamon, eu vim aqui lhe trazer a paz, e libertá-lo desse martírio._

_O samurai olhou discretamente para Lei-lei, ele estava sentada a forma japonesa com as pernas cruzadas, enquanto ela estava em pé._

_- Não mereço ser salvo. – disse o homem. – eu tirei muitas vidas inocentes, sou um monstro igual a Bishamon._

_Lin-lin o olhou com pena e ternura._

_- Não, não é, você é humano, é bom. A prova disso é que você se sente culpado pelos seus atos, admitir a culpa é o primeiro passo para o perdão._

_O homem ouviu atentamente as palavras de Lin-lin porem sua decisão já havia sido tomada a muito tempo e ele não voltaria atrás._

_- Não mereço perdão – ele se levantou ficando frente a frente para Lin-lin – mas queria que você fizesse algo por mim, você poderia cumprir um ultimo desejo de um velho samurai?_

_-... O que deseja de mim? – perguntou em sua voz calma. _

_- Você é uma sarcedotisa, sei que tem o poder para me salvar, mas como já disse não mereço ser salvo – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo fazendo uma longa pausa – porem você tem o poder para me matar não é sarcedotisa? Destrua essa alma e só assim eu poderei me redimir um pouco pelos meus pecados._

_Lei-lei sorriu com gentileza fazendo o sinal negativo com a cabeça._

_- Não farei isso, sou uma sarcedotisa, meu objetivo é salvar, porque eu iria destruir uma alma se posso levá-la a salvação?_

_O homem balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo com uma expressão triste._

_- Você não entende sarcedotisa, o que eu fiz... foram coisas horríveis, eu matei tantos, matei todos a minha volta... meus amigos... meus parentes... e... minha mulher, minha amada Orin._

_O samurai era um homem honrado demais, jamais se permitiria chorar, chorar era sinal de fraqueza, Lin-lin porem pode ver as lagrimas em seu rosto, mesmo sendo lagrimas invisíveis, sim, ele chorava, e estava chorando a séculos, chorando sozinho naquele lugar desolado._

_Então Lin-lin o abraçou, o homem ficou surpreso com o ato mas não fez nada, ele deixou as mãos gentis da moça conduzirem o seu rosto ate o seu seio, ela o acolheu generosa como uma mãe, e com um gesto simples porem muito significativo de carinho ela o abraçou._

_Então ele se lembrou, se lembrou de sua Orin a sua amada, de como ela o consolava daquela forma, ele lembrou que ainda existia amor, sim existia amor mesmo naquele lugar cercado de trevas, existia amor e ele era imenso, infinito, muito maior do que todo o rancor e ódio que a armadura Bishamon sentia._

_Então tudo uma luz brilhou dentro do corpo do samurai, e essa luz se expandiu encobrindo todas as trevas, a escuridão recuou assustada, e então ela sumiu, agora todo o local estava iluminado, e uma sensação de amor e conforto pairava no ar._

_- É o amor – disse Lin-lin – a força que dissipa a escuridão._

_O samurai olhou ao redor espantado, fora ele que fizera aquilo? Ou fora a sarcedotisa?_

_Como se lendo os seus pensamentos ela respondeu._

_- Você fez isso samurai, eu apenas lhe guiei, mas foi você quem fez isso._

_- Mas essa escuridão era Bishamon, era a vontade e a força dele que me subjugaram e me prenderam aqui enquanto ele controlava o corpo, então se eu dissipei a escuridão, isso significa que Bishamon foi derrotado?_

_- Quase – respondeu a sarcedotisa com mais um sorriso gentil – na verdade ela esta como estava você quando eu lhe encontrei, uma presença fraca prestes a se dissipar._

_- Entendo. – disse o samurai. – então eu irei destruir Bishamon de uma vez por todas!_

_- tenho fé em você samurai. – disse Lin-lin sorrindo._

_Então a parte central da armadura apareceu, os olhos rubros fitavam o samurai com ódio, mas em seus olhos também havia medo, a boca da armadura se moveu e ela falou com sua voz espectral._

_- O que você esta fazendo?! Você precisa de mim! Sem mim você voltara a ser apenas uma alma! Unidos porem nos teremos um corpo! Seremos imbatíveis, ninguém poderá nos vencer!_

_O samurai olhou para a armadura com desprezo._

_- Você se engana Bishamon, eu não preciso de você. É você que precisa de mim._

_- Precisamos um do outro! – disse a armadura em tom sedutor – nossas existências se completam, guerreiro e armadura!_

_- A única existência que completava a minha era Orin e graças a você ela esta morta! – gritou o samurai._

_A armadura gritou com ódio._

_- Fraco! Fraco! Você renega o poder, renega o meu poder!_

_- Cale-se Bishamon! – gritou o samurai em tom imperativo – suas palavras são vazias assim como você! Você me disse que juntos seremos imbatíveis? Que ninguém poderia nos vencer? Isso não importa mais Bishamon, não a mais necessidade de eu lutar, tudo que eu desejo agora é voltar para a minha Orin. – ele deu um ultimo olhar para armadura – E quando um samurai não tem mais necessidade de lutar, ele também não tem mais necessidade de uma armadura, por isso suma Bishamon, eu não preciso mais de você._

_O poder naquelas palavras dissiparam o resto de existência que Bihsamon tinha ali, e assim o elo entre a armadura e o samurai se quebrou, tudo ao redor brilhou, e o samurai e Bishamon foram envolvidos por esse caloroso brilho._

A armadura que gritava na frente de Lei-lei explodiu, ou melhor o seu corpo explodiu, os pedaços da armadura se espalharam e cairam a alguns metros de distancia dali, só a parte centra da armadura ficou no mesmo lugar, com seus olhos brilhando em fúria, e um grito de dor estampado em seu rosto.

Lei-lei viu o espírito de um homem se desprender da armadura, parecia um samurai, ele era alto e forte e vestia um quimono simples, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, ele ficou em pé encarando Lei-lei sem nada dizer, em seu rosto uma expressão de paz.

Então o ofuda se desprendeu do elmo da armadura, ele levitou ate o lado de Lei-lei e então brilhou, o ofuda voltou a se transformar em Lin-lin, ela estava sorrindo, olhando para o samurai.

- Agradeço-lhe sarcedotisa – disse o samurai fazendo uma reverencia – você me salvou, me deu forças para destruir Bishamon.

Lin-lin fez a mesma reverencia ao samurai.

- Não precisa agradecer, é meu trabalho como sarcedotisa – disse ela sorrindo com orgulho para o samurai – você deve ficar orgulhoso de si mesmo samurai, a armadura é maligna, e seu desejo de sangue é enorme, para você vencê-la sua vontade teve que submeter a da armadura, no final das contas não era uma luta de forças físicas e sim de vontades, e você a derrotou.

- Com sua ajuda – disse o samurai.

Lei-lei não estava entendendo nada ali, a sua irmã estava conversando com a alma penada como se eles fossem velhos amigos, ela preferiu não se meter, ate porque não sabia nada interessante para dizer para eles.

- Agora você pode ir ao encontro de sua amada Orin. – disse Lei-lei.

- Sim, mas antes eu queria lhe perguntar algo sarcedotisa.

- O que?

- Qual seu nome?

- Lin-lin, e esta é minha irmã Lei-lei, sem ela eu jamais teria conseguido salva-lo.

O samurai olhou para Lei-lei e lhe fez uma reverencia, ela apenas assentiu com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Vocês são sarcedotisas e caçadoras de darkstalkers certo? – perguntou o samurai.

- Sim. – foi Lei-lei quem respondeu.

- Então tenho algo a dizer que pode interessá-las.

As duas irmãs o olharam com atenção.

- Bishamon podia controlar este corpo, mas eu sempre ouço e vejo tudo que ele via, a alguns dias passaram uns viajantes por essas terras, eles falaram que queriam desafiar Bishamon para poderem vesti-la e assim terem poder para enfrentar um certo darkstalker.

- Um certo darkstalker? – perguntou Lin-lin curiosa.

- Sim – disse o samurai – segundo esses viajantes, esse darkstalker esta atacando vila após vila, ele seleciona os homens mais fortes e as mulheres mais belas para serem seus escravos. Conforme os viajantes, esse darkstalker se proclamava um deus.

- Um deus? – disse Lei-lei rindo – que idiota! Pelo visto é só mais um darkstalker tentando aparecer.

- Infelizmente não, ele é muito forte visto que sozinho já atacou e destruiu varias vilas, vários soldados e magos tentaram pará-lo, mas todos pereceram.

- Um darkstalker poderoso provavelmente... – disse Lin-lin pensativa – os viajantes disseram o nome dele?

- Anakaris o rei do deserto, e é la para onde vocês devem ir.

Lei-lei pensou um pouco coçando a cabeça tentando se lembrar aonde diabos por ali havia um deserto.

- Deserto... deserto... não havia um deserto a noroeste onee-chan?

- Sim, agora que você disse eu lembro dele, - respondeu Lin-lin.

- Por favor, derrotem o darkstalker – pediu o samurai.

- Pode deixar que faremos isso! – disse Lei-lei.

- Sim, você pode ir para o outro mundo sem preocupações quanto a isso.

O samurai agradeceu com uma reverencia.

- Obrigado, agora eu irei partir, minha Orin esta me esperando do outro lado. – um esboço de um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do samurai.

- Faça uma boa viagem. – disse Lin-lin.

E então o samurai se distanciou e sumiu, Lei-lei e a irmã ficaram ainda muito tempo ali em silencio rezando uma reza antiga, uma reza a qual pediam que o espírito do samurai atravessase com segurança para o outro lado e que la encontrasse sua felicidade.


	6. A fúria do deus do deserto

Alice estava sentada em uma macia poltrona, vestia seu vestido amarelo longo, o vestido era feito de um amarelo vivo, dos melhores tecidos, era como se ela vestisse um raio de sol, era irônico, pois era exatamente o sol que poderia por fim a sua existência.

Sentado no colo da bela vampira de cabelos cor de mel estava a criança que ela capturara, o menino já havia sido transformado em vampiro e passado o medo e o desespero dos primeiros dias ele já havia se acostumado e gostado de sua nova condição.

Junto aos dois vampiros que estavam em seus novos aposentos particulares, um quarto que era tão grande quanto uma sala, estavam também Rebecca, Diana e a filha de Diana, Clarissa.

- Me sinto esplendorosa agora que sou uma vampira, eu nunca achei que poderia ficar mais bonita do que já era, mas que bom que estava enganada. – disse Rebecca, ela estava em pé e vestia apenas uma lingerie vermelha sangue, a roupa era extremamente sensual e combinava perfeitamente com a nova vampira – só é uma pena que não possa mais ver meu reflexo, isso é tão cruel!

- Concordo, mas a transformação vampirica compensa se pensarmos nos seus pros e contras Srt. Rebecca. – disse Clarissa, a vampira tratava Rebecca e Alice como suas tias, da mesma forma que tratava Diana como sua mãe e Davey o filho de Alice como um irmão.

Davey sorriu empolgado.

- Sim, agora somos fortes e rápidos! Mal posso esperar para ter a minha primeira caçada.

- Paciência Davey, paciência... – disse Alice acariciando o rosto do filho. – mas se esta com sede você pode se alimentar de algum dos humanos, aquela sua escrava Rebecca ela já se recuperou?

Rebecca observava um belo colar de ouro e o colocava em torno do seu pescoço com um ar pensativo.

- Sarah é minha escrava pessoal Alice, e só minha, se seu garoto quer se alimentar ele pode pegar algum dos humanos que temos por aqui.

O garoto se levantou do colo de Alice irritado, praguejando como uma criança que era o que ele era.

- Você é muito egoísta tia Rebecca! Devia dividir ela comigo! Eu quero beber do sangue da freira!

Rebecca depois de aprovar o colar começou a olhar dois pares de brincos, tentando se decidir qual usar, ela respondeu de forma sarcástica sem olhar para Davey.

- Quando você crescer eu deixo você beber do sangue dela... – a ironia na frase era clara, Davey nunca iria crescer, pois era um vampiro, seria uma criança para sempre.

Davey gritou e saiu irritado do quarto, Alice o acompanhou com o olhar, mas nada disse.

- Deve ser complicado ter que cuidar de uma criança Alice, sinto muito por você. – falou Diana pela primeira vez.

Alice suspirou impaciente, realmente era complicado ter que aturar aqueles ataques de raiva de Davey.

- Sim – disse a vampira – eu devia ter criado uma pessoa mais madura como você fez Diana, Clarissa é uma garota muito inteligente e comportada.

Clarissa dirigiu um breve sorriso para sua tia Alice.

- Obrigada Alice. – respondeu educadamente.

Diana dirigiu um olhar de orgulho a sua filha depois olhou para Alice.

- Mudando de assunto, Vincent me deu isso ontem, agora somos duquesas nos três. – Disse ela com alguns papeis nas mãos, Diana vestia um longo vestido negro e um colar em forma de cruz feito de ferro, antes ela tinha o mesmo colar de prata, mas como agora a sua pele queimava com o toque da prata ela teve que substituir o seu colar por uma duplicata de ferro.

- Duquesas? – Perguntou Rebecca interessada, deixando de lado suas jóias e indo se aproximar de Diana, Alice também fizera o mesmo e Clarissa continuava sentado ao lado da mãe.

- Sim esta tudo aqui. – disse Diana dando os papeis para Rebecca e Alice verem.

As duas vampiras deram uma olhada nos papeis, pularam toda a parte chata e burocrática e foram logo para as ultimas linhas dos documentos, nelas diziam que cada uma se tornara uma duquesa e junto com o titulo claro vinha uma grande parcela de terras em seus nomes.

- Pelo que diz aqui cada uma de nos três recebeu este titulo, você e Davey ficaram de fora. – disse Alice para Clarissa.

- Minhas terras são de Clarissa também, essa é a verdade independente do que esses papeis digam. – falou Diana, ela sentia um amor especial pela filha, por todas ali.

- Obrigada mãe.

- Não vou dar esses direitos todos para o Davey... ele ficaria muito mais mimado do que já é. – falou Alice.

Rebecca analisava os papeis com atenção, ela conhecia as terras que foram dadas as três, estava muito irritada pois percebeu que embora os lotes de terra dadas a cada uma fosse de igual tamanho, a terra dada a Diana era mais fértil e em uma localização melhor do que as dela e de Alice, ela não gostou nada disso, porque Demitri apesar de dizer que amava as três sempre fazia questão de dizer que Diana era a favorita?

A inveja brotou no seu coração, mas Rebecca nada fez ou disse, se Diana era a favorita, ela tomaria esse titulo dela, iria servir a Demitri tão bem que logo o vampiro amaria a ela mais do que as outras.

Uma batida na porta do quarto fez com que todas esquecessem os papeis e os titulos.

- Miladys, espero não estar incomodando-as. – era a voz de Vincent o sempre fiel servo de Demitri, nenhuma das quatro com exceção de Diana gostavam dele, para elas uma pessoa que se rebaixava ao ponto de perder suas ambições e servir com prazer outra era uma pessoa fraca de personalidade e não merecedora de respeito.

Diana concordava com elas, mas achava que lealdade deveria ser sempre bem vinda, ate porque era difícil achar alguém leal nos dias atuais, as pessoas sempre preferiram a traição, então na opinião dela Vincent era sim uma pessoa fraca de personalidade, mas era útil, e por isso merecia um pouco de respeito.

- O que deseja Vincent? – perguntou Rebecca sem conter o desgosto de falar com ele.

O servo percebeu, mas preferiu ignorar.

- Meu senhor pede a presença da senhorita Alice, ele deseja dormir com ela esta noite.

Demitri era sempre assim, toda noite dormia com uma de suas esposas, dormiam juntos, faziam sexo e se alimentavam juntos dos escravos humanos, era uma orgia cheia de prazer, cada uma delas ficava bastante ansiosa para chegar a sua noite. As vezes o vampiro dormia com duas das esposas na mesma noite e nessas ocasiões o prazer era dobrado, havia acontecido apenas uma ocasião, na noite em que seguiu a transformação de Rebecca e Alice, em que o vampiro dormiu com as suas três esposas, aquela noite fera inesquecível para todas, uma orgia sem limites, aonde dor e prazer se misturaram como dois irmãos gemeos.

- Já estou indo, pode se retirar Vincent. – disse Alice demonstrando o mesmo desgosto de Rebecca ao falar com o criado.

- Sim senhora – disse o servo do outro lado da porta e depois sumiu.

- Bem hoje é minha noite. – disse Alice com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Se divirta imã. – falou Rebecca com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Ah pode ter certeza que vou.

E dito isso a vampira saiu dos aposentos.

Depois que Alice saiu, Rebecca voltou a olhar para Diana, ela era a preferida de Demitri, _mas não por muito tempo_ pensou ela, _não por muito tempo._

Danovan acordou, seu corpo todo doía, ele olhou confuso ao redor, como era possível ele estava de volta na pousada, se lembrava perfeitamente da luta com Bishamon, uma luta que ele deveria estar morto, mas por algum motivo ainda respirava.

O monge se sentou na cama da pousada, observou o seu corpo, estava todo enfaixado com ataduras, alguém havia cuidado de seus ferimentos, ele olhou para o lado, a pequena Anita estava sentada em uma cadeira observando-o, ela não dizia nada e nem fizera barulho algum, por isso o monge havia demorado tanto a perceber a sua presença.

- Anita, foi você que cuidou de mim?

A garota estava abraçada como sempre a sua boneca de pano, ela fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça e respondeu com sua voz fria e monótona.

- Não, duas moças vieram aqui, elas te trouxeram e cuidaram de você.

- Duas moças? – perguntou o monge se levantando da cama, seus músculos estavam doloridos, mas a dor não era tanta, os ferimentos superficiais quase todos estavam curados, e os mais profundos haviam sido tratados e estavam bem melhores – devem ter sido ótimas moças, me diga aonde elas estão Anita, queria agradecer pessoalmente.

- Não eram medicas – disse Anita – eram irmãs, caçadoras de darkstalkers como você, e elas não estão mais aqui.

Caçadoras de darkstalkers? Então tudo fazia sentido, elas deviam ter interferido na luta entre ele e Bishamon e o salvado.

- Não estão aqui? Para onde elas foram?

Anita demorou um pouco para responder, estava olhando para o chão , os seus pés que não alcançavam o chão, balançavam de forma devagar e monótona.

- Foram atrás de Bishamon, disseram para você não se preocupar que elas o derrotariam.

- Entendo... – disse o monge – você se lembra do nome dessas moças Anita?

- A mais nova era uma demonia de pele azul, se chamava Lei-lei, a mais velha parecia ser uma humana e se chamava Lin-lin.

Danovan foi ate a parede aonde repousava sua espada e a guardou nas costas.

- Precisamos ir Anita, nos já perdemos muito tempo aqui.

- Ira atrás das caçadoras? – perguntou Anita se levantando e indo para perto do monge.

- Não, elas disseram que derrotariam Bishamon se é assim devo acreditar nas palavras delas, afinal elas salvaram minha vida, merecem confiança. Precisamos ir atrás do darkstalker que estávamos caçando antes.

- O darkstalker poderoso, o que se diz o mais poderoso dentre eles. – disse a garota com sua voz fria.

- Sim – disse o monge.

Os dois saíram da pousada, Danovan havia sido derrotado uma vez, mas agora ele se reerguia mais forte, estava contente em saber que outros como ele caçavam darkstalkers, ele iria atrás do vampiro chamado Demitri, iria derrotá-lo, e foi com essa determinação em mente que o monge deixou a cidade, seguido como sempre pela pequena Anita.

Lin-lin dirigia a carroça com calma, estava chegando cada vez mais perto do seu destino, os rumores que o samurai havia escutado eram verdadeiros, havia mesmo um darkstalker poderoso por ali, ela e a irmã haviam encontrado no caminho muitas pessoas que confirmaram a existência dele, pelo que diziam o tal darkstalker era uma espécie de múmia, Lin-lin estava curiosa para vê-lo, ela sabia que quanto a Lei-lei, ela provavelmente estaria ansiosa para lutar contra ele.

As duas então avistaram uma pequena cidade, cadáveres se espalhavam no chão, e sangue ainda quente jorrava de seus corpos.

- É aqui, o darkstalker que o samurai nos falou ainda esta aqui! – disse Lin-lin parando a carroça e descendo.

Lei-lei a acompanhou saindo da carroça com um salto e se juntando a irmã, elas andaram pela pequena cidade, procurando o darkstalker, não foi difícil era só seguir o som dos gritos das pessoas e a macabra trilha de cadáveres.

Elas encontraram o darkstalker, era uma múmia gigante com cabeça de esfinge, deveria ter quase dois metros de altura, de seu corpo se desprendiam inúmeras ataduras que como tentáculos prendiam varias pessoas. As ataduras enforcavam as pessoas e as matavam de forma rápida, fria e cruel.

- Encontramos você darkstalker! – disse Lei-lei lançando varias shurikens que cortaram as ataduras e libertaram as pessoas.

Os corpos das pessoas caíram no chão produzindo um baque sonoro, algumas delas se levantaram e correram assustadas, outras nunca mais se levantariam.

O imenso darkstalker olhou para as duas irmãs, sua face de esfinge não se alterou porem de sua boca de pedra fechada soou a sua voz, era como uma assombração, o darkstalker falou algo em uma língua estranha que Lei-lei não conseguiu entender.

- O que ele disse irmã?! – perguntou Lei-lei.

-... Não faço a mínima idéia Lei-lei, mas independente do que ele tenha dito, nos sabemos como isso ira acabar, em uma luta.

Lei-lei sorriu animada, era exatamente de luta que ela queria.

- Ótimo então vamos pular logo para essa parte da conversa e ir pra parte que interessa! – disse ela avançando em direção ao darkstalker, porem um sinal de sua irmã a fez parar.

- Espere Lei-lei... vamos atacar a distancia primeiro, seria muito imprudente atacarmos assim tão diretamente sem conhecermos as habilidades dele.

Lei-lei tinha que admitir que a irmã tinha razão, então ela lançou varias shurikens enquanto Lin-lin lançou kunais no darkstalker.

O darkstalker Anakaris nem se moveu para se defender do ataque, em vez disso ele lançou suas ataduras que acertaram e agarraram as laminas em pleno ar, as ataduras então arremessaram as laminas de volta contra as irmãs.

Quando as laminas estavam prestes a acertá-las, Lei-lei usou seu poderoso escudo de ferro negro e batendo nele, fez soar o poderoso som que rebateu as laminas novamente contra Anakaris, desta vez o darkstalker não conseguiu se defender e as laminas o acertaram em cheio, porem o monstro não recuou era como se as laminas mal o machuca-sem.

- Ele é muito resistente! Esse tipo de ataque não vai funcionar! – disse Lei-lei avançando.

Anakaris lançou novamente suas ataduras porem Lei-lei se desviou com agilidade delas, ela se aproximou do oponente e atacou com suas poderosas garras o inimigo.

As garras cortaram o corpo feito de ataduras de Anakaris, porem logo que as ataduras que formavam seu corpo eram destruídas, outras surgiam para as repor, Lei-lei percebeu que seus ataques não estavam surtindo muito efeito.

Ela porem continuou a atacar consecutivas vezes, Anakaris se regenerava com rapidez, ele se aproveitou de uma brecha de Lei-lei e conseguiu acertá-la com um potente soco na barriga, a sarcedotisa foi jogada para longe e caiu na areia fofa do deserto fazendo uma pequena cratera aonde caiu.

Anakaris não deu tempo para sua oponente se recuperar, ele lançou novamente as ataduras que voaram como serpentes na direção de Lei-lei.

Antes que as ataduras tocassem Lei-lei sua irmã se pos entre ela e as ataduras e com rápidos movimentos de suas espadas gêmeas ela cortou todas as ataduras.

- Não ataque sozinha Lei-lei, este não é um oponente que possamos vencer facilmente! – Advertiu Lin-lin com as duas espadas em posição de ataque.

Lei-lei se levantou e sacudiu suas roupas retirando os vários grãos de areia.

- Ele teve sorte, e eu já atingi ele muitas mais vezes o problema é que não adianta nada, ele se regenera – disse ela irritada, mas na verdade gostava disso. Que graça teria se a luta fosse fácil?

Lin-lin observou Anakaris, ele se aproximava a passos lentos comas mãos erguidas para frente, era um oponente poderoso, seria ele mais poderoso que Bishamon? Não, a armadura amaldiçoada era um oponente mais difícil, o problema de enfrentar aquela múmia era o seu poder de regeneração que parecia não ter fim.

- Nossos ataques estão sim fazendo efeito, aquela regeneração não é infinita, ele tem um limite, todos temos limites. – disse Lin-lin analisando o darkstalker friamente.

- Mas o que você espera fazer então? Ficar matando ele e esperar ate a hora que ele vai morrer de verdade? – perguntou Lei-lei com ar de deboche.

- Não... precisamos atacar com mais força, vamos nos unir irmã. – disse Lin-lin.

- Certo, ai sim eu acabo com ele.

Lin-lin fez seu feitiço transformando-se em um ofuda e grudando-se na testa da irmã.

- Ok grandalhão, hora do segundo _round_! – disse Lei-lei animada exibindo um sorriso no rosto.

Anakaris respondeu dizendo algo em tom alto, naquela língua esquisita que Lei-lei não entendia, ela traduziu como se fosse um "morra" ou algo do tipo, e por coincidência foi exatamente isso que ele disse.

Lei-lei avançou, como ela previu o darkstalker lançou as ataduras para atacar a longa distancia, ela já estava se acostumando aquele ataque, alem do mais agora que estava unida a irmã sua velocidade havia aumentado e ela desviou com incrível habilidade das ataduras sem demonstrar esforço.

Lei-lei se aproximou de Anakaris desferindo fortes golpes, o darkstalker se regenerava porem os golpes de Lei-lei eram tão rápidos que a velocidade da regeneração não era suficiente para curá-lo.

Anakaris aparentava estar perto da derrota, porem as ataduras se desprenderam e envolveram Lei-lei em um casulo, ele então balançou o casulo de um lado para o outro com violência, e então arremessou a sua oponente.

Lei-lei foi jogada com força, porem antes de se chocar violentamente contra o chão ela deu uma cambalhota e tocou o chão de pé.

- _Pharaoh curse! _– gritou a múmia naquela sua língua esquisita.

Lei-lei não teve como se defender da energia que atingiu seu corpo, uma energia branca e fantasmagórica envolveu-a e parecia querer devorara-la.

Anakaris observou aquilo confuso, o que estava acontecendo? Porque estava demorando tanto? A maldição já devia ter surtido efeito e transformado aquela garota em algo patético e inofensivo, mas por algum motivo nada acontecia!

Para o espanto do darkstalker a energia se dissipou sem nada fazer a Lei-lei, a garota ficou em silencio e depois de um longo momento de silencio ela riu.

- Eu não sei o que você tentou fazer... mas esses truques não funcionam enquanto minha irmã esta comigo! – disse ela tocando no ofuda. – é incrível como ultimamente nossa união tenha me salvado de tantos ataques, obrigada irmã!

- _Estou aqui para isso Lei-lei_. – disse a voz da irmã em sua cabeça.

- Agora esta na hora de colocarmos essa múmia para dormir!

Lei-lei concentrou toda sua energia e bateu com as mãos com força no solo, ela invocou poderosas espadas que saiam do chão formando uma trilha de laminas mortais, nelas haviam símbolos mágicos desenhados com feitiços de destruição antigos e poderosos.

Anakaris não era ágil para se desviar de ataques, e sua regeneração nem de longe pode prepará-lo para aquele golpe, as laminas cortaram o corpo da múmia destroçando-o, um grito assombroso ecoou do darkstalker, suas ultimas palavras porem se perderam pois ninguém ali entendeu o que ele disse.

Lei-lei observou os restos do corpo do darkstalker no chão, as ataduras não mais se uniam para formam o corpo musculoso da múmia e as partes de seu corpo feito de pedra como a cabeça de esfinge estavam caídas no chão sem demonstrar sinais de que iriam fazer algo.

- Acho que este aqui já era. – disse Lei-lei.

O ofuda se desprendeu de sua testa e Lin-lin voltou a sua verdadeira forma.

- Sim, mas por precaução vamos queimar os restos mortais dele. – disse sabiamente a irmã mais velha.

A vitoria das duas irmãs foi celebrada por todos daquele pequeno vilarejo, os aldeões agradeceram emocionados por elas terem destruído aquele monstro que havia trazido tanta dor, sofrimento e morte para eles e para várias outras pessoas em que cruzaram seus caminhos com o de Anakaris.

Foi comemorada uma festa ao ar livre a noite com muita comida, bebida e danças, e nessa festa as duas irmãs eram as convidadas de honra, embora Lei-lei também fosse uma darkstalker ninguém ali pareceu se preocupar com isso, ela e a irmã beberam e comeram na animada festa, e quando chegou a meia-noite as pessoas acenderam uma grande fogueira para queimar os restos do dakrstalker.

Lin-lin e a irmã se aproximaram da fogueira, ela era enorme, um gigante de fogo de quase três metros, Lei-lei carregava consigo os restos de Anakaris, antes dela os jogar na fogueira Lin-lin tomou a palavra.

- Jogaremos aqui os restos deste darkstalkers, que este fogo sagrado queime esse monstro maldito e purifique-o por completo. – dito isso ela começou a recitar uma oração em chinês a língua de sua terra natal, ninguém exceto Lei-lei entendeu o que foi dito, porem todos se calaram e ouviram em silencio o que eles sabiam ser uma oração e um feitiço para extinguir o mal.

Terminada a reza Lin-lin olhou para a irmã e disse com sua voz calma e sutil.

- Faça.

Lei-lei levantou suas mãos exibindo como um troféu os restos do darkstalker, neste momento todos aplaudiram e vibraram.

- Que esse maldito queime no fogo do inferno! – disse Lei-lei um pouco animada demais por causa do efeito da bebida.

Todos gritaram animados quando Lei-lei jogou os restos de Anakaris no fogo, as duas observaram atentamente as ataduras queimarem e o rosto de pedra da esfinge ser engolido pelo fogo.

- Isso vai acabar mesmo com ele irmã...? – perguntou Lei-lei seria.

- Bem, jogar ele no fogo é mais um ato simbólico pois isso destruirá as ataduras mas não as partes de pedra do seu corpo, depois quebraremos a pedra em pedaços minúsculos e os espalharemos pelas areias do deserto... e depois disso eu acredito que ele estará definitivamente morto.

- Ótimo. – disse Lei-lei.

Todos ali presentes ainda ficaram mais vinte minutos a observar as chamas da fogueira, a lua cheia brilhava forte no céu, Lin-lin olhou para a irmã com um sorriso de felicidade no rosto, mais um trabalho realizado com êxito e menos um dakrstalker no mundo.

- Anakaris esta morto, mas ainda existem muitos outros darkstalkers Lei-lei.

- Sim – disse Lei-lei com seu sorriso animado – e iremos atrás de todos eles, os destruiremos um por um.

- Mataremos todos eles irmã... e traremos a paz a este mundo. – disse Lin-lin.

As duas dormiram naquele pequena vila, os aldeões as presentearam com tanto ouro e prata que elas tiveram que escolher as peças que mais gostaram para levar pois não caberia tudo na carroça, Lin-lin aproveitou e pediu vários livros, ela recebeu tantos livros seu estoque quase dobrou.

As duas saíram da vila na manha seguinte na hora que o sol nasceu, foram rumo ao horizonte, rumo a novos darkstalkers pois Anakaris e Bisahmon poderiam ter sido derrotados, mas havia ainda muitos outros darkstalkers se movendo pelas sombras da noite, matando pessoas inocentes e abusando de mulheres, sempre seria assim, e elas sabiam que não importava quantos darkstalkers matassem aquilo não seria suficiente, pois haviam milhares deles, porem caçar darkstalkers era a vida das duas e era isso que elas fariam, sempre caçariam darkstalkers fariam isso ate o dia que encontrariam suas mortes nas mãos deles, mas enquanto esse dia não chegava elas continuavam o seu trabalho.

Continuavam a caçar darkstalkers.


	7. O covil do vampiro

Danovan havia finalmente chegado na cidade aonde vivia o darkstalkers que se denominava o mais poderoso de todos, era uma grande cidade, com belas mansões, teatros e igrejas, uma cidade aonde a elite da nobreza vivia. Ele e Anita haviam chegado nela a noite. O monge notou algo estranho naquele lugar.

- As trevas assombram essa cidade Anita, aqui não é um lugar comum, sinto as sombras dos darkstalkers pairando como anjos da morte.

A menina que pouco falava apenas olhou para o céu, era uma noite de lua cheia, uma noite fria e sem estrelas.

- As trevas sempre estão conosco... elas nunca ira nos abandonar... – disse a menina friamente enquanto abraçava a sua boneca de pano.

Eles continuaram a andar em silencio, Danovan olhava atento para todos os lados_, essa cidade não é normal_ pensava o monge, será por causa do poder desse darkstalker que se intitula tão poderoso?

Ele não tinha a resposta, ainda. Continuou a andar pelas ruas escuras e solitárias com a pequena Anita a segui-lo

Davey estava animado, era sua primeira caçada, finalmente sua mãe Alice e o poderoso Demitri haviam permitido a ele sair sozinho para sua própria caçada, já faziam duas semanas desde que Davey abraçará sua nova vida de vampiro, agora ele era um ser da noite, um darkstalker. Era forte e rápido, ninguém poderia vencê-lo, pelo menos ninguém humano.

Ele e Alice estavam do lado de fora do castelo, sua mãe se ajoelhou para dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Hoje você se tornara verdadeiramente um vampiro, terá sua primeira caçada. – disse ela com um sorriso no rosto – não me decepcione Davey.

Davey sorriu, ele não iria decepcioná-la, pelo contrario, ela ficaria orgulhosa dele, o pequeno garoto sorriu de uma forma sádica exibindo suas afiadas presas.

- Caçarei e matarei, vou me divertir muito!

- Não se trata apenas de diversão querido – disse Alice acariciando o rosto de seu filho – você buscara alimento, buscara prazer, mas não deve se esquecer do perigo, se lembra o que eu te disse sobre nossas fraquezas? Sobre o que era real e o que era apenas mito?

Sim Davey lembrava, sua tia Rebecca o havia obrigado a decorar todas as historias sobre as fraquezas e características dos vampiros. Ele ficara horas tendo que aprender elas, foi horrível, mas agora todo o conhecimento se mostraria útil.

- Lembro sim mamãe, nossa imagem não reflete em um espelho, cruzes não nos machucam é apenas uma historia que os religiosos inventaram para aumentar a popularidade da religião. Água benta também não nos faz mal, prata nos machuca e é claro o sol também. – disse o garoto orgulhoso por demonstrar seu conhecimento.

- Isso querido, e quanto ao alho?

Davey demorou para responder, não se lembrava se a historia do alho machucar vampiros era verdade ou rumor, ele se lembrou que Rebecca havia lhe falado varias vezes sobre ele, mas não conseguia pensar na resposta.

- Alho nos atordoa, nos incomoda, mas não nos mata. – disse Alice.

- Sim, eu sabia, já ia responder – mentiu.

Alice sorriu e abraçou o Davey novamente, o garoto retribuiu o abraço, depois saiu se juntando a escuridão da noite.

Alice ficou a olhar Davey ate ele sumir completamente de vista, não conseguia conter sua preocupação.

- Não se preocupe Srt. Alice, ele ficara bem.

Alice se virou e viu Clarissa, a vampira usava um vestido preto simples e singelos brincos de ferro.

- Clarissa, onde esta Diana? – Alice achava estranho ver Clarissa sem a companhia da mãe, as duas estavam sempre juntas.

Clarissa sorriu de forma sincera e afetuosa para Alice.

- Minha mãe esta se alimentando, eu vim aqui porque estava preocupada com você, esta uma noite muito fria, entre no castelo por favor, podemos nos alimentar o que acha? Seria bom passarmos um tempo juntas só nos duas.

- Acho ótimo. – disse Alice devolvendo um sorriso para a amiga – mas você não precisa se preocupar com o frio, este corpo já esta morto Clarissa. – disse Alice se caminhando junto de Clarissa para dentro do castelo.

Clarissa riu de uma forma natural e jovial.

- Desculpe tia, ainda estou acostumada com esses termos humanos.

- Sei como é, eu sempre que acordo vou me olhar no espelho!

- Então você também? Pensei que era só eu!

As duas entraram no castelo rindo e conversando de forma descontraída e natural.

Davey se movia com velocidade pelas ruas escuras da cidade, a escuridão não era mais um problema para seus novos e melhorados olhos vampiricos, pelo contrario, tornara-se sua aliada, o ocultava dos olhos alheios e ao mesmo tempo não ocultava as pessoas dos seus olhos.

Davey não fora o único vampiro para sair em uma caçada naquela noite, muitos outros também fizeram o mesmo, porem a caçada era algo pessoal, algo que se devia fazer sozinho, principalmente se fosse sua primeira caçada!

O pequeno vampiro andou por alguns quarteirões desertos. Droga não tinha ninguém nas ruas naquela hora?! A culpa eram dos outros vampiros, os ataques sucessivos que eles faziam todas as noites assustaram os moradores, agora mal o sol se escondia e todos se escondiam junto com ele para dentro de suas casas, assim não restava ninguém nas ruas para ele caçar!

Casas, por falar nisso ele não se lembrava se aquela historia de que vampiros não podiam entrar nas casas de outros sem serem convidados era verdade. Bem ele iria analisar isto por conta própria, e caso fosse mentira ainda iria aproveitar a chance para caçar alguma moça infeliz que estivesse dormindo na "segurança" de seu lar.

Davey então teve uma idéia brilhante, ele andou mais alguns quarteirões caminhando pela pracinha que ele conhecia tão bem e que em seus tempos de humano (que pareciam tão distantes) ele brincava feliz com os outros garotos do bairro a luz do sol.

Ele não poderia mais sair no sol e nem mesmo queria brincar com um bando de alimentos ambulantes que eram os seus ex-amigos, Davey passou pela pracinha e seguiu o seu caminho, caminhou rapidamente pela rua Donzela branca, e virou na esquerda na terceira rua a Águia de ouro então ele andou mais um pouco e finalmente avistou a grande e conhecida casa que ele antes sempre visitava.

Era a casa de Maria, uma garota a qual ele _era_ apaixonado, ele lembrava que ficava na rua parado feito um idiota, só esperando conseguir ver Maria pela janela da casa.

Agora era tudo diferente, ele não mais sentia paixão por ela, ele a queria mais de outra forma, queria o sangue da menina, Maria era apenas um ano mais velha que ele, e Davey se imaginou bebendo o sangue da garota gota a gota, só o pensamento o fez estremecer de ansiedade. A transformação em vampiro havia o transformado completamente, era sempre assim, com todos.

Davey se aproximou silenciosamente da porta da casa, ele se preparou para abri-la, porem ele pressentiu por instinto o perigo, mesmo sem saber porque ele pulou para o lado direto, alguma coisa passou voando em alta velocidade um vulto indistinto que o teria acertado se ele não tivesse se desviado a tempo.

Davey olhou para a direção de onde veio o vulto e viu um homem, mas não era um homem comum ele era enorme, deveria ter uns dois metros de alturas e era muito musculoso, o cara tinha uma expressão seria e usava uma espécie de cordão de contas gigante preso ao corpo, ao lado do cara, ele viu uma menininha, ela era tão pequena em relação ao homem que Davey quase que não a enxergou, a menina tinha uma expressão idiota no rosto, como se tivesse comigo algo que não gostou, ela segurava uma boneca velha com as duas mãos.

O monge fez um movimento com a mão e então Davey viu uma espada que estava presa a porta levitar sozinha e ir para a mão do homem, a arma era provavelmente aquele vulto que ele viu e desviou. O cara havia jogado-a tentando acertá-lo de surpresa, que idiota, ele era um vampiro não podia ser pegue de surpresa!

- Bela espada moço, mas não pode me matar com isso! Não tem idéia do que eu sou! – gritou Davey com animação, a expectativa da luta era emocionante, quem diria ele não teria apenas uma caçada comum teria uma luta, como nos livros! Mas diferente dos livros ele, o vilão ia vencer.

- É um darkstalker, é um vampiro. – disse o homem friamente.

Droga, o cara sabia o que ele era, e agora tinha falado, isso acabou com todo o clima que ele pretendia criar com a surpresa! Mas não importava, não adiantava nada o cara saber que ele era um vampiro, isso não mudaria o fato de que ele não poderia vencê-lo.

- É isso exatamente o que sou! – disse Davey aquecido pelo calor da luta – se já sabe deve saber também que nunca conseguira nem mesmo me ferir!

A mininha então falou pela primeira vez, sua voz era fria e monótona.

- Ele já feriu, olhe o seu braço.

Davey olhou para o seu braço e... O que era isso?! Uma expressão de pavor se formou em seu rosto, onde estava o seu braço esquerdo?!

Davey chorou de dor colocando a mão no ferimento, só agora havia percebido, o ataque do homem havia decepado o seu braço, fora tão rápido que ele nem notou.

- Não... – disse a menina com sua voz fria – eu disse para olhar o seu braço, ele não esta ai, esta ali. – ela apontou para o chão e lá estava o pequeno braço jogado no chão.

Desesperado Davey tentou correr para pegar o seu membro, as lagrimas caiam do rosto, e então ele descobriu que vampiros vertiam sangue quando choravam, não que esse conhecimento lhe fosse útil agora.

Mal Davey deu um passo para se aproximar de seu braço o homem lançou sua espada novamente, ela se moveu fazendo um borrão no ar, Davey caiu no chão com o rosto se chocando contra a pedra dura do rua, suas pernas haviam sido cortadas na altura dos joelhos.

Davey chorou e se arrastou como uma lesma, ele se moveu lentamente pois tinha apenas um braço, o medo e o desespero tomaram conta de sua mente.

- Mamãe! Tia Rebecca! Clarissa! Tia Diana!

Os gritos ecoaram nas ruas escuras, mas nenhumas delas apareceu para salva-lo, Davey tomou fôlego e gritou com todas as suas forças um ultimo nome.

- DEMITRIIII!

O grito soou mais alto que todos os outros, mas o poderoso vampiro não apareceu, ninguém apareceu, eles os abandonaram, o deixaram sozinho para morrer nas mãos daquele homem cruel.

- Existem duas formas de se matar um vampiro – disse o homem friamente fazendo a espada levitar no ar de forma ameaçadora. – a primeira é queimando ele, isso é algo que a luz solar faz naturalmente, a segunda...

O homem fez um movimento e a espada voou na direção de Davey cortando a sua cabeça.

-... É decapitando. – completou o monge.

O monge observou o corpo se desfazer em cinzas. Ele se aproximou ajoelhando-se e fazendo uma oração silenciosa ao morto. Anita olhou curiosa para aquilo.

- Esta rezando para um inimigo que acabou de matar...? – ela não compreendia aquilo.

Ele não respondeu de imediato, primeiro terminou sua pequena oração. Desejava que aquele garoto encontra-se a paz e a felicidade em um lugar melhor. Que fosse para um paraíso distante, aonde os darkstalkers não pudessem machucá-lo.

- Eu o salvei Anita – disse ele se levantando devagar – o vampiro que o transformou o matou, destruiu tudo de bom que havia nele e o condenou a uma vida de sofrimentos e de sangue.

Anita ouviu aquelas palavras em silencio. No fundo entendia aquilo, os darkstalkers a mataram também, mataram o que havia de bom nela... ela lembrava que em um passado distante, tão distante que parecia um mundo mítico, nesse mundo ela era feliz, sorria e confiava nas pessoas. Mas não havia porque pensar naquilo, aquele tempo não voltaria nunca mais e pensar nisso só a traria sofrimento, por isso ela precisava fugir, se esconder dentro de si mesma, esse era o único modo de escapar do sofrimento.

Danovan olhou para a noite, sentia que haviam muitos vampiros alem daquele caçando naquela noite, ele iria destruí-los um a um e depois iria ate o ninho deles, e acabaria com aquilo de uma vez.

A taça de Alice deslizou de seus dedos e caiu no chão, o vidro se quebrou, espalhando-se em centenas de pequenos fragmentos, o rico tapete Persa foi tingindo com o vermelho cor de sangue que estava na taça.

- O que houve Alice...? – Perguntou Clarissa, era difícil imaginar uma vampira como Alice fazendo um erro estúpido como esse, vampiros tem sentidos muito mais aprimorados do que os humanos, e Clarissa sabia que Alice podia ver em câmera lenta a taça caindo.

- Não sei... eu só... – Alice estava com um mal pressentimento, estava assim desde que se despedira de Davey temia que algo acontecesse com seu garoto, e sentia que aquela taça quebrada era um mal sinal.

- Tia Alice... você esta bem...? – perguntou Clarissa se aproximando de sua tia, antes que ela pudesse tocá-la porem Alice saiu correndo com uma expressão de pavor no rosto.

- Espere! Tia Alice!

Mas ela não esperou, Alice saiu correndo e foi ate o quarto de Rebecca, ela abriu a porta com um movimento brusco.

No quarto estava Rebecca e sua serva Sarah, a vampira estava sentada na cama. A freira chorava e rezava enquanto a vampira bebia o seu sangue.

- Bata antes de entrar! – disse Rebecca irritada – eu odeio ser interrompida enquanto me alimento!

- Eu não estou nem ai para o seu alimento! – gritou Alice com os olhos em fúria – preciso ver meu Davey agora! Estou preocupada com ele!

Rebecca se levantou furiosa ignorando a freira.

- Você mima demais aquele garoto! Deixe o menino se divertir um pouco sozinho!

Alice ficou com tanto ódio que se adiantou para degolar Rebecca, antes porem que conseguisse se aproximar dela, alguém a segurou por trás, impedindo-a.

- Pare Alice, não machuque a tia Rebecca! – disse Clarissa segurando sua tia com toda a força que podia.

Porem nem toda a força de Clarissa era páreo para o ódio de uma mãe que temia pela vida do filho, Alice se desvinculou com facilidade dos braços de Clarissa, empurrando a vampira de encontro a parede.

Clarissa se chocou contra a parede assustada, ela fora empurrada com tanta força que seu ombro latejava de dor, olhou para frente e viu Alice se aproximando com um olhar assustador.

- Parem com isso vocês! – soou a voz de Demitri forte e autoritária.

Todas voltaram suas atenções para ele, o vampiro acabara de chegar e Diana caminhava ao seu lado.

- Meu senhor Demitri... – disse Alice parando constrangida.

Diana olhou discretamente para sua filha, ela viu o terror no rosto da garota, e olhou com os olhos em brasas para Alice.

- Na próxima vez que encostar na minha filha Alice, eu cortarei seus braços e pernas e deixarei você perecer exposta ao sol.

Alice recuou três passos assustada, Clarissa correu para os braços de sua mãe que a abraçou de uma forma protetora.

- Ela ficou louca... – disse Rebecca se aproximando de Diana – teve um ataque, queria ver o Davey.

- Não a censure Rebecca, eu compreendo a dor de Alice, nada é mais doloroso do que a morte de um filho. – disse Demitri de forma seria.

Lagrimas de sangue verteram do rosto de Alice, suas pernas tremeram e ela sentiu como se o chão desaparecesse debaixo dos seus pés.

- Então... ele esta... morto? – perguntou Alice completamente fragilizada.

- Sim, foi o primeiro a morrer, a um caçador de darkstalkers na cidade.

Clarissa se aproximou de sua tia e a abraçou com pena, Alice aceitou o abraço e pediu desculpas por tela machucado.

- Então a um caçador de darkstalkers aqui? – perguntou Rebecca com medo na voz.

- Sim – disse Demitri – mas vocês não tem com o que se preocupar minhas esposas, eu irei cuidar pessoalmente dele.

Uma expressão de ódio e revolta surgiu no rosto de Alice.

- Mate-o meu amado, mate esse caçador maldito que tirou meu Davey de mim, faça-o sofrer, faça-o implorar por sua vida.

Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto do vampiro.

- Pode ter certeza que eu farei Alice. Irei matá-lo e juntos iremos nos deliciar com o sangue dele!

Danovan continuou a avançar pela cidade, ele havia exterminado todos os vampiros que vagavam pela noite, depois do menino ele ainda matou mais quinze vampiros, e sabia que não havia mais nas ruas, ele agora se aproximava do castelo, ele sabia que era lá aonde todos os vampiros se reuniam, assim era melhor, entraria e mataria todos de uma vez.

O monge chegou no enorme castelo, ele era gigantesco, sua arquitetura gótica lhe dava um ar assustador, porem nem ele nem Anita estavam assustados.

- Deve partir Anita, é perigoso demais para você aqui. – disse o monge.

- Irei com você...

- Como desejar, mas não posso garantir a sua segurança Anita.

A garota o olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Danovan e respondeu com sua voz fria e sem vida.

- Não me importo, e não preciso de proteção.

Danovan olhou demoradamente para a garota, ele sabia que Anita tinha poderes misteriosos, talvez ela realmente não precisasse de proteção, alem do mais ela iria com ele quer ele quisesse ou não, o melhor que ele tinha a fazer era acreditar nas palavras dela.

Um grito monstruoso se fez ouvir de dentro do castelo, Danovan e Anita olharam para a gigante construção e então viram vários vampiros, deveriam ter uns cinqüenta deles ali, estavam com seus olhos em brasa e suas presas afiadas a mostra, eles avançaram todos ao mesmo tempo contra Danovan. Um exercito macabro de criaturas decadentes.

O monge não demonstrou medo, na verdade ele sabia que aqueles inimigos eram apenas numerosos, possuíam pouco força. Simples peões, não representando o menor perigo.

Danovan lançou a sua espada que dançou no ar, ela descreveu um longo arco e em um só movimento matou quatro vampiros.

Os vampiros continuaram a avançar, Danovan atacou com sua espada e conseguiu matar metade dos oponentes antes mesmo deles conseguirem chegar perto dele.

Quando os eles se aproximaram e ficou impossível lutar a longa distancia Danovan segurou sua espada e começou a lutar com ela, ele cortou os inimigos com facilidade, eles não eram muito inteligentes e pelo modo que atacavam com certeza não haviam recebido nenhum treinamento sobre lutas, agiam apenas pelo instinto.

Anita apenas observava sentada no chão, ela estava abraçada como sempre a sua boneca e assistia a todo o massacre como se fosse algo simples e banal.

Danovan manobrou a sua espada com destreza decepando mais dois vampiros que tentavam em vão lhe causar algum ferimento, ele olhou ao redor, o chão estava repleto de cadáveres, nenhum vampiro parecia ter sobrevivido, O monte guardou a espada e se virou para Anita.

- Vamos continuar, iremos entrar no castelo.

A menina apenas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e o seguiu.

Os dois subiram a longa escadaria que levava ao castelo em silencio, Anita continuava inexpressiva abraçada a sua boneca, Danovan olhava fixamente para a gigantesca porta do castelo, quando eles estavam bem próximos dela, a porta se abriu.

Um homem idoso vestindo um terno cinza apareceu.

- Lorde Demitri esta irritadíssimo com a intromissão de vocês! – bradou Vincent o fiel servo de Demitri. – vocês mataram muitos de seus servos essa ação é imperdoável!

- Eu não fiz nada... – Disse Anita friamente.

- Se Demitri se incomoda tanto com minha presença porque ele mesmo não veio me deter? – perguntou o monge em um tom frio de desafio.

- Como ousa!? Lorde Demitri não deve ser interrompido por causa de uma pessoa como você!

Vincent desembainhou uma espada de esgrima e avançou com velocidade contra Danovan.

O monge atacou com rápidos golpes de espada, Vincent defendeu os ataques enquanto contra-atacava, ele não era apenas um mero servo, suas habilidades de combate eram muito superiores as dos vampiros a qual Danovan enfrentará minutos atrás.

- Parece que você tem conhecimento na arte da espada. – disse Danovan friamente enquanto lutava com o vampiro.

- Claro! Eu sou um servo de lorde Demitri, o mais poderoso de todos os vampiros, por acaso achou que eu era apenas um simples mordomo?! Minhas habilidades e minha espada estão a serviço de lorde Demitri a um século! – disse o vampiro com orgulho.

- Verdade mas... infelizmente para você suas habilidades não serão suficientes. – e dito isso Danovan se aproveitou de que suas espadas estavam ocupadas atacando uma a outra, ele atacou o vampiro com um potente chute na barriga, o golpe não feriu muito, mas foi o suficiente para distraí-lo por um breve momento. Danovan aproveitou esta brecha e baixou sua espada com força decepando assim a cabeça de Vincent.

A cabeça do vampiro rolou e caiu aos pés de Anita, a garota olhou para a expressão de dor estampada no rosto do velho vampiro.

- Ele era fraco se comparado ao seu mestre...

- Eu sei disso. – Disse Danovan guardando a espada.

Ele e Anita prosseguiram seu caminho, entraram juntos no grande castelo. Se depararam então com uma bela e rica sala de estar, era toda iluminado por luzes de velas e archotes presos na parede, o salão principal do castelo estava vazio com exceção de um homem vestido de forma elegante que se encontrava no centro do salão.

- Então vocês derrotaram Vincent? Ele era um bom servo, fez seu trabalho bem. – ele fez uma pausa e então continuou – mataram Davey também, e todos meus vampiros, a punição por isso é claro será a morte.

- Você será o próximo vampiro. – disse Danovan apontando a espada para o seu inimigo – eu Danovan irei bani-lo para sempre desse mundo.

Demitri olhou para o seu oponente, _ele sera poderoso?_ pensou o vampiro, esperava que sim. Desde sua luta contra Belial Aensland, Demitri não tivera uma batalha a qual precisasse usar todo o seu poder, talvez isso mudasse naquela noite.

- Me chamo Demitri – respondeu ele com arrogância – o mais poderoso dentre todos os darkstalkers, graças a mim este mundo conhecera o verdadeiro significado da dor e do medo.

Danovan sabia que na sua frente estava o inimigo mais poderoso que ele já encontrara, percebeu isto ao olhar nos olhos do vampiro. Ele tinha um poder impressionante. O monge lançou sua espada na direção do vampiro embora tivesse certeza que este golpe não iria fazer efeito nenhum contra ele.

E de fato não fez, a espada voou na direção do vampiro tentando cortá-lo. Demitri se dava ao luxo de desviar com elegância dos ataques, a espada mirava na carne dele, mas sempre acertava o ar, Demitri apenas sorria. Ele parecia dançar com a espada em uma valsa a qual um passo em falso poderia ser mortal.

- É essa sua habilidade monge? Por um momento eu pensei que teria uma boa luta, se for só isso que você pode fazer eu tenho que lhe dizer que estou sinceramente decepcionado.

Danovan estendeu a mão e sua espada voltou a sua mão. Ele segurou a arma com firmeza.

- Tenho certeza que não ira se decepcionar vampiro, na verdade ficara arrependido por ter me enfrentado.

- Espero que suas palavras sejam verdadeiras monge. – disse Demitri de braços cruzados, ele havia mandado suas três esposas e Clarissa irem embora. Ordenou procurassem um lugar seguro, não se perdoaraia se algo acontecesse a alguma delas, e a morte de Davey só fez crescer nele o medo que a perda de um integrante de sua família.

Danovan começou uma oração, o colar de contas em seu peito se dividiu, as varias esferas levitavam ao redor do monge de forma circular. Elas pegaram fogo, chamas ardentes as consumiam enquanto em cada uma delas brilhava uma runa mágica. Atrás do monge uma figura assustadora surgiu, um demônio musculoso envolto por chamas, e demônio exibia um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

- ahuahuah... quem diria você é um darkstalker como eu! – disse o vampiro com prazer – o poder que emana de seu corpo é negro. Mas você não é totalmente darkstalker... é meio humano.

- Não me orgulho desta minha origem, embora eu seja um darkstalker tudo que eu desejo é bani-los deste mundo.

- Você não pode, nunca poderá pois você é como eu, um demônio, um ser da escuridão, a escuridão sempre estará com você independente de você desejar ou não isso – disse com sabedoria – nos somos a evolução Danovan. Os humanos são fracos, eles são como a chama de uma vela prestes a se apagar. Se você continuar a aceitar seu lado humano ira morrer. Para viver precisa abraçar o seu sangue negro, pois ele lhe da poder, enquanto seu lado humano só o torna mais fraco.

Aquelas palavras feriam a Danovan mais do que qualquer golpe. Pois no fundo elas eram verdadeiras. Era ate irônico ele um meio-darkstalker caçando outros de sua espécie. Danovan fincou sua espada no chão, produzindo um forte som metálico.

- Jamais serei consumido pela escuridão... e jamais me tornarei um ser das trevas como você!

E dito isso o demônio de fogo segurou a espada de Danovan tirando-a no chão e ficando em posição de ataque, o demônio tinha apenas a parte superior do corpo, e esta pairava no ar atrás do monge como uma sombra dele, Danovan avançou contra o seu oponente e o demônio de fogo fez o mesmo.

A luta recomeçou, o demônio atacava com a espada de Danovan ou usando sua outra mão flamejante. Enquanto isso o próprio Danovan desferia vários golpes contra o vampiro, Dimitri desviava e contra-atacava, uma incrível sucessão de golpes se sucedeu, embora Danovan percebesse que Demitri ainda não usava todo seu poder, ele sabia que o vampiro estava levando a luta mais a serio, ele era cuidadoso em cada movimento e não abria nenhuma brecha.

Então Demitri acertou um potente soco na barriga de Danovan, o golpe foi tão forte que o monge recuou com a dor e o demônio em chamas que ele havia conjurado sumiu, aproveitando-se disso o vampiro lançou um morcego flamejante na direção do monge, alguns segundos antes do morcego atingi-lo, Danovan conseguiu cortá-lo com a espada, o morcego explodiu ferindo assim ele, mas o ferimento foi bem menor do que teria sido caso o golpe tivesse sido em cheio.

- Você é mais poderoso do que eu pensei monge, eu devo agradecê-lo por essa maravilhosa luta que você me proporcionou, é uma pena que ela esteja próxima de seu desfecho!

Demitri avançou, ele atacou com ataques rápidos e poderosos, o vampiro atacava com um prazer diabólico, não achava que seu oponente lhe obrigaria a usar todo o seu poder, não ao menos se continuasse a renegar seu poder negro. Demitri via isso claramente, o monge usava de seu poder de darkstalker, mas de forma cautelosa, ele estava com medo de usufruir daquele poder negro. Que tolo!

Danovan fazia o que podia para se defender, mas tudo que conseguia era desviar da maioria dos golpes, e isso sem sequer conseguir desferir um golpe no seu oponente.

- Vamos! Desvie! Ataque! Faça jorrar sangue do meu corpo! – disse o vampiro atacando sucessivos golpes no seu oponente, Danovan estava cada vez com mais dificuldade de continuar naquele ritmo, era só uma questão de tempo ate que Demitri o derrota-se.

O monge reuniu suas ultimas forças, ele aproveitou que seu oponente apenas o atacava sem se preocupar em se defender, Danovan levantou sua espada com fúria e desferiu um golpe diagonal de cima para baixo visando o pescoço do vampiro.

A espada de Danovan voou no ar quando Demitri socou-a com força com a mão esquerda, ela foi lançada em direção ao reto, com a outra mão o vampiro desferiu um poderoso soco na barriga de Danovan que fez o monge ser arremessado alguns metros ate se chocar com força no chão.

- Estou decepcionado monge! – disse Demitri ao observar o monge quase sem forças, caído no chão – Eu esperava mais, esperava que você usasse seus poderes de darkstalkers por completo você os renega e... – Demitri se calou e se moveu a tempo de desviar de um golpe mortal. A espada do monge havia descido com tudo e tentado cortar a sua cabeça, o vampiro desviou a tempo e a lamina se chocou contra o chão, ficando lá fincada, um sutil corte superficial surgiu no pescoço do vampiro, duas gotas de sangue escorreram timidamente.

Demitri limpou o sangue com seu dedo indicador. Aquilo já estava se tornando patético, o monge parecia uma batata lutando de forma patét. Porque ele não abraçava seu poder negro de uma vez?! Porque não deixava de lado aquele idealismo tolo e ultrapassado? Seria ele estúpido ao ponto de preferir morrer do que usar seus poderes?!

- Use seus poderes monge, prefere morrer a usá-los?

Danovan se levantou com dificuldades, era vergonhoso mas apesar de todos seus esforços havia apenas tirado algumas gotas do sangue de seu inimigo.

- A morte chegara a todos nos, eu aceitarei quando chegar meu momento. Aceitar e usar do poderes de darkstalkers que tenho não é um sinal de força e sim de fraqueza, eles nos destroem por dentro, eles nos matam... matam a nossa humanidade, como matarão a humanidade daquela criança que você transformou em vampiro.

Demitri riu com prazer.

- Claro que sim! Eles matam a humanidade porque ela o torna fraco! Aceite este poder e ele removera todos os obstáculos que impedem seu crescimento, eles te tornarão mais forte do que você nunca sonhou!

- Vou derrotá-lo do meu jeito darkstalker ou morrerei tentando! – disse o monge erguendo a mão.

O colar de contas se separou novamente de seu corpo, um outro espírito desta vez com a forma de uma mulher surgiu, ela fez um movimento com uma de suas mãos e então um trovão irrompeu do céu.

O trovão destruiu o teto do castelo e foi na direção de Demitri, o vampiro não teve como se defender, o raio acertou não ele mais a espada do monge, a arma serviu como um condutor que espalhou a energia através do chão. Demitri estava tão perto da espada que toda a potencia do raio o atingiu, Ele gritou de dor, pela primeira vez havia sido ferido de verdade em batalha, ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

- ahua...huhauhauh! Você é realmente um tolo se acha que pode me matar com isso! Mas tenho que admirar seu espírito monge, você certamente é persistente, e ter me ferido é algo que deveria se orgulhar!

O vampiro ria continuamente, Danovan olhou incrédulo para aquilo, não acreditava no que via, havia ferido o maldito mas... seu verdadeiro plano era abrir uma abertura no teto, o sol já brilhava e os raios de sol tocavam no corpo de Demitri, mas sua pele não estava queimando, o que era aquilo?!

- Como...? – foi tudo que Danovan conseguiu dizer. Com seu plano tendo fracassado sua morte era certa. Não tinha como derrotar Demitri o darkstalker era muito mais forte que Bishamon.

O vampiro se levantou. A luz solar o banhava, mas era como se seu corpo a ignorasse por completo.

- A cinqüenta anos eu desenvolvi uma técnica, uma barreira de energia que cobre o meu corpo. Essa barreira filtra os raios solares, me tornando assim imune a eles. – disse o vampiro se aproximando de Demitri com orgulho na voz. A barreira fora sua técnica suprema capaz de derrotar seu maior e mais poderoso inimigo. O sol.

Danovan tentou atacar novamente, mas seus esforços foram inúteis, ele ergueu a mão tentando chamar sua espada de volta, mas estava tão fraco que não conseguia puxá-la com força suficiente para tira-la da pedra. O relâmpago gastara boa parte de suas energias.

Demitri percebeu o que o monge tentava fazer.

- Então esta tão fraco que nem mais consegue controlar a sua arma? – ele parou ficando na frente de seu inimigo, o vampiro baixou o olhar para vê-lo derrotado – é lamentável seu estado monge, mas eu o honro como inimigo, e por isso não o humilharei na derrota, pelo contrario, como premio mostrarei a você o verdadeiro poder de Demitri o mais poderoso dos darkstalkers tanto do mundo humano quanto do makai!

_Verdadeiro poder?!_ pensou Danovan, então ele ainda tinha poder escondido? Isso era absurdo, absurdo demais para ser verdade. Era quase que injusto que um ser pudesse conter tanto poder. Na luta que tiveram Demitri havia recebido apenas um misero golpe, e mesmo assim ele ainda tinha mais pode? Se isso fosse verdade o poder dele não tinha limites. Seria esse o nível que se alcançava ao abraçar o poder das trevas como ele mesmo falara? Ele deveria ser mesmo certeza o mais poderoso dos darkstalkers.

Demetri se concentrou, seus olhos ficaram rubros como o sangue, seu corpo se tornou negro, sua forma começou a mudar, ele tomava uma aparência mais bestial, seus corpo cresceu, os dentes se tornaram maiores e mais afiados, enormes asas negras surgiram nas costas do vampiro.

A transformação fez com que as roupas de Demitri se rasgassem. A frente do monge não estava mais um vampiro e sim um demônio com enormes garras e presas e com dois metros e meio de altura, com um corpo negro e ferozes olhos rubros.

- **_Agora monge eu irei devorá-lo! _**– Disse a voz monstruosa do demônio – **_irei beber seu sangue ate a ultima gota!_**

Demitri segurou Danovan pelo pescoço com suas duas mãos e o ergueu no ar, ele mordeu de forma selvagem o pescoço do monge drenando assim grandes quantidades de sangue.

O demônio parou de morder o monge e soltou um grito de prazer.

**_- Seu sangue é maravilhoso monge! Por isso irei beber tudo de uma vez!_**

Ele voltou a morder o monge e a sorver o seu sangue, Danovan se sentia fraco, sentia mergulhando em uma escuridão profunda, ele não queria morrer, não daquele jeito. Uma vontade louca e desesperada de viver se apoderou dele. Não podia morrer, não sem antes matar Demitri, aquele monstro era poderoso demais para continuar vivo... E Anita? Ela precisava de ajuda, e ele era o único que poderia ajudá-la. Sentia que a menina era como se a personificação daquele mundo devastado. Ela havia se fechado em um casulo, se afastado de tudo inclusive da esperança. Se salvasse ela, se a fizesse sorrir novamente, a voltar a ser uma garota normal, ele sabia que isso valeria mais do que matar mil darkstalkers.

Não, ele não poderia morrer, não agora. Precisava viver, precisava... viver...

Danovan abriu os olhos repentinamente, eles agora estavam rubros como os de Demitri, o vampiro percebeu tarde demais o que aquilo significava.

Com um potente soco Danovan empurrou Demitri para longe, o vampiro recuou, aquele poder, aquela agressividade, ele sabia o que era aquilo, o maldito havia deixado seu lado darkstalker falar mais alto! As trevas superando a luz, havia algo mais belo que aquilo?! Ele sabia ele sempre soube que o monge iria fraquejar, era humano afinal, e humanos sempre fraquejam.

**_- ahauahua! Finalmente! Sim, era isso que eu queria_**! – gritou o monstro.

Danovan estava fora de si, ele havia perdido a razão, queria o sangue do vampiro, queria matá-lo e quebrar-lhe todos os ossos. Uma aura maligna emanava de seu corpo.

A pele havia se tornado cinza e seu olhar sombrio, a espada do parecia reagir a sua nova forma, a lamina da arma se tornou negra como a noite e parecia tremer em sua mão, como se ansiasse pela oportunidade de cortar algo.

Os dois então começaram uma luta sangrenta e cruel, eram dois monstros movidos apenas pelo prazer. Não havia mais estratégia, não havia mais cautela, apenas uma troca de violentos golpes. Muito sangue jorrou de ambos porem nenhum dos demônios demonstrava cansaço, eles lutaram de forma brutal. Danovan estava em um nível completamente diferente agora, seu poder a tanto tempo suprimido emanava dele com ferocidade, como uma besta finalmente libertada depois de anos de cativeiro.

**_- Muito bom monge! Era isso que eu queria! Pela primeira vez desde minha luta contra Belial eu sinto o verdadeiro prazer da luta! _**

Demitri reuniu suas forças. De seu corpo ele lançou vários morcegos de uma energia de cor roxa, os numerosos morcegos se aproximaram do monge. Danovan revidou a altura invocando um poderoso demônio, não mais um de chamas, mas o um demônio de cor cinza, enorme com grandes asas e chifres.

Danovan avançou sem medo guiado pelo demônio espectral, que pairava sobre ele como um guardião negro.

Os dois poderes se colidiram e houve uma grande explosão. Todo o castelo ruiu.


	8. A mulher-gato

Ela havia sido recusada, de novo, Felicia saiu do estúdio de teatro desapontada, as recusas estavam se tornando tão freqüentes que ela nem sabia porque ainda tentava, era difícil ser uma darkstalker honesta.

Felicia era na verdade uma mulher-gato, mas ninguém se importava muito com isso, desde que os humanos criaram o maldito termo "darkstalker" que agrupava de forma genérica todos os seres que vinham do makai, ela havia sido classificada junto dos demônios, vampiros, lobisomens, zumbis e todos os tipos de aberrações e esquisitices existentes, que injusto!

As mulheres-gatos porem eram diferentes dos outros darkstalkers, tão diferentes que nem deveriam estar classificadas entre eles. Eram para começo de conversa pacificas, não gostavam de machucar humanos, na verdade ate gostavam deles e queriam conviver em harmonia com eles, e claro elas não se alimentavam de carne humana, e apenas essa idéia deixava Felicia enjoada.

Ela foi ate um pub e se sentou desanimada em uma mesa solitária, a gatinha tinha lindos cabelos azuis claros ondulados que desciam ate a sua cintura, os olhos também eram de um azul de grande beleza, em sua cabeça haviam duas orelinhas de gato, ela possuía também garras nos pés e nas mãos alem de um rabo que balançava sempre que estava animada, o que não acontecia com muita freqüência ultimamente. Suas roupas eram poucas o suficiente apenas para cobrir as partes intimas.

- Vai querer alguma coisa moça? – perguntou um garçom do pub se aproximando.

- uma caneca de leite quente por favor... – disse com uma voz triste.

- Não temos isso aqui moça, você pode pedir uma cerveja.

Felicia odiava cervejas e bebidas alcoólicas em geral, ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

O garçom se retirou, e ela ficou sozinha com seus pensamentos, normalmente era uma pessoa muito alegre e extrovertida, porem depois da décima sétima recusa em conseguir um emprego é difícil manter o bom humor.

Ela não teve idéia de quanto tempo ficou ali perdida em seus pensamentos, porem uma voz a fez voltar a realidade.

- Ei gatinha, posso sentar aqui com você?

Felicia olhou para o homem que havia falado, ele era alto e tinha longos cabelos brancos que estavam presos com uma tira de couro, usava uma roupa roxa, Felicia lembrava daquele tipo de roupa, era um quimono usado por praticantes de artes marciais, o homem carregava uma pequena trouxa nas costas.

- Comigo...? – perguntou se sentando de forma mais confortável na cadeira – mas porque? Aqui tem tantas mesas vazias. – disse ela com inocência na voz.

O rapaz sorriu e se sentou mesmo sem ela ter dado permissão.

- Ei! Eu não disse que você podia sentar! Se quiser flertar com uma garota...!

- Ahn?! Eu não vim flertar com você, não é só porque você anda com essas roupas minúsculas que vai atrair alguém gatinha. Você precisa de sensualidade, já viu gatos sensuais? Eu não.

O jeito de falar do homem era tão confiante que deixou Felicia irritada, ela corou ao ouvir o que ele havia dito sobre suas roupas, mas não se tentou se cobrir.

- Olha quem fala! Você parece um vagabundo andando com essas roupas velhas! Se você esta esperando que eu lhe pague uma bebida pode esquecer!

O homem riu animado, droga porque ele fez isso?! Ela o estava insultado era para ele ficar irritado, mas o efeito era o contrario, era ela que estava ficando irritada!

- Não vim aqui para você me pagar nenhuma cerveja embora eu ficaria muito feliz se você o fizesse. – disse ele dando uma piscadela e abrindo um longo sorriso – Só quis me sentar com você porque achei que você precisava de uma companhia, estava tão deprimida, e eu sempre fui meio mole com animais abandonados.

Felicia tentou responder, ela não era nenhuma gatinha abandonada, mas ao invés disso tudo que ela fez foi rir, o estranho tinha um jeito esquisito, mas ele parecia estar sinceramente preocupado com ela.

Depois de se acalmar do seu ataque de riso, Felicia sorriu para o homem e falou de uma forma mais simpática e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sou nenhuma gata abandonada, eu só estava um pouco triste porque não consegui um emprego, mas... agora estou me sentindo um pouco melhor, graças a você obrigada.

O homem abriu um largo sorriso, Felicia sentia tanto calor naquele sorriso que não tinha como não sorrir de volta.

- Com certeza foram uns idiotas por recusarem uma gata como você, a propósito eu me chamo John Taiban. – disse John estendendo a mão.

- Felicia! – respondeu a gata apertando a mão dele animada.

- Então gatinha, quer beber algo? – perguntou John se sentando de forma mais confortável na cadeira, enquanto chamava o garçom com um sinal.

- Eu queria leite... – disse enquanto via o garçom se aproximar – mas aqui não parece ter isso.

- Claro que não tem, aqui é um pub, então o que você quer? Uma cerveja?

- Odeio cervejas... mas aceito um suco de laranja se tiver.

- Uma cerveja para mim e um suco para a gatinha por favor. – disse John para o garçom que anotou o pedido e se retirou.

Felicia estava curiosa para saber sobre John, ela aproveitou que as bebidas não haviam chegado ainda e resolveu puxar assunto.

- Então John, o que você faz da vida? Parece um lutador de artes marciais.

- Ah você percebeu? Essas são roupas orientais por isso quase ninguém percebe aqui nas terras do ocidente.

- É que eu já viajei com um circo antes – disse Felicia com um olhar nostálgico e feliz – nos fazíamos shows em todo o mundo, passamos pelo oriente, e é por isso que sei que suas roupas são de um praticante de artes marciais.

- Legal, e porque você saiu do circo? – perguntou John de forma descontraída enquanto pegava a sua bebida que havia acabado de chegar.

- Porque... – disse Felicia desviando o olhar triste – certa vez enquanto viajávamos fomos atacados por darkstalkers e... foi horrível... todos nos...

As lembranças daqueles momentos vieram a tona na mente dela, o fogo, os gritos, a visão dos seus amigos e amigas sendo devorados de forma cruel. Felicia sentiu que ia chorar, ela tentou a todo custo conter as lagrimas.

- Não precisa me dizer mais nada... vamos mudar de assunto... – disse John colocando a mão em sua cabeça e acariciando-a como se ela fosse uma gatinha de estimação, aquele gesto a tranqüilizou e logo a fez voltar a sorrir, Felicia adorava quanto a tratavam de uma forma carinhosa, e naquele mundo maluco cheio de darkstalkers cruéis isso era cada vez mais raro.

- Obrigada John. – disse sorrindo.

Ela pegou o seu copo de suco e bebeu com gosto, sim, ele estava certo não era para ela falar daquilo ali, nada de momentos tristes, deveria ter pensamentos positivos e felizes. Não era esse seu lema? Encarar tudo com bom humor e não desanimar?

- Bem como eu ia dizendo sou um lutador, sai do dojo de meu mestre e agora viajo pelo mundo em busca de aprimorar minhas técnicas.

- Incrível! Você deve ser muito forte John!

- Sem querer me exibir eu sou mesmo. – disse ele com um sorriso confiante.

- Ora John você sempre esta se exibindo! – disse Felicia rindo.

Então ela se levantou da cadeira em um movimento tão brusco que John se assustou.

- ah não! Quase me esqueci eu tenho uma nova entrevista de emprego daqui a uma hora preciso me apressar!

- Então ate mais Felicia, não precisa se preocupar com o suco eu pago para você.

Felicia se aproximou de John puxando ele pela mão de uma forma carinhosa e intima demais que o deixou completamente sem jeito.

- Você pode vir comigo John! Assim me vera cantar a atuar e saberá o quanto eu sou boa! – disse ela abraçando ele de forma carinhosa.

- Você costuma sair assim abraçando qualquer um que aparece na sua frente?! – perguntou John tentando em vão se desvincular do abraço, era impossível, pois Felicia não o largava, parecia uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

- Claro que não! Eu só costumo ficar abraçada assim com meus amigos! – disse apertando ainda mais o abraço e o levando para fora do pub.

John não teve como recusar o convite, que na verdade mais parecia um seqüestro, ele ainda pagou o garçom e nem teve tempo de esperar para receber o troco, pois Felicia o puxava com firmeza.

Danovan meditava, o monge estava sentado no chão úmido e frio da escura caverna. Já fazia uma semana desde sua luta contra Demitri, as feridas do seu corpo estavam quase que completamente curadas.

- Ate quando você vai continuar meditando? – era a voz fria e sem vida de Anita, a garotinha estava sentada no chão da caverna abraçada com sua inseparável boneca.

Danovan dirigiu seu olhar a ela, porem não abriu os olhos.

- Continuarei a meditar ate que eu consiga controlar meu sangue de darkstalker Anita, quando lutei contra Demitri eu me deixei seduzir pelo poder negro, isso é mais perigoso que a morte.

As lembranças da luta ainda estavam fortes na mente de Danovan, e só de pensar nela ele já tremia de medo, não do vampiro, mas sim de si mesmo, do que ele havia se transformado, um demônio sedento de sangue, um darkstalker que era controlado pelos seus instintos e não pela razão. Nunca mais ele queria ser dominado assim, e era por isso que havia se isolado naquele lugar, longe de tudo e de todos. Continuaria ali ate conseguir controlar o seu poder, instável do jeito que estava ele era muito mais perigoso do que a maioria dos darkstalkers, talvez mais perigoso que Demitri.

Naquela luta ele e Demitri quase se mataram, e talvez tivessem mesmo feito isso se Anita não tivesse intervindo. Danovan percebeu pela primeira vez o real poder da garota, era enorme, muito maior do que ele imaginava. Ela havia sozinha lançado uma poderosa energia no vampiro e assim quebrara o escudo que o protegia contra a luz solar, então Demitri fugiu, correndo como um cachorro assustado, depois disso ela conseguiu reter o pode do sangue negro de Danovan fazendo-o voltar ao seu estado normal, com certeza se não fosse ela, Danovan ainda seria uma besta descontrolada, e teria matado todos na sua frente. Inclusive ela.

O monge porem não poderia se dar ao luxo de depender dos misteriosos poderes de Anita, talvez na próxima vez que ele perdesse o controle ela não estivesse ao seu lado para conte-lo. Ou talvez estivesse mas não conseguisse, e era para evitar um novo desastre que ele havia se isolado ali e ficado a meditar. Iria aprender a controlar seu sangue negro, se ele conseguisse usar todo o seu poder negro sem perder o controle, então ele estaria dominando seu lado darkstalker. Esta seria a prova que seu lado humano era mais forte, ao contrario do que Demitri afirmava,

Caso contrario... ele não queria nem pensar nisso...

O monge respirou fundo e voltou a meditar, iria exorcizar seus demônios internos, iria controlar o seu poder e assim estaria pronto para enfrentar Demitri novamente, e desta vez iria vencer.

John nunca gostou de teatro, para ele aquilo era tedioso, chato e principalmente, sem o menor sentido, ele achava que não havia nada pior do que assistir a uma peça de teatro, porem acabava de descobrir que estava enganado, nada era tão ruim que não poderia ficar pior.

Assistir a um bando de artistas amadores que tentavam conseguir uma vaga inútil em um teatro meia-boca era tão ridículo que chegava a ser cômico, porem por mais ridículo que fosse la estava ele sentado nas arquibancadas quase vazias assistindo aos vários artistas se apresentarem.

Na verdade a sua participação não era permitida ali, apenas os candidatos a vaga e os funcionários do teatro eram permitidos, John porem disse que era irmão de Felicia e então permitiram que ele ficasse contanto que ficasse me silencio e não atrapalha-se as apresentações dos artistas. Não era difícil, ele não sentia vontade aplaudir nem de gritar emocionado, sentia sono, talvez acabasse dormindo.

No momento um jovem de aparentes vinte anos, fazia sua apresentação, ele representava de forma exageradamente dramática um personagem, um tal de Hemlet, John achava que já tinha ouvido esse nome em algum lugar, deveria ser o nome de alguma comida ou algo assim.

Depois desta apresentação chegou finalmente a vez de Felicia, John bocejou de sono e apoiou os pés na cadeira da frente.

Felicia entrou no palco animada, bem ela sempre estava animada, mas dessa vez John percebeu que ela estava mais animada que o normal, ela começou a sua apresentação, interpretava uma personagem de forma ate boa, o que John estava achando insuportável é que a gatinha dizia todas suas falas cantando e com rimas idiotas, aquilo o fez desejar ser surdo.

Os juízes porem diferentemente de John pareceram gostar, eles trocaram algumas palavras em voz baixa e fizeram algumas anotações.

Quando a apresentação de Felicia acabou ela foi saltitando de alegria ate aonde estava John, se sentando ao seu lado abraçando-o com carinho, ele nunca gostava quando ela fazia isso, porem não adiantava discutir, ela faria aquilo de um jeito ou de outro, o melhor era se conformar.

- Você viu minha apresentação?! Gostou?! – disse ela super animada como uma criança esperando um elogio dos pais.

- Foi... ótima... – respondeu John sem o menor sinal de empolgação na voz.

Felicia o abraçou mais forte deitando sua cabeça de forma intima no ombro dele.

- Agora eu sei porque acreditaram que éramos irmãos mesmo nos não sendo nada parecidos nem por fora nem por dentro... – disse ele encarando-a com tédio.

- Porque? – perguntou Felicia se aconchegando nos braços do seu "irmão".

- Porque você fica tão grudada em mim que todos pensam isso! – disse ele tentando se desvincular dela, mas era inútil, ela o abraçava com carinho e força, será que ela não percebia o qual constrangedor era aquilo? Alem do mais ela bem que poderia colocar uma roupa, estava praticamente nua abraçada a ele.

- Faço isso porque adoro você John, agora silencio o próximo artista já vai começar!

- O que?! Ainda temos que assistir os outros artistas?! Eu só vim aqui ver você, ver isso é um sa...

- Shhhh! – disse Felicia completamente concentrada na jovem que acabava de entrar no palco para sua apresentação.

- Saco...

- Não fale isso, e tire as pernas de cima da cadeira é falta de educação! – ela tirou as pernas de John que estavam apoiadas na cadeira da frente, ele resmungou algo, porem como Felicia só tinha ouvidos para a nova artista que contracenava agora, ele resolveu se calar e assistir.

Os demais artistas foram se apresentando um a um, no final os júris fizeram uma pausa de dez minutos para que pudessem debater e escolher o artista que iriam contratar.

- Já escolhemos o candidato que ira ganhar a vaga. – disse um dos júris um homem baixo, gordo e careca, ele se vestia com um elegante terno e havia se reunido com os outros dois júris no palco, todos os trinta e oito candidatos estavam sentados nas cadeiras do teatro esperando ansiosos pela anunciação.

Felicia abraçou John novamente, ela estava nervosa e tensa, ele colocou sem jeito sua mão no ombro dela e Felicia se acalmou um pouco.

- Fique calma, você vai passar. – era difícil lidar com aquela garota, ele sempre fora uma pessoa solitária e pouco se envolvia com as pessoas, e ela se envolvia com tanta facilidade com todo mundo, ou será que ela só se envolvia daquele jeito com ele...?

- Todos os candidatos foram muito bons, entretanto tivemos que escolher um. – Era o segundo júri quem falava, um senhor de aparentes cinquenta anos, seus cabelos antes negros agora possuíam muitos fios brancos, o homem usava um óculos redondo e também vestia um terno elegante.

O senhor olhou para a terceira júri, um mulher de cabelos pretos curtos e rosto serio, a moça segurava um papel, ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos e depois voltou seu olhar para a platéia.

- O candidato que escolhemos foi... – a moça dirigiu um olhar de desprezo para Felicia e então continuou -... Felicia.

Felicia se levantou de um salto de sua cadeira e foi ate o palco, ela nem sequer percebeu o olhar de desprezo da moça, se aproximou dos júris e os agradeceu uma dezena de vezes dizendo que não iria decepcioná-los.

Os demais candidatos se retiraram desanimados, John foi o único a ficar sentado nas cadeiras da platéia do teatro, ele se aproveitou que a gatinha havia se reunido com os três júris e colocou seus pés em cima da cadeira da frente e esperou.

Trinta minutos se passaram ate que Felicia saiu da sala, como sempre exageradamente feliz.

- Consegui o emprego John! – disse abraçando ele.

- Que bom, agora vamos embora daqui, essas cadeiras do teatro são horríveis.

- sim, mas não fale assim do meu novo local de trabalho – disse ela sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo lhe dando uma bronca.

Os dois saíram do teatro e andavam pelas ruas, Felicia insistiu que eles deveriam sair para comer algo e comemorar o seu novo emprego.

- Queria te agradecer John, não teria conseguido sem você. – disse ela abraçada a ele, com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro, John estava começando a se acostumar com aquele jeito dela.

- Mas eu não fiz nada...

- Não é verdade – retrucou ela, seu rabo balançava de um lado para o outro – eu atuo melhor quando é para alguém que eu gosto! – ela se apoiou nas pontas dos pés e deu um beijo delicado na bochecha de John.

Droga, era difícil não gostar dela, a garota ficava dando sinais de afeto a cada cinco minutos, ele fez carinho de leve na cabeça dela, ela soltou um delicado miado de felicidade.

- Olhe! Olhe! – disse Felicia animada apontando para um estabelecimento – é ali que iremos comer para comemorar meu novo emprego!

_Que droga é aquela?!_ Pensou John, o lugar era um pequeno restaurante se vendia apenas frutas, ovos de galinha, frango, esse era o conceito dela de comer?! Ir para uma miniatura de fazendo?! Bem o jeito era aturar aquele lugar, ele odiava vegetais, só esperava que tivesse alguma comida aceitável ali.

Aquela mansão estava longe de ser tão bela e majestosa quanto o castelo, mas mesmo assim Clarissa gostava dela, fora sua mãe Diana quem o conseguirá, ela havia encontrado o local logo depois que todas haviam fugido do castelo, quando Demitri havia ficado para lutar contra o caçador.

A mansão pertencia, sim pertencia no passado, pois ele estava morto, a um rico nobre da região, ele havia sido morto junto com todos os seus guardas e sua família por Clarissa, Diana, Rebecca e Alice, e agora as quatro tomaram a mansão para si.

Demitri havia encontrado o local sozinho. Clarissa não sabia como ele as encontrou, mas ficou feliz de seu pai ser tão poderoso. Ele estava muito ferido e por isso descansava o tempo todo, Diana estava sempre ao seu lado cuidando dele.

Rebecca reclamava o tempo todo do local, dizia que era importante demais para ficar em uma mansão tão patética, a sua serva Sarah havia morrido quando o castelo fora destruído, fora soterrada pelos destroços, ninguém se importou em procurar o corpo. Alice por sua vez estava sempre irritada, ainda não havia perdoado a morte de Davey e por ela, teria ido sozinha atrás do tal monge para arranca-lhe a cabeça, pelo poder que o monge tinha, o mais provável era que fosse a cabeça de Alice que fosse arrancada.

Era um belo dia de manha, Clarissa porem não podia mais se dar ao luxo de abrir as cortinas e contemplar o sol, por isso a jovem vampira estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona da sala com todas as cortinas fechadas, ela olhava entediada para a mobília esperando algo de interessante acontecer quando ouviu um barulho de porta sendo aberta e voltou sua atenção para a origem do som.

Era Rebecca, ela entrou resmungando algo alto demais, porem Clarissa resolveu não dar atenção, simplesmente ignorou.

- Demitri melhorou...? – perguntou Clarissa.

- Não, as feridas que o monge o causou não são o problema, elas já cicatrizaram, o problema são as feridas causadas pela luz solar, elas demoram muito para se regenerar pelo visto.

- Estranho, mesmo ele tendo uma regeneração acelerada típica dos vampiros e sendo tão antigo e poderoso? – Clarissa ainda era jovem e pouco sabia sobre sua nova vida, ela porem sempre vira Demitri como um ser invencível e intocável, vê-lo ferido era algo novo e chocante para ela.

- Também acho... isso serve para nos aprendermos o qual letal é a luz solar.

Clarissa concordou com um discreto movimento com a cabeça e depois se levantou devagar, ela se dirigiu em silencio ate o quarto aonde Demitri repousava.

Quando abriu a porta Clarissa viu sua mãe Diana sentada ao lado da cama, Demitri estava sentado na cama, o corpo do vampiro estava repleto de queimaduras, uma delas consumia quase todo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, mesmo tão ferido ele parecia tão poderoso e magnífico, Clarissa se surpreendia com a aura de poder e autoridade que emanava de seu pai.

- Como você esta pai? – perguntou entrando devagar no quarto.

Demitri olhou para ela com um olhar duro, ele gemeu baixo de dor.

- É preciso muito mais que um pouco de luz solar para me matar Clarissa – ele tocou no lado esquerdo de seu rosto que estaca completamente queimado e completou – só estou enfraquecido, mas mesmo assim ainda sou muito mais forte que você, sua mãe e suas tias juntas.

- Certamente é – disse Diana tocando com carinho na mão de Demitri – mas agora precisa descansar e recuperar suas forças, o monge também deve estar se curando em algum lugar, quando ele voltar você precisa estar com todas suas forças meu amor.

Demitri ficou em silencio, a batalha contra o monge era inevitável, antes a menina havia intervindo, mas e se ela não o fizesse? Teria ele conseguido matar o maldito monge? Demitri nunca saberia a resposta a essa pergunta, porem a maior preocupação dele não era o monge e sim a garota. O poder que a menina tinha era maior do que o de muitos darkstalkers que ele havia enfrentado em toda sua vida, quem ela era? E porque tinha tanto poder?

Ele ficou horas ali pensando nessas perguntas, mas nem tendo toda a eternidade a seu dispor conseguiu encontrar uma resposta.

John se olhou novamente no espelho, não importa quantas vezes olhasse, sua imagem de terno era simplesmente ridícula, Felicia porem quase o implorara para que ele fosse naquela noite ao teatro, pois seria a grande estréia dela.

Ele não sabia como, mas aquela garota havia entrado na sua vida de tal forma que o fazia mudar todos os seus planos, em primeiro lugar ele já estava naquela cidade a uma semana vivendo com ela, ele nunca havia cogitado a hipótese de se prender tanto tempo no mesmo lugar, era um viajante, um andarilho, gostava de estar sempre em lugares novos, conhecendo novas pessoas, porem aquela gata prendia ele de uma forma estranha, ele gostava de ficar perto dela, embora achasse ela exageradamente bem-humorada, mas no fundo gostava desse jeito dela.

E era por ela que ele iria hoje ao teatro ver a grande estréia de Felicia, ele arrumou novamente o no da gravata e partiu.

John chegou cedo no teatro, as oito horas, vinte minutos antes do espetáculo começar, se sentou em uma cadeira nas filas do meio, e esperou, logo muitas outras pessoas chegaram no teatro e foram ocupando as cadeiras vazias, isso era bom para Felicia pois ela teria um publico maior, era ruim para John que odiava multidões mas fazer o que?

A peça começou, os artistas entravam e interpretavam seus personagens. Lá para o meio do espetáculo Felicia apareceu, ela estava vestida com um lindo vestido azul claro e um lenço da mesma cor nos cabelos, John percebeu pela primeira vez o quanto ela era bonita, era engraçado ele perceber isso so agora quando ela estava vestida assim, e não ter percebido antes quando ela andava sempre com aquelas roupas minúsculas.

John nunca gostara de arte, mas ele ficou fascinado com o atuação de Felicia, ela tinha um carisma muito especial, talvez seja por isso, pensou ele que ela se relacionasse tão bem com os outros e fizesse amigos com tanta facilidade.

O show acabou quase as dez da noite, mas John ainda teve que esperar ate onze horas, pois Felicia só saiu a esse horário. Eles caminharam juntos o percurso de volta para a casa de Felicia, e enquanto andavam conversavam bastante, ou melhor era quase um monologo pois ela não parava de falar um segundo sequer e ele pouco abria a boca.

Eles já estavam a alguns minutos de casa quando John percebeu algo estranho, um grupo em torno de seis a sete homens se aproximavam deles, já era muito tarde da noite e todos eles carregavam pedaços de paus, facas ou correntes nãos mãos, John sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava, Felicia porem continuava a falar animada sem notar no que acontecia ao seu redor, como era ingênua!

Os homens os cercaram e então um deles, um sujeito grande de aparência grotesca apontou o pedaço de pau que carregava para Felicia, e falou em um tom grosseiro.

- Você é uma darkstalker! Como um ser nojento como você esta trabalhando aqui na minha cidade?! Você é um monstro!

Felicia recuou assustada, os homens se aproximaram mais dela, os olhos cheios de ira.

- Isso não é justo, eu não fiz nada de errado nunca machuquei ninguém, será que vocês não entendem que eu só quero viver em paz com os humanos!

A expressão de Felicia era bondosa e sincera, porem John sabia que aqueles homens não usavam a cabeça, estavam cegos pelo ódio dos darkstalkers, e por isso iriam atacar qualquer um deles, independente de serem inocentes ou não.

E fora isso que eles fizeram, todos os homens avançaram ao mesmo tempo contra Felicia John tentou impedir, avançou contra um deles desferindo um poderoso soco na barriga, ao mesmo tempo que desferia um chute no rosto de um segundo que caiu atordoado no chão, porem ele não pode impedir que os outros avançassem contra Felicia, só de imaginar que algo poderia acontecer a ela, John ficou repleto de medo e pavor, ele então percebeu o quanto gostava dela.

Felicia porem, diferente do que aparentava não era apenas uma mulher-gato indefesa, ela desviou dos golpes dos homens com extrema facilidade, os cinco atacavam-na simultaneamente e em todas as direções, mas Felicia revidava desviando de todos os golpes com uma agilidade surpreendente, John observou surpreso que apesar do rosto gentil e da personalidade meiga, ela era uma verdadeira darkstalker.

- Parem com isso por favor, não quero machucá-los! – disse ela enquanto desviava dos golpes.

Um dos homens, um gordo que balançava uma corrente de ferro de um lado para o outro sem sucesso em atingir o seu alvo, se adiantou e gritou.

- Cale-se vadia! Vocês darkstalkers são todos iguais! Monstros imundos e nojentos!

Aquilo feriu Felicia mais do que qualquer golpe poderia fazê-lo, ela sabia que as pessoas nunca iriam aceita-la, já conhecia a personalidade fria e agressiva dos humanos quanto aos darkstalkers, e mesmo ela sendo sempre bondosa e gentil eles sempre retribuíam com agressividade e violência. O único local aonde ela tinha sido aceita era no circo, porem aquele circo não existia mais, ate isso tinha sido tirado dela.

Em um rompante de fúria Felicia finalmente revidou, ela atacou com chutes e socos rápidos, ate seu rabo era usado para atacar, John observou admirado a luta, ela era bela e graciosa ate mesmo lutando, mesmo ela que parecia negar sempre a violência. Os movimentos de Felicia eram bonitos e sutis, seu corpo dançava enquanto ela golpeava os inimigos com golpes certeiros, em menos de um minuto ela derrotou todos os homens que estavam ali, e tudo isso sem receber um arranhão.

John se aproximou de Felicia ficando ao seu lado, ele colocou a mão no seu ombro em um gesto de amizade.

- Você luta muito bem Felicia, eu me preocupei a toa. – disse abrindo um longo sorriso.

- Fico grata pela sua preocupação John, mas eu sei me cuidar. – respondeu ela sorrindo tímida, se sentia envergonhada em ser vista lutando daquele jeito, não queria que ele pensasse que era ela uma pessoa agressiva.

John olhou para os homens no chão, estavam todos gemendo de dor, porem estavam todos bem, nenhum osso quebrado aparentemente, alem do mais não havia marcas de arranhões em seus corpos, sinal que ela preferiu atacar com os punhos fechados do que usando suas afiadas garras.

- Você pegou leve com eles, não os matou, nem os machucou a serio, porque fez isso? – perguntou ele embora soubesse a resposta – se não acabar com eles agora, eles irão voltar amanha e depois de amanha, será que você não percebe isso?!

Felicia se assustou com o tom alto da voz de John, ela se encolheu tristonha e desviou o olhar.

- Eu sei disso John... sei que isso ira continuar, sempre... mas... acho que a luta não é a resposta, acho que se eu for gentil posso mudar as pessoas... fazê-las entender que eu sou boa, como você entende...

John riu com desdém, de todas as atitudes que ela esperava dele, aquela era a ultima.

- Entender?! Eles nunca irão entender, você esta apenas tentando se convencer com essas palavras tolas, sabe muito bem que humanos e darkstalkers nunca irão viver em paz, _nunca_!

Pela primeira vez ele a viu chorar, as lagrimas desceram do rosto dela, e aquela visão machucou tanto John, ele nem sequer sabia que poderia sentir tanto dor assim desde o dia que partiu do dojo de seu mestre.

- John seu idiota! Eu pensei que você entendia! – ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto e se afastou alguns passos.

John quis se aproximar para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu, ver ela chorando lhe tirou as forças, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e continuou a chorar em silencio.

- ahauhau... Vejam só a darkstalker chora, que meigo! – disse um dos homens que ainda estavam caídos no chão, se ele soubesse o que aconteceria a seguir jamais teria dito aquelas palavras.

O ódio tomou conta de John, ele não mais quis se conter, não mais quis se esconder, ele deixou que toda aquela sensação de poder percorresse o seu corpo, então seu corpo começou a mudar, pelos brotaram de toda a parte, seus dentes se transformaram em afiadas presas, um rabo surgiu em seu corpo, seu nariz se alongou tomando a forma de um focinho, então todo seu corpo cresceu, suas roupas rasgaram com a transformação, e em apenas um segundo ele tomou sua verdadeira forma, um enorme e assustador lobisomem que apoiada em suas duas patas traseiras tinha dois metros e meio de altura, o monstro soltou um uivo infernal que percorreu toda a noite.

- J...John...?! - Perguntou Felicia assustada, ela havia parado de chorar e olhava sem acreditar para a imensa besta em sua frente.

- **_Nesta forma eu me chamo Galeon!_** – gritou o monstro.

Em um movimento incrivelmente rápido Galeon, segurou com uma de suas mãos o pescoço do homem que havia falado, ele o ergueu com facilidade no ar ate colar seu rosto no dele.

- **_Uma coisa esta me intrigando humano, o show de estréia de Felicia foi hoje, como vocês já sabiam sobre ela? Não acredito que humanos patéticos como vocês estivessem no teatro, agora responda!_** – ele balançou o homem com ferocidade.

Ele não havia sentido medo de Felicia, mas estava visivelmente apavorado com o imenso lobo a sua frente, o homem urinou nas calças de tanto medo.

- A moça do teatro disse! Uma moça que trabalhava la disse! Por favor me deixe ir! Não me mate! – suplicou o homem urinando e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

Era a júri, claro, Galeon havia visto o olhar de desprezo da moça para Felicia, ele apertou com mais força o pescoço do homem com intenção de matá-lo.

- PARE JOHN! – gritou Felicia se abraçando a cintura dele, ela chorava ainda mais e soluçava assustada – por favor... pare...

Ele aliviou o aperto no pescoço do homem, mas mesmo assim não o soltou, ele não era como ela, não era ingênuo não era inocente. Os humanos sempre tentaram matá-lo, nenhum deles havia demonstrado a menor piedade com ele, e se tivessem a oportunidade teriam o matado, porque ele iria ser piedoso com eles agora?

- **_Esqueça Felicia, esses humanos não valem nada, são piores que nos darkstalkers, você acha que pode mudá-los?! Deixe de ser tola! eles nunca irão mudar!_** – ele voltou a apertar com força o pescoço do homem.

Felicia o abraçou com mais força ainda chorando e soluçando, e falou baixinho sua voz saiu tremula e fraca.

- Ficarei feliz se conseguir mudar você John... se você poder entender... que humanos...e darkstalkers... podem viver juntos... se você puder... por favor John... pare com isso eu não suporto mais sangue e morte...!

Ele soltou o homem, e ele fugiu correndo junto com os outros, John se acalmou, nunca ninguém o havia conseguido parar sua ira quando ele tomava a forma de Galeonm, mas de alguma forma as palavras de Felicia haviam atingido o seu coração, ele retornou a sua forma humana, estava nu pois suas roupas se destruíram com a transformação, ele a abraçou, e os dois ficaram abraçados em silencio na noite escura. Depois de muito tempo ele finalmente sentia paz em seu espírito.


	9. A melodia infernal de Zabel

Arthur pediu mais uma cerveja abrindo mão assim das ultimas moedas que tinha no bolso. Estava acabado definitivamente acabado, e nem tinha dinheiro suficiente para se afogar na embriaguez e poder esquecer momentaneamente todo aquele pesadelo que era sua vida nos ultimas messes.

O barman trouxe a cerveja e colocou a seu lado. Os dois eram os únicos na taverna. Ate mesmo os bêbados e os vagabundos já haviam ido para suas casas, ou para as ruas imundas e sombrias aonde moravam.

- Uma mulher certo? – perguntou o barman empurrando o copo espumante de cerveja, Arthur o pegou e bebeu metade do conteúdo em um gole só.

- Uma mulher – repetiu ele com amargura encarando seu tosto triste e derrotado refletido na cerveja. Antes fora um homem bonito com bem cuidados cabelos pretos curtos, olhos azuis brilhantes e um sorriso fácil que conquistava todos ao seu redor. Agora não passo de uma sombra patética pensou ele com amargura.

- Mulheres são a ruína de todo homem amigo – disse o barman dando um sorriso com seus dentes amarelos, era um homem gordo, quase careca e com um bigode castanho, volumoso e desarrumado no rosto – o problema é que não vivemos sem elas.

Arthur concordou com um aceno fraco e desanimado, o homem o havia chamado de amigo? Bem que ele precisava de um agora, não, precisava mesmo era de outra cerveja, esta logo iria acabar.

- Mas elas vivem sem agente – disse Arthur bebendo todo o resto da cerveja em um só gole.

O homem ficou o observando demoradamente, Arthur sabia que não era o primeiro e nem seria o ultimo bêbado desconsolado com qual ele conversara.

- Me chamo Richard – disse o barman enchendo outro corpo de cerveja e oferecendo – porque não conta o que houve amigo? Adoro uma boa historia.

Arthur riu com tristeza, estava tão acabado que ria de sua própria desgraça. Ele rejeitou a cerveja com um gesto.

- Não tenho mais dinheiro, e acredite minha historia não é boa, se fosse eu não estaria aqui bebendo ate essa hora da madrugada.

Richard colocou a cerveja do seu lado mesmo assim.

- Hora, mas as historias trágicas são as melhores historias. Beba a cerveja amigo, não precisa pagar com dinheiro, pague com sua historia. Nesse mundo caótico e podre, repleto de darkstalkers a nos espreitar das sombras... a única coisa que me anima são as historias. Ouvi muitas delas sabe? Algumas delas fantasiosas demais para serem verdade, mas do que importa? Uma historia deve ser boa, e só.

Arthur olhou para cerveja. Uma cerveja por sua historia? Era um ótimo negocio.

- Me chamo Arthur Holmwood, eu era um pintor sabe? Um grande pintor, um quadro meu valia muito mais que essa sua taberna imunda.

O homem riu e pegou uma cerveja para si também.

- Ela não vale muito mesmo, continue tenho a impressão que essa será uma das boas, se for eu te dou outra cerveja.

Arthur concordou com um aceno.

- Um dia eu me apaixonei por uma mulher, mas era aquele tipo de amor que nunca se concretiza sabe? Que fica só na imaginação da gente. Angela era seu nome, e era isso que ela era, um anjo da inspiração, uma Afrodite, tão linda e tão pura!

Richard apenas ouviu em silencio. Arthur sorriu por um breve instante ao se lembrar dela, mas o sorriso logo morreu, ele não conseguia suportar o que vinha depois. Com uma voz fraca e deprimida continuou.

- Pois bem, um dia tomei coragem e pedi para que ela pousasse para mim. Ela aceitou, e como fiquei feliz com aquilo! Ela era linda, com cabelos dourados como um pedaço do sol, e seus olhos eram escuros e profundos – deu mais um gole na cerveja – ela pousou para mim usando um vestido cor de canela, usava luvas de uma tecido fino e delicado. A pintei em um jardim lindo em uma manha ensolarada, foi o quadro mais bonito que já pintei.

- Não entendo disso de arte amigo, mas entendo de paixões, sei do que você esta falando. Mesmo uma megera pode se tornar a mulher mais linda do mundo aos olhos de um homem apaixonado.

- Nos ficamos amigos – continuou ele – ela era uma nobre, não muito rica, mas mesmo assim tinha um nome forte. Era uma duquesa. Eu mostrei a ela o mundo das artes, a levei a museus, lhe apresentei aos grandes escultores, lhe falei de arquitetura e pintura, e quando eu falava ela nada dizia, apenas me observava com atenção, sorrindo daquele jeito amoroso e gentil.

Richard deu mais um gole e depois limpou a cerveja do bigode com as costas da mão.

- Se casaram?

- Sim – respondeu com um olhar sonhador - em uma dia de primavera, foi uma festa glamorosa, toda a corte compareceu, e eu chamei muitos artistas amigos meus. A festa foi na mansão aonde ela viva. Ahh você deveria ter visto aquele lugar, eles prepararam tudo para a festa, estava simplesmente perfeito! Haviam rosas de todos os tipos nos jardins! Orquídeas, astromeias, celósias... os convidados vestiam roupas finas, vinham em carroças lindas puxadas por cavalos brancos, o céu estava...

- Pare por ai amigo! – disse Richard rindo e se engasgando com a cerveja – aonde nesse mundo decrépito existe um lugar desses? Os darkstalkers já destruíram tudo de belo que existe, não me surpreenderia se eles destruíssem o sol também. Lugares como esse só existem nos quadros que pessoas como você fazem ou nos contos de fadas.

Arthur riu com tristeza, é, era isso que seu caso de amor havia sido, um conto de fadas, apenas um conto de fadas... pena que não acabou com o felizes para sempre. A dor da realidade o atingiu mais fundo do que qualquer lamina pudesse fazê-lo.

- Ela morreu...? – perguntou Richard com cautela.

- Quem dera que fosse isso... vivemos juntos por cinco longos e felizes anos... uma manha porem eu acordei e ela não estava ao meu lado, apenas um bilhete dizendo que ela havia se apaixonado por outro homem e fugido com ele, disse que eu não e entendia e não a amava de verdade, que eu amava apenas uma espécie de deusa que eu havia projetado nela, que para mim ela não passava de uma fonte de inspiração, um amor idealizado, mas nunca um amor real...

Ele se calou, não queria mais falar daquilo, não queria mais pensar naquilo. Em silencio Arthur se levantou e saiu da taverna. Richard não o impediu e ele ficou agradecido por isso, era um bom homem, e ele ficara feliz que ele o tivesse escutado embora pronunciar aquela historia em voz alta só o fizesse sofrer ainda mais.

Arthur vagou cambaleante pelas ruas desertas da cidade. Era uma cidade bonita, com casas de pedra em um estilo gótico, em outros tempos ele poderia ter ficado horas admirando aquelas casas, agora porem elas eram sem vida e pintadas em tons de cinza, como era a sua vida sem Angela.

Ele não sabia ao certo aonde estava indo, não sabia para onde ia desde que sua Angela o abandonara, ou melhor ele sabia sim. Ainda a procurava, ainda desejava Angela, apesar do que ela fez, ele nunca a odiou, o único que odiou foi a si mesmo por tela deixado escapar de seus braços.

Arthur continuou a andar por aquelas ruas vazias. Richard havia falado que os darkstalkers haviam destruído tudo que era belo, ele discordava disso. Os darkstalkers poderiam ferir e matar, mas eles jamais poderiam destruir os sonhos. Quando pintava ele retratava os sonhos, e lá não haviam darkstalkers, não havia morte, não havia saudade... tudo que existia era a beleza e a felicidade capturadas eternamente em suas telas.

E Angela... os darkstalkers não a levaram embora. Não definitivamente os darkstalkers não destruíram tudo de belo. As pessoas são as únicas capazes de destruir tudo de belo que existe ao seu redor. E ele havia feito isso quando perdera Angela.

Então ele sentiu um aroma, um cheiro que não se encaixava naquela cidade cinzenta. Era algo doce, algo quente como uma manha de sol, um cheiro que o fazia pensar em flores, em lindos bosques e... em algo mais... algo mais profundo... em... em... Angela!

Ele se virou e lá estava ela, linda! Encostada em um muro de pedra, com sua beleza imaculada, era como se o tempo não a tivesse afetado. O sorriso delicado e meigo, os olhos escuros e os cabelos loiros presos em uma trança que caia por cima do ombro direito. Seu corpo estava coberto por um vestido rosa claro, com bordados em alto relevo, braços nus, um decote bem ajustado e comportado.

Estaria ele ficando louco? Havia bebido demais e a conversa com Richard havia reforçado aquela lembrança ate o fazer delirar? Mas... o cheiro... era o cheiro _dela_! E ela parecia brilhar, como uma anja que acabara de descer dos céus para salva-lo de toda aquela dor e todo aquele sofrimento.

Arthur correu ate ela, não se importava se era uma ilusão, queria estar perto dela, queria abraçá-la, beijá-la, ouvir sua voz de veludo mais uma vez.

Ele a abraçou, surpreso por ela não ter se dissipado e sumido para sempre dele. Era ela... era ela! Ele não estava sonhando ou delirando. Angela o abraçou com ternura, nada disse apenas sorria, isso era tudo que ele precisava para se sentir bem.

Ele a tocou timidamente passando as mãos em suas costas, sentindo aquele cheiro doce que o embriagava muito mais do que toda a cerveja do mundo. Ela o beijou, delicadamente. Ele sentiu aqueles lábios gentis e retribuiu o beijo com ternura.

Arthur fechou os olhos apenas aproveitou aquela sensação, aquele beijo longo e interminável, ele se sentia fraco, sonolento, seria a cerveja? Não, era a paz e o conforto que ele sempre procurou e agora havia finalmente encontrado.

- Eu te amo Angela, eu te amo... – disse a beijando mais e mais, ele poderia ficar assim com ela pelo resto da vida. Sentia-se fraco, mas tudo bem, ela estava com ele, ela cuidaria dele, agora ficaria tudo bem... não haveria mais sofrimento, não haveria mais dor... agora seu mundo adquirira cor...

O corpo dele não tinha mais um pingo de vida, então ela o largou com delicadeza e ele foi de encontro ao chão com um baque surdo. Não se parecia mais com um humano, o corpo estava seco e apodrecido. Parecia um zumbi, a carne estava tão ressecada que era possível ver os ossos por debaixo dela. A conclusão que todos teriam ao ver o corpo ao amanhecer era que ele estava morto a semanas.

- O amor sincero é tão raro hoje em dia, e tem um gosto tão bom... – disse Morrigan, ela se desfez daquela forma, aquela aparência a qual captara na mente do mortal. Como o homem a havia chamado mesmo? Angela? Um brilho verde e suave a envolveu, ele passou pelo seu corpo como água que limpa uma camada de sujeira. Logo a roupa rosa e a pele suave se desfizeram como areia sendo levada pelo vento. Os cabelos desapareceram junto com a trança e adquiriram uma tonalidade verde escura, asas de demonia brotaram de suas costas ao mesmo tempo que replicas delas, surgiam em menor tamanho em sua cabeça.

Essa era a verdadeira aparência dela, uma linda sucubus, com belas curvas, seios grandes e convidativos. Os lábios eram vermelho sangue, uma promessa para o pecado da luxuria. Vestia agora sua roupa de costume, da cintura para cima uma roupa de couro preta com um decote generoso, as coxas e as pernas eram cobertas por uma roupa colada roxa com desenhos de morcegos, os braços eram cobertos por espécies de luvas de um tecido fino cor de areia. Morrigan deu uma ultima olhada para o cadáver, é ele estava indiscutivelmente morto, mas sorria, ah como sorria!

Dimitri sorvia o sangue de Rebecca de forma lenta porem firme. Estava sentado na cama com a vampira sentada em seu colo, ele a abraçava e mordia seu pescoço, o vestido vermelho dela havia sido puxado para baixo e exibia boa parte dos seios. O sangue estava quente, ela havia se alimentado a pouco como ele ordenara, o sangue dos humanos que foram suas presas corriam no corpo de Rebecca, e era esse sangue forte com que ele se nutria.

Demitri a largou. Já havia se alimentado o suficiente, se sentia forte, era apenas questão de tempo ate ter suas forças completamente restauradas.

- Vá – ordenou ele.

Rebecca o abraçou de forma sedutora, aproximando os lábios de seu ouvido.

- Tem certeza? Podemos fazer amor... – disse beijando seus lábios com sutileza – faz tempo que você não me possui...

- Não tenho tempo para isso. – respondeu Demitri se levantando de uma forma brusca – preciso ficar forte, não tenho tempo para me distrair com isso agora! – bradou ele com ódio. Demitri havia perdido quase todo o seu exercito que demorara tanto tempo para criar. Perdera também seu castelo que fora destruído, jamais aceitaria tal humilhação, derrotado primeiro por Belial agora pelo monge, quem eles pensavam que eram? Ele os faria pagar.

Rebecca ajeitou seu vestido mal-humorada, odiou ser rejeitada, _se fosse Diana ele não a teria rejeitado_ pensou com desdém e raiva. Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, não iria se humilhar e continuar insistindo.

Demitri não se importou, tinha assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar do que com sexo, isso ele poderia deixar para depois. Precisava voltar ao seu plano, invadir a makai, desafiar Belial e então adquirir seu lugar por direito como soberano do mundo dos demônios. Para ele o mundo humano não importava, ele não se interessava em dominá-lo, migalhas como aquelas não eram dignos de lhe pertencerem, ele desejava apenas o makai e nada mais.

Um som estridente e metálico soou forte. Demitri grunhiu o que era aquele som horrível? O som se repetiu em uma melodia horrível e sem nenhuma classe.

- Demitri Maximof! - gritou uma voz do lado de fora da mansão – Hey! Saia daí ou vai ficar se escondendo seu velho!?

O que era aquilo? Outro desafio? Isso estava se tornando imperdoável, antes todos temiam o seu nome, agora qualquer idiota se atrevia a desafiá-lo?!

Demitri saiu do quarto com ódio, já estava na hora de todos voltarem a temê-lo! Não ia deixar que rissem dele por causa de uma segunda derrota.

As suas três esposas e Clarrisa estavam na sala preocupadas, no segundo andar da mansão. Alice estava parada a frente da janela, era noite então não havia problema algum nisso.

- Que droga é essa? – perguntou incrédula – parece um zumbi rebelde ou algo do tipo... isso é um darkstalker?!

Dimitri se aproximou observando. Era certamente uma criatura desprezível ali embaixo, um zumbi com cabelos espetados com uma espécie de buraco no lugar das costelas, e haviam dentes naquele buraco como se ele fosse uma boca mal modelada. O zumbi tinha um instrumento esquisito nas mãos a qual o tocava produzindo aquele som irritante.

- Quem é você darkstalker? Como ousa tocar esse som primitivo e brusco na minha frente? – perguntou com superioridade e arrogância.

O zumbi riu, dedilhando um complexo acorde em seu instrumento.

- Eu sou Zabel! – ele gargalhou mais – lorde Zabel! E essa aqui é minha amante! – disse girando o instrumento no ar – uma guitarra, algo que esse mundo humano jamais viu!

Todas as demais se aproximaram da janela para ver Zabel, Clarissa olhou com uma certa curiosidade para aquela figura esquisita, mas todas as demais lançaram olhares de desprezo.

- Ótimo ladys! Meu show precisa de uma platéia! – ele dedilhou sua guitarra com destreza, produzindo sua melodia forte e sinistra.

- Você é louco ou completamente idiota? – perguntou Rebecca com ironia e desprezo – ninguém quer ouvir essa coisa que você chama de musica, vá para um cemitério, só os mortos para suportarem essa porcaria.

- _My music revives the dead´s_! – ele gargalhou mais – então Demitri porque não desce aqui para ouvir minha musica? ahnn?!

Demitri olhou com desprezo para Zabel. Seus inimigos estavam cada vez mais patéticos.

- Não tenho interesse nessa sua musica, suma daqui sua criatura inferior eu nem mesmo tenho motivos para sujar minhas mãos com seu sangue imundo.

Zabel parou de tocar e fincou sua guitarra no chão como se fosse uma espada.

- Não? – perguntou com um sorriso diabólico no rosto – mas o que diz de uma musica composta por gritos de dor e desespero? Coma sua letra escrita com sangue? – seu sorriso diabólico aumentou – não gosta de uma musica dessas... Demitri?

Um suave sorriso se formou no rosto do vampiro, ele levitou de braços cruzados ate chegar ao solo, pousando a apenas alguns metros de Zabel, as quatro vampiras também saíram da mansão e ficaram a observar os dois darkstalkers. Haveria luta elas sabiam.

- Uma musica assim é do meu agrado Zabel, ainda mais quando forem os seus gritos de desespero que eu ouvir – ele sorriu com maldade mostrando as presas.

Aquilo foi o gatilho que iniciou a luta, Zabel avançou atacando com socos e chutes rápidos, seus movimentos eram desengonçados, mas imprevisíveis. Demitri desviava de todos, ele atacou, mas seus socos não conseguiam atingir aquele zumbi irritante que ria feito um louco. Ele estava fraco, estupidamente fraco, a luta contra o monge o prejudicara muito mais do que ele imaginava.

- O que foi Demitri?! Esse show é demais para você?! Ainda estamos na primeira musica! E o publico ainda vai pedir bis! – ele girou seu corpo como um peão de forma desengonçada e então acertou o vampiro, não foi simplesmente um golpe comum, ele sentiu eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo. Demitri gritou e foi arremessado para trás.

- Ahauhauhau – Zabel ria histericamente, pegou sua guitarra e novamente fez um acorde.

Demitri se levantou com dificuldade, amaldiçoando suas feridas, não estava tão bem quanto pensava, havia percebido agora que lutara, e depois daquele ataque suas feridas se abriram fazendo-o sentir uma longa e profunda dor.

- Amor você esta bem?! – perguntou Diana preocupada indo ate ele tentando ajudá-lo a ficar de pé, mas ele recusou a ajuda.

- Apenas uma picada de uma abelha que fica zumbindo de forma irritante.

Demitri odiava admitir, mas se as coisas continuassem assim ele acabaria perdendo. Seu corpo estava ferido e ele não podia lutar com tudo, usar sua forma de demônio? Isso era impensável, ela consumia poder demais e ele não conseguiria se transformar mesmo que tentasse.

- Chaos flare! – grunhiu lançando um morcego de energia de cor alaranjada que era envolto de chamas poderosas.

Zabel desviou do golpe sem grandes dificuldades.

- Essa sua musica esta ficando chata velho! – ele riu loucamente – ouvi dizer que você era um darkstalker poderoso, por isso vim aqui para me divertir um pouco! Mas vi que não passa de um nada! – ele riu ainda mais - Ok! O show acabou!

Zabel avançou com velocidade, seu corpo girou rapidamente quando ele se aproximou de Demitri repetindo o golpe. O vampiro não pode se defender, e dessa vez mesmo o golpe sendo o mesmo, a potencia com que foi desferido estava em um nível completamente diferente. Demitri sentiu uma rajada elétrica gigantesca percorrer seu corpo e foi lançado ao chão, derrotado.

As vampiras correram ate ele preocupadas. Dalia simplesmente se recusava a acreditar no que seus olhos viam, Clarissa chorava já Alice e Rebecca tinham expressões de pavor nos rostos.

Demitri tentou se mover, que humilhante, isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Primeiro Belial, depois o monge, isso já era por demais vergonhoso, mas ambos os adversários eram poderosos, isso ele tinha que admitir. Mas aquele darkstalker patético chamado Zabel não era nada! Se estivesse em plena forma poderia derrotá-lo sem maiores problemas!

Ele estava fraco demais para lutar, ouvia Diana falando algo, ouvia o choro continuo de Clarissa e ouvia aquele riso... aquele riso insuportável de Zabel, aquele riso de triunfo e loucura. E outro som se misturou ao riso, aquele som metálico e desprezível, o som daquele instrumento que o darkstalker carregava.

- Agora vou assinar meu autografo no seu coração depois que arrancá-lo do seu peito! – rugia Zabel na sua loucura e insanidade, dedilhando a guitarra. Ele aproximou o instrumento da boca e o tocou com a língua com um entusiasmo fervoroso.

O ódio tomou conta de Demitri, ele não perderia de novo! Não para um misero darkstalker como aquele! Em um movimento rápido ele puxou Alice ate si e a mordeu no pescoço com selvageria e brutalidade, ela gritou enquanto cuspia sangue. Demitri continuou sugando todo o sangue dela com força, iria matá-la, sabia disso, mas na verdade não se importava, todos eles morreriam se Zabel não fosse derrotado. O sacrifício dela era algo necessário.

Alice gritou e gritou se debatendo histericamente, logo seus gritos foram se tornando mais fracos e seu corpo não mais se mexia. Quando Demitri largou o corpo de sua esposa ele caiu seco no chão, pálido e com uma expressão de terror no rosto.

O cadáver se tornou pó, e o vento levou seus restos mortais embora.

Demitri se levantou com um sorriso demoníaco, seus olhos brilhavam como duas perolas de sangue e o poder agora retornara ao seu corpo.

- Zabel – sua voz saiu fantasmagórica e assombrosa – Zabel... você queria provar o poder de Demitri? – ele riu diabolicamente – pois bem seu bastardo maldito, eu te mostrarei o inferno que aguarda a todos que desafiam o rei do makai!

A forma de Demitri começou a mudar, os olhos vermelhos ficaram maiores e mais selvagens, asas negras gigantescas surgiram, as mãos se alongaram e garras surgiram. Demitri assumia novamente sua forma demoníaca, sua mais poderosa e temida arma. Ele não precisava de todo aquele poder para matá-lo, mas queria humilhar o darkstalker pelo que ele lhe fizera.

- Agora Zabel vá para o inferno e cante para todos ouvirem! Cante com sua musica macabra! Avise a todos que Demitri esta de volta!

Então abriu as asas, um cortejo sombrio de morcegos de energia voaram saindo delas. Não eram como o anterior, estes possuíam uma coloração roxa. Zabel tentou desviar, mas era inútil, os morcegos o atingiram e foi como ser beijado pela morte, a cada ataque seu corpo sofria com uma violenta explosão. Uma canção louca de batidas de asas de morcegos e destruição ecoou pela noite.

Quando Demitri cessou seu ataque e olhou para o local aonde Zabel estava nada viu. Havia pequenos pedaços do corpo do zumbi aqui e ali, e um tapete de sangue cobria o chão.

Em um canto esquecido estava a guitarra do darkstalker, em um silencio profundo, como se em luto por seu antigo dono, um longo e eterno luto.


	10. O clã Aensland

Morrigan voltou ao makai animada. Havia tido uma boa refeição no mundo dos humanos. Ela pousou na varanda de seu luxuoso quarto. Estava no castelo Aensland, aonde reinava o rei de todo makai, o demônio classe S, Belial Aensland, seu pai.

Morrigan foi ate sua cama e se deitou relaxando. O makai era tão... chato, ela sempre pensou isso. Seu pai era tão poderoso que não haviam mais guerras nem disputas. Bem haviam pequenas guerras e assassinatos todos os dias, mas nada em grande escala, nada que ameaçasse a ordem de poder que girava em torno da família Aensland. Não haviam mais conspirações maquiavélicas para tomarem o poder, a paz estava firmada (a custo de muito sangue e sacrifícios), mas estava firmada e consolidada. Não havia ninguém em todo o makai que fosse tolo o suficiente para se voltar contra Belial, embora claro muitos desejassem fazê-lo.

Para ela uma "jovem" sucubus de setecentos anos a paz era deprimente e sem graça. Um mundo em paz desconhecia a tonalidade vermelha do sangue, e o calor contagiante das batalhas.

Era esse um dos motivos que Morrigan gostava no mundo humano, lá não havia um poder centralizador, não havia lei. Bem, havia sim uma lei, uma única lei, e essa era a lei do mais forte. Darkstalkers e humanos dançavam a dança da guerra a séculos, o ódio crescente entre as duas raças. Os grandes heróis e tiranos que surgiam como estrelas poderosas e logo se apagavam... lá havia movimento! E isso era irresistivelmente tentador para ela! Morrigan adorava movimento, gostava do novo, odiava a acomodação, gostava do inesperado e do imprevisível. Ela via o mundo humano mudar e amava isso.

O makai pelo contrario estava estabilizado, era como se houvesse parado no tempo desde que Belial centralizara o poder e derrotara um a um seus inimigos. Claro que os Aensland não eram o único clã no poder, haviam ao todo sete famílias nobres, cada qual com seus domínios, seus lideres, seus castelos e seus vassalos. Era fato porem que a casa Aensland tinha sozinha poder suficiente para destruir as outras seis juntas, então que graça isso tinha? Ninguém queria começar uma guerra em que não haviam chances de vencer.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta de seu quarto e logo Gek e Dik surgiram. Os dois darkstalkers eram figuras cômicas, Gek tinha pele esverdeada, um corpo pequeno e atrofiado como o de um anão, media um metro e quarenta, só sua testa que era exageradamente grande tinha cinqüenta centímetros. Dik era o oposto, grande e desajeitado, com uma pele também verde. Os dois serviam a família Aensland a anos, eles viviam tentando manter Morrigan na linha e fazê-la uma princesa ideal para o clã Aensland. Claro que essa era uma tarefa impossível.

- Já dissemos que não deve ir ao mundo humano srt. Morrigan. Não sem avisar – disse Gek com sua voz arrastada e cansada.

- Estávamos procurando por você a horas, seu pai quer falar com você... – disse Dik com sua voz lenta e abobalhada, como se juntar as palavras e dizê-las em voz alta necessitasse de um grande esforço mental.

Ela se levantou da cama e foi em direção ao trono de seu pai, ignorando as advertências irritantes de Gek sobre ela não poder sair sem avisar, e Dik concordando com tudo que ele dizia com acenos monótonos com a cabeça.

A sala do trono era um local sombrio, feito com paredes escuras iluminadas apenas por alguns archotes aqui e ali. Belial ficava sentado no seu trono, protegido por uma cortina vermelha que deixava visível apenas sua silhueta, uma forma macabra e monstruosa, meio humanóide, meio bestial.

Já fazia mais de um século que seu pai vivia apenas ali. Sentado naquele trono protegido por aquela cortina... ninguém havia visto seu rosto desde então, mas ela reconhecia a voz dele, e o poder que emanava era inconfundivelmente o de Belial.

Ela ficou a frente do trono com Dik e Gek a sua esquerda e direta. A silhueta de Belial se moveu discretamente e então sua voz soou. Um som fantasmagórico, como uma melodia distante vinda do alem.

- Morrigan... muitas coisas estão para acontecer... novos eventos irão mudar o makai e o mundo dos humanos... nos devemos estar preparados...

Novos coisas aconteceriam? Era exatamente o que ela desejava. Havia sentido isso também, as mudanças, embora houvesse pensado que não fosse nada... mas no fundo ela sentia nos últimos dias, que algo estava para nascer... e algo estava para morrer... algo ia definitivamente mudar.

- Que eventos? – perguntou ela seria.

Silencio.

- Demitri Maximoff esta voltando... eu senti a energia dele chegar ao ápice... ele esta se fortalecendo, ira vir para cá, tenho certeza disso.

Demitri? Morrigan nunca considerou aquele vampiro uma ameaça real. Ele iria desafiá-los disso ela tinha certeza, sempre soube que ele procuraria se vingar de sua vergonhosa derrota e de seu banimento ao mundo humano.

- Deveria te-lo matado pai – respondeu ela com naturalidade – porque o poupou? Devia ter matado Demitri quando ele o desafiou antes. Bani-lo para o mundo humano foi um castigo muito misericordioso para ele.

- Fiz de Demitri um exemplo, se o matasse todos me temeriam, mas com o tempo esqueceriam quem era Demitri e esqueceriam também o medo... exilado e humilhado Demitri é um exemplo vivo na mente de todos, uma sinal constante para todos do perigo de me desafiar...

- Infinita é sua sabedoria lorde Belial – disse Gek fazendo uma reverencia.

Gek sempre dizia isso, falaria o mesmo se seu pai dissesse que dois mais dois era cinco.

- Bem tanto faz – disse ela movendo os ombros em sinal de descaso – Demitri não é nada, posso derrotá-lo sozinha.

Novamente silencio. Belial não respondeu de imediato, parecia estar imerso em profundos pensamentos. Morrigan observava atenta a silhueta dele.

- Talvez sim Morrigan, talvez não... mas de qualquer forma não é ele que me preocupa... eu não temo uma criatura da escuridão que enfrentamos no passado e sim um ser de luz que encontraremos no futuro...

Aquilo despertou o interesse de Morrigan, havia um inimigo novo vindo? Um ser de luz ele disse... estaria se referindo a um humano? Darkstalkers sempre foram considerados criaturas da escuridão e da noite, então em contrapartida os humanos eram assemelhados a seres do dia e da luz.

- Esta falando de um humano pai? – aquilo parecia interessante, era inesperado e por isso mesmo interessante – sei muito bem das historias sobre humanos que caçam darkstalkers. Então algum deles ira nos caçar? Aqui no makai? Isso é loucura, mas é exatamente por isso que eu adoro eles!

Dik se encolheu assustado, Gek estava tremendo, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Novamente Belial tomou a palavra, sua voz fria e sombria ecoou por todo o aposento.

- Não Morrigan... não é nada humano que sinto... e também não é nada relacionado a qualquer darkstalker... eu vejo a luz... uma luz suprema e absoluta porem... uma luz repleta de escuridão... tome cuidado com esse ser Morrigan... essa entidade... eu vejo a obsessão pela evolução, e eu sinto sua fome... uma fome por combates... e por desafios...

A voz foi ficando mais fraca ate sumir. _O que ele quis dizer com isso?_ perguntou-se Morrigan intrigada. Algo que não era nem humano nem darkstalker? Isso não estava fazendo o menor sentido.

- Seja claro pai, do que você esta falando? – não houve resposta, o senhor do makai havia se recolhido em um silencio absoluto – bem não importa o que ele seja, se eu encontrá-lo será meu inimigo e isso já é o suficiente, posso não saber de onde ele veio – ela sorriu com malicia – mas saberei para onde ele vai, pro inferno.

Rebecca largou o corpo seco e sem vida de sua presa no chão. Era noite de lua nova o que significava que a lua não era visível no céu, embora estivesse lá. Nessa noite ela deveria ser como a lua, estar presente, mas não estar visível.

Ela havia saído sozinha pelas ruas escuras e solitárias da cidade, mas a escuridão não era problema para uma vampira, seus olhos viam tão bem de noite quanto de dia, e quanto a solidão... não eram vampiros seres essencialmente solitários? Clarissa discordaria, mas ela achava que sim.

Rebecca não conseguia esquecer o que vira mais cedo. A forma como Demitri matou a sangue frio Alice. Ela sabia que ele era um assassino e que era cruel, não se importava com isso ate porque ela era igual a ele. Sempre fora cruel mesmo quando humana, e quando se tornou uma vampira...? Então ela ganhou poder suficiente para se tornar uma assassina também.

Mas o assassinato de Alice era algo diferente. Ela não poderia acreditar que ele tivesse a matado daquela forma, sugado o seu sangue como se ela fosse apenas uma humana qualquer. Foi naquele momento que Rebecca percebeu, ela havia finalmente visto a verdadeira face de Demitri. No fundo ele não se importava com ninguém. Quanto a isso ela também não o culpava, pois era do mesmo jeito.

Havia porem um motivo maior e imensamente simples que a motivara a se afastar de Demitri. Sobrevivência. Ela era descartável para ele, se continuasse a seu lado cedo ou tarde ele a mataria quando achasse necessário.

Naquela noite todas haviam saído para caçar como sempre o faziam. Para todos os efeitos ela voltaria perto do amanhecer já alimentada, _mas não é isso que farei_ pensou Rebecca. Ela iria sumir, desaparecer, todos só perceberiam sua fuga no amanhecer e então seria tarde demais para irem atrás dela, eles teriam que esperar a noite novamente e quando isso acontecesse... bem ela já estaria longe.

Viver longe de Demitri seria difícil, primeiro porque gostava mesmo dele. O sexo? Era simplesmente perfeito! Em segundo lugar ele era poderoso, poderia lhe oferecer proteção. Também havia muito que ele tinha a ensinar, afinal o vampiro tinha mais de cem anos certo? Rebecca não sabia quantos anos ele tinha ao certo, mas sabia que ele era velho, poderoso, paciente e calculista. Perto dele o conde Dracula não passava de uma criança inexperiente.

Alem do mais estar unida a um clã era imensamente mais seguro. Ela sentiria o peso da vida de vampira solitária, sabia disso.

Rebecca continuou a caminhar em silencio, ela sabia que em algum lugar daquela cidade as outras caçavam, era bom que estivessem mesmo ocupadas seduzindo homens estúpidos e rasgando gargantas, assim não pensariam nela.

Ela se dirigiu ate a pequena ponte de pedra no lado norte. Depois dali estava o portão da cidade, só a uns cem metros. Ela sumiria daquela cidade e da vida de Demitri e das outras para sempre.

- Você deve estar bem desorientada para procurar caça ai Rebecca – ela ouviu a voz suave e calma de Diana as suas costas. Lentamente Rebecca se virou para encarar a vampira.

Diana vestia um longo vestido negro que contrastava com a claridade de seus cabelos loiros.

- Porque? O que tem nessa direção? – respondeu ela expressando uma falsa inocência.

Diana se aproximou dela a passos lentos.

- Não tem nada, algumas casas apenas, depois os limites da cidade.

- Hmmm... estou com má sorte para caças esta noite. E você? Já terminou sua caçada? – era importante saber se ela havia se alimentando ou não. Caso tivessem que lutar seria melhor que ela ainda não houvesse bebido sangue.

Diana sorriu levemente, encarando-a com um olhar fixo.

- Estou começando agora – seu lábio inferior se moveu sutilmente dando um ar de malicia aquele sorriso – acabei de encontrar minha presa.

_Ela havia percebido?_ Pensou Rebecca assustada. Sim, ela com certeza havia percebido. Diana sabia de suas intenções, a questão era como? E estaria ela sozinha? Se ela desejava pará-la Demitri poderia estar oculto nas sombras para ajudá-la caso necessário.

- Demitri lhe mandou aqui? – perguntou cautelosa. Se Diana sabia da verdade não havia porque ela continuar fingindo.

- Vim por conta própria, não preciso de Demitri para tudo – ela a encarou. Não havia raiva nos olhos de Diana, muito pelo contrario ela parecia bastante calma e controlada – sabe que eu não vou te deixar sair viva daqui certo? – disse ela com naturalidade, como se conversassem sobre algo muito banal – a traição significa a morte.

Rebecca fechou os punhos com força. Um movimento instintivo de sua raça predadora. Suas pupilas adquiriram a coloração rubra. Ela preparou todos os seus sentidos para o combate.

- Ele matou Alice – respondeu em tom serio – matara a mim e acredite, mesmo dizendo que você é sua favorita ele ira matá-la também.

As palavras não surtiram nenhum efeito nela. Diana apenas moveu os ombros em descaso.

- É, eu sei. Sempre soube, mesmo antes de ver Alice ser assassinada eu já sabia que ele faria uma coisa dessas se fosse necessario.

Rebecca olhou intrigada para sua rival, pela primeira vez percebeu que não sabia nada, absolutamente _nada_ sobre Diana. Ela a via sempre perto de Demitri, como uma rainha da noite. Era carinhosa com Clarissa, a tratava com uma ternura que não mostrava para mais ninguém. Mesmo assim isso era muito pouco, era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Diana era muito mais complexa do que isso, muito mais vasta, mais grandiosa. Diana era muito mais.

- E mesmo assim continuara ao lado dele? Sabendo que ele pode te matar quando precisar de um pouco de sangue ou quando enjoar de você? Ficaria ao lado dele mesmo assim?

A resposta dela foi rápida, curta e direta, sem nenhum sinal de hesitação.

- Sim, ficaria.

Rebecca riu, ela não conseguiu se controlar, simplesmente riu. Teve um ataque de riso. _Como ela é patética! Dalia esta tão apaixonada que se rebaixou a isso?_ Era essa a mulher que Demitri tanto estimava?! Uma tola que abdicava com prazer de sua própria vida por causa de uma paixão?

- Você é ridícula Dalia! – disse rindo alto – ridícula! Nós temos que preservar pela nossa sobrevivência, esse é o único instinto comum em todo ser vivo! Mulheres que morrem por um amor deviam se envergonhar de sua própria existência! – ela riu mais e mais, era patético demais – você pode pensar que uma morte assim é romântica, mas não é! Ela demonstra apenas o qual fraca e dependente você é!

Diana ouviu aquilo tudo com um sorriso suave no rosto, um sorriso cúmplice e ate carismático. Ela falou com bastante bom humor.

- Concordo com cada palavra que você disse Rebecca. Bem... menos com a parte que eu era ridícula – ela sorriu com ironia – não pense que eu sigo Demitri como uma idiota apaixonada pois isso esta longe da verdade. Tenho meus próprios objetivos, quero o makai, e no momento Demitri é meu único meio de conseguir este objetivo.

Rebecca riu com desdém.

- Isso é ingenuidade sua. Demitri pode sim se tornar o rei do makai eu acredito nisso. Mas acha mesmo que você pode ser a sua rainha? Abra os olhos Dalia! Somos apenas vampiras recém-criadas. Mesmo neste mundo humano já não somos grande coisa, imagine no makai? Lá ate as moscas tem mais importância que nós.

- Não – respondeu ela abanando negativamente a cabeça, seu olhar se tornou estranhamente nostálgico e distante – eu não disse que queria ser a rainha do makai... eu quero apenas o makai, quero chegar ate lá. Colocar os pés naquele mundo, respirar aquele ar... se eu conseguir isso estarei satisfeita.

_Estou finalmente vendo quem ela realmente é_, pensou Rebecca.

- Porque deseja tanto o makai? – perguntou com uma certa curiosidade.

- Porque é o local a qual pertenço – disse ela, seu olhar ficando ainda mais distante como se tentando se recordar de um passado a muito perdido – nunca pertenci ao mundo humano mesmo sendo humana e tendo nascido aqui... eu sempre soube que aqui não era o meu lugar. Você entende o que digo? – ela ficou em silencio, esperando Rebecca responder, como isso não aconteceu Dalia prosseguiu como seu monologo – um dia quando eu tinha uns quinze anos, eu viajava com minha família. Em um certo ponto da viagem passamos por uma cidade que havia sido recentemente devastada por darkstalkers. Lembro como se fosse hoje, os corpos mutilados no chão, o sangue... haviam corvos por toda parte se banqueteando dos mortos – ela riu um riso estranho e sombrio – sabe o que eu senti? Fascino, eu fiquei admirada por aquilo, não pela chacina, não sou uma idiota psicopata, não foi por isso. Mas sim pelo fato dos darkstalkers poderem fazer o que quisessem e ninguém os impedir. Isso é liberdade entende? É isso que o poder da de mais valioso. Demitri quer poder para conseguir status, eu não me importo com isso... sempre tive status, era uma nobre rica. Tinha dinheiro para comprar qualquer coisa que quisesse, mas ironicamente não tinha a liberdade de usá-lo como desejava – ela fez novamente uma pausa, sua mente saiu daquele passado distante e ela se focou no presente. Encarou Rebecca com determinação – amo Demitri, amo ele de verdade, mas amo também o maka. Demitri e eu desejamos chegar ao mundo dos demônios, mas eu não desejo isso apenas porque ele quer. Eu desejo isso por mim mesma.

Rebecca olhou para o céu. A noite logo iria sumir, ela havia perdido tempo demais, era hora de encerrar aquela conversa de uma vez por todas.

- Bem, foi bom conversar com você Dalia, mas agora eu preciso te matar – ela sorriu com ternura ao falar isso – quero estar a uma boa distancia da cidade quando o sol nascer entende? Seria vergonhoso se o grande astro surgisse no horizonte e acabasse me matando.

Rebecca exibiu suas presas e Dalia fez o mesmo em resposta. Os olhos de ambas havia adquirido a típica cor vermelha sangue dos vampiros.

- É a primeira vez que ataco alguém que tem capacidade de se defender – disse Dalia com um leve sorriso – os humanos são divertidos, mas não me proporcionam uma boa luta entende. Por isso vou te pedir um favor Rebecca. Não morra logo no começo ok? Quero em divertir muito com você.

E então em um piscar de olhos elas pularam como panteras dando inicio a um sangrento combate.

Felicia chegou em casa transbordando de bom humor. O novo trabalho era ótimo e ela adorava atuar e cantar. O publico havia adorado ela, e as fileiras sempre ficavam lotadas de gente durante as peças.

- Jon cheguei! – disse ela com um miado de satisfação – Jon..?

Ela achou estranho não o ter visto ainda. Ele ficava sempre encostado na janela, olhando a lua e as estrelas com uma expressão distante. Ela achava que ele ficava triste nesses momentos, ele parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa ou alguém que o fez sofrer no passado.

Já havia se passado uma semana desde a sua estréia no teatro, do ataque dos humanos e também a monstruosa transformação de Jon em Galeon, um lobisomem gigantesco com pelugem escura, olhos ferozes e uma perigosa profusão de presas extremamente afiadas.

A moça que enviara os homens havia de demitido e sumido no dia seguinte. Quando soube disso Felicia temeu que Jon tivesse feito algo a ela... a ameaçado... ou algo pior... _a matado_. Ela não gostava nem sequer de pensar nisso. Porem os dois conversaram, e ele garantiu que não tinha feito nada disso, que provavelmente os seus capangas haviam contado apavorados o que houve e assim ela teve o bom senso de sumir do mapa.

Felicia foi ate a janela respirar o ar confortante da noite. Ela pensava muito em Jon, a cada dia gostava mais dele. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, os dois conversavam bastante, ele era um andarilho e havia lhe contado muito sobre suas viagens, sobre as pessoas e lugares que conheceu, mas ele nunca falava sobre si mesmo.

Jon nunca falava para ela do local aonde nasceu, sobre quem eram seus pais e muito menos sobre sua infância. Ela entendia que deveria dar um tempo a ele, nem todos eram como ela, Felicia se abria facilmente com todo mundo, e se apegava rápido as pessoas, para Jon aquilo era um sinal de sua ingenuidade, ela discordava.

Felicia continuou a contemplar o céu. Já estava ficando impaciente, porque Jon não voltava? Será que algo tinha acontecido? Aqueles homens podiam ter voltado e...

Não ela estava pensando demais. Jon era um darkstalker poderoso, jamais poderia ser ferido muito menos morto por um simples grupo de humanos. Mesmo assim a sensação de preocupação não a abandonava, ela decidiu que o melhor era sair e procurar por ele.

As mulheres-gatos tinham muitas habilidades. Não se tratava apenas da força e agilidade. Felicia tinha também um ótimo nariz, não tão bom quanto o de Jon ela pensava, mas mesmo assim um nariz extremamente sensível e bastante eficiente.

Ela conhecia o cheiro dele, afinal viviam juntos a quase um mês. Felicia saiu então de sua pequena casa, se colocou de quatro no chão e como um gato começou a engatinhar, seu nariz farejava o chão com paciência absorvendo todos os aromas e se concentrando apenas em um em especifico.

Ela seguiu o aroma pelas ruas da cidade. Não era difícil, o cheiro de um darkstalker era bem diferente do cheiro de qualquer humano, se comparado com sons, era como ouvir um som de tambor enquanto ouve ao mesmo tempo vários sons de flauta, não importa que os sons de flauta sejam mais números e mais altos, é impossível não distinguir a sonoridade forte do tambor.

Sim, ela estava chegando perto, sentia o cheiro cada vez mais forte e... espere.. o que era aquilo? Aquele aroma doce e suave... Felicia o conhecia e o adorava. Fazia tanto tempo que não o sentia!

Ela finalmente chegou ate a origem daquele aroma. Felicia viu uma flor, linda! Ela pegou a pequena flor cuidadosamente e a cheirou profundamente. Ahhh! Era tão bom! Aquele cheiro a fazia lembrar de... Espere! Isso não é hora para pensar em flores!

Felicia largou-a relutante. Odiava essas suas manias. Sempre acabava esquecendo de tudo quando via algo fofinho ou doce. E aquela flor era tão bonitinha. Ela suspirou envergonhada. Prometeu a si mesma se focar apenas em Jon, e então voltou a procurá-lo.

A busca foi a levando mais ao sul, em direção da praia, ela então viu Jon sentado solitário na areia, estava apenas com sua calça. A camisa se encontrava na areia ao seu lado. Ele olhava para o céu pensativo.

Ela se aproximou lentamente. Seus passos tocavam a areia fofa da praia sem produzir nenhum som. Felicia parecia uma criança. Queria dar um susto nele, iria abraçá-lo por trás e beijá-lo na bochecha. Ele ficaria envergonhado e ela queria se divertir com isso.

Ela se aproximava devagar, faltavam só alguns passos para chegar ate ele... cinco... quatro... três...

- Eu sei que você esta ai Felicia – disse Jon sem nem sequer olhar para trás – desista dessas suas idéias esquisitas de sair me abraçando como se eu fosse um urso de pelúcia gigante.

Felicia suspirou desanimada. Ele havia acabado com a surpresa.

- Como soube que era eu? – perguntou se sentando de joelhos na areia ao seu lado. As mãos estacam apoiadas nos joelhos, ela o olhava com interesse e Inocência – eu não fiz nenhum barulho!

- Eu senti seu cheiro – disse ele com um breve sorriso e então voltou a olhar para o céu pensativo.

Felicia estava gostando daquela situação. Os dois sozinhos na praia, parecia uma cena romântica de uma peça, ou daquelas que se vê nos livros. Pensar aquilo a deixou vermelha.

- Isso não é romântico Jon? Nos aqui juntinhos observando a lua e as estrelas? – Disse ela encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. Aquilo a deixava ainda mais envergonhada, mas era bom estar ali com ele. Gostava dele, gostava muito dele.

Jon olhou para ela, a menina já estava se escorando nele de novo? O pior é que dessa vez ele gostou. As vezes sentia inveja de Felicia, da forma que ela lidava com as coisas ao seu redor. Ela estava sempre de bom humor e acreditava sempre no melhor das pessoas. Aquela inocência era como um escudo que a protegia da maldade do mundo.

- Não tem lua – respondeu ele acariciando de leve os cabelos dela.

Felicia miou feliz com o gesto de carinho. Ela adorava quando faziam isso.

- Verdade... – respondeu ela inocentemente. Realmente não havia lua no céu.

- Hoje é noite de lua nova – explicou ele – é quando a lua fica completamente invisível no céu. Eu sou um lobisomem como você sabe, e a lua tem uma forte influencia sobre mim, o efeito não é apenas físico, mas psicológico também.

Felicia sabia um pouco sobre isso. Bem sabia que ele ficava mais forte com a lua cheia e só. Não tinha idéia que as fases lunares também afetavam seu emocional.

- Nas noites de lua cheia eu fico mais forte... e mais animado também, com mais vontade de lutar entende? É por isso que surgiu aquele mito de que os lobisomens se transformam apenas nas noites de lua cheia. Porque os mais fracos só conseguem se transformar nesses dias quando seus poderes estão no ápice.

- E nas noites de lua nova o que acontece? – perguntou Felicia. Era aconchegante ficar ali com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele

- Meu poder decai... e eu sempre me sinto nostálgico, por isso vim para cá hoje.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, apenas observando o céu noturno e ouvindo o som constante das ondas quebrando na praia. Felicia sentiu que aquele momento era mágico, o tempo parecia ter parado e ali sozinhos... eles pareciam as únicas pessoas do mundo.

- Jon... eu queria que você falasse mais sobre você. Eu não sei muito sobre o seu passado, você fala pouco...

- Isso é porque você fala por duas pessoas!

Ela corou, depois o olhou com seus grandes e meigos olhos felinos.

- Fico em silencio, prometo! Então conte-me sobre você.

Jon concordou com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Ok, sobre o que você quer que eu fale?

Sobre o que? Felicia não sabia ao certo, haviam muitas perguntas que ela queria fazer. Ela se concentrou na que achava mais importante.

- Me fale sobre sua família – disse olhando-o com atenção e ansiosa pela resposta.

Jon afastou o rosto dela com delicadeza de seu ombro e então se deitou na areia da praia.

- Minha família... eu tinha um irmão e uma irmã, vivíamos em uma casa escondida no meio das montanhas. Quando fui mordido por um lobisomem e a transformação lupina alterou meu corpo eu fugi. Na época não conseguia controlar meu lado darkstalker e sempre que assumia a forma de Galeon eu matava e destruía tudo ao meu redor.

- Mas agora você consegue se controlar... nunca pensou em voltar lá? Não tem saudades deles? – perguntou ela com pena, esse era um carma que todo darkstalker carregava, o da não aceitação. No makai as coisas deveriam ser diferente já que é o mundo de origem dos darkstalkers. Felicia porem não sabia, nascera no mundo humano e jamais havia visto o makai, apenas ouvido falar dele.

- Sinto saudades deles claro... mas para que voltar? Aquela vida não é mais a minha Felicia. A transformação em lobisomem não me mudou apenas por fora, mas por dentro também.

Felicia queria discutir, achava que aquilo era errado. Não havia nada mais importante que a família, ela o aceitaria sendo ele darkstalker ou não. O olhar de Jon porem era definitivo. Ela viu que nada que dissesse o faria mudar de idéia. Resolveu então mudar de assunto.

- Como aprendeu a controlar seu lado darkstalker?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, parecia um assunto a qual gostava de falar.

- Meu mestre, ele era um mestiço sabe? Metade humano, metade darkstalker. Ele me encontrou, me levou ate seu dojo e me treinou. Foi ele quem me ensinou artes marciais, me fortaleceu física e psiquicamente. Com o termino de um ano de treinos eu já havia aprendido a controlar meu lado darkstalker. Eu conseguia me transformar em Galeon e mesmo assim manter meu lado humano.

- Incrível! E depois o que aconteceu? – perguntou ela bastante interessada na conversa. Estava muito feliz dele finalmente estar se abrindo para ela.

- Os moradores da vila aonde vivíamos descobriram sobre as origens de meu mestre. Quando souberam que ele era filho de um darkstalker incendiaram o dojo, com ele dentro – fez uma pequena pausa - Ele morreu.

Felicia se entristeceu, havia perguntado algo que não devia. Ela se calou desanimada, mas Jon sorriu brevemente para ela.

- Tudo bem Felicia, isso já foi a muito tempo – ele voltou a olhar o céu – depois disso... eu fugi da vila e o resto você sabe. Virei um andarilho.

Ela sorriu de volta, colocando sua mão no ombro dele em um gesto de amizade e compaixão.

- É assim que penso Jon, devemos sempre sorrir. Não importa o que aconteça conosco, não importa o quanto a vida nos machuque! – ela se levantou animada empolgada com seu próprio discurso (irônico pois o objetivo era animar a ele e não a ela) – agora Jon estamos começado uma nova vida nessa cidade! Eu e você. Vamos olhar pra frente e não mais chorar pelo passado!

Jon não teve como evitar rir. Aquela menina era hilária. Felicia o fazia lembrar uma criança que esta sempre confiante que tudo ficaria bem no final.

- Do que esta rindo!? – perguntou ela irritada e corada lhe dando bronca – eu estou falando algo serio aqui!

Ele olhou novamente para ela. _Esses olhos doces e inocentes_ pensou ele. Então percebeu que queria acreditar também que tudo ficaria bem, queria ficar ali e poder aproveitar aquela felicidade tão pura que ela lhe proporcionava.

Sim, ele não precisaria mais fugir. Sabia que isso seria uma ilusão, logo alguma coisa iria acabar com aquela frágil felicidade deles. Sempre acontecia algo, mas mesmo assim decidiu que viveria ela enquanto durasse.

- Estou rindo de você que é uma boba inocente. – disse ele se levantando – vamos voltar gatinha.

- Certo! – respondeu ela animada, e então o abraçou com intimidade. Juntos eles fizeram o caminho de volta.


	11. O portal para o makai

Morrigan estava de volta ao mundo humano. Dessa vez se encontrava na bela e discreta cidade de Shin-tzen, nas terras do oriente. Ela não tinha fome, mas ansiava mais energia vital e sabia que ali no oriente as pessoas tinham uma energia bastante saborosa.

A cidade era bem organizada, com muitas arvores a vista. Haviam templos dedicados a vários deuses e estatuas de seres místicos. A sucubus decidiu que dessa vez iria caçar usando sua verdadeira aparência. Mas como aparecer com asas brotando da cabeça e das costas chamaria atenção demais ela usou seus poderes apenas para criar novas roupas e esconder as asas.

Escolheu uma vestimenta típica daquela região. Uma roupa usada muitas vezes por praticantes de artes marciais do sexo feminino. Uma peça única de roupa, preta com detalhes de sakuras, flores de cerejeira, desenhadas em delicados tons de rosa. A roupa deixava os braços nus. As laterais das pernas eram abertas exibindo uma visão atraente de suas coxas. Um leque branco e um penteado em coque completavam dando um charme especial.

Morrigan passou pelas ruas ensolaradas da cidade de forma despreocupada. Estava observando as pessoas. Os habitantes dali andavam de forma mais calma e despreocupada, não havia o medo em seus olhos nem a vigília constante, como era comum com a maioria das pessoas. Tal fato se explicava porque Shin-tzen era um local pacifico, livre de darkstalkers (bom, claro que isso não a incluía).

Após um pouco mais de uma hora de observação Morrigan finalmente encontrou sua presa. Uma menina de aparentes dezesseis anos, ela vestia um comportado kimono vermelho com uma faixa azul. A garota tinha a pele cor de pêssego, olhos doceis e inocentes, e um sorriso amoroso e gentil.

A jovem passou pelo teste de qualidade de Morrigan, era atraente e com certeza teria uma energia deliciosa. Alem do mais seria bom variar certo? Fazia um bom tempo que ela não se alimentava de outra mulher. As técnicas e os meios de sedução mudam bastante se o alvo for do sexo masculino ou feminino.

Os homens eram indiscutivelmente mais fáceis de se seduzir. Na maioria dos casos apenas um belo par de seios e um olhar malicioso já bastavam, embora ela não fosse tão amadora para conquistá-los apenas com isso.

Morrigan se aproximou da moça, iniciou uma conversa simples e despretensiosa, ela disse que era estrangeira e que havia gostado muito da cidade. Não foi difícil induzir com que a garota se animasse e começasse a conversar animada. Logo a conversa fluía com naturalidade e as duas já estavam bem "amigas".

A sucubus então tocou no rosto da jovem e a beijou com intensidade, de uma forma romântica e amorosa como ela sabia que ela gostaria e ser beijada. A reação inicial foi o espanto, a vontade de se afastar ficou clara, porem ela era incapaz disso.

A menina parecia querer afastá-la. Empurrava-a com fraqueza, como se estivesse apenas fingindo, pois na verdade ela não queria se desvincular daquele beijo sedutor. Pouco a pouco a resistência foi cedendo e timidamente, ela fechou os olhos e retribuiu ao beijo de forma inexperiente.

Morrigan a abraçou com um pouco mais de força. Ela começou a sugar a energia vital de sua vitima lentamente, queria aproveitar aquela refeição aos poucos, porque acabar tão rápido algo que era tão bom?

O corpo já estava mole em seus braços. A sucubus sabia que sua vitima já estava em um estado de semi-inconsciencia, como quando se esta muito sonolento, momentos antes de adormecer.

Ela intensificou o beijo, acariciando os cabelos da garota. Não iria matá-la. Não matava pessoas jovens como a menina em seus braços, pelo menos não quando ela via a inocência e a bondade sincera que essas pessoas tinham. Morrigan podia ser uma darkstalkers e uma assassina, mas isso não quer dizer que não tinha princípios.

Uma fisgada de dor no seu ombro direito porem fez com que ela esquecesse a sedução. Seus instintos de combate despertassem instantaneamente. Ela largou a menina que caiu no chão desfalecida. Recuou com agilidade, dando cambalhotas para trás enquanto algo que parecia uma profusão de flechas de luz era disparado em sua direção.

Ela pousou de joelhos no chão quando as flechas cessaram. O seu ombro ainda doía e vertia sangue dele.e Morrigan tocou o ferimento com a mão esquerda. _Não é nada_ pensou ela. Era preciso muito mais que isso para machucá-la a serio.

Ela observou o que a atacou. Um ser estranho estava a sua frente, seu corpo era feito todo de metal, era de uma coloração amarela clara. O braço direito estava estendido na direção dela e nele três canos de metal substituíam o antebraço. A sucubus deduziu que fora daqueles canos de onde as flechas de luz haviam saido.

Analisando a coisa como um todo, a "criatura" (se é que se podia chamar assim) parecia uma armadura viva, com suas peças arredondadas e olhos finos aos quais emitiam uma suave luz verde. Ela não sentia energia vital emanando da coisa, o que a intrigou bastante, parecia que ela não estava viva. Ou se estivesse era movida por uma força que ela desconhecia.

- Que falta de educação atacar uma sucubus enquanto esta se alimentando – respondeu com um sorriso de desafio no rosto. Uma luz verde emanou de seu corpo e então as roupas e o penteado sumiram dando lugar a suas roupas típicas. As asas surgiram em suas costas e cabeça, dando-lhe a aparência de uma autentica e poderosa darkstalker.

A coisa a encarou e apesar de não possuir uma boca ela falou com uma voz metálica e extremamente regular.

- Darkstalker. Classe: Sucubus. Poderes excedem os parâmetros aceitáveis. Iniciando processo de eliminação.

Morrigan riu. Aquela esquisitice com certeza não sabia quem estava lidando.

- Eu sou Morrigan Aensland, e é você quem será eliminado – suas asas negras se abriram ameaçadoramente – este é um castigo muito pequeno por ter me atrapalhado enquanto me alimentava! Fique agradecido por eu ser tão gentil _apenas_ matando você! – ela disse isso abrindo um sorriso diabolicamente sedutor.

Os canos no ante-braço da coisa giraram e começaram a disparar mais daqueles projeteis estranhos. Morrigan avançou correndo na direção dela. Se esquivou dos ataques sem muita dificuldade. Quando estava chegando bem próxima a armadura desfez os canos que como mágica voltaram a se transformar em seus ante-braço. Uma espécie de fogo saiu de suas costas o impulsionando para cima.

- Não vai fugir! Shadow blade! – ela pulou girando o corpo ate que suas costas avançassem contra o inimigo. As asas se uniram em suas costas transformando-se em uma grande lamina semelhante a de um machado. Ela atingiu a coisa quando ela havia levitado apenas um metro e meio do chão cortando-a na vertical e dividindo seu corpo em dois.

Rápido demais, fácil demais. Aquilo nem sequer podia ser chamado de aquecimento. A criatura de metal estava caída no chão com pequenas faíscas elétricas a percorrer seu corpo.

- O que você é? Alguma espécie de marionete controlada por magia? – perguntou se aproximando da coisa e a encarando de cima para baixo com um olhar superior – quem a mandou? Foram os estúpidos dos membros das outras casas nobres do makai? – ela não respondeu e no fundo Morrigan sabia que eles não eram os culpados. Se quisessem tirar sua vida tentariam fazer isso com suas próprias mãos – Demitri? Foi ele? – novamente sem resposta. Morrigan percebeu que mão conseguiria informação nenhuma dela. Com uma leve irritação pisou na cabeça da criatura fazendo-a em pedaços.

Não há nada pior para uma sucubus do que ser interrompida enquanto se alimentava. Morrigan havia ate perdido a vontade de continuar a se alimentar, todo o encanto da sedução tinha sumido. Não haveria a menor graça em continuar com aquilo.

Ela resolvou saiu daquela dali, porem antes que pudesse faze-lo ouviu gritos. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que todos que estavam na rua haviam fugido dela, a menina ainda estava lá, mas Morrigan não tinha mais interesse nela. Ela estava caída no chão inconsciente, fraca pela energia que lhe foi roubada, mas ia viver, um bom descanso e já estaria melhor.

Rapidos e organizados surgiram os guardas da cidade. Uma equipe de doze samurais a havia cercado, eles estavam com suas katanas desembainhadas prontos para atacá-la.

- Em posição de ataque! Fiquem alerta homens não a subestimem por ser uma mulher! – gritou um dos samurais, o líder provavelmente.

Os homens se prepararam para o combate. Eram bem treinados isso ela percebeu logo. Experientes, com certeza todos já tinham lutado contra darkstalkers mais de uma vez na vida. E o fato de estarem ali agora provava que haviam sobrevivido a experiência.

- Este foi um ótimo conselho – riu ela de forma jovial – mas sinto dizer que não faz diferença segui-lo. Ataquem com imprudência, ataquem com toda a cautela possível... no final o resultado será o mesmo – ela moveu os ombros com descaso - seus corpos estarão enfeitando o chão enquanto eu caminharei por cima deles. Ilesa.

Eles não se intimidaram. Como se controlados pela mesma mente atacaram em sincronia perfeita. Morrigan abriu suas asas e voou antes mesmo deles darem dois passos. Os soldados pararam o ataque quando viram que sua oponente pairava a cinco metros do chão, distante demais para que suas laminas a tocassem.

- Hoje eu estou de bastante bom humor! Essa cidade me proporcionou uma ótima refeição – ela sorriu com malicia para os soldados lá embaixo – como agradecimento eu vou deixar que continuem vivos.

Eles estavam furiosos, o líder ao contrario dos demais parecia aliviado. Ela viu que ele estava pronto para morrer protegendo sua cidade, mas o fato de não precisar lutar o havia deixado imensamente agradecido.

Porem nem todos os soldados pensavam assim. Uma equipe de arqueiros se aproximou. Estavam em dois pequenos grupos. Um a cercou pela dianteira e outro por trás. Os arqueiros prepararam as flechas e fizeram mira.

_Tolos_ pensou ela com desdém. A sua bondade tiha limites. Havia dado a eles a chance de viver, mas os humanos tinham o estranho desejo de procurar a morte com a mesma intensidade que procuravam manter a vida.

- Parem! Abaixar armas, não atirem! – bradou o líder, fazendo um sinal com a mão. Os arqueiros o olharam confusos como se não houvessem o ouvido direito. Ainda tinham as flechas em mira – eu disse PAREM!

Hesitantes e sem entender bem o porque eles obedeceram a ordem. O próprio líder voltou a embainhar a sua espada e os demais fizeram o mesmo.

- Não pense que a estou poupando darkstalker – disse ele encarando-a com seriedade e firmeza – se achasse que tínhamos chance de matá-la arriscaria tudo nisso. Porem isso é impossível – disse ele com peso na voz, sentindo vergonha de sua própria fraqueza – não desperdiçarei a vida de meus homens em um combate inútil.

- É uma sabia escolha – Disse ela e então deu as costas ao grupo e desapareceu na imensidão do céu.

Danovan estava sentado meditando. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava assim. Na caverna era sempre escuro e ele não tinha idéia da passagem do tempo. As vezes pareciam que haviam se passado anos, mas ele sabia que não se passara tanto tempo assim.

Anita continuava ali embora ele não a visse. A garota ficava nas sombras. Fechada em seu mundo interior, escondida de todos como se por uma muralha de gelo.

Ele sentiu sua aproximação embora estivesse de olhos fechados. A garota se sentou de joelhos a sua frente. Ele sentiu os olhos frios e inexpressivos da garota encarando-o.

- Eu nasci na vila de Elliria... era um local pobre de solo infértil, mas eu gostava de lá... – disse ela.

Danovan abriu os olhos deixando de lado sua meditação. Em todo o tempo que passara com Anita ela jamais havia falado uma palavra sequer sobre seu passado. Ela raramente falava mesmo quando ele tentava iniciar a mais remota das conversas. Ate mesmo nas situações mais simples ela preferia responder com um aceno positivo ou negativo com a cabeça ao invés de ter que pronunciar palavras.

- Você era feliz? As pessoas lhe tratavam bem lá? – perguntou o monge em tom calmo. Ela havia feito uma pequena brecha para deixá-lo entrar, ele sabia que deveria fazer isso com cuidado respeitando a privacidade dela, caso contrario ela poderia nunca mais voltar a se abrir com ele. Era uma situação delicada.

- Todos eram bondosos. Vivíamos uma vida difícil, mas éramos muito unidos. – disse com sua voz ainda fria.

- Isso é bom. É importante ter amigos em que se confie Anita.

Ela concordou com um aceno lento com a cabeça. Tão lento e tão discreto que era quase imperceptível.

- Éramos constantemente atacados por dakstalkers. A cada ataque mais pessoas morriam... mas mesmo assim nosso pequeno grupo sempre se mantinha firme. Sempre procurávamos seguir em frente não importasse o que acontecesse.

- Eles atacavam vocês por causa de você Anita... Os dakstalkers são atraídos pelo seu poder. Eu não sei ao certo qual é a extensão dele e nem suas origens mas... de uma coisa eu lhe garanto Anita. Os darkstalkers a temem, talvez nem eles saibam o porque. Provavelmente eles nunca admitam isso, mas essa é a verdade. Eles a temem e por isso eles tentam matá-la.

Ela ficou em silencio. Danovan sentiu ela voltando a se fechar em grossos muros de gelo, pensava que ela nunca mais voltaria a falar sobre si mesma. O monge porem estava enganado.

- Eu sei... por isso eu fugi. Abandonei meus amigos e minha família e fugi.

Ela chorava. Não vertiam lagrimas de seus olhos, mas ele sabia que ela chorava. Sua alma clamava por amor e implorava para que alguém a arrancasse daquele mundo sombrio e fechado que ela criara para si.

Com delicadeza ele a puxou para perto de si. Deitou a cabeça da garota em seu colo. Aquele simples gesto fez com que todos os muros de gelo que ela havia criado para se proteger do mundo derretessem de uma só vez. Anita começou a chorar, descontroladamente enquanto se agarrava com firmeza ao monge. Ele então percebeu que ela ansiava por aquilo desesperadamente. Ela desejava afeição e amor, embora tivesse medo disso. Amar alguém é uma lamina de dois gumes. Faz a pessoa feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo trará sofrimento quando a pessoa se for.

- Eu amava eles! – disse ela em prantos – eu os amava mais que tudo! Mas eu os abandonei e... não importa para onde eu fosse os darkstalkers me seguiam. Eles matavam todos ao meu redor, mas nunca _me_ matavam! Porque eu continuo a viver?! Porque eu vivo quando todos ao meu redor morrem?! – ela chorava mais e mais, liberando aquela torrente de emoções que ela a tanto tempo suprimia em uma caixa de pandora – eu sou amaldiçoada! Amaldiçoada!

Danovan tocou com delicadeza nos cabelos de Anita fazendo um carinho sutil. Ele a olhou com seus olhos calmos e serenos. Como um Buda que a tudo compreendia.

- Esta tudo bem Anita. Você não é amaldiçoada. Não precisara fugir de mim para me proteger, pois eu protegerei você. Irei curá-la das feridas que os darkstalkers fizeram em seu coração. Isso eu prometo.

Ela chorava mais baixo em seu colo. Um pouco mais controlada. Agora Anita se parecia com o que realmente era. Uma criança, apenas uma criança que havia sido machucada e que carregava dentro de si muito mais sofrimento que qualquer adulto jamais poderia suportar.

- Vai mesmo...? Promete...? – perguntou tremendo e soluçando, com um ar de inocência no rosto.

- Sim eu prometo.

Ela se deitou em seu colo e os dois ficaram ali por muito tempo, sem dizer nada, apenas aproveitando o conforto e a segurança que a companhia do outro proporcionava.

Demitri estava se sentindo perfeitamente bem. Suas feridas estavam por completo curadas, tudo isso graças ao sangue que roubara de Alice. Ele estava em pé esperando o retorno de suas esposas. Clarissa andava de um lado para o outro aflita, logo iria amanhecer e nada de sua mãe e de Rebecca voltarem.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu! – disse ela nervosa – elas devem ter sido encontradas por algum caçador, podem estar mortas!

Demitri apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. Um gesto calmo, estava despreocupado.

- Não apareceu caçador algum... eu já imaginava que isso fosse acontecer, mas jamais pensaria que Rebecca haveria de fazer isso tão rápido.

Clarissa o olhou confusa, sem entender do que ele estava falando. Porem antes que pudesse perguntar algo a porta da mansão se abriu e Diana surgiu. Ela estava em um estado lastimável, cortes e arranhões por todo o corpo. O vestido estava em um deprimente, rasgado e sujo de sangue. A vampira porem tinha uma expressão despreocupada no rosto, como aquela situação fosse uma coisa rotineira.

- Mamãe o que aconteceu com você?! – disse Clarissa correndo aterrorizada ate sua mãe e olhando incrédula para seus ferimentos.

Diana porem apenas sorriu com delicadeza, deu um rápido abraço na filha e um beijo delicado nos lábios.

- Sua tia Rebecca e eu tivemos apenas alguns... desentendimentos.

Clarissa havia ficado ainda mais confusa e estava ficando assustada também. Demitri foi direito ao ponto.

- A matou?

Ela respondeu com um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

- Foi mais difícil do que imaginei, vampiros são difíceis de matar.

Demitri sorriu, amara Rebecca também, mas no momento que ela o traiu perdeu todo o interesse nela. Diana havia feito bem em ter acabado com a vampira. Ele mesmo poderia ter feito isso, mas achou que seria melhor que sua esposa o fizesse. Ela precisava se acostumar com as lutas, e devia aprender também sobre os limites de seu corpo. Um vampiro era difícil de matar ela estava certa, mas eles podem ser mortos e nessa noite Dalia havia provado isso por si mesma.

- Você fez um bom trabalho Diana – disse ele com um sorriso de aprovação – agora porem não vamos mais nos preocupar com Rebecca. Meu plano sempre foi enfrentar Belial, vamos começar isso imediatamente, precisamos partir para o makai e isso acontecera em poucos dias.

As duas o olharam surpresas. Diana demonstrava uma felicidade oculta, como se esperasse por aquilo a muito tempo.

- Para o makai, agora?! - indagou Clarissa alarmada – mas nos não íamos antes refazer nosso exercito de vampiros?! Esse Belial deve ter um exercito também se ele é um rei lá. Precisamos ir preparados!

Diana também falou, embora em tom mais calmo que sua filha.

- E o monge? Você não iria se vingar dele e da garota?

Demitri apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu bem que queria lutar novamente com o monge, não na sua forma normal, mas sim quando ele havia sido dominado pelo seu sangue darkstalker – realmente seria uma pena. Ele a muito ansiava uma revanche – infelizmente porem eu não posso invadir o makai quando eu quiser. Eu tenho apenas uma chance.

Diana se aproximou curiosa. Ele a muito lhe falara de seu desejo de dominar o makai, mas nunca dissera como faria isso. Ela pensava que seria logo após terem reunido um exercito forte de vampiros para combater Belial, mas pelo visto não era desse jeito.

- Existem portais – explicou ele se sentando – que unem o makai ao mundo humano. Eles são extremamente raros, e no passado foram o motivo para muitas guerras no mundo do demônios. A maior dessas guerras foi entre os três grandes youkais: Osho o mais velho e dito mais sábio de todos, Jedah o mais jovem que apesar de "jovem" já tinha um poder equiparado ao dos outros dois... e por ultimo meu grande rival Belial.

- Foi ele quem ganhou a guerra certo? Belial – perguntou Clarissa embora já soubesse a resposta.

- Sim – respondeu o vampiro – e assim ele se tornou o rei do makai. Eu o desafiei para conseguir este titulo, fui derrotado e banido para este mundo decrépito.

Elas conheciam o que vinha depois. De como Demitri acumulou riquezas e poder e se fortaleceu com o passar dos anos. Haviam vivido em seu castelo que era uma prova viva desse poder, mas agora ele já estava em ruínas.

- Iremos para o makai por esses portais? Eles devem ser vigiados pelo outro lado, digo, pelo mundo dos demônios, devem ter guardas lá, já que eles eram tão cobiçados – falou Diana.

- São muito bem guardados, é impossível ir por esses portais já que os darkstalkers que o protegem podem fechar a conexão do lado deles nos deixando assim perdidos entre os dois mundos... em alguma dimensão estranha.

Clarissa se encolheu assustada, se protegendo atrás de sua mãe. Diana apenas a abraçou com ternura mantendo o olhar fixo em Demitri.

- É possível voltar depois de ficar perdido nesse... espaço intermediário? – perguntou cautelosa.

Demitri riu como se ela tivesse dito algo muito engraçado.

- Impossível, Jedah provou isso. Foi assim que o tolo foi morto. Perdido entre os dois mundos! Um dos maiores darkstalkers que o makai já viu morto de um jeito tão estúpido. Todos no makai fazem piada com isso. Eles dizem "cuidado para não se perder quando usar um portal! Pode acabar encontrando Jedah!" – ele riu mais, uma risada de prazer.

- Então como iremos para o makai? – perguntou Clarissa curiosa.

- Eventualmente se criam portais temporários entre os dois mundos. São fenômenos naturais que em nada tem haver com as ações dos humanos ou dos darkstalkers.

- E um desses fenômenos acontecera em breve? – perguntou Diana – entendo. Então devemos aproveitar quando isso acontecer. Não teremos tempo para nos vingar do monge ou refazer nosso exercito.

- Quando exatamente esse portal ira se abrir? – perguntou Clarissa.

- No dia em que a distancia que separa os dois mundos estiver menor. Estou falando do dia trinta e um de outubro. Os humanos costumam comemorar o dia das bruxas neste dia... bem, eles não estão ao todo errados. Nessa época é comum que darkstalkers sejam tragados ao mundo humano por esses portais, então o nome cai bem.

- Então é um fenômeno anual? – Perguntou Clarisa impressionada. Se era assim eles poderiam esperar ate o ano seguinte. Um ano a mais, um ano a menos... os vampiros nem sequer notavam isso certo?

- Não – respondeu Demitri – a aproximação dos dois mundos é um fator, mas ele sozinho não é o suficiente para criar portais.

- O que mais precisa acontecer para eles surgirem? – Perguntou Diana.

- Uma eclipse. Quando um eclipse acontece exatamente no dia em que os dois mundos estão mais próximos. Eles surgem.

Faltavam apenas dois dias para isso acontecer. No seu intimo Diana sorriu, seu sonho finalmente se tornaria realidade. Ela conheceria o makai.

Clarissa ficou pensativa coçando o cenho. Tentava absorver tudo aquilo.

- Portais? Você diz no plural certo? Bem, agora sabemos o _quando _eles acontecem, mas e quanto ao _onde_? Os portais guardados no mundo dos demônios são fixos, mas estes criados naturalmente não. Como faremos para encontrá-los?

Demitri sorriu, ele acariciou o rosto de sua filha.

- Clarissa, é verdade que é um fenômeno natural. Podemos não poder adivinhar aonde eles irão aparecer, mas podemos aumentar as probabilidades para que ele apareça aonde nos estejamos.

- Como jogar uma isca? – comentou Diana – bem, como faremos isso?

- Simples – disse o vampiro sorrindo com triunfo – os portais geralmente se formam ao redor de um local com grande quantidade de energia. Basta apenas que um darkstalker poderoso como eu libere minha energia ate o máximo. E assim um portal ah de se criar perto de nós.

Shelly andava de um lado para o outro procurando alguma coisa interessante no chão. Ela tinha apenas dez anos, era pequena, magra, pobre e vivia constantemente faminta. Órfã de pai e mãe não havia nada que a vida lhe reservava de especial. Sua rotina consistia em perambular na esperança de encontrar comida ou então algum objeto de valor que ela pudesse vender para conseguir comida.

Era uma manha ensolarada e ela estava desanimada, não comia nada a quase dois dias a não ser frutas velhas e estragadas. Ela caminhou olhando por entre os arbustos, mas não havia nada ali também.

- Hey garotinha! – gritou uma voz forte em algum lugar.

Shelly se assustou, olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Recuou dois passos temerosa. Ladrões e pessoas ruins eram o que não faltavam no mundo.

- Na esquerda! – repetiu a voz rindo compulsivamente, parecia um riso meio assustador. Apesar do medo ela estava curiosa, Shelly olhou a sua esquerda, mas não havia nada ali alem de alguns gravetos secos caídos no chão.

- Não na _sua_ esquerda menina estúpida! Na minha! – gritou novamente a voz.

Ela olhou para a direita e então viu uma cabeça no chão, a coisa riu. Era assustadora! com uma pele cinza e cabelos espetados. Shelly recuou apavorada.

- Surpresa hein? Não é todo dia que se vê uma celebridade! – a cabeça riu mais – se não me conhece eu sou lorde Zabel, como pode ver estou com alguns problemas técnicos e... SAIAM DAQUI SEUS CORVOS APROVITADORES! – berrou a cabeça se remexendo loucamente no chão. O grito foi tão repentino e assustador que a menina caiu no chão de joelhos.

Não havia corvo nenhum ali, a cabeça devia ser louca! Ou melhor ela que devia estar enlouquecendo por ver uma coisas dessas!

- Saiam daqui! Ahh! Isso seus pássaros malditos! Aprendam qual éseu lugar na cadeia alimentar! Morram! Ahauhauhau.

A cabeça ria histericamente falando sozinha. Shelly tentou se levantar, mas as pernas não lhe obedeciam.

- Ah bem melhor – disse. Parecia ter se acalmado, ela rolou de forma desengonçada para perto de Shelly – essas aves achavam que podiam comer a mim Zabel. Estavam se banqueteando do meu braço direito... ou era o esquerdo? – ela riu mais – bem tanto faz, quebrei o pescoço de um deles, isso fez os outros aprenderem a lição – ele a encarou com olhos cobiçosos – mudando de assunto menina será que você pode me dar uma ajudinha? – ela não respondeu, ainda estava em choque. Ele prosseguiu mesmo assim – um darkstalker maldito me explodiu em mil pedaços. A sensação foi tão boa que eu quero encontrá-lo e retribuir o favor!

- Darkstalker! Você é um darkstalker! – berrou a menina finalmente deduzindo um fato bastante obvio.

- É sim... bem pelo menos a cabeça de um... então você pode me dar uma ajudinha e achar as outras partes do meu corpo? Hein? – insistiu ele abrindo um grande e macabro sorriso – vamos não me olhe com essa cara menina eu prometo não te ferir... muito! – e ao falar isso a cabeça voltou a rir loucamente.

Shelly se levantou apavorada e fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente. Se aproximou e chutou a cabeça com toda a sua força. Ela saiu gritando e a amaldiçoando enquanto voava pelos céus, ate se perder no horizonte.

Apavorada Shelly correu na direção contraria. Prometendo a si mesma nunca mais passar por ali. Nunca mais queria se encontrar com cabeças falantes.


	12. Phobos

- Como pode uma mãe ser castigada de forma tão cruel?! Os céus são testemunha do meu sofrimento! – Felicia falava com um tom de voz firme enquanto lia as suas falas em um pedaço de papel.

Jon que estava deitado no sofá. Ele revirou os olhos em um nada disfarçado gesto de irritação. A garota não fazia nada nos últimos cinco dias a não ser treinar para equela maldita apresentação. Já havia falado aquelas falas tantas vezes que ele já as estava decorado.

Felicia deixou o papel de lado e se espreguiçou, cansada. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Esta bom por hoje. Você acha que esta bom Jon? Eu acho que sim, mas... sinto que falta algo... talvez deva virar a noite ensaiando para ficar perfeito.

_Pelos deuses não!_ Pensou ele. Não agüentava mais ouvir aqueles monólogos.

- O diretor disse que eu deveria ser melodramática... acha que estou sendo melodramática? – perguntou ela o olhando com atenção e expectativa.

- Acho que esta sendo meloirritante. Essa mulher só fica se lamentando pelo sumiço da filha. Deveria parar de chorar e agir! Quando chega a hora de resgatar a menina ela vai pedir ajuda ao irmão. Porque não faz logo tudo sozinha?! – ele resmungou - Não suporto pessoas que ficam se fazendo de coitadinhas, e dependendo dos outros para tudo.

Dessa vez foi Felicia quem suspirou.

- O que eu faço para você se tornar um pouquinho mais culto Jon? – perguntou ela com desanimo – você não deveria falar assim dela. É uma deusa – sua voz se elevou em um tom de orgulho - A peça que estou ensaiando conta o mito de Deméter e Persefone. É uma das mais lindas historias da mitologia grega – Felicia deu um sorriso leve encorajador, tentando fazê-lo se interessar pelo assunto - O teatro nasceu na Grécia sabia?

_Serio?_ Bom, agora ele tinha um bom motivo para odiar os gregos. Jon se remexeu no sofá, ficando em uma pose mais confortável.

- Se fosse realmente interessante não teria virado mitologia. – disse ele com descaso.

Felicia suspirou novamente e afastando os pés de Jon se sentou no sofá. Logo que fez isso ele voltou a colocar os pés no colo dela.

- Você deveria trabalhar também Jon. Estamos morando nessa cidade a tanto tempo... – ela o olhou preocupada – como você se sustentava quando viajava sozinho?

Ele riu.

- Como um bom darkstalker Felicia. Eu caçava quando precisava de alimento. Caçava animais – explicou quando ela abriu a boca para protestar – e quanto ao dinheiro... – ele deu de ombros - felizmente neste mundo existem muitos assassinos e ladrões. Quando tem a infelicidade de esbarrar em mim eu os mato e pego seu dinheiro.

Felicia se levantou do sofá tão repentina e tão irritada que derrubou Jon do sofá fazendo-o se chocar no chão.

- Nada mais de agir assim Jon! – exclamou ela autoritária. Parecia que a tal deusa Deméter tinha incorporado em seu corpo, pois agia como uma mãe dando bronca em seu filho – Você vai procurar um emprego Jon Tailban! Um decente que não envolva mortes!

Ele se levantou irritado. Pro inferno com aquele jeito dela. Não recebia ordens de ninguém. Não ia ser uma darkstalker adoradora de humanos que ia começar a fazer isso.

- Olhe aqui Felicia! – gritou ele irado – eu fiz muito mais por você do que já fiz por qualquer um em décadas! – ela se encolheu assustada com o tom dele o que o deixou mais incentivado a continuar – eu me enfiei em ternos apertados! Fui a todas as suas peças chatas! E pior do que tudo eu aturei essa porcaria de seus ensaios todos os dias!

Quando ele viu como ela ficou ao ouvir aquelas palavras desejou não telas dito. Felicia tremia com os olhos encharcados de lagrimas.

- Você... não gosta dos meus ensaios...? – começou a chorar, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Olha Felicia... eu não quis dizer isso... – disse se aproximando, sentindo o peso de suas palavras. Ele tentou consolá-la, mas ela se virou se afastando dele.

Ela o empurrou com violência. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e ela estava transtornada.

- Seu idiota! – gritou jogando um jarro que teria se quebrado na cara dele se ele não tivesse bloqueado com a mão – bruto! Parasita aproveitador! Mentiroso! – ela jogava mais e mais coisas e Jon recuava, mais por espanto do que por medo.

- Você enlouqueceu?! – perguntou a tempo de desviar de um castiçal dourado que voara na sua direção.

- Não! Eu estava louca por ter gostado de você! Suma da minha casa! AGORA!

Aquelas palavras doeram. Doeram quase tanto quanto a mesa de madeira irlandesa que ela despedaçou em sua cabeça um segundo antes de chutá-lo para fora da casa.

- Maluca! – grunhiu caído de joelhos no chão da rua. A vontade que tinha era de chutar aquela porta e dizer umas verdades pra ela – e você ainda diz que mulheres-gatos são pacificas!? Vocês são uns demônios!

Jon saiu irritado. Andando pela cidade de mal-humor e resmungando consigo mesmo. Foi ate a praia, lá era o local a qual ele mais gostava, era silencioso e solitário e ele achava um bom local para pensar e colocar as idéias em ordem.

Era de manha, o sol porem havia se escondido atrás de uma grossa camada de cinzentas e pesadas nuvens. O clima prometia uma chuva forte.

- Ótimo! Ser expulso em uma manha chuvosa! – reclamou ele irritado – o que mais pode acontecer!?

Ele estava furioso. Queria que algum humano idiota fosse mexer com ele. Seria uma ótima forma de extravasar sua raiva dando uma surra em alguém.

- Cães e gatos... é claro que isso nunca daria certo! Espero que aquele teatro expulse ela!

- Darkstalker. Classe: Lobisomem. Poderes excedem os parâmetros aceitáveis. Iniciando processo de eliminação – ele ouviu uma voz metálica atrás dele.

Jon se virou e se deparando com uma das coisas mais estranhas que já havia visto. Uma criatura de metal, feita de peças arredondadas e amareladas. Saia uma espécie de fogo de suas costas que o fazia levitar.

- Mas que merda é essa...? – Perguntou ele, e logo mais duas coisas idênticas a primeira surgiram. Os três golens de metal estenderam seus braços na direção dele e como por mágica eles mudaram de forma se transformando em algo que pareciam três canos. Os instintos de Jon diziam que aquilo era uma arma, e os instintos dele _nunca_ erravam.

Ele pulou para o lado enquanto assumia a forma de Galleon. Disparos atingiram o local aonde ele se encontrava um segundo atras.

Ele correu usando as quatro patas. Uma sombra indistinta que dançava feroz na escuridão. Seus oponentes disparavam tentando acompanhar seus movimentos, mas os ataques nem passavam perto dele.

Galleon avançou, pulando na direção de seu primeiro inimigo. A criatura transformou seu braço novamente, agora uma espécie de bola de ferro ligada ao ombro por um grosso cabo de aço.

Galleon curvou o corpo para a esquerda desviando da esfera de aço ainda no ar. Com um movimento rápido partiu e destroçou o corpo da criatura com suas garras. Ficou surpreso ao perceber que ela era feita de ferro tanto por fora quanto por dentro.

Pulou novamente, mas seus movimentos foram interceptados por algum tipo de força estranha. Outro dos monstros de ferro havia transformado seus dois braços em imas gigantes. Eles o puxavam com uma atração poderosíssima.

Os corpos dos dois ficaram colados frente a frente. Galleon mordeu a cabeça da criatura arrancando metade dela de uma vez. Mesmo assim ele ainda tinha seu corpo atraído pela energia magnética. Abriu a boca para morder a criatura novamente, mas ao invés disso soltou um urro de dor.

O ultimo dos monstros havia disparado uma rajada de tiros que perfuraram seu abdômen e atingiram o seu parceiro de metal. A coisa explodiu e Galleon foi arremessado ao chão.

**_- Então não se importa em destruir seus próprios aliados?! Não esperaria menos de vocês suas aberrações de metal!_**

Galleon se levantou uivando de fúria e prazer. O ferimento no abdômen não era nada. Precisava muito mais que isso para matar um darkstalkers como ele.

**_- Se queriam me ferir deviam ao menos ter usado prata!_**

A criatura de ferro se fez indiferente as suas palavras. Ela ainda levitava e como sua replica transformou seu braço em uma esfera de ferro e a lançou na direção do chão, aonde ele estava.

Galleon pulou para o alto, se elevando muito mais do que a criatura. Ela reagiu erguendo seu braço para cima e o transformando em um grande cano aonde um projétil de ferro surgiu.

_Você é cheio de truques_ pensou ele com um sorriso feroz. Bem, aquela coisa não era a única a ter truques. Já estava na hora dele mostrar os seus também.

O corpo de Galleon foi envolvido por uma energia branca. Ele desceu como um cometa na direção de seu oponente. O coisa lançou seu projétil em resposta. Uma forma pontuda de ferro impulsionada por um jato de fogo voou e se chocou contra ele provocando uma explosão. Isso porem não era nem de longe suficiente para pará-lo.

A energia o protegeu da explosão. Galleon atingiu a criatura com tudo, atravessando-a e fazendo-a explodir. Finalemnte os três inimigos haviam sido derrotados.

Ele olhou para os destroços. Aquelas coisas não iriam se levantar de novo. _Não tinham um truque para isso tinham?_ Pensou ele sorrindo. Se sentia mais calmo depois da luta. Quase podia agradecer pelas criaturas pela experiência que fora terapêutica.

Uma coisa porem o incomodava. O que eram aquelas coisas e porque o atacaram? Havia destruído três, mas poderiam haver mais.

Eles se lembrou que elas tinham dito algo. Alguma coisa sobre poder elevado demais e sobre ele ser um darkstalker. Felicia! Eles poderiam estar atrás dela agora!

Ignorando a dor em seu abdômen e a briga que tivera ele correu na direção da casa dela. Ainda estava transformado em Galleon e sua preocupação crescia a cada segundo.

Ele farejou sangue, sangue dela. O ódio e a culpa tomaram conta de sua mente. Havia tido luta, ele tinha certeza disso, e temia que pudesse ter chegado tarde demais.

Galleon viu os sinais de combate na rua, perto da casa. O local estava danificado. O chão coberto de pedaços dos corpos das criaturas de ferro. Continuou a seguir o cheiro dela e então a viu sentada no chão encostada a uma parede na calçada. Havia um corte na coxa esquerda e o ombro direito sangrava. Ela sorriu quando o viu.

- Jon! – disse se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade. Ele voltou a sua forma humana e a ajudou a ficar de pé.

- Pensei que eles tinham te matado! – respondeu ele preocupado. Seus olhos percorriam o corpo dela, estava aflito, mas para sua felicidade percebeu que apesar de tudo ela estava bem.

Felicia deu um sorriso fraco, mas de uma grande ternura e falou com seu costumeiro bom humor.

- Eu sou uma darkstalker esqueceu? É preciso muito mais que alguns pedaços de ferro ambulante para me matar.

Ele riu.

- Ora você pode ter aquele papo entediante de ser boazinha e pregar a paz, mas na hora da luta age como uma autentica darkstalkers! Esta no sangue gatinha!

O rosto dela ficou vermelho e ela virou a cara.

- Humpf! Não fiz nada disso! Essas coisas nem sequer estão vivas eu senti isso! Parecem mais com marionetes... ou algo do tipo... seja como for, não foi assassinato!

_Isso é verdade_ pensou Jon serio. Ele também lutara com as criaturas e sentira o mesmo. Não pareciam vivas, mas mesmo assim podiam ser "mortas" por assim dizer.

- Você esta ferido! – exclamou ela preocupada olhando para seu abdômen. Então ela percebeu que ele estava completamente nu e corou cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Só alguns arranhões... – ele revirou os olhos quando percebeu que ela estava envergonhada – ah deixa de frescura Felicia!

- Eu sou uma dama! – protestou ela ainda mais vermelha ainda com o rosto oculto – vista alguma coisa!

- Olha só quem fala. A garota que fica semi-nua o tempo todo! Alem do mais você acha que eu não notei esse seu rabo balançando de um lado pro outro? Isso só acontece quando você esta feliz... embora a palavra para descrever o que você esta sentindo agora não seja bem essa.

Dessa vez ela ficou tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Jon riu mais.

- A-Apenas se vista logo! Não vou conversar com você assim!

Para não ficarem naquela discussão pelo resto do dia ele foi ate a casa vestir algo. Voltou cinco minutos depois usando um calção azul e uma blusa grande da mesma cor. Felicia olhou para ele aliviada.

- O que eram aquelas coisas? – perguntou ela retornando ao tom serio da conversa – foram elas que te feriram?

Jon apenas deu de ombros.

- Foram sim, mas eu não faço a menor idéia do que sejam... algo me diz que a mais deles. E eles virão atrás de nos.

Ela concordou com um aceno triste com a cabeça.

- Então o que faremos...? – perguntou desanimada e sem esperanças.

- O que nos sempre fizemos – respondeu ele com naturalidade – vamos nos mudar. Ir para outra cidade e tentar uma nova vida lá. Se ficarmos aqui os ataques continuaram e muitas pessoas inocentes irão morrer.

Aquelas palavras atingiram ela com força. Felicia balançou a cabeça negativamente com movimentos bruscos. Não queria aceitar isso, não queria fugir dali. Amava aquela cidade.

- Não! Não! Não! Estava indo tudo tão bem! Eu tinha meu emprego! Iremos apresentar "Deméter e Perséfone" Semana que vem! Eu não quero largar tudo de novo! – ela fazia esforço para conter as lagrimas – porque tem que ser assim?! Só porque somos dakstalkers?!

- Sim – disse ele serio. Não tinha o menor prazer em lhe falar aquilo, mas era necessário.

- Não é justo! – ela chorou e começou a limpar as lagrimas de forma apressada e desajeitada. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Não é... – ele se lembrava das poucas vezes em que ela costumava ser justa – não é Felicia... raramente é.

Ela chorou mais. E ver aquilo machucava muito mais do que qualquer ferida. Para ele não era difícil largar tudo, não se apegava as cidades nem as pessoas. Felicia porem era diferente. Ela amava os locais aonde ficava, amava a todos com quem convivia. Para ela a partida sempre seria mais dolorosa.

Ele então não agüentou mais assistir aquilo. Pegou Felicia com firmeza e a beijou com intensidade. Ela ficou perplexa, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas aceitou o beijo e então o retribuiu com muito amor.

Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo. Jon sentiu os lábios macios dela. Suas mãos percorreram todo o corpo da darkstalker acariciando as coxas, seios e a bunda. Ela encolhia o corpo tímida, mas mesmo assim deixava que ele continuasse.

- Porque fez isso? – perguntou ela com a voz baixa, timidamente, com aquele seu olhar inocente no rosto.

- Já queria fazer a um bom tempo – ele a beijou novamente – só estava esperando a oportunidade.

Ela sorriu novamente e lhe deu um ultimo beijo antes de se afastar devagar, saindo do abraço.

- Sabe... pensando bem não é tão ruim assim – disse sorrindo meigamente.

- "Não é tão ruim assim"?! – indagou ele furioso – você deve se achar muito boa para falar assim do meu beijo hein?

Ela riu, colocando as mãos na boca para sufocar o riso. O gesto porem se mostrou inútil.

- Não seu bobo! – disse ela quase sem ar de tanto rir – não me referia ao beijo, ele foi maravilhoso!

- Ah então se referia ao que? – esperava que ela arranjasse uma boa desculpa para aquilo.

Felicia se aproximou dele e o beijou na bochecha.

- A nos mudar... não é tão ruim assim entende? Acho que se estivermos juntos ficaremos bem. Isso é o mais importante certo?

- Sim – ele deu um leve sorriso – ate que você fala umas coisas interessantes de vez em quando.

- ahhhh! Porque você sempre faz isso?! – disse ela irritada – tinha que quebrar o clima romântico!?

- Claro que sim, odeio essas coisas melosas demais – falou ele maliciosamente.

Ela suspirou, derrotada. _Bom, vamos ficar juntos certo? Vou ter tempo para mudar esse jeito desleixado dele_ pensou ela.

- Então para onde vamos agora...? – perguntou ela o abraçando de lado, com delicadeza.

- Tanto faz – ele deu de ombros – como você mesma disse: se estivermos juntos ficaremos bem.

Ela o abraçou mais forte.

- Sim... ficaremos bem...

-... e eu o destruí – completou Morrigan. Acabara de contar todo o acontecido em Shin-tzen. Ela não sabia o que era aquela criatura de metal, mas se alguém sabia esse alguém era seu pai. Belial era o mais forte, velho e sábio darkstalker em todo o makai.

O soberano do clã Aensland estava como sempre. Em seu trono, oculto por uma cortina que permitia ver apenas sua silhueta.

-... Phobos – a palavra foi pronunciada como uma brisa de ar gelado.

- Phobos? – perguntou a sucubus curiosa – então esse é o nome da coisa que eu matei.

- Não... – a voz de Belial era fantasmagórica e atemporal – Phobos não é um e sim vários. Eles tem vários corpos, mas apenas uma mente.

Aquilo não a intimidou nem um pouco. Não importava se era um, dez, cem ou ate mil. Jamais seria derrotada por criaturas tão inferiores como aqueles Phobos.

- E o que eles realmente são pai? O que desejam? – ela se lembrava que haviam falado algo sobre ela ter uma força que excedia os parâmetros. Qual era o significado daquilo? – eles pretendem destruir os darkstalkers?

Belial não respondeu de imediato, apenas a fitava por detrás da cortina. Ele parecia um estatua ali, nem sequer parecia respirar.

- Eu posso lhe contar... mas é melhor que descubra por você mesma Morrigan... – ele fez uma pausa – no nosso castelo a um livro que fala sobre eles... Phobos são criaturas antigas, talvez mais antigas do que nos...

E foi tudo. Belial voltou ao seu total silencio. Morrigan o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que de nada adiantaria insistir. O jeito era procurar o livro. Ela achou boa a idéia, fazia tempo que não lia algo.

Morrigan foi ate a escura e bem protegida sala de arquivos do castelo Aensland. Lá estava guardado uma coleção gigantesca de livros não apenas originários do mundo dos demônios, mas também do mundo humano. Dentre aquelas preciosidades estavam diários de viajantes, relatos de caçadores de darkstalkers, livros contendo a linhagem das sete famílias nobres do makai, suas origens e as incontáveis guerras a qual participaram. Havia também pergaminhos antigos contendo mapas de cidades antigas e de regiões muito distantes e desconhecidas, alem de feitiços arcaicos que de tão antigos ninguém sabia ao certo se funcionavam ou não.

Morrigan passou muitos dos seus setecentos anos ali. Pesquisou e estudou sobre vários assuntos. Na verdade o seu primeiro contato com o mundo dos humanos foi através dos textos ali guardados.

Hoje porem ela estava interessada em apenas um livro. Havia levado Dik e Gek com ela. Os dois darkstalkers podiam ser irritantes as vezes, mas eram eles que haviam organizado todos aqueles livros. Bem, Gek organizara. Dik ajudara apenas por ser alto e assim poder guardar os livros nas prateleiras mais altas.

- É um livro que fala sobre Phobos – disse ela enquanto o trio caminhava pelos sombrios e intermináveis corredores do aposento.

- É um livro dourado cheio de gravuras antigas certo? – perguntou Gek – tenho certeza que esta nessa sessão.

- Se eu soubesse como era não teria pedido sua ajuda para encontrá-lo... – respondeu sem dar muita atenção ao servo.

Eles continuaram a andar, Morrigan apenas olhava de relance para alguns dos livros nas estantes, leu um dos títulos "A divina comedia", era um livro bem interessante escrito por um humano que havia visitado o makai séculos atrás. Ela já o havia lido pelo menos umas três vezes.

- Ahh! Esta aqui! – exclamou Gek tentando pegar um livro em uma prateleira, mas por causa de seu tamanho minúsculo isso era impossível.

Dik ergueu o braço e pegou o livro. Ficou olhando para a capa dourada com seu olhar abobalhado.

- Me deixe ver isso – disse Morrigan pegando o livro de suas mãos. A capa era dourada e havia escrito "Phobos, os guardiões" com letras bem trabalhadas e em baixo relevo.

- Ele tem uma historia muito interessante – falou Gek com orgulho – o livro f...

- Me deixem sozinha – falou a sucubus em tom calmo, porem autoritário.

Os dois servos se entreolharam. Gek parecia querer responder, mas não o fez. Eles saíram em silencio.

Quando ficou só, Morrigan se sentou em uma cadeira de madeira e começou a leitura. O livro era antigo, muito antigo. Parecia ter sido escrito em uma época em que nem todas as casas nobres haviam se consolidado no poder. Ela se concentrou na leitura e esqueceu todo o resto.

Oito horas depois havia terminado. Um bom tempo tendo o livro quatrocentas paginas, cerca de duas dezenas delas com gravuras simples representando os Phobos. O livro era detalhado e preciso. Nele Morrigan obteve informações valiosas sobre aquelas criaturas.

Seu pai estava certo, haviam muitos deles, e eles eram sim como um grande individuo. Não havia um líder ou qualquer grau de hierarquia entre eles. Phobos também não eram criaturas vivas, eram espécies de bonecos movidos por energia provinda dos raios. De alguma forma eles absorviam a energia do sol e a transformavam em energia elétrica. As informações eram vagas quanto a isso, ninguém sabia ao certo como eles faziam isso, apenas que faziam.

Os phobos eram seres bastantes flexíveis. As gravuras mostravam que seus braços e pernas poderiam se transformar em um enorme leque de armas diferentes. Dentre essas armas existia as metralhadoras (que ela descobriu ser os canos que o Phobos usara para atirar projeteis nela) eles também lançavam mísseis que eram projeteis maiores que explodiam quando se chocavam com algo. Os membros da criatura "robôs" como eram denominados muitas vezes, podiam se transformar em esferas de ferro, discos com laminas giratórias e ate mesmo imas que puxavam os inimigos para si. Isso poderia ser perigoso.

Havia também registros sobre uma habilidade bem interessante de lançar raios congelantes dos olhos, alem de uma infinidade de outros truques de menor importância.

Passando dos capítulos sobre o funcionamento e as armas dos Phobos, o livro se concentrava em explicar os objetivos daquelas estranhas criaturas.

Eles atuavam no mundo humano, jamais no makai. Em toda a historia da humanidade já haviam se revelado nove vezes, todas com longos intervalos de tempo, geralmente alguns milênios.

Pelo que ela via, Phobos eram como guardiões. Eles surgiam sempre que o mundo estava repleto de seres poderosos e então exterminavam todos em ataques que envolviam milhares deles. Os registros eram bastante numerosos quanto a isso. Havia o caso de uma ilha, Atlantida, que fora afundada por Phobos. Alguns povos os chamavam de "anjos do apocalipse" pela sua aparência bela e reluzente e seu poder destrutivo letal.

É claro que os humanos sempre reagiam aos ataques. Guerras de proporções gigantescas se iniciavam, mas no final os Phobos sempre venciam.

Morrigan achou dois pontos muito interessantes na historia. O primeiro era que, não importava quantos Phobos eram destruídos em uma dessas guerras, sempre surgiam mais. Eles podiam não serem seres-vivos mas ela deduziu que "de algum jeito" os phobos se reproduziam. Provavelmente perdiam grande parte de seus números nas guerras e passavam os milênios seguintes restaurando seu exercito para lutarem na próxima grande batalha.

O outro fato que chamou a atenção da sucubus era que os Phobos jamais exterminavam a humanidade. Tal atitude era bastante irracional, pois estando eles em guerra o mais inteligente era destruir todos seus oponentes de uma vez, mas não eram isso que faziam.

A explicação que o livro dava quanto a isso era que o objetivo dos Phobos não era a exterminação da raça humana e sim sua correção (daí o porque do "guardiões" no titulo). Os phobos apareciam sempre que o mundo humano estava desordenado, repleto de seres fortes que se mantinham no poder obviamente abusando dos mais fracos.

Assim Phobos "reiniciava" o processo humano. Destruindo tudo, para que os humanos voltassem a construir suas cidades a partir das ruínas. Para ela o trabalho deles era bem idiota. Os humanos tinham a violência e a sede de poder em suas origens. Eles procuravam guerra. Não importava quantas vezes interviessem. A humanidade nunca aprenderia a lição.

Ela fechou o livro. Havia encontrado as informações que procurava. Morrigan não deixaria ninguém destruir o mundo humano. Ele era o lugar aonde ela conseguia alimento e diversão. Eles não tirariam isso dela. Phobos podiam ter tido nove vitorias seguidas, mas já estava na hora de conhecerem a derrota... mas não pelas mãos dela.

Morrigan não precisaria intervir. Os Phobos poderiam lhe ser úteis, se usasse ela as peças daquele jogo a seu favor.

- Então Demitri – ela riu falando consigo mesma – você quer conquistar o makai? Que Phobos o destruam antes disso...

E se Demitri os derrota-se? Bem, ele com certeza não sairia da luta ileso. Morrigan precisaria apenas aparecer e dar-lhe o golpe de misericórdia. Simples, fácil e rápido. Ela poderia pedir algo melhor?


	13. Donovan VS Dee

Donovan havia finalmente feito Anita abrir seu coração. A garota parecia finalmente viva, ela conversava com ele, e ate sorria com frequencia. Era surpreendente ver a mudança nela. Donovan porem não achava aquela alteração súbita de comportamento algo estranho. Afinal Anita não havia realmente mudado. Aquela garota, feliz e meiga sempre existiu, estava presa em algum lugar dentro dela implorando para sair. Anita havia se libertado das amarras invisíveis que a prendiam a tanto tempo, e finalmente começava a viver como uma pessoa normal.

Eles agora conversavam bastante. Anita lhe falava mais sobre sua vida e todas as vezes que isso acontecia, ele a ouvia com total atenção. _Ela venceu a escuridão dentro dela_ pensava o monge. Agora era a vez dele de vencer essa batalha. Donovan estava aprendendo a usar seus poderes darkstalker sem ser dominado pelos seus intentos selvagens e brutais. Era uma luta difícil e demorada, mas sentia que estava pouco a pouco ganhando terreno naquela guerra interior.

O monge inspirou expirou com calma. Estava como sempre na posição de lótus. Sentado no chão frio da caverna com as pernas cruzadas. Anita se encontrava em um canto, conversava baixinho com sua boneca de pano. Aquela boneca velha fora a única amiga que ela teve durante anos.

Anita não estava apenas mais feliz, mas também mais forte. Ela agora usava cada vez mais seus estranhos poderes, como uma criança curiosa que tenta entender o significado de algo e não desiste ate conseguir achar a resposta.

Ela ficaria bem. Ele não precisava mais se preocupar quanto a isso. O monge fechou os olhos e se isolou em sua meditação. Anita, a caverna, seu passado, seu futuro... tudo desapareceu. Donovan havia se concentrado e mergulhado dentro de sua alma. Ele sentia o poder darkstalker dentro dele. Era como se aquele poder estivesse vivo, como se fosse uma entidade a muito tempo trancada e que ansiava fervorosamente pela sua liberdade.

O monge abriu novamente seus olhos e tudo ao redor era escuridão. Ele ouviu passos distantes e então uma figura se aproximou. Era seu outro eu, seu lado sombrio. Fisicamente os dois eram praticamente iguais. O outro porem vestia roupas vermelhas e uma capa da mesma cor. Duas mechas de cabelo caiam pelas laterais de seu rosto, ele ainda usava a longa trança como o monge que de tão longa quase tocava o chão. A criatura possuía uma aura negra ao redor de seu corpo, os olhos eram frios e cruéis. Ver aquele ser fez Donovan se lembrar de Demitri. Não, seu lado negro era ainda pior que o vampiro.

- Não é tão fácil me prender como antes... – disse o outro com uma voz calma, superior – você me deixou entrar Donovan. Você precisava de mim. Acha que pode usar meu poder e depois me descartar? – ele balançou lentamente a cabeça em sinal negativo – não é assim que as coisas funcionam monge.

Donovan observou aquela ser, era como olhar para seu reflexo invertido. A espada dele era igual a sua, mas tinha uma coloração vermelha sangue.

- Você é uma besta selvagem – disse o monge – deve permanecer preso e eu cuidarei disso.

O outro o olhou com desprezo.

- Como você me manteve preso quando lutou contra o vampiro? – ele deixou a pergunta pairar no ar - admita Donovan você é fraco. Eu sou forte, e é a lei natural que os fracos sejam extintos enquanto os fortes triunfam. Veja o mundo. Quem você acha que esta levando a melhor nessa guerra, humanos ou darkstalkers? A resposta é tão obvia que nem mesmo irei me dignar a responde-la.

- A guerra não acabou – respondeu o monge com convicção – os darkstalkers não a venceram. Os humanos são fortes, eles se adaptam, evoluem. Darkstalkers vivem apenas seguindo seus intentos, são primatas, nada mais que isso.

A criatura caminhou lentamente. Se movia em círculos ao redor de Donovan, examinando-o.

- Você acredita com total convicção no que diz. Mas sinto lhe dizer que julgou mal as coisas. Existem dois erros no seu modo de pensar – ele fez uma pausa, continuando a andar em círculos lentamente – primeiro os darkstalkers não agem apenas por instinto. Isso vale apenas para os mais fracos. Tolos ignorantes que pensam _apenas_ em sangue como aquele Bishamon – as palavras saíram com desprezo pelo darksltaker – olhe para Demitri, acha que ele chegou aonde chegou apenas por seguir seus instintos? Ele é inteligente, calculista e paciente... quanto mais nos tornamos fortes acabamos nos tornando assim. Pensamos mais e criamos planos maiores para nossas vidas do que apenas matar, embora isso seja algo essencial e bastante prazeroso para nossa existencia.

Donovan continuou inabalável em seus princípios. Não se deixando ser corrompido pela duvida.

- Talvez, mas no fundo Demitri ainda se deixa levar pelos seus instintos, o que o torna, como eu disse, nada mais que um primata.

O outro riu, uma risada sarcástica.

- Ai que esta seu segundo erro Donovan. Não a nada de errado em seguirmos nossos instintos. Tolo é você que os suprimi. Você acha pecado matar? Não a nada mais natural que o assassinato, isso nos da prazer e por isso jamais deveria ser chamado de pecado. Pelo contrario é o ato mais puro que fazemos. Não a nada mais belo do que contemplarmos a morte e nos deleitarmos com ela.

O monge fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça.

- Tenho pena de você – disse ele rezando uma breve oração – e ao mesmo tempo tenho vergonha de você, pois por mais desprezível que seja faz parte de mim – ele abriu os olhos devagar – eu jamais entenderei suas palavras nem você as minhas. Conversar é inútil.

O outro fez um lento movimento com a cabeça concordando.

- Tem razão, é inútil – em um movimento rápido ele sacou sua espada vermelha – então vamos parar de falar e resolver isso da única forma possível: Lutando.

Donovan olhou para a espada de seu inimigo, mas não esboçou nenhuma movimento para sacar a sua.

- O que foi? – perguntou o outro calmamente – se deseja meu poder o único modo de conseguir é me vencendo – ele o encarou com olhos frios – pegue sua arma, uma luta apenas de espadas, sem invocações. Vamos lutar ate o fim. Ao vencedor o controle do corpo... e ao perdedor a escuridão do inconsciente aonde eu estive todos esses anos... O que me diz Donovan?

O monge sacou a sua arma finalmente. Aceitara o desafio.

- Vamos resolver isso de uma vez por todas – disse o monge – eu irei mandar a sombra que você é de volta a escuridão que é o seu lugar.

- Eu não sou uma sombra. Meu nome é Dee – disse ficando em guarda.

Os dois partiram para o combate. As laminas se chocaram em uma intensa troca de golpes. Donovan logo percebeu a superioridade de seu oponente, Dee era mais rápido e mais forte, porem força não era tudo em uma luta e o monge iria provar que seu equilíbrio e sua técnica iriam triunfar.

Por muito tempo o combate assim ficou. Nenhum dos dois lados conseguiu ferir o outro. O barulho constante de metal se chocando contra metal era o único som que se ouvia naquele mundo escuro.

- No mundo lá fora os darkstalkers sempre triunfaram contra os humanos. O que o faz pensar que nesse nosso mundo interior será diferente? – falou Dee calmamente enquanto prosseguia com seus ataques ritmados e precisos.

- Anita venceu sua própria luta. Eu posso fazer o mesmo – Donovan se adiantou desferindo um golpe diagonal contra Dee. Ele porem desviou a trajetória da lamina com sua espada e contra atacou, causando um corte um pouco abaixo do ombro do monge.

Os dois recuaram. Dee sorriu brevemente e erguendo sua espada contemplou o sangue que a banhava.

- Existe cor mais bela do que o vermelho? – perguntou contemplando a arma – é por isso que minha lamina é vermelha Donovan, ela simboliza o sangue de meus adversários.

Ele ignorou o ferimento, ficou novamente em guarda e partiu para o ataque. Donovan brandiu a espada para mais um ataque, o que aconteceu porem ele jamais poderia ter evitado. A espada de Dee se moveu com uma velocidade surpreendente, era um borrão vermelho de sangue a dançar no ar.

Antes sequer dele conseguir dar um único golpe seu corpo foi cortado quatro vezes por Dee. A velocidade e força dele pareciam ter duplicado de uma hora para a outra. Donovan recuou gravemente ferido, sem acreditar no que acontecera.

- Ohh... acho que peguei pesado demais – disse Dee com uma expressão de arrependimento – foi por causa do seu sangue, sempre me empolgo quando vejo sangue. Acabei esquecendo de me conter.

Donovan caiu de joelhos. _Então ele estava apenas brincando comigo esse tempo todo?_ Sabia que Dee era mais forte, mas jamais imaginou que a diferença entre ambos fosse tão grande.

- Você... – Donovan estava ofegante, se apoiando com a espada.

Dee se aproximou devagar, com passos calmos.

- Porque a surpresa? Você sabia de meu poder. Viu quando eu lutei contra Demitri. Se lembra que ele lhe deu uma surra sem nem se machucar? Bem, eu e ele temos o mesmo nível como você sabe. É obvio que eu poderia acabar com você sem nem mesmo suar – ele olhou seu oponente com desprezo – só me contive no inicio porque não queria que acabasse tão rápido. Afinal eu queria aproveitar bastante.

Donovan se levantou, avançando com tudo em um ataque. Dee se desviou com extrema facilidade e revidou com um potente golpe de espada que produziu um profundo corte e o fez voar dois metros e se chocar violentamente no chão.

- Agora você entende o abismo que nos separa? – perguntou Dee se aproximando. Donovan estava caído no chão, cuspindo sangue. Tentava inutilmente se levantar, mas não tinha forças para isso – eu sou a verdadeira força que você tem. Quando luta você usa apenas uma parte dessa força, mais ou menos a metade, pois tem medo de ser dominado pelo "poder negro" como você mesmo diz – ela quase riu ao dizer aquilo.

Dee se aproximou de Donovan. O monge estava aos seus pés, derrotado. Ergueu a espada para dar o golpe de misericórdia.

- Agora irei me livrar da minha... má influencia.

Ele se preparou para desferir o golpe, mas algo o deteve. Dee gritou. Seu corpo todo tremia. Era como se de repente ele estivesse lutando contra alguma força invisível e imensamente poderosa.

- Saia daqui garota!... Essa luta é minha...! Você... não... pode... me deter! – urrou se contorcendo. Precisava apenas de um golpe para decapitar o monge, mas o poder da menina o impedia. Mesmo ali, naquele mundo interior o poder dela conseguia alcançá-lo.

Donovan aproveitou a chance. Em um movimento rápido cravou sua espada no peito de Dee. Ele olhou incrédulo para o sangue que jorrava de seu peito, não acreditando no que havia ocorrido.

- Não, ela não pode lhe deter, mas nos dois juntos podemos – disse e então fincou a espada mais fundo no corpo de seu oponente.

Dee cuspiu sangue, suas mãos fraquejaram largando sua arma que caiu no chão com um pequeno estorndo.

- Isso não acabou Donovan... – disse com a voz tremula e fraca, mas com uma convicção inabalável - ela pode ter intervindo uma segunda vez... mas cedo ou tarde eu triunfarei... é só... uma questão de tempo... nós dois sabemos disso...!

O corpo de Dee brilhou envolto por uma energia negra e então sumiu, desintegrando-se por completo. Ele havia sido banido para o inconsciente do monge, mais uma vez. Retornando para a solitária escuridão.

Donovan abriu os olhos, voltara a caverna. Anita estava ao seu lado, olhando-o com seus pequenos olhos cheios de preocupação, a mão da garota estava em seu ombro. Ele não precisava que ela disse-se algo, sabia o que havia acontecido. Como antes Anita usara seus poderes para suprir o seu lado darkstalker. Aquele lado que se auto-denominara Dee, e que tinha um poder muito maior do que o dele. Se não fosse pela ajuda dela o monge tinha total certeza que teria sido derrotado.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou ela preocupada. Era incrível como a garota havia mudado. Antes uma pessoa sombria e apática, agora uma garota bondosa e gentil.

- Sim... estou bem Anita. Graças a você.

Ele havia derrotado Dee, por hora. Não havia mais o que fazer naquela caverna. Donovan deveria retornar ao seu trabalho, haviam vários darkstalkers para serem caçados. E ele já tinha alguém em mente para ser sua primeira caça.

O dia em que o portal haveria de se abrir finalmente chegara. Demitri, Diana e Clarissa as últimas sobreviventes dentre todas as crias do vampiro, caminhavam juntos por um pântano sombrio e cinzento. Era dia e como nem Diana nem Clarissa sabiam criar uma barreira que as protegia da luz solar, haviam ido vestidas com longas roupas que cobriam cada centímetro de seus corpos. Usavam luvas de seda e véus negros que lhe protegiam braços e rosto. Daquela forma as duas pareciam estar de luto. Clarissa achava aquilo muito irônico, pois era como se estivessem de luto por Rebecca.

- Se esse portal vai aparecer aonde nos estamos porque temos que ir para cá? – perguntou Clarissa sem esconder seu desconforto enquanto andava com cuidado tentando não sujar seu vestido verde-musgo.

- Estávamos a tempo demais naquela cidade Clarissa. Matamos muitas pessoas, cedo ou tarde um caçador poderia aparecer. Não quero que nada interfira nos meus planos hoje. Temos que ser cautelosos.

Clarissa concordou com um entediado aceno com a cabeça. Sabia que o que seu pai disse fazia sentido, mas ela odiava aquele pântano e não via a hora de sair dali.

Os três continuaram a andar, não falavam muito, também aquele pântano não era exatamente um local que inspirava conversas. O eclipse ainda não havia começado então tudo que os três podiam fazer era esperar.

Depois de um tempo Demitri parou e se sentou encostado em uma arvore seca e sem folhas. O vampiro fechou os olhos e ficou tão imóvel quanto uma pedra. Diana se recostou em outra arvore decrépita e ficou de braços cruzados fitando com a mente distante o céu azul.

Clarissa era a única que estava impaciente com aquilo tudo. Ela ficou a observar o ambiente a seu redor, mas era tudo tão parado e tão morto que mais parecia um retrato pintado em preto e branco por algum artista em uma crise de depressão qualquer.

- Aqui sempre parece noite não acham? – comentou ela pois não agüentava mais ouvir aquele monótono silencio – mesmo agora que é dia e o sol brilha aqui parece estar de noite... tudo parece tão... morto.

- É um pântano filha, se possui-se um clima alegre nós chamaríamos de floresta – ela nem sequer tirou os olhos do céu enquanto falava aquilo. Clarissa desistiu de tentar manter alguma conversa. Todos pareciam querer ficar imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Bem, todos menos ela.

Mais um longo período de silencio se seguiu. Ali não bastava a ausência de animais e o solo pobre e infertil, ate mesmo o vento parecia não existir. Clarissa não sentia a mais sensível das brisas. Aquilo era sufocante.

- Qual será a primeira coisa que fará quando chegar ao makai Demitri? – perguntou Diana ainda fitando o céu.

- Meu desejo é o de desafiar Belial, mas infelizmente serei forçado a unir forças com as outras casas nobres.

- Você se unindo a alguém? – perguntou Clarissa surpresa – é difícil de imaginar isso... no fundo você sempre agiu sozinho.

- Irei apenas usá-los, e eles irão me usar... o jogo do poder consiste em saber como usar os outros Clarissa. Logo você aprendera isso.

_E eu também estou sendo usada?_ Perguntou a si mesma a jovem vampira. Foi com uma estranha mistura de alivio e decepção que ela concluiu que não. Ela era muito fraca para Demitri precisar dela.

Uma grande sombra envolveu-os. Diana que olhava fixamente para o céu esboçou um leve sorriso.

- Começou o eclipse.

Clarissa olhou também. A lua se arrastava preguicosamente encobrindo a luz solar. Era a primeira vez que ela via um eclipse e constatou admirada que era algo lindo de se ver. Havia um ar de misticismo naquela lenta batalha entre luz e trevas. De um certo modo era ate romântico.

Demitri sorriu e começou a liberar uma quantidade gigantesca de energia. Clarissa se afastou surpresa ao sentir o ar se tornar mais pesado e quente.

- Ao makai, finalmente eu voltarei a minha terra natal! – Demitri estava com uma felicidade sinistra.

- Como é lá? – perguntou Diana se postando ao lado do marido – eu imagino que seja lindo, de uma beleza sangrenta. Como um templo para o pecado.

- É um lugar perfeito Diana, simplesmente perfeito – respondeu ele.

Clarissa não tinha uma idéia muito clara de como era o makai. A imagem que vinha a sua cabeça era a clássica idéia que existia no imaginário popular. Um local extremamente quente, com densos rios de larva se espalhando por toda sua extensão. Achava que o lugar deveria er ocupado por uma legião de demônios com rostos deformados, asas de morcego e chifres pontudos.

Como se respondendo ao poder negro de Demitri o portal começou a surgir. A coisa parecia um feto, uma esfera pequena de energia negra que pairava no ar, não maior que uma cabeça humana. Aos poucos porem, ela lutava para ganhar espaço. A energia se retorcia e contorcia como se tivesse vida. Ela foi aumentando gradativamente de tamanho, crescia monstruosa como uma aberração criada por algum cientista louco.

Aquilo também era belo aos olhos de Clarissa. De uma beleza estranha e macabra, mas mesmo assim belo. O portal era apenas uma grade escuridão. Era como a entrada de uma caverna assustadora que exatamente por dar medo se tornava tão sedutora.

Ele então finalmente alcançou seu ápice ficando com cerca de um metro e meio de raio, pairando no ar de forma convidativa. Apenas esperando que eles entrassem.

- Vai durar apenas o tempo do eclipse – explicou Demitri dando um passo a frente para entrar no portal.

Ele porem não deu mais de um passo. Vindos do nada uma rajada de disparos atingiu o vampiro. Demitri recuou com o ataque embora não estivesse realmente ferido. Ele se preparou para atacar o que quer que fosse que o atingira, porem antes que o fizesse uma chuva de disparos muito maior que a primeira o acertou. Demitri foi jogado ao chão e mesmo assim os ataques não cessaram. Centenas de centenas de projeteis o atingiam e levantavam uma grossa nuvem de poeira. Ao final de quase dois minutos o ataque cessou.

Clarissa olhou incrédula para a direção de onde vinham os disparos. O que viu fora uma legião assustadora de anjos de metal. Criaturas de ferro com uma coloração amarelada. Seus braços estavam estendidos, porem deles se prolongavam longos canos de ferro.

Haviam dezenas. As criaturas infestavam o céu e estavam em todas as direções, levitando e com as armas preparadas. Os anjos falaram todos ao mesmo tempo, um coro de vozes metálicas.

- Darkstalkers. Classe: Vampiros. Três alvos. Alvo um, poder baixo, ameaça mínima. Alvo dois, poder baixo ameaça mínima. Alvo três, poder excede os parâmetros aceitáveis. Código de emergência. Iniciando processo de eliminação.

A nuvem de poeira se dissipou. Demitri se ergueu com imponência. O vampiro havia resistido a todos os golpes como se não fossem nada.

- Ninguém ira me atrapalhar neste dia. NINGUEM!

Ele pulou em direção ao portal, porem seus esforços foram novamente em vão. Outra chuva de tiros o arremesou longe. Demitri se ergueu novamente grunhindo de raiva. Os inimigos se aproximavam todos ao mesmo tempo e ele percebeu que seria impossível atravessar sem antes destruir todos.

Clarissa se escondeu atrás de uma arvore e sua mãe fez o mesmo. Era humilhante para elas serem qualificada como "ameaça mínima", mas a verdade é que sabiam que jamais poderiam vencer aquelas estranhas criaturas de metal. Demitri era o único que podia fazer isso.

Muitas das criaturas pousaram no chão para atacar de uma distancia menor. O darkstalker atacou, se movendo e destruindo os oponentes com extrema facilidade. Dois ou três socos e os monstros de metal se desfaziam em pedaços. Apesar do grande diferença de poder Demitri encontrava dificuldades por causa do numero da quantidade de inimigos. As criaturas pareciam não ter fim e a cada um que ele destruía, três apareciam para substituí-lo.

O tempo estava contra o darkstalker. Demitri sabia que logo o eclipse ira terminar e assim todas suas esperanças de voltar ao makai desapareceriam. Ele liberou todo o seu poder, assumindo sua forma de demônio negro.

As criaturas recuaram. Se reagrupando e reorganizando ao se deparar com aquela ameaça ainda maior.

- Poder extremamente elevado. Poder extremamente elevado – repetiam eles com suas vozes de metal – alterando forma de combate. Código de combate 1226, iniciar.

Todos os robôs cessaram seus ataques simultaneamente. Eles lançaram um novo golpe. Feixes de luzes douradas de seus olhos atingiram o vampiro de todas as direções.

Um imenso amontoado de gelo se formou em torno do vampiro. A coisa crescia de forma grotesca e em uma velocidade extremamente rápida. Demitri nem teve tempo de contra-atacar, em apenas meio minuto uma imensa geleira havia se formado ao redor do darkstalker, prendendo-o como numa fortaleza de gelo.

Diana não sabia se seu marido havia sido derrotado ou não por aquele ataque. Ela olhou para o portal, já estava começando a diminuir, logo ele sumiria por completo. _Todos estão ocupados lutando contra Demitri, é minha única chance de entrar!_ pensou ela e então correu.

Ela avançou com toda sua velocidade ignorando os gritos de Clarissa para que voltasse. Um dos monstros de ferro se colocou em sua frente. Ele transformou seu braço em uma espécie de disco com laminas e o lançou na direção dela. Diana foi rápida o suficiente para desviar um pouco da lamina. O golpe que visava sua cabeça arrancara seu braço direito. Ela nem sequer gritou, continuou correndo ignorando a dor.

A vampira pulou por cima da criatura e foi em direção ao portal. Ele estava perto, pairando no ar a apenas um metro dela. Ela sentiu se aproximando tanto do makai que ate podia sentir o seu cheiro, um doce cheiro de sangue e morte.

Faltavam apenas alguns centímetros para que seu sonho se realizasse. Ela entraria finalmente no mundo dos demonios.

Ela repentinamente se sentiu sendo puxada para trás por uma força misteriosa. Seu corpo se grudou ao da criatura de metal e então ela percebeu que ele tinha dois gigantes imas no lugar dos braços.

A criatura que a mantinha bem presa começou a fazer o processo inverso. Em vez de atrair a impulsionou com força contra o chão. Diana deu uma cambalhota no ar e caiu de joelhos em posição de ataque. Seus olhos se tornaram rubros e ela soltou um urro infernal expondo suas perigosas presas.

O urro porem terminou em um grito de dor. O robô a atingiu com uma chuva de tiros. Seu corpo foi perfurado e destroçado como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano.

Diana virou cinzas e se desintegrou antes mesmo de seu corpo tocar o chão.

- Mãe! – Clarissa correu com ódio na direção do monstro que a matará. Seus olhos brilhavam de vermelho e deles vertiam lagrimas de sangue.

A criatura apontou a metralhadora na direção dela, mas Clarissa foi mais rápida. Segurou a arma com as duas mãos e puxou-a com tanta força que arrancou o braço do monstro de ferro fora.

Ele reagiu, transformando o outro braço em um disco com laminas giratórias. Novamente Clarissa se desviou do ataque que antes decepara o braço de sua mãe. Ela golpeou as finas ligações de ferro que mantinham a lamina unida ao corpo do monstro e assim destruiu seu outro braço.

O robô a encarou lançando um raio congelante de seus olhos. Clarissa conhecia aquele truque. Guiada unicamente pelos seus instintos de combate ela se abaixou desviando do raio que acertou o chão criando uma pedra de gelo qualquer.

Ela socou a coisa com força, uma, duas, três vezes. A criatura caiu e ela se pós em cima dela e continuou a socar. O sangue vampirico corria forte em suas veias, ela sentia o poder crescendo e se alastrando pelo seu corpo como uma chama que incendeia tudo ao redor.

Seus golpes se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos ate o ponto de ser impossível de distinguir seus braços. Eles eram apenas vultos que se moviam tão rápidos quanto o som.

- Morra! Morra! Morra! – Disse socando a coisa incansavelmente. Quando sua fúria cessou um pouco e ela conseguiu se acalmar notou que a criatura não passava de um pedaço retorcido e indistinto de metal.

Ela olhou ao redor e constatou surpresa que não havia mais nenhuma daquelas coisas em pé. Todas elas se encontravam no chão, em retalhos. A geleira havia se destruído e Demitri havia libertado.

Quando aquilo havia acontecido? Ela não sabia dizer. Fora possuída pelo ódio e esqueceu tudo em sua volta. Clarissa olhou para o local aonde o portal estava e percebeu que não havia nada mais lá.

Ela então sentiu a dor, sua carne parecia queimar. Percebeu que o véu que usava havia sumido e o sol voltara ao céu. Ela escondeu o rosto inutilmente com as mãos, apenas para senti-las sendo queimadas também.

Então uma longa e reconfortante sombra a envolveu. Era Demitri que voltado a forma humana havia jogado sua capa sobre o corpo dela, e assim a protegido dos raios solares. Clarissa se enrolou na capa, como se ela fosse um manto e agradeceu com um olhar.

- Perdemos essa chance – disse ela triste se levantando devagar – mas tenho certeza que encontraremos outra maneira de irmos ao makai.

O darkstalker estava serio, com um olhar de profunda tristeza. Ela só não sabia dizer se isso era por ter perdido sua chance ou pela morte de Diana.

- Não, não existira mais "nós" Clarissa – disse com uma voz pesada e lenta – eu irei continuar a procurar um meio de ir ao makai. Sozinho.

Clarissa respondeu com um tom insistente de recusa.

- Não! Iremos juntos! Somos uma família!

O darkstalker negou com um movimento com a cabeça.

- Se ficar comigo ira morrer Clarissa. Você não pode viver na minha sombra. Deve procurar seu próprio objetivo. Deve aprender a sobreviver sozinha. Isso a tornara forte.

- Mas eu sou uma recém-criada! – respondeu ela em desespero. Como poderia viver sozinha quando vampiras mais fortes, como sua mãe e suas tias haviam sucumbido?

Demitri a encarou com seus olhos profundos e sérios.

- Sim, mas é minha recém-criada. Você herdou o sangue do vampiro mais poderoso que caminha pela terra. É minha única herdeira e não minto em dizer isso Clarissa, você superou suas tias e ate mesmo sua mãe. No final você era a mais forte, não Diana.

Clarissa não sabia como reagir. Era mesmo tão poderosa assim? Ela não pensava desse modo. Sempre se vira a mais fraca daquela família, superando apenas Davey, mas isso não é nenhum motivo de orgulho certo? Qualquer um superaria uma criança.

- Você derrotou sozinha aquela criatura de metal sem nem sequer se ferir. Matou a criatura que derrotou Diana. Sua mãe não havia nem arranhado aquela coisa.

Isso era verdade mas...

- Eu não sei como fiz aquilo! – protestou – agi sem pensar e quando percebi já estava feito!

Demitri sorriu.

- Me diga Clarissa alguém ensina um cachorro a latir ou um peixe a nadar? – ela respondeu que não, ainda tentando explicar que não havia tido nenhum mérito naquela batalha, que havia sido tudo sorte. Ele continuou – não foi sorte, nem conseqüência de um ataque de raiva. Você fez o que nasceu para fazer Clarissa: Matar.

Ela se calou, ficou pensativa olhando para suas próprias mãos se perguntando se elas haviam sido realmente feitas para aquilo.

- Vampiros são predadores antes de tudo. Esta na nossa natureza. Quando estamos envolvidos pelo calor do combate nossos corpos se movem e nos simplesmente sabemos o que fazer. Técnica e habilidade são necessárias claro. Mas no fundo nós sempre sabemos como nos defender.

Ela continuou pensativa. Pensou em tudo que ele disse. Estaria ela vivendo as sombras dele? Constatou que sim. Sentiu repugnância de si mesma por isso. Amar alguém era uma coisa, mas cada individuo deveria agir pó si mesmo e ter seus próprios objetivos. _Minha mãe talvez não vivesse nas sombras dele_ ela começava a apensar assim. Sempre achou que Diana vivia apenas para estar ao lado de Demitri, mas ao presenciar aquele ultimo momento de vida dela descobriu que não era assim.

Diana não havia nem sequer lutado contra a criatura de ferro. Ela nem tentou golpeá-la. Tudo que fez foi correr em direção ao portal, como um pecador corre para a entrada do céu em desespero. Talvez ela tivesse seus próprios motivos para ir ao makai. Clarissa queria saber que motivos eram esses, mas com Diana morta jamais teria a resposta para essa pergunta.

- Irei construir meu próprio clã Demitri – disse a vampira com um olhar diferente. Ela havia se tornado mais decidida, mais forte. Seu olhar lembrava o da mãe; Carregava em si uma grandiosidade daquela que só os que nasceram para comandar e liderar a tem – não desejo o makai. Desejo governar aqui no mundo dos humanos. Serei a vampira mais forte e mais temida de todos – ela sorriu com malicia – ate mesmo os darkstalkers terão medo de mim.

Demitri devolveu o sorriso de malicia. Os dois não eram mais pai e filha. Agora estavam no mesmo nível. Dois poderosos reis.

- Isso é mais que perfeito Clarissa. Eu governarei o makai e você o mundo humano. Juntos reinaremos sobre tudo! – ele não conteve a felicidade. Perdera Diana, mas em compensação ganhara uma poderosa aliada que superaria em muito as suas expectativas, tinha certeza disso.

Eles se beijaram nos lábios. Clarissa agora uma mulher completa. Uma dama da noite que finalmente desabrochara em uma esplendorosa rosa negra. O beijo foi longo, carregado de erotismo e desejo. Ele apalpou o corpo dela de forma indiscreta. Clarissa fez o mesmo.

E esse beijo foi o adeus dos dois. Demitri saiu do beijo e do abraço que os envolvia e a deixou ali. Seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás, pois sabia que ela faria o mesmo. Um dia em um futuro não muito distante os dois se reencontrariam. Eles brindariam com sangue a conquista de seus reinos e a conclusão de seus objetivos.


	14. O ataque de Phobos

Donovan havia abandonado a escuridão e a umidade da caverna pelo calor e o ar fresco de uma floresta. Anita estava feliz por ver a luz do sol de novo e ate o momento os dois não tinham visto nenhum darkstalker.

- Senti a energia de Demitri se elevar ao ápice – explicou o monge a garota enquanto andavam – não sei ao certo aonde ele esta. Tudo que sei é que estava ao norte.

- Você pode destrui-lo – respondeu ela com um sorriso suave – eu irei ajuda-lo, estou descobrindo a natureza do meu poder. Posso anular o poder dos darkstalkers, existem outras coisas que posso fazer, mas o mais importante é isso.

Ele lhe lançou um breve olhar.

- É um dom raro Anita. Você deve usa-lo bem.

Os dois continuaram a andar conversando pouco. Donovan estava mais forte, sentia que controlava cada vez melhor o poder de Dee. Era uma armadilha ele sabia, quanto mais usava seu poder mais facilitava que Dee o controlasse. Mesmo assim era um risco que ele deveria correr para poder vencer Demitri.

Donovan parou de repente fazendo um sinal para que Anita fizesse o mesmo.

- Darkstalkers? – perguntou a garota abraçando delicadamente a boneca de pano que carregava – eu não senti nada.

- Eu não sinto nada também, não consigo sentir a energia de um darkstalker, mas... tem algo aqui, eu tenho certeza disso.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, olhando ao redor preparados para um ataque vindo das sombras. Donovan sacou sua espada.

E de repente eles surgiram do nada. Vieram do céu e brotando da terra em explosões de fogo. Um batalhão de guerreiros de metal. Donovan lançou sua espada que girou no ar destruindo quatro deles e logo voltando as suas mãos. O numero de inimigos porem era tão grande que aquele ataque mal representou uma baixa a eles.

- Eles não são darksters! – disse Anita assustada ao ver os seres de ferro desturidos no chão – nem sequer estão vivos Donovan. Meus poderes não funcionam neles!

Os monstross e reuniam mais e mais. Uma parte pairava no céu, a outra estava na terra. Todos miraram suas armas para o monge e falaram em uníssono.

- Meio-darkstalker. Poderes excedem os parâmetros aceitáveis. Iniciando processo de eliminação.

- Se esconda Anita, eles estão atrás apenas de mim.

Dito isso ele lançou sua espada novamente. A arma cortou vários robôs, porem muitos outros ainda ficaram de pé para contra-atacar. Donovan se aproximou e desferiu golpes com suas mãos nuas destruindo muitas outras das criaturas de ferro. Anita se escondeu atrás de uma arvore e ficou a observar aflita a luta.

Os robôs dispararam tiros de metralhadora, mas a espada do monge voltou as suas mãos bem a tempo dele poder usa-la para defletir os disparos. Donovan invocou o demônio das chamas que surgiu as suas costas como um expectro guardião. O demônio esmurrou os Phobos derretendo o ferro de seus corpos instantaneamente.

Os Phobos que ainda estavam inteiros atacam com seus membros transformadó-se em esferas de ferro e laminas afiadas. O monge destruía a todos seus oponentes, porem a luta estava se tornando demorada e exaustiva.

Um dos inimigos atacou-o com uma lamina giratória, Donovan desviou apenas um pouco e a lamina causou um grande corte no seu braço. Ignorando a dor ele abateu a criatura com três socos rápidos e certeiros.

Os monstros de metal se reuniram ao redor do monge, haviam ainda quase duas centenas deles. Donovan começando a ficar ofegante, mas mesmo assim ficou em pose de combate.

Os phobos fizeram mira, mas antes que pudessem dispara, uma chuva de laminas atingiram e destruíram meia dúzias deles. Um segundo depois duas mulheres com trajes orientais surgiram se mmovendo velozmente abrindo cmainho por entre os Phobos. Uma delas possuía grandes mãos com garras a qual as usava para desferir golpes fortes e rápidos destruindo os robôs imediatamente. Ela pulava e girava com saltos e mortais enquanto desferia seus golpes.

A outra vestia roupas amarelas e carregava duas espadas. Seus movimentos eram mais elegantes e precisos. Com muita destreza ela cortava todos seus inimigos se movendo como um raio pelo campo de batalha.

- Ora, te salvar já esta virando um habito! – disse uma das moças. A que possuía longos braços e pele azul. Era uma darkstalker – esses pedaços de metal eram demais para você?

Donovan olhou com estranheza para aquela moça. Era uma darkstalker, mas apesar disso parecia estar do seu lado.

- Lei-lei! Lin-lin! – disse Anita correndo ate as duas. Donovan a olhou confuso e ela se apressou em explicar – são amigas. Foram elas que lhe salvaram na luta contra Bishamon.

Lin-lin colocou a mão na cabeça da menina lhe fazendo carinho.

- Anita, vejo que esta diferente, esta mais alegre – falou a sarcedotisa com um sorriso gentil.

Donovan se juntou as duas irmãs. Os Phobos se reuniam ao redor deles. Haviam se recuperado do ataque surpresa e estavam prontos para contra-atacar.

- Obrigado por me ajudarem – disse ele, porem seus olhos estavam fixos em seus inimigos – finalmente eu pude conhece-las.

Lei-lei riu animada.

- Não agradeça ainda monge. É bem provável que nos ainda salvemos sua vida duas ou três vezes durante essa luta.

Lin-lin suspirou. Ela encarou também os inimigos. Analisando-os friamente.

- Perdoe minha irmã Donovan... mas mudando de assunto, essas criaturas. Elas não estão vivas você percebeu isso certo? Não sinto energia nenhuma vindo delas.

- Sim, mas nem por isso as subestime – respondeu o monge.

Lin-lin concordou com um aceno positivo.

- Vimos essas coisas voando pelos céus e a seguimos – explicou ela – me diga porque estão atrás de você? Eles nos atacaram também antes, mas não sabemos os seus objetivos.

- Ei vocês dois parem de conversar! – exclamou Lei-lei irritada. Ela encarava os Phobos com ansiedade – são nossos inimigos pra que saber os objetivos deles?! Eu estou louca por uma luta, e se essas coisas não estão vivas então eu não preciso me conter!

Lin-lin olhou para a irmã e respondeu calmamente.

- E por acaso você se contem em alguma luta irmã? – ela suspirou e então prosseguiu - bem, tenho que concordar com você. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Os phobos mudaram sua posição de ataque. Seus braços se transformaram assumindo a forma de lanças mísseis. Todos miraram para o trio.

Os Phobos dispararam seus mísseis que voaram em direção ao trio. Donovan deu dois passos a frente e invocou o espírito do gelo e das neves. Uma linda moça surgiu, com corpo azul anil. Ela extendeu seu braço lançando uma poderosa rajada de ar frio.

O vento gelado soprava continuamente e congelou todos os mísseis antes de atingirem seus alvos. O ataque foi tão poderoso que também congelou muitos dos Phobos.

Donovan mantinha a invocação. O uso escessivo de poder o fazia gastar muita energia, mas graças aos poderes de Dee que ele dominava cada vez com mais facilidade a exaustão não era tanta.

Ele cessou a invocação, cansado e com a respiração um pouco ofegante. Nesse exato momento as duas irmãs atacaram. Correram lançando uma chuva de laminas destruindo dezenas de inimigos. Quando se aproximaram dos robos Lei-lei dilacerou-os com suas garras e Lin-lin os cortou com suas espadas duplas.

Depois de apenas meio minuto de descanso Donovan também voltou ao combate. O monge lançou sua espada que girava no ar destruindo a todos que ficavam em seu caminho.

Phobos não podiam enfrentar a força dos três caçadores juntos. A batalha mudou radicalmente e em menos de vinte minutos todo o exercito de metal havia sido exterminado.

No final, os três estavam em pe, e ao redos deles estavam aos corpos destruídos dos robôs.

- Será que veem mais? – perguntou Lin-lin que se aproximava do monge.

Donovan olhou para o céu, não viu mais nenhum inimigo se aproximar. Deveriam ter destruído todos.

- Não, acho que os destruímos por completo.

Ela lançou a ele um sauve sorriso, depois olhou para sua irmã. Lei-lei estava em um canto irritada.

- Esses caras não se de nada – disse ela chutando a cabeça de um dos robôs que estava no chão - são apenas numerosos, sera que é muito pedir uma boa luta?

Como se respondendo a sua pergunta a terra começou a tremer violentamente.

- Terremoto? – Perguntou Lin-lin.

Era porem algo muito pior. O chão se rachou na frente deles e então um Phobos surgiu. Era igual a todos os outros com apenas uma pequena diferença: tinha sete metres de altura. O golem gigante de ferro se levantou ate ficar em pé criando uma densa sombra sobre o grupo.

- É disso que eu estou falando! – ecxclamou Lei-lei animada.

Sua irmã porem não compartilhava a mesma empolgação. A aparição do monstro deixou-a preocupada e assustada. Com um movimento rápido ela lançou oito kunais contra ele. As laminas tocaram inofensivamente a grossa camada de ferro que cobria o robô sem nem sequer arranha-la.

Como resposta o Phobos gigante transformou um de seus braços em metralhadora, cada cano era tão grosso para lançar disparos três vezes maiores do que o de uma bala de canhão.

- Corram! – gritou Lin-lin.

Eles fugiram da chuva de balas. Lei-lei lançou algumas shurikens enquanto corria e Donovan arremessou sua espada, ambos os taques porem não surtiram o menor efeito.

O trio correu o mais rápido que pode e se esconderam por trás de uma camada de arvores.

- Nada ultrapassa a armadura dessa coisa... – disse o monge calmo, embora a situação fosse por demais preocupante.

Lei-lei riu. Ela olhou para a irmã em busca de uma solução. Lin-lin sempre tinha as soluções para os problemas, pelo menos fora assim em todos os anos que passaram juntas.

Lin-lin fechou os olhos e ficou pensativa. Depois de incontáveis segundos ela enfim abriu-os e respondeu.

- Um ataque daquela criatura poderia destruir sua própria armadura.

Donovan concorou com um aceno com a cabeça.

- Creio que sim, mas como faremos isso...?

- Deixe isso comigo Donovan – respondeu Lei-lei com um sorriso de triunfo e desafio no rosto – só preciso que me dêem cobertu...

Eles se abaixaram ao mesmo tempo e assim evitaram a morte. Um disco giratório com laminas passou rápido sobre eles rasgando e cortando todas as arvores de uma só vez.

Quando o trio se levantou viram o monstro de ferro apontando sua metralhadora ameaçadoramente para eles.

Os três correram desviando dos tiros. Lin-lin lançou mais kunais mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantariam. Donovan jogou sua espada que dançou no ar ao redor do monstro, desferindo vários golpes em seu corpo, mas sem causar um unico arranhão.

Aquele era todo o tempo que Lei-lei precisava. A darkstalker fincou seu escudo de aço negro no chão e então gritou em desafio.

- Ei venha me atingir sua montanha de ferro!

Phobos fez isso com prazer. Mirou sua metralhadora e disparou contra a darkstalker. Quando o ataque estava próximo Lei-lei bateu com força no escudo. O som produzido foi forte e profundo, a onda sonora não apenas parou o disparo, mas o rebateu de volta contra Phobos.

Um segundo disparo porem atingiu o escudo. O impacto foi tão forte que Lei-lei foi arremessada para trás com violência. Isso salvou a darkstalker pois logo outros disparos atingiram o local aonde ela estava antes. Lei-lei se chocou com violência em uma arvore.

Enquanto isso o disparo refletido atingiu a cabeça de Phobos abrindo uma grande fisura em sua armadura.

O golpe estava longe de ser letal, mas era tudo que Donovan preicsava. O monge lançou sua espada que se fincou na fissura, ele então invocou seu espírito dos trovões usando todo seu poder. A entidade surgiu criando um relâmpago em proporções extremas que rasgou os céus e atingiu exatamente aonde estava a espada. A eletricidade atingiu o interior do corpo de Phobos e se espalhou por ele todo. O gigante estremeceu.

- Vencemos...? – perguntou Lin-lin se aproximando cautelosa.

Lei-lei se levantou com dificuldade, seu corpo estava machucado pela pancada violenta.

- Acho que sim, nem essa coisa é invulnerável.

O monstro de metal se mantinha em pé com dificuldade, parecia que ia tombar a qualquer momento. Phobos porem se recompôs e atacou rapidamente, um de seus braços se transformou em uma esfera de ferro e ele a lançou na direção de Lin-lin.

A caçadora pulou para trás recuando com um mortal. O golpe atingiu o solo criando uma gigante cratera. O impacto foi tão forte que arremesou-a longe, chocando-a contra o chão.

O monstro fez mira com sua metralhadora para exterminar de vez a sarcedotisa. Donovan se adiantou e lançou outro relâmpago. O golpe foi de longe mais fraco que o primeiro, mas foi o suficiente para atordoar o gigante e dar tempo para as irmãs se recuperarem do ataque.

- Vocês duas estão bem...?

- Sim... mas não aguentaremos mais muitos ataques desses... – disse Lin-lin observando o gigante que já começava a se recompor. Ela olhou para a irmã – vamos com tudo Lei-lei. Deixo o resto com você.

O corpo de Lin-lin brilhou em uma energia amarela e se transformou em um ofuda que se grudou na esta da irmã. O poder que a fusão proporcinava revigorou Lei-lei.

- Vamos dar um fim nessa coisa Donovan – disse Lei-lei com o ofuda de sua irmã a emanar poder diretamente para ela - nós duas iremos com tudo que temos, sei que você também deve ter uma carta na manga então se esta esperando uma oportuniade para usa-la eu sugiro que seja agora!

- Certo... vamos com tudo – respondeu ele

Lei-lei acumulou toda sua energia e bateu com força as duas mãos no chão. A terra tremeu e gigantescas laminas negras surgiram do chão, grandes espadas com inscrições mágicas inscritas nelas. O ataque atingiu Phobos em cheio perfurando a armadura do montro e cortando-lhe uma perna separando-a de seu corpo.

O gigante caiu no chão causando um estrondo e um tremor de terra. Donovan aproveitou a oportunidade. Usando sua magia abriu um grande portal de energia em cima da cabeça do robô. Então saindo do portal surgiu uma perna azulada e musculosa, como se pertencente a algum poderoso deus. A perna esmagou a cabeça de Phobos destruindo o robô de uma vez por todas.

Lei-lei assoviou com surpesa e bom humor.

- Acho que isso encerra a luta.

Donovan deu uma ultima olhada para o gigante derrotado. Esperava que ela estivesse mesmo certa e que as lutas por fim acabassem.

Morrigan se dirigiu ate o trono de seu pai. Belial como sempre estava oculto pelas densas cortinas com apenas sua silhueta visível.

- Li os arquivos sobre Phobos. Eles não irão nos incomodar, os objetivos deles são no mundo humano, o makai não os interessa.

- Suas palavras são verdadeiras Morrigan... – soou a voz espectral de seu pai – porem uma verdade limitada... você precisa ver alem dessa visão linear... tudo esta ligado Morrigan, como uma imensa teia, tudo esta ligado... o que acontece no mundo humano afeta o makai... Phobos podem não nos causar um ferimento sequer, mas isso não quer dizer que eles não possar destruir nosso império...

Morrigan suspirou, entendia tudo aquilo. Não era uma darkstalker tola de apenas cem anos. Ela via muito além, não tanto quanto ele claro, mas via além.

- Eu entendo o que diz pai...

- Não – a voz a cortou como uma lamina de gelo – não entende Morrigan... você acha que sabe... a compreensão incompleta é pior que a total ignorância...

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa no mundo Morrigan teria matado apenas por pronunciar aquelas palavras.

- Eu entendo pai, a questão é que a forma como você reage aos fatos é diferente da minha. Sei o que Phobos podem nos fazer a curto e a longo prazo. Sei também que eles podem ser usados a nosso favor.

Por trás da cortina o senhor do makai balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ainda tem muitas coisas que você precisa entender Morrigan... mas por hora você é jovem demais... – sua voz se tornou lenta e pesada. Ele fez uma longa pausa e então continuou – agora porem a algo que você precisa entender...

- E o que seria? – perguntou seriamente.

A voz soou novamente, fraca e gélida. As palavras eram como neblina que rapidamente se dissipava no ar.

- Venha ate mim... adentre pelas cortinas... quando você me ver, entendera.

Morrigan fez o que seu pai pediu. Ela se aproximou do trono de Belial e quando afastou as cortinas viu seu pai, Belial o senhor do makai... ou apenas o que restou dele.

Ele não era mais um darkstalker, o ser que sentava no trono não passava de uma sombra semi-material. Algo um pouco mais solido do que um espírito que parecia fazer um esforço gigantesco apenas para continuar nesse plano.

- Agora você sabe Morrigan... – a voz era fraca e tremula. A forma de Belial tremeluziu, inconstante – eu estou morrendo... depois de todos esses seculos eu estou morrendo...

Ela não podia acreditar no que via. Isso não podia ser verdade. _Como um ser tão poderoso pode estar em um estado tão decrépito?_ A sucubus não conseguia encontrar resposta para essa pergunta.

- Pai... como...?! – uma lagrima fria e solitária escorreu dos seus olhos. Em todo o mundo Belial era a única pessoa que ela havia amado – podemos dar um jeito, podemos cura-lo...!

Mas ela sabia que nada mais poderia salvar Belial. Ele já devia estar morto a muito tempo. O fato de ainda insistir em viver era um milagre. Morrigan sentiu raiva e ódio pela sua incapacidade. Era poderosa o suficiente para destruir todos os seus inimigos, mas não tinha poder para salvar seu único amigo.

- É isso que eu quero que você entenda filha... – a voz foi ficando mais fraca, um sussurro. A mão de Belial foi de encontro ao rosto de Morrigan, mas não a alcançou. Belial era menos que uma sombra – a partir de agora... você é a rainha do makai... cuide... do meu legado...

Então ele sumiu. A sombra se dissolveu e tudo que um dia foi Belial Aensland desapareceu para sempre. O ultimo e mais poderoso dos três grandes nobres havia finalmente sucumbido. A era dos três lordes havia chegado ao seu fim.

Morrigan ainda ficou muito tempo ali parada, em silencio. Por horas as palavras de Belial ecoaram em sua cabeça, mas ele tinha razão. Ela não entendia... havia muitas coisas que ela não entendia...

Os phobos se reuniram em sua antiga base, uma fortaleza de metal que fora construída no subsolo a milhões de anos atrás. As ultimas lutas haviam destruído praticamente todas as suas tropas. Isso porem não importava. Como maquinas eles apenas se focavam em cumprir o objetivo a qual foram programados.

As lutas haviam fornecido uma rica quantidade de dados. Metodicamente Phobos analisava-os um a um.

- Donovan. Meio-darkstalker, habilidades extremamente altas com espada e poderes de invocação. Grande resistência e força física. Grande poder oculto identificado, impossível de medir com precisão o poder total desse ser. Inimigo classificado como Classe A.

- Lei-lei. Darkststalker do tipo demônio, habilidades extremamente altas em armas brancas. Grande velocidade. Inimigo classificado como Classe A.

- Lin-lin. Humana, habilidades extremamente altas em armas brancas. Grande habilidade em magia oriental. Inimigo classificado como Classe A.

A lista se seguia com um grande relato de todos os humanos e darkstalkers ao quais Phobos havia catalogado. Haviam poucos dados sobre a sucubus Morrigan, dado que o contato com a darkstalker ter sido extremamente rápido e suas habilidades não puderem ter sido analisadas com precisão. Phobos porem classificou-a como classe B.

Os dados mais importantes registrados pelo programa de Phobos foram sobre o vampiro Demitri. Seu poder era extremamente alto. O darkstalker havia sido classificado como classe S, a mais alta de todas.

Processando e analisando dados obtidos...

Conclusão: Phobos não possui poder suficiente para destruir os seres mais fortes dessa era.

Programa finalizado com sucesso: Mestre Pyron deve ser contatado.


	15. Pyron

Por incontáveis milênios o planeta Darkflare existiu em um harmônico meio natural de destruição. Os seus habitantes viviam apenas para destruir uns aos outros em incontáveis batalhas. As guerras controlavam o tamanho da população. Darkflare nunca mudava embora seus habitantes estivessem sempre evoluindo.

Naquele planeta a evolução corria. Todas as guerras e batalhas serviam apenas para criar seres mais resistentes e mais fortes. O ciclo se consistia em uma geração matando seus progenitores. A geração mais nova e mais aperfeiçoada destruía a antiga inferior. Assim ela se consagrava no poder.

Logo porem uma nova geração surgia e as guerras recomeçavam. A geração jovem destronava a antiga. Esse era o ciclo, infalível, inquebrável. Pois essa era a ordem natural das coisas. Os milênios passavam e geração após geração os habitantes daquele planeta se fortaleciam, porem sem nunca chegar a perfeição. Aquele grande e alaranjado planeta localizado na galáxia de Zunebar parecia ser o laboratório de algum deus estranho. Era como se o deus procurasse incansavelmente criar uma raça superior. Seu trabalho se arrastava durante as eras.

O destino do planeta estava selado. Ele continuaria naquele eterno ciclo ate o final dos tempos. O deus continuaria seus experimentos, sem nunca obter sucesso... porem... um dia... ele obteve.

Foi na º geração. A evolução cessou, novos descendentes não foram gerados. Era como se o deus, cansado tivesse finalmente desistido de sua obsessão de perfeição. O planeta Darkflare estava então condenado a ruína. Aqueles últimos seres iriam destruir uns aos outros e assim o ciclo terminaria.

Um ser daquela geração porem evoliu por conta própria. Ele alcançou uma força superior a todos os seus irmãos e irmãs. Tão grande era o seu poder que aquela criatura, aquele ser brilhante que irradiava poder, conseguiu, sozinho, destruir a todos os seus parentes.

Ele alcançara o ultimo estagio. Não nascendo como um ser mais poderoso que os demais, mas evoluindo acima de todos os outros. Tal criatura quebrara o circulo do planeta Darkflare. Ele era a obra perfeita do deus macabro. Sim, ele era perfeito. O ser se auto-intitulou Pyron, o fim da evolução, o conhecedor de todos os segredos, o centro do universo.

Pyron tinha o corpo constituído de pura energia, era um ser brilhante como uma estrela, possuía uma cor alaranjada e dois chifres. Ele não precisava se alimentar, ele não precisava nem sequer respirar. Isso porque Pyron era um deus.

Como um deus Pyron viajou pelas galáxias, desbravou planetas, aprendeu sozinho a dominar todas as artes de conhecimento. Ele tinha tudo, e por ter tudo, ele não tinha nada.

Pyron sentia um imenso vazio, descobriu que esse vazio era fome. Ele não ansiava por comida, mas sim por combates. O deus se sentia completamente vivo quando lutava. Queria encontrar inimigos mais fortes e poderosos, inimigos dignos de enfrentá-lo, nada como seus tolos irmãos e irmãs. Queria algo forte!

Para saciar esse desejo o deus viajou pelas galáxias. A cada planeta aonde chegava ele desafiava seus habitantes. Lutava com seus melhores guerreiros e heróis, e após vencê-los destruía o planeta como punição.

O universo porem era vasto e o seu trabalho era incansável e interminável. Para ajudá-lo o deus criou seus servos. Forjados de metal e dotados de inteligência ele construiu Phobos, o ser mais perfeito, depois dele claro.

Phobos eram seus servos. Quando o deus visitava um planeta sem vida ele lá os deixava. Ordenava a Phobos que vigiassem aquele lugar, que estudassem os seus habitantes e, quando estes alcançassem um alto grau de poder, Phobos deveriam testá-los. Se fossem poderosos o suficiente eles poderiam saciar a fome do deus por combates. Para isso e apenas para isso Phobos existia.

Um dia enquanto viajava por uma galáxia chamada vialacta. Pyron encontrou um pequeno e frágil planeta. Era o quarto de sua constelação. Seu solo era quente e seu céu repleto de gases. A temperatura nele era tão alta que a água em estado liquido não existia.

Para o deus aquele planeta era como um pequeno feto. Uma coisa que ainda precisava amadurecer. Fraca e pequenina é verdade, mas possuidora de um grande potencial.

Pyron achou que ele merecia ser observado. Mandou que Phobos nele se fixa-se. Eles deveriam observá-lo e caso um dia aquele planeta gerasse seres extremamente poderosos eles deveriam chamá-lo.

O deus então abandonou o planeta e continuou sua eterna viajem. Por milhares de anos não recebeu uma noticia sequer daquele planeta ao qual havia nomeado como Terra.

Um dia porem Phobos o contatou...

Pyron estava em uma galáxia distante, viajando mais rápido do que os cometas quando ouviu o sinal de Phobos. Um holograma se formou a sua frente, e a imagem do robo surgiu.

- Mestre pyron. O programa foi concluído com sucesso. Seres com um poder de grande magnitude vivem na terra.

Pyron sorriu. Finalmente depois de tanto tempo ele iria experimentar o calor de uma grande batalha. Era hora de voltar aquele pequeno planeta. E começar a destruir seus maiores guerreiros.


	16. Sasquatch o darkstalker do gelo

Pyron decidiu ir primeiro as frias terras do Canáda. Lá, em uma região gélida e isolada vivia um dos darkstalkers a qual Phobos lhe informara. Sasquatch era seu nome. Da raça Yeti, um monstro de classe B. Pyron pousou naquele local desolado. Quando seus pés tocaram na neve ela derreteu devido ao calor que seu corpo emanava.

O deus andou um pouco e logo avistou seu oponente. Uma criatura de forma arredondada. Seus membros eram grandes, desproporcionais, grossos e imensamente musculosos. Sasquatch possuía uma espessa pelugem branca que o protegia do frio daquela região. Seus olhos eram dois pequenos rubis vermelhos, tão pequenos que pareciam perdidos naquele corpo grande e peludo. A boca era muito grande, capaz de engolir com facilidade um humano. Quando o monstro avistou Pyron, abriu-a de forma a expor seus dentes gigantescos que se pareciam com estalactites e estalagmites de gelo.

- Phobos disse que você era poderoso – falou o deus se aproximando do darkstalker – prove-me que ele não estava enganado.

O monstro rugiu com uma ferocidade tal que ate o gelo rachou. Pyron porem não demosntrou nenhum sinal de medo. Ficou parado e esperou que seu oponente atacasse.

Sasquatch avançou com um soco potente e certeiro em Pyron. O deus foi arremessado com o impacto do golpe, mas nem sequer caiu no chão. Ele riu com arrogância.

- Isso é tudo que pode fazer? Esse é o limite do poder de vocês darkstalkers?

O monstro rugiu e avançou novamente. Atacou seu oponente com uma seqüência de golpes, porem Pyron desviava ou defendia deles. Logo porem ele se cansou daquela briga patética. O deus revidou com um muro no meio do rosto de Sasquatch, fazendo-o voar e se chocar contra uma parede gelo.

Aquela luta estava se mostrando uma decepção. Pyron havia ficado ansioso pelo combate quando Phobos lhe falara sobre o poder dos seres daquele planeta. O que ele constatava porem era que aquelas criaturas chamadas darkstalkers eram fracas, pateticamente fracas.

Sasquatch se levantou furioso. Ele atacou novamente. O deus porem era feito de pura energia. Possuía então habilidades que nenhum outro ser tinha, era capaz de se desmaterializar e mudar de forma.

Assumiu uma forma que lembrava um tentáculo de energia. Ele enrolou o pé de Sasquatch e o bateu com força contra o chão de gelo. O monstro gritou de dor, mas Pyron não teve pena, continuou a batê-lo com violência no chão indo da direita a esquerda em um movimento repetitivo e brutal.

A força de seus golpes foi tanta que o gelo quebrou em um dos ataques e assim Pyron jogou o monstro no fundo do oceano gelado. O deus estava furioso, aquela criatura fora uma completa perda de tempo. Será que era muito desejar um combate a sua altura? Sera que seria seu carma vagar de planeta em planeta em busca de ao menos um combate decente?

Ele deu as costas a cratera que havia se formado gelo e se preparou para sair daquele lugar. Phobos havia lhe informado de outros darkstalkers poderosos. Esperava que diferentes desse, eles possuíssem algum nível.

Um barulho repentino de gelo se quebrando fez com que o deus se voltasse para trás. Era a criatura que havia emergido furiosa das águas geladas. Pyron olhou-a e riu de sua estupidez.

- Deveria ter continuada escondida de baixo d água. Assim pelo menos viveria!

Sasquatch abriu a boca e dela lançou uma poderosa rajada de energia branca. O golpe atingiu Pyron aprisionando-o em um casulo de gelo.

O darksltaker das neves respirou ofegante, o que o fazia sair uma pequena nuvem de fumaça branca de sua boca. Estava muito ferido e o ultimo ataque lhe consumira grande quantidade de energia. Era uma criatura de mentalidade primitiva. Sua forma de pensar era igual a dos animais, a única diferença fundamental entre ele e os animais era o poder imenso que Sasquatch possuía. Afinal ele era um darkstalker.

Mesmo com sua mentalidade simplória ele possuía algum raciocínio. Sabia que se seu oponente ficasse ali o gelo que o prendia poderia derreter cedo ou tarde. Sasquatch se aproximou do casulo de gelo. Iria jogá-lo no mar e assim se livrar de seu inimigo para sempre.

Antes que pudesse encostar em seu inimigo o gelo repentinamente se quebrou um mil pedaços. Pyron surgiu com sua forma luminosa e imponente.

- Aproveitou o seu curto momento de vitoria ser inferior? – ele abriu um largo e vitorioso sorriso. Sasquatch tentou agarrá-lo com seus musculosos braços. Pyron porem fora mais rápido e desferiu um murro no rosto do monstro, quebrando-lhe dois dentes.

Aquele golpe pois fim a resistência do darkstalker que caiu derrotado no chão. Seu sangue vermelho maculou a neve branca. Pyron poderia deixa-lo ali, mas uma criatura daquelas não merecia viver. Fracs nunca mereciam viver.

Pyron estendeu as mãos para o céu criando uma grande esfera de fogo entre elas. Ele acumulou muita energia e enfim a lançou ocntra seu oponente indefeso. Quando o golpe atingiu Sasquatch uma grande explosão se fez. O deus deu uma ultima olhada no corpo em sua frente, a criatura não se mechia nem respirava. Ela estava morta.

Pyron deu as costas ao cadáver e foi em busca de seu próximo alvo. Ele tinha fome e precisava sacia-la.

Donovan, Anita, Lei-lei e Lin-lin se reuniram ao redor de uma fogueira. O grupo discutia seriamente.

- Aquelas criaturas de ferro – disse Lin-lin fitando o fogo -... não eram nossos reais inimigos.

Donovan estava sentado de pernas cruzadas na grama e Anita se encostava nele timidamente.

- Não, o verdadeiro mal é Demitri. É ele quem eu devo destuir – disse o monge com convicção.

- Demitri? Quem é esse? – indagou Lei-lei com interesse – espero que seja mesmo forte e não tenha apenas pose.

- Demitri é um vampiro – explicou o monge – um tão poderoso que conseguiu um meio de se proteger da luz solar.

Lei-lei sorriu admirada, mas sua irmã apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça e disse.

- Vampiros são criaturas da noite e das trevas. O perigo que vejo vêem da luz, ou melhor ele é a luz... não sei muito sobre esse ser alem disso... tudo que sei porem é que é algo antigo e que vêem de muito longe.

Ela ficou a fitar as chamas como se pudesse ver o futuro nelas. Lin-lin ficou com um olhar vago e distante como se estivesse em transe.

- Você vé? – perguntou Anita curiosa – você pode ver o futuro?

Lin-lin despertou de seu transe e sorriu de forma carinhosa para a garota.

- Não vejo o futuro Anita, mas eu tenho poderes mágicos – ela olhou discretamente para Lei-lei – minha irmã também tem, mas os dons mágicos são mais fortes em mim.

Lei-lei riu animada.

- E os dons físicos foram mais fortes em mim – ela piscou um olho – fiquei com as melhores qualidades!

- Você falou de um ser de luz Lin-lin – disse o monge retornando seriamente ao assunto – tem certeza que esse ser é nosso inimigo? Visões são subjetivas, as coisas não são sempre claras nelas. Talvez você tenha as interpretado errado.

Lin-lin olhou novamente para o fogo, sua expressão se tornou sombria e preocupada.

- Sei disso monge. Minhas visões são confusas... mas tem apenas uma coisa que vejo claramente nelas. Vejo que essa luz é maligna e destrutiva – ela encarou o monge seriamente – essa luz não vira para acabar com a escuridão Donovan, ela destruira tudo que existe.


	17. Rikuo o senhor das águas

Ele vivia nas densas e ensolaradas terras do Amazonas na America do sul. Seu nome era Rikuo e ele era ate aonde sabia o ultimo homem-peixe, pelo menos ali no mundo humano.

Rikuo tinha a pele esverdeada, lisa e estava quase sempre úmida. Como um darkstalker marinho precisava da água para viver, embora pudesse passar longos interva-los de tempo fora dela.

Em sua vida naquela linda e isolada floresta Rikuo nutria apenas um único sonho, o de refazer sua espécie. Ele queria filhos, muitos deles, desejava que sua raça se espalha-se pelos quatro cantos do mundo.

Podia parecer impossível, mas o darkstalker acreditava que seu sonho podia se tornar realidade. Ele não conhecera seus pais, não teve ninguém que lhe falasse de sua espécie, então procurou as respostas sozinho. Ao longo dos anos Rikuo aprendeu e desenvolveu suas habilidades. Descobriu poder liberar ondas sônoras, gases venenosos. Ele ate mesmo podia controlar as águas criando grandiosas tsunamis.

Não sabia sobre a reprodução de sua espécie, mas por anos observou outras criaturas marinhas. Os peixes que eram os seres mais semelhantes a ele podiam gerar uma centena de descendentes de uma vez. Por analogia ele poderia fazer o mesmo certo?

Tudo que ele precisava era uma parceira. Rikuo ansaiva em encontrar uma, e já a havia procurado por todas as distantes águas. Suas buscas porem foram todas infrutíferas. Não encontrara nenhuma fêmea de sua espécie, não encontrara nem sequer pistas de que outros como ele ainda existiam. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo só naquele mundo. Muitas vezes ele pensava nisso. Esse pensamento o enchia de desespero e tristeza.

Era dia e Rikuo mergulhava pelas águas profundas quando uma forte luz chamou sua atenção. Olhou para cima e viu uma grande luminosidade vinda da superfície. Aquilo era estranho, nem o sol brilhava tanto assim e ele era a maior fonte de luz que existia.

O homem-peixe nadou ate a superfície e ao emergir ficou com a parte superior do corpo fora d´agua. Ele viu uma majestosa criatura a flutuar dois metros acima dele. O ser era feito de pura energia e irradiava luz. Rikuo sentiu o calor que vinha de seu corpo esquentando sua pele.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o darkstalker.

A criatura o olhou de cima para baixo com um ar de superioridade e arrogância.

- Eu sou Pyron – disse a criatura luminosa – eu sou deus, e você darkstalker, deve alimentar e saciar minha fome... minha incontrolável fome por batalhas.

Rikuo pulou com habilidade pousando na beira do lago. Não gostava daquela figura, sendo ele um deus ou não.

- Não acredito em deuses! – respondeu apontando para Pyron – se existisse um deus ele teria ouvido meu apelo e me dado uma parceira. Alguem para eu formar uma família e perpetuar minha espécie!

Pyron ouviu aquelas palavras com desprezo e desinteresse.

- Você é fraco – disse ele – o universo não precisa de fracos. Como um deus eu atenderei aos apelos _do universo_ e destruirei você!

Ele avançou atacando o darkstalker. Rikuo também partiu para o ataque, mas seu poder era imensamente menor. Pyron o esmurrou com golpes violentos Ele desferia socos e chutes no corpo do darkstalker que mal conseguia reagir. O que acontecia nem sequer podia ser chamado de luta, era um massacre.

- Fraco! Você é fraco! – esbravejou Pyron esmurrando seu adversário que apenas gemia e sangrava – é assim que presenteia o seu deus? Com sua fraqueza e imcompetencia!?

Pyron derrubou seu oponente com um soco no rosto. Rikuo caiu no chão quase insconsciente, o darkstalker mal podia se levantar. Pyron estava furioso, havia sido convocado por Phobos para cuidar de vermes como aqueles? Eram esses os adversários que estavam ao seu nível?! Que enorme erro de calculo eles cometeram!

Em um ato de puro ódio ele lançou uma esfera de fogo, um pequeno cometa que atingiu o darkstaler humilhando-o e massacrando-o ainda mais.

- Você me desonra apenas por respirar – Pyron se aproximou de seu inimigo e pisou com violência em seu rosto – Se levante! Mostre que é mais! Mostre-me que é mais do que apenas um verme rastejante e se me der um combate digno lhe darei uma morte honrossa!

Rikuo cuspiu sangue. Estava quase morto, seu corpo estava cheio de feridas e queimaduras. O braço esquerdo do darkstalker havia quebrado.

- Você... não é... um deus!

Unindo todas suas forças o ele se levantou. Pyron apenas riu da insistência daquele ser patético.

Rikuo concentrou suas ultimas forças, iria destruir aquele monstro de uma vez por todas. Ele precisava fazer isso, não apenas para sobreviver, mas para proteger a todos os seres vivos. Aquele monstro precisava ser detido.

Como um darkstalker da água Rikuo podia manipular esse elemento. Foi usando este poder que ele criou uma grande onda usando toda a água da lagoa e a lançando contra seu oponente.

Pyron foi aringido pela onda que varreu e inundou toda a floresta. Quando o ataque cessou porem não havia sinal do deus. Nada alem de água e arvores. Ele teria morrido? Era de energia pura, poderia ter se "pagado" teria acontecido isso? Rikuo queria acreditar que sim.

- Esse é todo seu poder darkstalker?

Rikuo se virou e viu Pyron em pé de braços cruzados atrás dele. _Como era possível?_ Pensou Rikuo. Por mais rápido que fosse ele não podia ter se movido tão rápido assim. Seria ele _mesmo_ um deus?!

Rikuo estava exausto. O ataque consumira todas as suas energias e ate ficar em pé lhe era um grande esforço. Ele não pode fazer nada quando Pyron lhe desferiu o golpe final. Um soco que atravessou seu peito e destrui-lhe o coração.

Ele caiu no chão e a escuridão da morte o abraçou e o envolveu para sempre.


	18. Victor Von Gerdenheim

Victor era uma criatura horrenda embora possui-se um bom coração. Seu corpo era de coloração cinza, e ele era grande e musculoso. Uma massa disforme de carne, construída a partir de cadáveres humanos. Victor von Gerdenheim como era seu verdadeiro nome não era um dakstalker. Mas as pessoas o tratavam como tal.

A criatura como assim era chamada pelos aldeões que o temiam, vivia no grande e vazio castelo de seu criador. Victor havia sido criado por um cientista visionário, um gênio louco a qual ele chamava apenas de professor.

O professor havia "quebrado" a alguns anos e sem saber conserta-lo Victor o levou ate um vilarejo humano, acreditava que ali haveria alguem que pudesse conserta-lo. As pessoas porem reagiram com hostilidade chamando-o de "assassino" e jogando pedras nele.

Por isso Victor havia escolhido a solidão. As pessoas sempre o tratavam com agressividade julgando-o apenas por sua aparência monstruosa. Ele então passava os seus dias isolado no castelo de seu criador. Não fazia nada em especial, apenas andava pelos corredores sombrios e silenciosos.

Apesar da aparência grotesca Victor era um ser inofensivo e gentil. Uma criatura inoscente, pois quase nada conhecia do mundo lá fora. Tudo que sabia sobre o mundo era que as pessoas era hostis e más, e era melhor ficar longe delas.

Em uma noite de inosonia Victor havia se recolhido ao térreo do imenso castelo. Ele adorava aquele lugar, sempre ia para lá quando precisava pensar. Ficava horas a fio observando as estrelas distantas e se perguntando quem de fato ele era e qual o sentido de sua existencia. As pessoas o chamvam de "aberração da natureza" e de "não natural" ouvir aquilo fez ele sentir uma dor profunda no peito esquerdo. O professor porem havia lhe dito que aquelas pessoas todas estavam erradas e que ele era uma boa pessoa. Victor não compreendia aquilo, mas se seu criador havia dito então era verdade. Ele nunca mentia.

Naquela noite enquanto observava as estelas Victor viu uma estrela maior e mais luminosa que as outras se aproximando do castelo com uma velocidade impressionante.

Victor sorriu animado. Seu criador havia a muito tempo lhe falado sobre aquelas estrelas. Eram estrelas cadentes e se a pessoa fizesse um desejo quando visse uma, ele se tornaria realidade.

Ele fez seu desejo em silencio. A estrela se aproximou e pousou no térreo do castelo. Victor viu que na verdade a estrela era uma criatura. Um ser brilhante que emanava uma luz tão forte que parecia ter o poder de transformar a noite em dia apenas com sua chegada.

- Quem é você? É uma estela cadente? – perguntou com inoscencia e admiração.

A criatura levitava de braços cruzados. Olhava-a de uma forma que Victor não compreendia, não era como o olhar de medo e raiva que os aldeões lhe davam... Victor não entendia aquele olhar, era a primeira vez que o via.

- Eu sou Pyron. E você criatura insiginificante quem é? Phobos não conseguiu classifica-lo, não é huamno, não é darkstalker...

Victor coçou a cabeça confuso. Não conseguia pensar nessas perguntas estranhas. Elas sempre o davam dor de cabeça e ele nunca encontrava a resposta para elas. Ele respondeu humildemente.

- Não sei... talvez meu criador saiba. Eu queria que ele me disse-se, mas ele quebrou e não fala mais nada... – falou descontente. Já havia feito de tudo para tentar concserta-lo. Tudo em vão. Agora o professor não passava de um monte de ossos velhos.

Pyron o fitou com repugnância.

- Esta dizendo que foi criado por alguem desse mundo? Você é uma aberração e seu criador e um tolo desprezível. Ambos não merecem existir.

Victor ergueu os braços com a raiva queimando-lhe por dentro.

- O professor não é tolo! Ele é bondoso e gentil!

Pyron estava com ódio apenas por conhecer um ser tão patético e indgino de existir. Ele não achava que a criatura a sua frente merecese morrer em suas mãos, mas nutria tanto desprezo por ela que o mataria apenas para livrar o mundo da sua presença.

Querendo acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas Pyron lançou uma grande esfera de fogo no monstro e derrubando-o no chão. Victor se levantou de imediato e partiu para cima de seu inimigo.

Antes de ser atingido Pyron se envolveu em uma esfera de luz e então sumiu. Reapareceu as costas da criatura desferindo um soco em suas costelas seguido por um segundo em suas costas.

- Esse é todo seu poder? Este planeta esta me revelando criaturas cada uma mais patética que a outra! – rugiu ele com raiva.

- Lutar é errado...! – Victor retrucou se levantando com dificuldade - o professor disse que quem luta é mal!

Pyron riu da estupidez daquele ser.

- A luta é o caminho para a evolução! Os fortes lutam para se sobrepor aos fracos! Essa é a ordem natural das coisas! Criaturas ignorantes como você jamais entenderiam isso!

- Não! Todos somos iguais! Ninguém deve ser sobrepor a ninguém!

Pyron explodiu de ódio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Seu corpo se iluminou ainda mais emanando uma luz tão forte que podia cegar.

- ESTA DIZENDO QUE UM DEUS COMO EU DEVE SE IGUALAR A LIXO COMO VOCÊ?

Pyron avançou com todas as suas forças. Ele atacou Victor com tanta violência e brutalidade que foi impossível para ele se defender. O deus desferiu uma sequencia de socos e chutes que quebraram quase todos os ossos de seu oponente.

Victor tinha força, mas lhe faltava experiência. A luta era extremamente desigual, ele ate conseguiu resistir por algum tempo, mas Pyron tinha a vantagem clara e o resultado era inevitável.

Pyron resolveu acabar com aquilo logo. Abriu a mão e criou pequenos pontos de luz que flutuavam na palma de são mão. As luzes levitaram e foram na direção de Victor. Qundo se aproximaram demais dele elas se expnadiram criando varias explosões sucessivas. Aquele era o mais poderoso ataque dele e Victor jamais poderia resistir a ele.

Quando as explosões cessaram o cadáver de Victor jazia inerte no chão. _Decpcionante, esse planeta é decepcionante_ pensou o deus. Aquelas lutas so estavam o fazendo perder tempo. Era hora dele destruir a todos os seres insignificantes dali. O tempo de um deus era valioso, e aquelas criaturas patéticos estavam o forçando a gasta-lo.

- Senhorita Morrigan você não pode fazer isso! – Gek a seguia de um lado para o outro repetindo a mesma coisa com aquela sua voz irritante.

Morrigan caminhava pelos corredores do castelo decidida. Sua decisão já havia sido tomada e nem mesmo que Belial revivesse e a ordenasse para que mudasse de idéia, ela o faria.

- Ir ao mundo dos humanos é uma atitude por demais irresponsável senhorita Morrigan! – continuou ele – as outras famílias nobres logo saberão da morte de Belial, se é que já não sabem!

- Eles vivem se escondendo nas sombras como ratos, provavelmente já sabem... – respondeu ela sem dar a menor atenção as palavras de seu servo.

- Exatamente! – exclamou ele berrando nervoso – se a senhorita sair agora estará dando a eles a opotunidade que tanto esperaram para derrubar a casa Aensland!

_É eu sei, não esperaria menos daquele bando de nobres covardes e traiçoeiros_ pensou ela.

- Bem, eles sempre planejaram isso não? Vamos dar aqueles velhos maquivelicos o que tanto desejam – ela sorriu levemente – mais importante que isso. Temos recebido varias noticias do mundo humano. Os darkstalkers falam que uma criatura esta exterminado todos nos. Dizem que é um ser feito de luz e energia. Meu pai me falou sobre elw. Estava tentando me avisar do perigo.

- Perigo para o mundo dos humanos! – gritou Gek já alem do seu limite de nervosismo – você é a soberana do makai senhorita Morrigan! É com o mundo dos demônios que deve se preocupar! Você precisa ficar aqui e manter a ordem. Logo as disputas recomeçaram. Os outros nobres tramam contra nossa casa, é preciso que você os enfrente. Eles são o nosso real perigo.

Morrigan se virou e encarou furiosa o darkstalker, Gek recuou amendrontado, embora tentasse manter uma expressão firme e decidida no rosto.

- "Não veja as coisas de forma linear" foi o que meu pai disse e estou seguindo suas palavras. Aquela criatura que esta desafiando darkstalkers no mundo humano. Acha que ira parar por ai? Ela tem sede de lutas, ira procurar nos confins do universo por inimigos mais fortes e um dia ela chegara ao makai – ela encarou Gek com um olhar firme e ameaçador – não deixarei que ele ouse colocar os pés nos meus domínios, irei destrui-lo antes disso. Irei destrui-lo enquanto esta no mundo humano.

Gek balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma frenética. Ele suava e tremia, toda aquela discussão parecia demais para ele. Mesmo assim continuava teimoso em defender seu ponto de vista.

- Se e quando ele vier, nos o enfrentaremos! Tudo a seu tempo senhorita Morrigan se concentre na ameaça presente e não em uma que pode vir a daqui a cem ou ate em um mil anos!

Ela riu com desdém. Virou a cabeça em um movimento brusco fazendo seus lindos cabelos verdes se moverem de forma sensual.

- Se e quando ele vier – disse repetindo com ênfase as palavras dele – não teremos que enfrentar apenas ele. As casas nobres irão se aliar aquela criatura ou então ficarão apenas esperando que ela me destrua – ela pensou um pouco – é bem provável que façam isso mesmo. Não passam de uns covardes que sempre ansiaram nos tirar do poder, mas nunca tiveram coragem de faze-lo. Sinceramente, não sei porque meu pai não acabou com eles da mesma forma que fez com Demitri.

- Seu pai era um governante sábio! – gritou Gek, ele já estava vermelho de tão alterado – as casas nobres tem influencia e poder e destrui-las seria mostrar a todos no makai que a casa Aensland não passa de uma corte de tiranos! Eu lhe ordeno senhorita Morrigan fique aq...

Ele se calou de imediato quando um tentáculo com a ponta laminada passou raspando pelo seu rosto e se cravou no chão. Morrigan o encarou com olhos de uma ferocidade fria. Lentamente ela recolheu o tentáculo que era uma ramificação de sua asa direita.

- Eu sou a rainha do makai, eu não recebo ordens Gek, eu ordeno – ela deu as costas ao darkstalker que tremia de pavor – posso cuidar dos nobres quando eu voltar, na verdade isso vai ser bom, eles verão que Morrigan Aensland não é tão clemente com seus inimigos quanto Belial foi.

E dito isso ela saiu deixando o darkstalker só. Morrigan iria proteger o makai e se para isso tivesse que deixar que a casa Aensland caísse que assim fosse. Poderia reconstruir seu poder depois, sim faria isso e iria reconstuir o makai a sua maneira.

Mas esse não era o único motivo para que ela fosse ao mundo humano. No fundo Morrigan também desejava lutar contra aquela criatura. A sede de lutas e de combates era uma característica que ambos compartilhavam.


	19. Confronto de gigantes

- Ele esta vindo – disse Lin-lin se levantando – o ser de luz. Ele esta vindo ate nos.

Donovan também havia sentido aquele imenso poder se aproximando. Era difícil de acreditar, mas aquela criatura tinha mais poder que qualquer inimigo que ele já enfrenta-ra. Ate mesmo Demitri.

- Fuja daqui Anita. A uma cidade a leste, vá ate la e espere ate que eu volte. – disse ele.

Ela o olhou como medo, não queria ficar longe, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que se ficasse ali apenas atrapalharia a todos.

- Eu irei, mas apenas se você me prometer que ira voltar para mim Donovan... – disse olhando-o com suplica. Não queria perde-lo, havia demorado muito para se abrir para alguem, o mundo seria cruel demais se o lhe tirasse Donovan.

- Eu prometo – respondeu o monge com seu olhar sereno.

Aquilo a deixou aliviada. Ela respirou fundo criando coragem e então partiu correndo sozinha pela floresta destroçada pela luta contra Phobos. Quando a menina já havia sumido da vista Lin-lin perguntou de forma educada e sutil.

- Tem certeza? Eu entendo que é perigoso para ela ficar aqui, mas fico preocupada em pensar nela viajando sozinha ate uma cidade que esta a dias de caminhada. Anita é apenas uma criança...

- Ela é forte... mais forte que aparenta... – respondeu ele.

Lin-lin ficou a observa-lo com um olhar de reprovação, era discreto, mas seus olhos deixavam claro que não estava satisfeita com aquilo.

- Não acho esse o melhor jeito de resolvermos esse problema, não acho mesmo... Mas você esta cuidando dela, cabe a você a decisão, não a mim. Vou entende-la embora não a aceite.

- Esta vindo – disse Lei-lei ansiosa apontando para o céu.

Donovan e Lin-lin deixaram a conversa de lado e também olharam. Já era possível ver a coisa se aproximando. De longe parecia um cometa brilhante que rasgava o céu. A energia que vinha daquela esfera luminosa era hostil e extremamente forte.

O cometa se chocou no chão apenas alguns metros deles. A luminosidade cessou e uma figura forte com dois chifres estava de joelhos no chão. Ela se levantou devagar, seu corpo era envolto em energia, não, era feito de energia. A criatura fitou os três com olhos ganaciosos.

- Vocês estão entre os seres mais fortes desse planeta – disse com um olhar superior para eles – lutem comigo, venham todos de uma vez. Eu não me importo. Assim sera mais interessante.

Donovan sacou sua espada, mas antes que pudesse atacar a criatura Lin-lin fez um gesto pedindo para que parasse.

- Primeiro eu queria perguntar uma coisa a ele Donovan.

Donovan assentiu. Pyron sorriu orgulhoso.

- Pergunte o que quiser humana, eu sou Pyron, um deus. Sei de tudo que se possa saber. Não a nenhuma pergunta que eu não saiba a resposta.

Lin-lin sorriu de forma simpática.

- Otimo, minha pergunta é bem simples e se você é mesmo um deus não terá dificuldades em responde-la.

Pyron abriu os braços criando uma pequena esfera de fogo entre elas. A esfera brilhava com intensidade e suas chamas pareciam estar em perfeita harmonia.

- Isto humana é o que vocês chamam de sol. É uma estrela e existem milhoes delas em todo o universo. Eu posso cria-la sem a menor dificuldade. Conheço a materia ate em seus níveis microcospicos. Eu posso ver os átomos que formam a terra a nosso redor, suas roupas e ate mesmo seus corpos. Eu posso ver ate mesmo as pequenas partículas que giram ao redor desses átomos – ele encarou Lin-lin com um olhar onipotente – você entende do que falo moça? Creio que não, seus conhecimentos são por demais primitivos. Uma tola como você não sabe nada sobre a genética, sobre como os átomos se unem e formam novas moléculas. Comparado a mim você não passa de uma criança – ele a olhou com desdém – então faça sua pergunta, e a terá respondida se eu achar que merece uma resposta claro.

Ela assentiu e perguntou de forma calma e educada.

- Então me responda. Como você pretende preencher esse vazio que sente dentre de você? Com lutas? É por isso que massacra a todos ao seu redor? Sei que você é vazio por dentro, sinto isso apenas olhando para você – ela fez uma pausa – posso ter conhecimentos primitivos como diz, mas acho que um deus deve ser completo em tudo. Como explica então que precise encontrar nas lutas o que lhe faz sentir inteiro...? E mais... acredita mesmo que ira preencher esse vazio lutando? Me perdooe o meu atravimento "deus", mas tenho que lhe dizer que isso não ira lhe levar a lugar algum.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Pyron duvidar de seus princípios. Mas isso não era possível. Ele não podia duvidar, ele era um deus! Não era duvidas, ele era as respostas! Como aquela humana tola que em pouco se diferenciava de um primata podia ousar lhe dizer aquelas palavras!?

Pyron gritou de ódio liberando uma grande quantidade de energia. Uma explosão gigantesca varreu todo o ambiente em um raio de duzentos metros destruindo o que restava da floresta e transformando aquele lugar em um deserto árido, um terreno inferil.

O trio havia saido ileso da explosão, mas não sem custos. Lin-lin havia erguido uma barreira mágica ao redor deles. Ela segurava um ofuda enquanto respirava ofegante. A barreira rachou e se quebrou.

- Você esta bem? – perguntou Donovan calmamente, embora estivesse muito preocupado. O monge havia se afeiçoado muito as duas, em especial a Lin-lin.

Ela guardou o ofuda e lhe deu um sorriso fraco. Ainda estava ofegante, mas tentava manter uma postura firme de que estava bem. Ninguem acreditou que ela estivesse, seu cansaço era evidente.

- Foi uma barreira erguida as pressas... ficou um trabalho meio desleixado – ela sorriu como se pedindo desculpas.

- Humana terei um prazer especial em matar você! – disse o deus com uma forte energia luminosa que aumentava e diminuía ao seu redor.

Donovan ficou em guarda. Lei-lei fez o mesmo.

- Lei-lei, vou deixar tudo com você... – disse Lin-lin transformando seu corpo em um ofuda e se grudando na testa da irmã.

Lei-lei ficou surpresa com aquilo. Era comum que elas se fundissem nas lutas, mas nunca haviam feito isso antes da luta sequer começar. Normalmente elas lutavam juntas e apenas quando o inimigo era muito forte se uniam.

- Mas já? – perguntou ela sorrindo enquanto o ofuda grudava em sua testa.

- Temos que ir com tudo desde o começo irmã. Não abra brechas, seja cuidadosa... ele não é um deus apesar de acreditar piamente nisso. Mas isso não significa que não seja forte. Tenha cuidado! – advertiu Lin-lin falando diretamente na mente de Lei-lei.

Lei-lei deu inicio a luta. Sacando uma inifinidade de facas, adagas, kunais, shurikens. Uma grande variedade de armas de arremesso. A darkstalker fez chover uma profusão de laminas na direção de Pyron, ele porem bloqueou e desviou da maioria dos golpes, mesmo assim muitos laminas haviam se cravado em seu corpo.

Lei-lei jogou três esferas de ferro que possuíam vários espinhos ao redor. Pyron se envolveu em uma energia luminosa que saia de seu corpo e então desapareceu.

- Ele sumiu em pleno ar?! – exclamou Lei-lei sem acreditar no que via. Ela já havia sacado mais duas adagas e estava pronta para lança-las. Tudo que precisava era acha-lo.

Ela sentiu um calor repentino atrás de si. Quando se virou viu Pyron sorrindo triunfante já preparado para ataca-la. Estava perto demais e ele já estava pronto para desferir o golpe. Era tarde demais para ela desviar.

Uma dor forte e repentina fez com que o deus parasse o ataque. Uma lamina perfurara o seu peito esquerdo pelas costas. Lei-lei aproveitou a chance e pulou para trás recuando.

- Obrigada Donovan te devemos uma! – disse sorrindo se colocando novamente em guarda.

Pyron estava cercado com a darkstalker a sua frente e o monge as costas. Ele olhou para trás e viu Donovan com sua expressão serena e calma de sempre.

- Você baixou a guarda e por isso ficou vulnerável ao meu ataque – disse ele – se é mesmo um deus como explica isso?

Pyron riu com desdém, ele olhou para a lamina que perfurava seu peito com descaso. Para ele aquilo não significava nada.

- Sou um deus porque sou um ser em um estado de evolução muito acima do seu. Você diz que eu baixei a guarda? – ele riu alto – eu não preciso mais me preocupar com isso! Um ser como eu não precisa temer ser ferido porque eu não posso morrer. Veja sua espada, me diga o que pretendia perfurar com ela? Meu coração? Eu já disse estou em um estado superior ao seu. Eu não possuo coração, sangue nem mesmo cérebro! Meu corpo é auto-sufuciente! Ele é perfeito em cada átomo!

Donovan extendeu a mão fazendo com que sua espada retornasse. A lamina porem não respondia ao chamdo. Ele estava presa no corpo de Pyron como se esse a absorvesse. Donovan usou mais poder forçando a lamina a voltar. A espada se desprendeu apenas alguns centimentros.

- Sua espada é mais sabia do que o homem que a domina – disse o deus – ela prefere ficar junto a mim do que a um ser inferior como você.

Donovan ignorou aquelas palavras. Ele usou ainda mais poder para atrair sua espada ate si e então a lamina se desprendeu do corpo de Pyron e voou ate sua mão.

- Se não tem coração, cortarei sua cabeça. Em todos esses anos nunca vi ser algum sobreviver sem ela.

- Tolo ignorante não ouviu nada do que eu disse? Eu sou perfeito em cada átomo. Eu não tenho núcleo. Cortar minha cabeça é o mesmo que cortar qualquer parte do meu corpo... você não pode me ferir, nem você nem essa garota. Eu irei demonstrar para que vocês entendam de uma vez por todas porque eu sou um deus.

Os músculos do corpo de Pyron começaram a se contrair. Ele começou a absorver todas as laminas que estavam fincadas nele. Elas foram sendo suagadas pelo corpo do deus ate sumirem completamente.

- Viram? – disse ele com superioridade - eu posso absorver qualquer materia para dentro de meu corpo e ao fazer isso separo os átomos que a formam. Eu os moldo e os transformo em pura energia. Energia essa que absorvo e uso a meu bel prazer – ele riu – pessoas como vocês acham que energia é apenas coisas como fogo e raios? Isso só mostra o quanto suas visões do mundo são patéticas. Existe energia em tudo. Cada objeto que vocês vêem é energia. E eu também sou energia, uma energia em um estado perfeito. Por isso que digo que sou um deus. Quando vão se render a verdade incontestável que lhes mostro e admitirem isso?

Lei-lei olhou com um olhar confuso para Demitri. O monge olhava constantemente para Pyron e parecia que estava relutando em acreditar ou não se aquele ser era mesmo um deus.

- Hey Donovan... alguma idéia? Eu tenho que admitir que esse cara é completamente diferente de qualquer um que eu e minha irmã enfrentamos. Como podemos derrota-lo?

Donovan fincou a sua espada no chão e fechou os olhos em uma expressão de total harmonia.

- Não precisamos derrota-lo Lei-lei... – o colar de contas se desprendeu de seu corpo e suas peças se transformaram em cristais de gelo. O espitito feminino do gelo surgiu atrás do monge como uma deusa protetora – tudo que precisamos fazer é dete-lo!

A deusa do gelo extendeu seus braços e lançou de forma graciosa uma rajada de vento e neve contra Pyron. O ar frio o envolveu e o cobriu tentando insistentemente congela-lo. Varias camadas de gelo se formaram ao redor do coro de Pyron. Em questão de minutos ele havia sido preso em um solido cristal.

- Vamos destrui-lo de uma vez Lei-lei, vamos quebra-lo em pedaços tão pequenos que deus ou não ele jamais conseguira se recompor!

- Quebrar as coisas é comigo mesmo! – respondeu ela sacando meia dúzia de armas.

Donovan arremessou sua espada na direção do pescoço de Pyron. Pretendia decapta-lo, Enquanto isso Lei-lei havia jogado uma infinidade de armas contra ele. Era como um festim de laminas que desfilavam cortando o ar: Adagas, bolas de ferro com espinhos, shurikens, sais, kunais, longas agulhas de aço, foices curtas...

O cristal de gelo explodiu liberando uma onda de energia em todas as direções, arremessando todas as armas para longe. A explosão foi tão forte que havia alcançado os dois e os machucado gravemente. Donovan e Lei-lei foram jogando contra o chão de forma violenta com os corpos seriamente machucados.

- Vocês não cansam dos mesmos truques? – repondeu Pyron liberto do gelo. Ele continuava esplendoroso, brilhando com intensidade – o primeiro darkstalker que matei nesse planeta tentou o mesmo comigo.

Donovan se levantou com dificuldade. Lei-lei fez o mesmo. Apenas com um ataque Pyron os havia ferido ate aquele ponto, mais alguns golpes desse nível e eles estariam derrotados.

- Essa foi a mesma explosão de antes quando ele destruiu a floresta... – disse o monge exausto.

Lei-lei sorriu em resposta.

- É sim, em pensar que minha irmã nos protegeu completamente daquele ataque... se não tivesse feito talvez não conseguissimos nos levantar agora.

- Reconhecem agora que são inferiores? Vocês são como baratas que continuam a lutar insistentemente mesmo sabendo que jamais alcançaram a vitoria.

Donovan concentrou suas ultimas forças e criou um portal acima de Pyron. Como antes uma enorme perna surgiu, azulada e musculosa, com uma forma etérea. A perna pisou Pyron tentando esmaga-lo, mas ele ergueu as mãos para o alto segurando-a com firmeza.

Mesmo para Pyron aquele era um poder gigantesco. A perna o empurrava para baixo com uma força absurda. Aquela tecnica porem era uma espada de dois gumes, para mante-la o monge gastava uma quantidade exaustante de energia.

- Não pode me matar! Eu sou um deus não vê isso? – Pyron não conseguia se sobrepor aquele poder, a força era tanta que ele havia caído de joelhos.

Lei-lei também estava fraca, mas ela sabia que aquela era a única chance que eles tinham para derrotar Pyron. Reuniu também o resto de suas forças e então bateu com força as duas mãos no chão. As laminas negras adornadas com símbolos magicos brotaram da terra em direção a Pyron. Ele não conseguia se mexer e naquela situação se tentasse se concentrar para se desmaterializar teletransportando-se seria esmagado antes que conseguisse.

Uma das laminas negras acertou Pyron atravessando seu corpo violentamente. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ele gritou de dor. A lamina se recolheu ao solo e a perna que o monge havia invocado havia sumiu, pois também fora transpassada pelo ataque de Lei-lei.

Pyron estava de joelhos, o deus tocou no ferimento e sentiu um grande vazio no seu corpo, a lamina havia o perfurado e a ferida não se fechara. Ao perceber isso ele sentiu uma imensa e desconhecida felicidade.

- Seres desse planeta, vocês tem minha admiração – ele riu, inicialmente de forma fraca, mas logo seu riso se tornou longo e frenético – uma ferida! Pela primeira vez desde que evolui para essa forma divina eu vejo meu corpo ser ferido!

Lei-lei estava exausta, o golpe consumira quase todas suas forças, mesmo assim ela teve bom-humor para responder.

- Podemos causar mais feridas se quiser... você ficaria muito feliz com isso certo? Nós também.

Pyron não entendia aquilo e por não entender achava tão maravilhoso. O corpo dele era feito de pura energia, os ataques poderiam atingi-lo, mas nunca o feriam, ele sentia uma dor momentânea era verdade, mas jamais seu corpo fora danificado!

Ele se levantou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Eu lhes agradeço! Lhes agradeço de verdade! Sinto pena em ter que mata-los, mas não importa quantos milênios eu viva jamais esquecerei deste momento único!

Donovan lançou sua espada ofegante, Pyron se teleportou novamente fugindo do golpe. Ele reapareceu atrás do monge e lhe deu um soco fazendo-o cair incosciente no chão. Ele estava tão fraco e esgotado que apenas um golpe era suficiente para extinguir suas forças.

- Donovan! – gritou Lei-lei. Ela deu dois passos na direção de Pyron, mas ele lançou uma esfera de fogo em sua direção.

Em condições normais ela poderia desviar facilmente daquilo, agilidade era um de seus pontos fortes. Mas com o corpo machucado como estava ela não pode evitar o ataque. A esfera de fogo explodiu em cima dela e Lei-lei caiu no chão também inconsciente.

Pyron contemplou seus oponentes derrotados. Não estavam mortos ainda, mas a luta havia acabado. Eles lutaram bem, isso ele tinha que admitir. Pela primeira vez havia tido uma luta a qual sentira-se completamente satisfeito. Como recompensa daria aos dois uma morte digna.

Ele se aproximou do monge que estava inconsciente, Pyron acabaria com sua vida de uma vez por todas. O deus se preparou para desferir o golpe de misericórdia quando uma voz atrás dele o deteve.

- Apenas eu irei matar este homem. Qualquer um que tentar entrar no meu caminho e de minha presa se tornara minha presa também.

Pyron se virou e contemplou Demitri. O vampiro que Phobos havia classificado como o ser mais poderoso daquele planeta. Ele deixou o monge de lado. Aquele dia estava se tornando maravilhoso, seria o vampiro capaz de feri-lo como a garota o fez? Ele esperava que sim.

- Demitri. Phobos me falou muito bem de você. Conforme os dados você é o ser mais forte desse mundo, estou enganado?

- Não sei quem é esse Phobos, mas você não esta enganado. Eu sou o ser mais forte tanto deste mundo quanto do makai.

Aquilo agradou Pyron.

- Interessante. Phobos são os robores que eu enviei, creio que se lembre deles, destruiu mais de uma centena – Pyron emanou mais energia de seu corpo aumentando a luminosidade ao seu redor – agora quero que mostre todo o seu poder para mim!

- Ora então foi você... – respondeu Demitri com um riso fraco e diabólico – que enviou aquelas criaturas de ferro contra mim...? – suas feições começaram a mudar lentamente se tornando mais grotescas e bestiais. As presas aumentaram os olhos se tornaram vermelhos e ficaram inhcados – você arruinou meu retorno ao makai... tal crime não pode ser perdoada nem com sua morte...! – o corpo mudou por completo. Demitri assumiu sua forma demoníaca – mas irei me contentar com ela!

Os dois monstros avancaram na direção um do outro. Uma incrível troca de golpes se sucedeu, Demitri atacava com suas garras afiadas enquanto Pyron bloquava e revidava cada golpe.

Ambos recebiam muitos ataques, mas não demonstravam cansaço. Continuavam a lutar em um ritmo rápido e brutal. Pyron envolveu ambos em uma esfera de luz e se teleportou levando-os a trezentos metros acima. Os dois pairavam no ar. Eles recuaram simultâneamente dando uma rápida pausa a luta.

- Então lutaremos no ar? – disse Demitri com sua voz assumindo um tom selvagem por estar em sua forma demoníaca.

- Sim. Quando eu lhe derrubar e você cair no chão derrotado, olha-ra para o céu e vera a mim e a distancia enorme que nos separa! – respondeu o deus de forma arrogante.

Eles retomaram a luta. Pyron lançou uma esfera de fogo, Demitri se defendeu fechando suas asas formando um escudo protetor. Em seguida o vampiro as abriu e lançou um bando de morcegos de energia lilás. O golpe atingiu Pyron em cheio e Demitri não cessou o ataque. Continuou a lançar seus morceços infernais que explodiam ao tocar no corpo de seu oponente.

Quando Demitri finalmente parou estava exausto por ter usado tanta energia de uma só vez. Uma nuvem de fumaça e poeira cobria Pyron, mas Demitri sabia que ele estaria praticamente morto. Nenhum ser alem de Belial havia resistido aquele ataque.

A fumaça se dissipou revelando Pyron. O deus não havia saido ileso do ataque. Seu corpo possuía varias crateras. Na barriga o corte feito por Lei-lei ainda era visível, uma enorme fenda em seu de energia. Pyron sorria apesar de tudo.

- Nunca imaginei que encontraria dois seres capazes de me ferir no mesmo dia... – ele sorria com um estranho entusiasmo – mas sinto-lhe dizer Demitri... seus ataques mesmo conseguido a proeza de me ferir jamais chegarão a me matar!

Pyron concentrou muita energia em um esforço exaustivo. As feridas de seu corpo começaram lentamente a se fechar. Em pouco tempo todas as crateras foram fechadas, ate mesmo o ferimento causado por Lei-lei sumira.

- Vé? – riu triunfante – por isso que eu sou um deus. Tenho um corpo praticamente invulnerável, e mesmo que alguem consiga o milagre de me ferir posso me regenerar! Eu sou o final da evolução! Eu sou perfeito!

Demitri riu com desprezo e apontou para seu oponente.

- Fim da evolução? Deus? – ele riu ainda mais – nunca acreditei que existia uma criatura tão ignorante em todo o universo para se intitular assim. Você não é um deus e vou lhe dizer o porque. Deuses não tem limites e você tem. Você tem uma quantidade de energia gigantesca isso eu tenho que admitir, mas ela não é infinita. Seu corpo é feito de energia e para regenera-lo você se enfraquece, isso lhe faz gastar uma quantidade de poder que não volta a seu corpo, pelo menos não instantaneamente. A regeneração é instantânea, mas a reposição do seu poder não. Pare derrota-lo tudo que preciso fazer é feri-lo mais e mais ate que você gaste todo seu poder se regenerando. Você é feito de energia pura, mas é preciso que mantenha uma parte dessa energia para manter seu corpo funcioanndo. Se eu lhe fizer gastar muita energia seu corpo não ira mais poder se sustentar e então você morre-ra.

Pyron riu e abriu a palma da mão criando pequenas esferas luminosas.

- Ótimo, mas lhe aviso essa foi a primeira e ultima vez que conseguiu me causar algum dano!

Ele lançou as esferas de luz. Demitri desviu delas, porem elas ainda estava próximas quando explodiram ao mesmo tempo ferindo gravemente o vampiro.

O corpo de Demitri foi arremessado ao chão com imensa velocidade. Ele porem conseguiu manter o controle e voltar a voar. Pyron lançou mais esferas de luz. Demitri voou habilmente desviando delas, mas para onde ele ia, elas o seguiam.

Pyron criava mais e mais esferas e as lançava contra seu oponente. Demitri voava fazendo manobras no ar e se esquivando de todas elas, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil se manter distante delas.

Ele finalmente foi cercado por quase quarenta delas. As esferas explodiram um atrás da outra e o corpo do vampiro foi arremessado de um lado para outro no céu. Por fim ele caiu derrotado em direção ao chão. Seu corpo estava tão machucado que a transformação demoníaca havia cessado.

Pyron observou o corpo descer rapidamente ate se chocar no chão a quase um quilometro dali. O vampiro estava praticamente morto, provavelmente morreria com a queda, mas Pyron não daria a ele a chance de viver. Iria descer e mata-lo pessoalmente.

O instinto de perigo fez com que ele desviasse um milessimo antes do ataque lhe aringir. Uma lamina voou como um raio em sua direção cortando seu braço direito. Quando Pyron olhou para trás tudo que pode ver foi seu braço caindo e a lamina voltando com a mesma velocidade com que fora arremessada.

- O meio-darkstalker... – disse para si mesmo – os seres desse planeta estão me surpreendendo mais a cada minuto.

Pyron desceu ate a direção do monge. Poderia cuidar do vampiro depois, isso é claro se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Quando chegou ao solo observou seu oponente com a espada em punho. O monge porem estava diferente, os cabelos haviam mudado um pouco, a espada também mudara assumindo uma coloração vermelha.

- Você esta diferente – disse Pyron – parece mais forte.

O monge apenas o encarou com olhos frios de desprezo.

- Não estou diferente, sempre fui assim. Você lutou contra o monge. Eu não sou ele, me chamo Dee.

- Entendo, você é mais interessante que ele. Fiquei surpreso por ter conseguido cortar o meu braço.

- Não se surpeenda ainda, farei muito mais do que arrancar o seu braço, isso é apenas o começo – Dee olhou discretamente para o braço caído no chão. Ele tremeluziu e se dissolveu em varias partículas de energia.

Pyron riu com bom humor. O maldito era tolo.

- Mesmo? Pois talvez seja a hora de você se surpreender – ele ergueu o braço mutilado e fez um grande esforço concentrando muita energia. Um novo braço surgiu instantaneamente. Pyron ficou ainda mais exausto, era a segunda vez que fazia aquilo e a quantidade de energia que gastava era impressionante.

- Agora vamos continuar Dee! Mostre-me que é melhor que o monge!


	20. A invulnerabilidade de Pyron

Pyron e Dee se encaravam friamente. Eles avançaram e começaram uma luta violênta, se movendo rapidamente atacavam e defendiam em sequencias complexas de golpes. Dee tinha um poder muito superior ao de Donovan e estava lutando de igual para igual com o deus. Quando encontrou uma brecha nas defesas de seu inimigo desferiu um golpe diagonal segurando a espada com as duas mãos.

O corpo de Pyron mudou de forma, suas moléculas se transformaram em um tenteaculo de energia e assim ele desviou do ataque. Voltou a sua forma original desferndo um soco no rosto de Dee que recuou. Sangue escorreu de sua boca, em um gesto ríspido ele limpou-o com as costas da mão.

- Belo movimento...mas não irei cair nesse truque de novo.

Pyron riu. Criou novamente uma bola de fogo e a lançou contra Dee que desviou. Insistindo nos ataques Pyron continuou a lançar esferas de fogo seguidas. Dee continuou a desviar de todas. Cansado daquilo ele invocou seu espírito das chamas. A entidade surgiu monstruosa como sempre.

O espírito segurou a espada de Dee que ficou envolta em chamas com o toque e a usou para cortar a esfera de fogo que vinha em sua direção. Ele repetiu o movimento destruindo assim todos os ataques que Pyron lança-ra.

- Você luta bem, mas esta esgotado – disse o deus – pode não ser o monge, mas os dois dividem o mesmo corpo e este corpo já esta muito ferido. Espera me vencer nesse estado?

Dee se fez surdo aquelas palavras. O demônio das chamas pairava ameaçador atrás dele. Uma sombra selvagem.

- Com meu corpo me preocupo eu. Deveria se preocupar com você mesmo.

Pyron criou nocamente as pequenas esferas de luz. Era seu maior e mais poderoso ataque e para ele ser forçado a usa-lo tantas vezes seguidas só demonstrava o quanto seus adversários eram poderosos. _Mas é isso que eu sempre quis, o vazio dentro de mim se dissipa quando eu luto!_ Pensou o deus. Ele estava feliz como nunca havia se sentido. Era para isso que existia. Lutar era a resposta para tudo.

- Venha ate mim! Me ataque com tudo que tem! O prazer das batalhas é o ultimo dos prazeres!

Pyron lançou seu ataque novamente. A luta recomeçou.

Morrigan havia chegado no mundo humano. Os portais nunca eram perfeitamente precisos quanto a localidade aonde se iria aparecer. Daquela vez ela foi enviada a uma praia deserta. Oeste, ela sentia uma energia poderosa vindo do oeste. _Não são duas, e estão se confrontando_ pensou ela. Morrigan só esperava que quando chegasse lá os dois não tivessem se matado. Eles precisavam deixar alguma diversão para ela certo?

- Vai demorar apenas duas horas para chegar – ela alçou voo com suas asas, levitando a dez metros do chão – se eu me apressar posso completar o percurso em apenas uma.

As asas de Morrigan assumiram a forma de duas turbinas negras e ela voou com toda velocidade para a direção de seus oponentes.

Pyron desferiu mais um ataque exausto. Jamais imaginara que criatura alguma pudesse feri-lo tanto quando aquele homem o feriu. O deus estava sem o braço esquerdo, sem o ombro direito, e sem a metade esquerda do rosto. Ele usou seu poder de regeneração novamente ate recompor todas as partes perdidas. O esforço era exaustivo, mas mesmo assim ele ainda tinha muita energia, podia continuar a lutar por horas. O mesmo não se podia dizer de Dee, ele logo chegaria ao seu limite.

O campo de batalha estava completamente destruído por causa da luta. Pyron criou novamente as pequenas esferas luminosas. Aquele ataque já estava ficando bastante velho naquela luta, mas isso não importava. Pyron tinha energia quase infinita, poderia atacar daquela forma o dia todo. Ele lançou o ataque.

Dee foi atingido pelas luzes que explodiram ao seu redor. Ele caiu no chão derrotado. Finalmente após muito esforço Pyron havia vencido. Havia se ferido e ficado exausto, duas coisas que jamais imaginara serem possíveis, mas enfim a vitoria era dele.

Pyron se aproximou do corpo de Dee. Iria mata-lo, depois faria o mesmo com o vampiro e a garota. Mas cada um a seu tempo. Agora ele deveria cuidar dele de uma vez por todas

Morrigan voava a toda velocidade. Ela havia sentido que uma das energias havia se dissipado, sinal que alguem havia sido derrotado. O perdedor não estava morto, ainda.

Ela avistou um homem desmaiado no chão. Havia outra pessoa, uma criatura luminosa que parecia feita de energia. _É esse com certeza o ser que meu pai falou!_ pensou e sem hesitar atacou-lhe com uma rajada de energia.

- Soul fist!

A criatura sentiu seu ataque e recuou a tempo de evita-lo.

- Fico feliz que tenha chegado a tempo – disse ela levitando a alguns metros de distancia dele e pousando no solo – soube que esta desafiando darkstalkers poderosos. Seria uma desonra se não lutassemos certo?

A criatura a encarou com um ar de decepção.

- Eu sou Pyron. Phobos me falou de você, a sucubus... uma mera classe B não é digna de me enfrentar.

Morrigan balançou a cabeça para o lado jogando seus cabelos de forma sensual para frente.

- Phobos? A quanto tempo essas coisas existem? Elas com certeza estão defeituosas. Eu sou um uma darkstalker classe S – ela encarou seu oponente de forma desafiadora – porque não tira a prova disso você mesmo...?

Pyron abriu um sorriso macabro, ergueu os braços e lançou uma esfera de fogo. Morrigan respondeu a altura lançando mais uma rajada de energia. Os golpes se colidiram e anularam um ao outro em uma grande explosão.

- Eu pensava que Phobos existia para destruir as pessoas fortes desse mundo. Vejo que cometi um pequeno engano... eles existem na verdade para testar inimigos poderosos certo? Eles selecionam seres para que você possa se entreter em combates.

- Exatamente, mas agora Phobos não tem mais importância alguma. Eles já fizeram o seu papel.

Eles recomeçaram o combate. Morrigan transformou suas asas em duas correntes com laminas de machado nas extremidades e as lançou, o ataque foi repelido com facilidade por Pyron que criou várias esferas luminosas minúsculas e as lançou em sua direção.

_Essas coisas são perigosas_ pensou ela. Morrigan transformou suas asas novamente, agora elas assumiram a forma de vaios tentáculos negros com as pontas laminadas. Os tentáculos perfuraram todas as luzes fazendo-as se dissiparem, eles continuaram sua trajetória e perfuraram também o corpo do seu adversário em diversos pontos.

- O que acha disso? Esse é o poder da rainha do makai – ela sorria maliciosa – é demais para você? Parece que o superestimei.

Tinha algo errado, porque ele estava tão calmo? Pyron apenas sorria. Ele havia sido perfurado por dezoito tentáculos ao todo. Como era possível nem sequer se esboçar dor?

Morrigan sentiu seus tentáculos começaram a queimar, era como se acido o fogo se unissem para destruir eles. Ela percebeu que essa dor vinha da parte deles que haviam penetrado o corpo de Pyron. Era um absurdo, ela havia perfurado o corpo dele, mas ironicamente era ela quem estava sentindo dor. _O corpo dele esta me destruindo!_

Ela retornou os tentáculos fazendo-os voltar a forma de asas. Os golpes deixaram varias perfurações no corpo de Pyron, mas logo que retornaram Pyron concentrou sua energia regenerando suas feridas instantaneamente. É ele era um inimigo bem peculiar, ela precisaria ser muito cuidadosa naquela luta, técnicas normais não funcionariam nele. Era preciso encontrar o núcleo daquele corpo e destrui-lo.

- Soul fist! – ela disparou outra rajada de energia.

Pyron apenas socou a energia a arremessando para o lado. O golpe não fora efetivo e ela sabia disso. A darkstalker correu na direção dele e pulou dando uma voadora com as duas pernas juntas. Varios tentáculos surgirame envolvendo suas pernas fazendo uma espécie de broca negra.

Pyron sorriu daquela forma superior e imponente que ela tanto odiava. Quando seu ataque estava bem próximo ele se envolvou em uma esfera de luz e sumiu.

Reapareceu atrás dela e a agarrou com força. Ele a pressionou em um abraço contra seu corpo. Morrigan gritou de dor, a força era tão grande que sentia seus ossos sendo esmagados. O pior porem não era isso. O corpo de Pyron era quente como o sol, suas costas estavam em carne viva. Se não fizesse nada seria queimada dentro de instantes.

- Não tão ágil assim! – riu ele a abraçando com força – agora a pouco também enfrentei alguem que falava desse poder do makai – ele pressionou ainda mais – como ele você não é tão forte quanto pensa!

Morrigan se sentia sem ar. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais fraca, se rendendo aos poucos aquela dor imensamente mais forte que ela.

- Se implorar por sua vida posso deixa-la viver. Você ficaria com a função de Phobos o que acha? – ele apertou seu seio com força e ela gritou novamente – ainda terá a honra de me proporcionar algum prazer...

_Eu não sou seu brinquedo seu monstro maldito!_ As asas se uniram tranformando-se em uma lamina de machado que atravessou o corpo de Pyron.

- Shadow blade! – ela impulsionou seu corpo para trás cortando Pyron. Em seguida deu uma cambalhota no ar e pousou no chão a alguns metros de distancia dele.

Um corte horizontal separava seu corpo da cabeça ate a região do tórax. O rosto dividido em dois sorriu para ela. Novamente a regeneração se fez presente. As metades do corpo se uniram encaixando-se perfeitamente.

- Esse foi um ótimo golpe. Você me feriu não apenas uma, mas _duas_ vezes. Mas sinto em dizer que seus esforços são inúteis, meu corpo não pode ser destruído, por mais que você o perfure ou corte.

Sim, ela tinha percebido isso. Havia percebi também que Pyron ficava mais fraco a cada regeneração. Mas não importava, ela não poderia esperar vence-lo enfraquecendo-o assim. Ele precisaria ser ferido mais dezenas de vezes ate chegar ao seu limite. Os limites delas estavam bem mais próximos. Não agüentaria mais muito tempo naquela luta.

- Então me quer para satisfaze-lo? – ela riu sensual – desculpe você não faz o meu tipo.

Ela fechou os olhos. Seu corpo brilhou e se dividiu em dois. Não era exatamente uma divisão. Morrigan era capaz de criar uma replica perfeita de si mesma. Essa era a técnica mais forte que podia usar: Darknes illusion.

- Oh... isso me surpreendeu. Eu posso alterar meus átomos mudando minha forma. Posso me desmatarializar teleportando-me. Mas duplicar a mim mesmo... isso nem eu consigo fazer!

As duas Morrigan´s falaram ao mesmo tempo em vozes sensuais.

- Então iremos te surpreender ainda mais!

Elas avançaram atacando em uma sincronia perfeita. Pyron bloqueava como podia, mas era impossível se defender de todos os ataques. Elas avançaram pela esqurda e pela direita girando os corpos e chutando simultaneamente, as solas dos pés se expandiram criando laminas negras em formato de machado e os dois chutes cortaram ambos os braços do deus.

- Muito bom! Mas eu já disse não adianta! – e concentrando mais energia ele regenerou os braços – eu já disse que não pode me destruir!

Elas transformaram suas asas em turbinas e voaram rapidamente ao redor dele. Atacaram simultaneamente uma frontalmente e a outra pelas costas. Pyron criou as pequenas esferas de luz e as lançou na inimiga que vinha por trás.

- Acha que eu não saberia diferenciar a verdadeira de uma ilusão?! – as esferas de luz cercaram uma das Morrigan e explodiram simultaneamente,

A outra Morrigan que o atacava frontalmente o agarrou abraçamdo-o. Os tentáculos perfuraram todo o corpo de Pyron e se enrolaram nele emaranhando-se de forma complexa.

- Acho – ela o abraçou de forma sensual, seus tentáculos queimavam por estarem tocando diretamente o deus. Seus corpos estavam colados e ela sentia todo seu corpo queimar com a proximidade.

Morrigan passou as mãos pelo corpo de Pyron. Acaricou seus músculos e suas coxas.

- Vamos ser só um... você não faz meu tipo, mas tenho que admitir que tem muita energia – ela o beijou profundamente, sua lingua penetrando a boca dele. Ela sentiu a energia de Pyron percorrer e irrigar cada milímetro de seu corpo. Era uma mistura êxtase e plenitude com um curel acressimo de dor. A energia era imensa, absurdamente imensa, beirando ao infinito. Ela sentia como se tentasse colocar todo o oceano dentro de um jarro.

Morrigan sentiu o desespero de Pyron, sim desespero puro. A sencação de ser engolido deveria ser apavorante. Para os seres humanos e darkstalkers a sencação de ter sua energia sugada era de enfraquecimento, quando a absorção era muito alta, eles se sentiam moles e sonolentos ate finalmente dormirem para sempre. Para Pyron porem a experiancia deveria ser completamente diferente, ele estava sendo sugado e devorado aos poucos, perdia sua essência a cada segundo. Ele tentava se libertar de seus braços, mas não conseguia. Morrigan manteve o beijo com mais ardor sugando ainda mais fortemente a energia do deus.

Ela sabia porem que aquilo poderia mata-la. Era energia demais ate mesmo para a rainha do makai. Seu corpo queimava como se incendiasse por dentro. _Ele é feito de energia, se eu não absorve-lo por completo ele não morre-ra!_ Pensou fechando os olhos e intensificando o beijo e a absorção.

Morrigan soltou um grito abafado. Suas mãos acariacavam o corpo de Pyron e ela tentava se concentrar no prazer e na sensualidade daqueles atos e não na dor alucinante que sentia.

Ela sugou e sugou toda a energia que Pyron tinha ate não sobrar mais nada. Caiu de joelhos exausta ainda de olhos fechados. O corpo era como uma bomba relógio, ela sentia que iria se desintregar a qualquer momento por carregar tanto poder. Morrigan abriu os olhos lentamente e então apesar da dor sorriu. Não havia ninguém a sua frente, Pyron havia sido absorvido por completo.

- Não era tão perfeito assim... – ela riu e gritou no meio do riso. Uma rajada de energia saiu de sem ombro esquerdo rasgando e queimando sua pele. Estava começando, ela estava sendo destruída por dentro.

Ele iria voltar se ela liberase aquela energia? Ou já estaria morto? Ela achaba que Pyron havia sumido, tinha quase certeza disso, mesmo assim o medo de que ele voltasse era grande. Outra rajada de energia saiu dessa vez de sua barriga causando outro ferimento fatal.

Ela não agüentou mais, expulsou toda a energia que tinha dentro de si. Todo o poder de Pyron se expandiu em uma gigantesca explosão que destriu tudo ao redor.


	21. Desfechos

Ela se sentia mole e dispersa. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, tudo ao seu redor era escuridão, porem apesar disso se sentia bem. Estava em um estado de semi-incosciencia, algo gostoso e reconfortante. Aos poucos Morrigan foi ficando mais desperta. Sentiu seu corpo embora não conseguisse mover um músculo. Ainda estava tudo escuro e tinha aquela sencação boa, algo que vinha rapidamente e logo se dispersava.

Sentia as forças voltando aos poucos, como se seu corpo estivesse sendo abençoado com vida. Tentou abrir os olhos, viu um borrão a sua frente, uma imagem difusa... não teve tempo para analisa-la, seus olhos pesaram e rapidamente voltaram a se fechar.

Ela se sentia como em um sonho. Seu corpo não doía mais tanto, muito pelo contrario ela sentia suaves ondas de prazer percorre-lo. Tudo ainda era escuro, mas ela estava tão confortável! Ouviu algum som distante, mas as silabas vinham como em câmera lenta e ela não distinguiu uma palavra sequer.

Novamente ela tentou abrir os olhos. A memsa coisa, o mesmo vulto indistinto. Sentiu que seus olhos iam se fechar de novo, mas forçou-os a se manter abertos. Aos poucos o vulto foi se tornando mais claro e suas formais mais precisas.

- Se aproveitando de uma garota desacordada... vocês homens não valem nada mesmo... – disse fraca. Ela havia tomado consciência do que acontecia. O homem a qual ela vira antes com Pyron estava sentado sobre ela. Estava nu tal como ela.

O homem a penetrava de forma lenta e ritmada. As mãos dele estavam em seus seios e os massageavam de um jeito sensual com movimentos circulares lentos, que a estimulavam a sentir mais prazer.

- A culpa é sua por ficar ai deitada nua – disse ele encarando-a friamente enquanto mantinha o ritmo da penetração e das caricias – alem do mais deveria agradecer, salvei a sua vida.

A cabeça dela pendeu para o lado e ela deu um sorriso fraco. Sim, era a absorção natural de energia através do sexo das sucubus que manteve viva. Aquilo era muito bom, e ela não se referia apenas a energia que seu corpo sugava aos poucos dele. A penetração era boa, a massagem? Perfeita, dominadora sem ser brutal, não que ela não gostasse de sexo brutal, mas não estava em condições para aquilo agora.

E ele era bonito. Como era bonito! O corpo musculoso e bem definido, os braços grandes e firmes. O penis grosso que a invadia lentamente. E tinha o olhar dele. Frio, calmo, olhava para ela com posse. Aquilo era tão sexy.

- Esse foi um ótimo jeito de acordar – ela deixou escapar um gemido baixo de prazer. Ficou aproveitando aquela dominação suave e então perguntou – Pyron?

Ele moveu os ombros com descaso.

- Morto, você o absorveu por completo. Ele podia se intitular um deus, mas estava longe disso. Não sei ao certo o que ele era, mas formei uma teoria. Pyron era pura energia, mais do que isso seu corpo podia produzir energia por si só – ele subiu a mão esquerda de seu seio ate o pescoço e então acariciou o rosto. Morrigan lambeu aqueles dedos grossos. Ele colocou o indicador e médio em sua boca e ela os chupou de forma lenta, mas com gosto – ele não tinha um núcleo, mas havia uma consciência naquele corpo, não centrada no cérebro como nós estamos habituados a imaginar, mas havia sim uma consciência nele. Quando você o absorveu completamente aquela consciência sumiu. Você liberou a energia logo em seguida, mas não havia mais uma cosnciencia nela, era energia e nada mais. A força que juntava aquelas partículas e a materializava desapareceu. Pyron não voltara mais. Ele esta definitivamente morto. Isso prova que ele de fato não era um deus.

Morrigan chupava aqueles dedos com gosto enquanto desfrutava da penetração. Aquilo sim era que era homem. Se ela estivesse mais forte faria muitas coisas interessantes com ele... ah se faria!

- Você fala muito! Apenas continue a enfiar essa sua coisa grossa e dura dentro de mim!

Ele apertou os seios dela com mais força o que a fez gemer de dor. Aumentou o ritmo da penetração. Agora as estocadas eram mais firmes e rápidas.

- Você também fala demais. Fique de boca fechada e pernas abertas sua vadia do makai.

Ahh! Aquilo era mais que perfeito! Morrigan estava se sentindo ótima. Seu corpo já havia absorvido uma quantidade de energia grande o suficiente para ela poder se mover. Era hora dela ser ativa naquela brincadeira.

Ela se sentou ficando de frente para Dee. Seus corpos colados com o penis ainda a penetra-la. Ela começou a rebolar para frente e para trás fazendo o vai e vem da penetração. Ela o abraçou com firmeza. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo viril dele explorando cada músculo. Acariciou as costelas, o tórax e lambeu com gostos seus mamilos.

Ela se sentia bêbada de prazer. Ansiava por aquele corpo, aquele penis, aquela firmeza. Nunca homem algum a fizera sentir tanto prazer quanto ele. Quando possuía humanos ela estava sempre "por cima" estava sempre no controle. Era uma relação de dominação e submissão com cada lado exercendo bem o seu papel. Ali com ele era diferente, ela se sentia dominadora e dominada. Era uma relação de iguais e aquilo a fazia sentir muito tesão.

- ahh! Ahhhhh! – ela o abraçou firme colando seu rosto no dele e sorrindo de forma indecente e erótica – você fode como um deus! – e então grudou sua boca na dele. Seus lábios se pressionaram com força, ânsia e desejo. Ela penetrou a lingua na boca dele enquanto gemia das estocadas que ele lhe dava.

- E você é gostosa demais para ser real! – ela sentiu as mãos dele segurando sua bunda com força e a empurrando-a contra ele. O penis a penetrou com tudo. Aquele penis era tão firme e duro que parecia que ia parti-la no meio. Ela gritou de prazer e sentiu seu orgasmo inundando a vagina. Ele também tave um orgasmo preenchedo-a completamente.

Ela gritou de prazer e alivio o abraçando ainda mais forte. Sentiu ele enfiando a cara nos seios seios e os chupando sem pudo. A lingua deslizava pelos seios com força e ele os chupou com ansiedade. Ela ergueu a cabeça para o alto e ficou gemendo aproveitando aquela sencação. Era bom demais, prazeroso demais. As mãos fortes dele massageavam e apertavam seus seios enquanto aquela lingua quente os lambuzava por completo.

- Você foi feita pro sexo! – ele chupou com bastante força – todo seu corpo foi esculpido pro sexo sua sucubus vadia!

- Se é assim me use para isso! Eu quero mais! – ela o beijou com urgência, suas línguas se enrolavam de forma erótica – uma sucubus sempre quer mais!

Ele a empurrou com força fazendo-a cair no chão. Se levantou com o penis duro, pulsando de prazer. Morrigan também estava assim, sua vagina estaba bastante úmida e bem melada de orgasmo. Ela levou o dedo indicador a vagina e se masturbou sorrindo para ele de forma irresistivel. Era a personificação da luxuria.

- O que esta esperando? Ahh! Eu estou queimando por dentro! Enfie logo isso me mim! Ahhhhh! – sua outra mão foi de encontro ao seio e ela o massageou com força gemendo cada vez mais de prazer.

Aquilo mexeu com ele. Morrigan sabia de como os homens ficavam loucos ao ver uma mulher se tocando e os olhando-o com aquele olhar de "me coma de uma vez!". Ele avançou ate ela queimando de desejo e a colocou de quatro no chão de forma rude. Ela adorou.

- Já falei para ficar de boca fechada e pernas abertas! – ele a penetrou com tudo. Sem gentileza, sem mais "glamour" era apenas o instinto selvagem e animal do sexo. Ela gritou alto.

- Mais forte! Me fode mais forte!

E ele fez isso. Fez isso e muito mais...

Já era noite quando eles finalmente terminaram. Ela perdera as contas de quantas vezes chegaram ao orgasmo. Estava suada, com o corpo coberto de orgasmo e exausta. Mas se sentindo completamente revigorada e satisfeita.

Ele estava em pé. Morrigan de joelhos aos chupando lentamente seu penis.

- Quero que volte ao makai comigo – disse chupando lentamente.

Ele olhava para ela aproveitando o sexo oral.

- Porque? O que ganharia com isso? – perguntou com sua voz calma e fria.

Ela sorriu de forma indecente e lambeu a ponta do penis dele com destreza.

- Trés motivos. Primeiro Você poderá lutar com inimigos fortes, o makai é cheio deles e agora que meu pai morreu o mundo dos demonios voltara a ser o que era. Um local caótico, cheio de guerras e conspirações, traições e assassinatos – ela sorriu levemente – enfim um local perfeito.

- Hmmm... não estou convencido. Quais os outros dois?

Ela parou de chupa-lo e começou a masturbando-o lentamente.

- Segundo. Esta acontecendo uma pequena guerra no makai. As seis casas nobres devem ter se juntando para derrubar a casa Aensland, minha casa. Preciso que me ajude a retomar o poder. Você vai se divertir bastante lutando com aqueles nobres e quando vencermos... reinaremos juntos.

Ele ponderou alguns segundos, e enfim concordou com um aceno positivo.

- Aceito – ele fez uma pausa -... qual era o terceiro motivo?

Ela sorriu indecente.

- Vai poder foder comigo quando quiser.

Ele devolvou o sorriso.

- Devia ter dito logo isso, já era o suficiente para me convencer.

Morrigan se levantou devagar. Era muito bom chu ar aquele penis, mas ela tinha coisas a fazer, alem do mais teria bastante tempo para isso depois. Ela ergueu a mão esquerda para frente aonde havia um anel dourado com um rubi no centro.

- Quando eu vim para cá os nobres das outras casas devem ter selado todos os portais que ligam o mundo humano ao makai que estavam sobre o domínio da casa Aensland. Talvez já tenham derrubado meu castelo e o transformado em ruínas – disse ela de forma despreocupada.

- Se sabia disso porque não voltou logo ao invés de ficar sendo fodida o tempo todo?

Ela riu de forma suave.

- O sexo era mais importante... de qualquer forma não importa, mal sabem aqueles idiotas que eu não preciso daqueles portais para ir e vir entre os dois mundos. Eu carrego meu próprio portal.

O rubi emanou um brilho vermelho escuro e negro. As duas cores se mesclaram em uma esfera de energia que pairava no ar na frente de ambos. O portal surgiu, tinha três metros de diâmetro e emanava uma energia sinistra e sombria.

- Um portal portátil em forma de jóia... interessante – disse ele levemente surpreso.

- Presente de meu pai quando eu completei trezentos anos. A já ia esquecendo. Eu estava tão ocupada sendo fodida que esqueci de perguntar o seu nome.

- Dee. E o seu?

- Morrigan Aesland.

Os dois olharam para o portal a sua frente. Ele ergueu a mão.

- Bem, primeiro as damas.

Ela caminhou ainda nua para a passagem a sua frente. Sua bunda rebolava de forma sensual. Tudo nela era sensual. Morrigan foi envolvida e engolida pelo poder do portal e sumiu. Dee foi logo atrás e também o adentrou.

- Eu não sinto ele... – disse Lin-lin com um ar de tristeza o derrota – Donovan deve ter morrido.

Lei-lei retrucou de forma energética e irritada.

- Mas como?! Ele derrotou aquela coisa certo?! Claro que a derrotou caso contrario nos não estaríamos vivas ainda!

As duas haviam acordado a poucos minutos. O campo de batalha estava destruído. Não havia sinal de Donovan nem de Pyron. Estavam sentadas de joelhos no chão. Lin-lin usava seus poderes para cuidar dos ferimentos da irmã, se não fosse por seus poderes de cura Lei-lei já estaria morta tão graves eram os ferimentos.

- Nunca saberemos o que aconteceu Lei-lei – disse ela com uma expressão cansada – Pyron e Donovan provavelmente mataram um ao outro. Mas nunca teremos como ter certeza do que houve.

Lei-lei aceitou a verdade daquelas palavras com um suspiro de revolta. A derrota já havia sido humilhante agora soubera também que Donovan se fora. Aquilo era ruim demais para ser verdade.

- Verdade... – suspirou Lei-lei – agora voltamos a rotina de antes não é irmã? Pyron era o ser mais forte que existia, mas mesmo com a morte dele ainda existem muitos darkstalkers por ai.

- Sim... e Anita. Iremos cuidar de Anita, seria esse o desejo de Donovan.

- Anita, sim cuidaremos dela também... – respondeu Lei-lei – Donovan ficaria feliz com isso.

Demitri acordou em uma cama. Estava vestido com outras roupas (as suas roupas sempre rasgavam quando ele assumia sua forma demoníaca) estava em um quarto elegante e luxuoso.

- Finalmente acordou – ele ouviu uma voz familiar ao seu lado – que tipo de ser foi capaz de fazer isso com você? Quando te encontrei estava praticamente morto.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu Clarissa sentada em uma cadeira. Ela usava um vestido negro com um decote generoso. Estava também com algumas jóias de ouro. Não tinha a postura mais inoscente de antes. Agora portava um olhar de realeza e porder.

- Onde estou? – perguntou Demitri se levantando. Se sentia relativamente bem. Estava machucado, mas seu corpo estava maravilhosamente bem se ele lembrasse que quase morre-ra.

Ela deu um sorriso breve.

- Minha casa... é temporário. Uma rainha precisa de algo melhor, mas estou começando com cautela. Matei os ricos que viviam aqui e bebi o sangue deles, mas bem... isso não importa – ela o encarou preocupada – eu senti algo estranho, senti que você estava em perigo, que estava morrendo... não sei explicar isso. Segui meus instintos e de alguma forma sabia exatamente em que direção você estava. Te encontrei quase morto. Tive que agir rápido, lhe dei metade de meu sangue, mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Matei mais três pessoas e te alimentei com o sangue deles – ela sorriu levemente – deu trabalho fazer tudo isso sozinha e enfraquecida, mas afinal eu consegui.

Demitri apenas concordou com um aceno discreto com a cabeça. Clarissa havia mudado. E quem diria havia salvado sua vida. Isso era uma coisa que ele jamais acreditaria ser possível.

- Sou seu criador. Temos um elo de sangue. Por isso você pode me sentir – explicou ele.

- Interessante, eu não sabia disso.

- Clarissa, aquilo que você me disse – disse mudando de assunto w a encarando seriamente – ainda pretende levar aquelas palavras a serio? Deseja ser uma rainha aqui no mundo dos humanos.

Ela o encarou com a mesma seriedade.

- Claro – disse decidia.

- Muito bem, eu irei lhe ajudar – ele sorriu – não tenho idéia de como voltar ao makai. Enquanto isso ficarei preso aqui neste mundo patético. É melhor que eu refaça meus exércitos de vampiros. Faremos isso juntos.

Ela sorriu de forma senusal. Se levantou devagar e foi ate uma mesa abrindo uma garrafa e enchendo duas tarças com uma bebida vermelha.

- Sangue de uma mulher virgem – disse oferecendo uma das tarças a Demitri – meu favorito!

Ele aceitou a tarça.

- Vamos reinar juntos então. Iremos construir um castelo mais magnífico que aquele seu antigo e um exercito de vampiros ainda maior – ela esticou a mão erguendo a tarça – mas dessa vez Demitri não reinarei como sua filha. Seremos amantes a dividir o poder... – ela sorriu maliciosa – e outras coisas também.

Ele esticou o braço também. E eles brindaram seu futuro juntos.


	22. Epilogo

Kenji Imoto era um homem rico, poderoso e inquestionavelmente ambicioso. Ainda jovem, o senhor da família Imoto tinha apenas vinte e oito anos. Sua aparência era de uma pessoa saudavel e vigorosa, olhos finos e inteligentes. Rosto era serio que quase nunca sorria. Os cabelos pretos que desciam ate quase tocar os ombros estavam sempre presos em um impecável rabo de cabalo.

Imoto vestia trajes finos e elegantes. Era um dia nublado de inverno e ele havia ido pessoalmente para uma antiga loja de armas na cidade de Dua-Shingai. O nobre havia sido atraido pelo boato de que o dono da loja havia encontrado uma arma de grande valor.

O senhor da família Imoto adentrou na loja que era velha, escura e estava coberta por uma grossa camada de poeira. O dono ao avistar um cliente de uma classe tão elevada logo foi recebe-lo com um sorriso no rosto.

- Bem vindo a minha humilde loja meu senhor – disse o homem idoso. Ele tinha pele branca e enrrugada. Imoto ignorou as bajulações do velhor e foi direto ao ponto.

- Ouvi dizer que tem em sua posse uma espada muito antiga e valiosa – colocou um saco repleto de moedas de ouro em cima do balcão – pago cinqüenta moedas de ouro por ela.

O velho olhou boquiaperto para todo aquele ouro. Aquilo valia por cinco anos de trabalho inteiros e aquele homem oferecera em troca de uma única espada.

- Negocio fechado! – disse com um largo sorriso – irei pegar a arma. Por favor espere um pouco.

Imoto viu o homem sair de sua vista e ir ate o deposito de armas no fundo da loja. _Como é tolo esse homem_ pensou com desdém, a espada não tinha preço, valia muito mais que meras cinqüenta moedas. O velho porem aceitou a oferta feliz como se estivesse saindo no lucro. Ele que se contenta-se com aqueles trocados. Para Imoto a espada valia muito mais.

Passados alguns minutos o homem voltou com a arma. Ele a ofereceu a Imoto que a segurou com firmeza. A espada tinha um cabo vermelho e estava em uma bainha também vermelha. Ele desembainhou-a revelando sua lamina reluzente, límpida e extremamente afiada.

- A lamina tem oitenta centímetros, é feita de metal da melhor qualidade... uma arma rara, queria eu ter conhecido o ferreiro que a construiu, seja la quem tenha sido fora um grande mestre na arte de forjar armas – disse o velho orgulho-so de sua preciosidade.

Imoto examinou a arma demoradamente. Sim, era uma arma bela e letal. Exatamente o que ele precisava. Ele deu as costas ao vendedor e saiu daquele lugar desprezível.

Quando chegou na sua residência foi direto ate seu quarto. Lá ele guardava seu maior tesouro, uma armadura lendária por sua aparência macabra e demoniaca. Segundo as lendas quem a possui-se se tornaria invencível. Com a espada que comprara havia enfim completado o conjunto.

- Bishamon juntos nos dominaremos todas as cidades do mundo – ele sorriu com maldade. Seu sonho secreto finalmente iria se realizar – começaremos por Shin-tzen e depois que ela cair... bem, iremos atrás das demais! Nada poderá nos deter. Enquanto eu a usar, terei a força de mil homens!

A armadura possuía olhos vermelhos e uma diabólica boca em seu peitoral. Ele teve a impressão que aquela boca sorria para ele em respsota. Bem, mesmo sem ter certeza disso ele sorriu de volta.

Imoto começou a vestir a armadura. Bishamon como era chamada carregava consigo uma maldição poderosa e sangrenta. Dizia-se que quem a usa-se perderia a razão e viveria apenas pela sede de sangue e pelos combates. _Isso não é problema para mim. Sangue e morte foram sempre tudo que desejei_ pensou ele.

Imoto acabou de vestir a armadura. Empunhou a espada e estava a espera de que o poder daquela reliquea antiga começasse logo a fluir pelo seu corpo.

- O que é isso?! – indagou impaciente e irritado – eu estou usando a armadura porque não sinto o poder!? Gastei meu ouro para reunir todas as partes dela e... – ele parou de falar sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça. Imoto gritou caindo de joelhos no chão.

Que sencação era aquela?! Uma sucessão tenebrosa. Imagens surgiam rapidamente em sua mente. Ele viu campos de batalhas repletos de cadáveres e com o chão banhado de sangue. A visão era clara e forte e o fazia ir a loucura. Ele sentiu o sofrimento e a dor, sentiu o desespero. Imoto sentiu todo o ódio e rancor, toda a tristeza e brutalidade da guerra. Todos os sentimentos dos guerreiros, tanto dos vivos quanto dos mortos fervilhavam em sua mente. Aquilo era demais! Era cruel demais! Por anos ele havia matado e trucidade inimigos, mas nada dauqilo se comparava aquele sentimento de puro ódio e sede de sangue. Lagrimas correram pelo seu rosto. Imoto tentou tirar a armadura, era a única maneira das imagens pararem certo?!

Ele tentou retira-la, mas sentiu que a armadura parecia ter se colado nele como um demônio que possui um corpo. Desperado ele tentou arranca-la com toda sua força, mas seus esforços novamente foram em vão. A coisa parecia ter se fundido a ele, tornado parte de seu próprio corpo!

As imagens não cessavam. Ele viu cenas monstruosas tão cruéis que ate mesmo a mais equilibrada das pessoas enlouqueceria. Imoto gritou implorando que as imagens parassem, mas elas não pararam. Pelo contrario surgiam cada vez com mais força e mais peso. Ele levou as mãos a cabeça em um gesto desesperado. Sem saber como se livrar daquele sofrimento ele então fez uma coisa que jamais havia feito em toda sua vida.

Imoto rezou. Não sabia ao certo para quem estava rezando. Tudo que queria era que alguem ouvisse seu apelo. Algum deus deveria ver seu sofrimento e livraro daquelas visões amaldiçoadas. Não importavam qual fosse o deus, qualquer para ele servia. Ele imploraria e se ajoelharia diante de do ser que o livrasse daquele tormento infernal.

Nenhum deus porem ouviu as suas preces, e se ouviu as ignorou por completo. Imoto então recorreu a seu ultimo recurso, a libertação final. Assustado, porem decidido ele segurou a espada com as duas mãos e apontou a lamina para seu pescoço.

- Acha que pode fazer isso humano? – uma voz tenebrosa surgiu em sua cabeça, um som diabólico que havia sido invocado do mundo dos mortos para atormenta-lo. A estranha voz riu – você achou mesmo que poderia usar a mim Bishamon? – mais um riso tenebroso – não é vocês que me usam, sou eu que uso vocês! Atraves de sua carne Kenji Imoto eu voltarei a vida!

- Não! Pare! Faça essas imagens pararem! Pelo amor de deus FAÇA-AS PARAR! – ele tentou se suicidar, mas suas mãos não se moviam. O demônio havia se apossado de seu corpo por completo.

- O que você vê é a mim – respondeu Bishamon – essa é minha presença, eu sou o ódio gerado na guerra! Eu sou o sofrimento dos que tombam no campo de batalha! O sangue é o néctar que me mantem vivo e os gritos de desespero de vocês é a musica que encanta meus ouvidos!

Imoto se sentiu sendo engolido e afogado naquela vastidão grotesca de puro ódio. Ele se sentiu sendo tragado para a mais profunda escuridão de sua alma.

Então tudo cessou. Nada mais restou alem do vazio e do silencio. Ele não sentiu mais seu corpo, não sentiu mais nada. O ódio e a raiva sumiram. Restou apenas o vazio do silencio e do esquecimento...

O corpo do mortal se desmanchou e em seu lugar o expectro azulado que era a forma fisica de Bishamon surgiu. O darkstalker se levantou com sua sede de sangue revigorada.

Bishamon estava de volta... ele sempre voltava. Enquanto o ódio, a ganância e a sede de sangue existissem ele sempre iria voltar.


End file.
